Dead and Taken
by RienMuse
Summary: Eric Northman was kidnapped. Sookie who was asked to help his wife for divorcing him, must find him first. Little she knows, that Eric was a vampire, who gains mortality after taking secret drinks. Ideas from Aurora and qtgirl, Harris own the characters.
1. Telephone Call on Early Sunday Morning

One

Telephone Call on Early Sunday Morning

It was seven o'clock in the morning on Sunday. Sunday. Whoever on the other end of the line must have lost their minds!

And if it was her brother, Jason, calling from one of the Sheriff Office's jail in the county because an angry husband wanted to kill him, then Jason did not have to worry about those angry husbands anymore, because she would be the one who killed him!

Jason, her brother, was a womanizer. He had all the necessity to be a womanizer, Sookie supposed. He was charming, very athletic - his body was not big, but all muscled, very nice eyes, and beautiful smile. And he smiled a lot. Almost every week-end he had a new girl friend. The last one, Dawn, was the longest girl-friend he ever had. A month. Yep. They had stayed together as boyfriend-girlfriend for a month. What a record.

Sookie herself prefer to have distant with people, especially men. Not so many people know, but she had a little secret, which she considered a curse. She could hear what the people thought in their heads. Telepathist, that's what she would be called, if she made public with her curse. May be some would call it a gift, but for her, it was a curse. Because she could not never be alone. There were always noises around her, which were not always pleasant. And the men who ever wanted to be her boy-friend, mostly they thought only about her body, her breast to be spesific, which had 38 D as the cup number. And it's annoying. As if she would not have existed without her boobs.

"Hello?" Sookie tried to open her eyes.

"Move your ass here."

Worse. It was Arlene. Her boss, her friend. And she sounded cranky. Somebody must have disturbed her sleep too.

"Arlene, it is Sunday."

"Don't you think I know that?! Move your ass here."

"Where?"

"My house."

Click. She hung up.

This would be a damn good week!

Sookie knew Arlene all her life, since her parents died, Arlene was the one who raised her and her brother, Jason. Arlene was the reason why she went to law school and became a lawyer herself.

Arlene Fowler, the shark from The South, that's how some newspaper called her. Tough, and never gave up, if once she ever decided to defend a client, right or wrong, the client was always right. She would make sure that the case in her hand, the one she would defend in the court room, would win. Physically, Arlene was a small woman. Red curly hair, which mostly she rolled, and a very small lips. Actually it was not that small, but she curled them many times, that it looked like they were tiny. And when she curled her lips, any body should be careful. Because it meant she pissed.

But thank God, her lips were normal, when Sookie was standing in front of her door. Almost half an hour later. She looked cranky, though. Her hair was wild, and she was still in her sleeping gown, and bare feet.

"Damn those rich people!" she said.

"Morning to you too, Arlene." Sookie tried to smile, entering her house.

Arlene slammed the door.

Sookie jumped a little.

"Coffee?"

"Yes, please."

Arlene poured the coffee in a jug with "I Am The Best Mama" written on it. It must be from one of her children. She gave it to Sookie. "What do you know about NIC?"

"NIC...as Northman Industrial Company?"

"The one and only."

"Oh, nothing. Only that they have their hands everywhere. Pharmacy, Electronic, Steel, Food, Oil, and who knows what else, and they are the third biggest company in this country."

Arlene drank her coffee. Her hands looked trembling. Something was very serious. Sookie did not know what, but something that made Arlene afraid. And Arlene Fowler did not get afraid so easily.

"The private secretary of Mrs. Northman just called me some hours ago. Damn those rich people! And he informed me, that Mrs. Northman wants to have our advice in her divorce case."

"She is getting divorced?"

"Yep. And she wants you to accompany her in this difficult situation, word by word from the secretary's mouth."

"Me?"

"Yap. I tried to explain to him that it's impossible, since you are only my assistant, and you never have any case before. You are too young, and too inexperience to handle a big case like this."

"What did he say?"

"Either you handle the case, or they give it to somebody else."

Now she was the one who was nervous. "And what did you say?"

"What else could I say? Yes, of course. You would go and meet Mrs. Northman. Today."

"What?! You did not even ask me?!"

Arlene curled her lips. "It is a big opportunity for us. If you can win the case, and Mrs. Northman is satisfied with you, then you know what it means to work personally for Northman Family. Big League, Darling. Big League."

Big League meant big cases from big companies, or rich people, more connections, more money...

Sookie drank her coffee, and tried her best to calm down. She was never ever standing alone in front of the court, or being the main legal advisor. She was always the one who prepared all the necessary paper for Arlene.

"Why does Mrs. Northman want to get divorced anyway?"

"No idea. But what I do know, nobody really knows who Mr. Northman is. Nobody ever saw his face, except very few people. Even Mrs. Northman herself is very private. She has been excluding herself from the world since some years ago."

"How old is Mrs. Northman?"

"Sixty, seventy, give and take."

"And Mr. Northman?"

Arlene shook her head. "I have no idea."

"And I'm supposed to meet her today?"

"Her driver will pick you up in one hour."

"What?! I don't even prepare my cloth!"

"Don't worry. Mrs. Northman has already prepared everything for you. Just make sure you have your lap top with you."

"And where will I go? New York? Washington?"

"Bon Temps."

Sookie looked at Arlene, shocked. Mrs and Mr Northman, from Northman Industrial Company, lived here, in Bon Temps?!

Arlene shrugged. "I tell you, damn those rich people!"

*******************


	2. The House in The Woods

Two

The House in The Woods

Around one hour later, a black Mercedes stopped in front of Sookie's house. She managed to put one blue navy suit, one t-shirt, and one jeans when the driver rang the bell.

The driver opened the door of the car for her, and also her bag, before he himself seated behind the wheel, and drove away. His name was Adam Smith. _"_But you can call me Adam, Ma'am." he said.

"I am Suzanne Stackhouse." said Sookie, but almost everybody called her Sookie.

Adam drove her outside of the town, and then entering a small road to the woods.

The woods was a beautiful place at late summer. The air was warm, and the leaves were starting changing their colours. The wind was not yet strong like in fall, but the air was cool already.

When Sookie was still small, she loved to play in the woods, picking up some berries, or collecting mushroom. Gran always warned her to be really careful with mushroom, because many mushrooms are poisonous. And some of them looked exactly like the eatable ones.

Those had been the days, when she had had nothing to worry about.

The car went deeper and deeper to the woods, to part of the woods she had never seen before. The trees were thicker, and higher. The bright sun of summer could not be seen anymore. The trees were too high, their leaves blocked the light from coming through. The woods was getting darker and darker. If Sookie had not looked at her watches, she would have thought it was evening already. But it was only nine o'clock in the morning.

For a while they drove on the small road. Sookie lost orientation of their whereabouts. If Adam decided to leave her alone there, she was not sure if she would find the way home. Until finally, the car left the woods, and stopped in front of a gate. Behind the gate, Sookie could only see green yard.

Adam spoke to an electronic box at the gate, and slowly the gate opened.

Slowly Sookie felt like she was in a horror movie of some kind. An abandoned old house, in the middle of the woods, and she was trapped inside, with no power, no working phone. And then a vampire, a zombie or a werewolf would come and feed on her.

Hah, what a nice thought in the morning! Vampires, werewolves, zombie...she should really stop watching all those horror movies!

The car stopped.

Adam went out, and opened the car's door for her.

They were in front of a house. Not just a house, but what a beauty! The house was red, because of the red stones the owner used for its wall. And it looked tall, may be with two or three stories. There were stairs that led to a porch, with flowers on each side of the stairs. The porch itself was high and curvy, like an inverted U. And the veranda was beautiful. The pillars which hold the roof above the veranda was balustrade with beautiful shape of pots. On each pillar there were leaves and flowery relief.

Why had she never seen this house before?!

The door was opened. A very chic woman, around her age, was standing in front of it. She wore a formal suit, combination of blazer and skirt, and matched shoes. Around her neck was a necklace, ethnic look, in bright blue colours.

"Ms. Stackhouse," she walked towards her. "I am Tara Thornton." she said. "Mrs. Northman's secretary."

Sookie thought Mrs. Northman's secretary was a_ he, _and not a she. And did nobody know the meaning of 'Sunday' anymore? "Hello."

"Please, come in. Mrs. Northman is expecting you in the library."

"Thank you."

"Adam will take care of your bags, Ms. Stackhouse." she said.

"Bag. It is only a bag." Sookie said. "But I will need my lap top."

"Certainly."

After taking her lap top, Sookie followed Ms. Thornton. She tried her best not to look around, but the rooms she passed by, one was more beautiful than the others. The height of the room was not high, but it had bowed-beams, which reminded her to a hull of a ship. And from the ceiling, hung a brass fan with wooden blades, and a bowl-shape lamps which also made of brass.

And then they entered a huge room, with a fire place at the corner. The set of sofas beside it was made of leather. And the window on the left side of the wall headed a very large yard. Sookie would not call it 'a yard' though, it was more like a park, with a lot of flowers.

Some people were really loaded with money.

Ms. Thornton opened the door of the living room (or as Sookie thought it was), a heavy doubled door, with heavy ornament on it. The sound of the door when it was opened, was deep, like a sound of a cask full of beer being hit. "If you need anything, Ms. Stackhouse, I will be in my office. The door on left, crossed the yard, and first door on the right."

"Thank you." Sookie said.

Ms. Thornton nodded, and then left her.

The library had the same style like the other room. Every part of the wall was filled with books. And there were very high windows, also with form like inverted U, opened. The transparent curtains were moving softly, blown by the wind. Beside the window was a desk with two table lamps on it. Behind that desk was a figure. Her hair was white, and she was reading or writing something. As she noticed that there was somebody's else presence, she lifted her head.

"Thank you for your coming, Ms. Stackhouse." she said. She got up from her chair and walked towards her.

Mrs. Northman. A woman in her 70s. Her white hair was just like Gran's, soft and not so thick anymore, and it looked like cotton candy. She dressed up in a soft peaches colour suit. To her surprise, Mrs. Northman moved fast. She was jumping a little bit when she walked, as if there was a bundle of energy inside her small body that wanted to burst out.

"I am Aude Northman." she said.

"Suzanne Stackhouse," Sookie said.

"Since we will work a lot together, may I call you Sookie? Sookie sounds more friendly than Susi or Suzanne, doesn't it?"

"Yes, Ma'am. Almost everybody I know call me Sookie."

Mrs. Northman smiled. "You can call me Aude." she said.

"I don't think it will be appropriate, Ma'am."

"Ah, who cares about that?" she said. "But first thing first. Have you breakfast already?"

"Yes, I have, Ma'am." A cup of coffee, and a bowl of cereal, which she drank and ate in a very fast speed.

"But I don't. You don't mind having second breakfast, do you?"

No, Ma'am. Absolutely not.

And the breakfast was lavish! Fresh orange juice, croissant and other kinds of bread, coffee, a lot of kinds of jams, cheese, bacon, apples, strawberries. Sookie just hoped that she would not give Aude impression that she was starving and had not eaten for days.

After breakfast, Aude took her back again to the library. "I would like to have you here until the divorce process is finished, Sookie." she said.

"Here, you mean living in this house?"

"Yes. We already prepare a room on the second floor, two rooms beside my bedroom. Tara will take care of everything you need. I will pay you $ 100.000 for a beginning."

One hundred thousands dollar?!

"Is that not enough?"

"Yes, Ma'am." More than enough!

"If there are additional expenses, they will be taken care of. You will also have a bank account for your expenses as long as you work on my case. You don't need to use your own money for anything that has to do with my case. You will get bonus, if I think that your service is satisfying."

"Thank you, Ma'am."

"Since we agreed with the financial term," Aude took a deep breath. "Now we are getting into the important thing. What I want from you is a promise that you will handle my matters with discretion. I don't wish anybody else to know about our conversation, not even your boss."

"But I have to report to her, Ma'am. I can not and may not keep secrets from her."

"Let's put it this way. There will be certain things that I want you to keep it for yourself. Do you think you can give me a promise on that?"

Sookie thought for a while. It was too risky. But when she looked into her eyes, she knew, she could not refuse it. Her eyes looked so sad and desperate. "Yes, Ma'am."

"Good. When can we start?"

It looked like this woman could not wait to get free from her husband. "Right now, if you wish."

"Then, let's start. What do you need?"

"Answers to my question."

"Shoot."

"Why do you want to get divorce? Did he cheat on you, financial matter, do you not love him anymore? You must have been married for a long time."

"Too long, Sookie. Too long. I want to be free, Sookie. Free from guilt, free from him, so he can be free from me. No, he does not cheat on me. He is the most loyal man I've ever known. But you see, I am old, and I don't want him to wait until I die, so he can get married again, or have a girl friend. I want him to be happy. For the last ten years, I felt nothing more than just a burden for him. He should enjoy his time, and not being with an old woman like me."

_How old is actually this so-called Mr. Northman? Why is she talking like she is talking about a man in early twenties? And if he was so loyal, why does she want to get divorced?_

Aude smiled. Softly she took Sookie's hands. Her small eyes looked sad. _If only you made everything easier, Eric. _Her head told Sookie.

So, his name was Eric.

"And where does Mr. Northman live? Does he live here? Who knows, I might need to talk to him."

"Yes, he lives here. But you see, Sookie. He works in the night. In the day, he mostly sleeps. But yes, you will be able to see and talk to him in the evening."

Sookie got more and more curious. He worked in the night only? He was a loaded man, and still working? If he was as old as Aude, should he not enjoy his retirement days already? No wonder that his wife wanted to divorce him.

Aude smiled. "My husband is a very charming man, Sookie. Just be careful if you are around him. He could make you do what you actually do not want to." _But then, you may want to do it too._

_Then he doesn't know me. With a brother like Jason, I have learned one or two tricks that a man may use to charm women. Trust me, Lady. It will not be that easy to charm me. _Sookie thought, but she smiled. "I will do the best I can to represent your interests, Aude."

"That's what I want to hear."

"One more question, Ma'am. Who called my boss, was it Ms. Thornton?"

"No, Tara is my secretary. She works only in the day. She doesn't sleep here, if you wonder. Adam will drive her back to the city every afternoon, and pick her up in the morning. And no, she doesn't work on Sundays or Saturdays. She is doing me a favour today, because frankly, I don't want to talk to you alone.

The one who called your boss was Chow, my husband's secretary. But he is also my secretary, my night secretary."

***********


	3. The Day Time in Northman's World

Three

The Northmans' World

"I'll ask Sam to take care of it." Arlene said. "Make sure that you get all the information we need from Mrs. Northman."

Sam, Sam Merlotte, was a private detective who worked for them occasionally. He was the best private detective that Sookie knew of. He had some kind of instinct about people, places and goods that amazed her many times. It seemed like he knew every body, every places, and his sense of smell. He could tell where people came from only by their smell, or even found things at unthinkable places only by sniffing clothes or belongings of a person.

Sam had reddish brown hair, with small brown eyes. He was a quiet man, who did not speak if it was not necessary. His physical appearance was rugged and somehow looked always tired. He loved wearing checkered shirt, jeans, with a big buckled belt and cowboy shoes. What missing was a cowboy hat, and he could go and work at ranches.

One thing that Sookie liked about Sam was that in his head, he was as quiet as his outside appearance. He did not _talk_ much inside, and focus. He was one of a few men Sookie knew who did not get distracted, every time he saw her breasts; except once, only once, when they saw each other for the first time. His comment in his head was, _Wow. _And that was it. After that, he did not even look at them.

Sookie teased him many times, that he was more like a dog than a man.

"May be I am a dog." He said.

Yeah, right. And she was Cinderella.

"Try to get information about Mr. Northman as much as possible." Arlene said. "Mrs. Northman is hiding something."

"I will see him tonight and try to get the first impressions of him." Sookie said. "Why do you think she is hiding something?"

"Sookie, honey." Said Arlene, Sookie hated it when Arlene started a sentence with _Sookie, honey._ Because it sounded like she was talking to a three years old child! "Nobody would try to get divorced if they really loved each other, like what they said. Mr. Northman must have a skeleton in his cupboard. You have just got to find it."

Where should she start? Hmh, perhaps with employees first. They always saw things that their bosses did not want them to see.

Northman Mansion - Sookie decided to give the house a name, had only three employees: Adam Smith, the driver; Tara Thornton, the secretary, and Ginger Alley; the all around helper.

Adam Smith was 54 years old, and he already worked for the Northman for fifteen years. He was the day driver. His working schedule was from 07.00 am until 04.00 pm, five days a week. Sometimes, he worked on Saturdays and Sundays, if Mrs. Northman had something to do in the town. He received a good salary, a house, and his two sons were sent to college by Mrs. Northman.

"I am well taken care of, Ms. Suzanne."

But he never saw Mr. Eric Northman. Not once, in that fifteen years of working time.

Ginger Alley was 42 years old. She did not remember how long she had been working for The Northmans. As a matter of fact, she did not remember anything at all. Sookie had to ask a simple question like what was her surname for three times, before Ginger could answer it.

Sookie tried to read her mind, but inside was so messed up, she did not know if she could use it. One minute Ginger was thinking about washing the laundry, the next minute her head said, _what is it, that I have to forget, damn it, what is it? _And then her head started talking about blood, flying, and coffins, before it returned to asking herself her own name.

When Sookie asked her about Mr. Northman, the answer was: "Eric Northman? Who is he?"

_Great._

Tara Thornton was one year older than Sookie. She was 27 years old, graduated from Harvard Business School four years ago, and straight worked for The Northmans. She was one of the five top students in her class, and she believed, that was the reason why The NIC offered her the job at the first place. She has been everywhere, traveling together with Mrs. Northman, but no, she had not seen Mr. Northman either.

Who the heck was this Eric Northman?! Why, his own closest employee had never seen him? How did he look like? Why did he hide himself like that? And how did he take care of his business, if nobody ever saw him?!

"There are some CEOs of their companies who run the business for NIC." Ms. Thornton said. "I can arrange meetings with them, if Mrs. Northman wishes."

"No, I don't think it will be necessary, Tara, at least not for the moment. May I call you Tara? I mean we are almost on the same age, and we will work together. You can call me Sookie."

Tara smiled. "Of course."

"What about the people who work in the night? Do you know any of them?"

"I know only one. Mr. Alcide Herveux." _Oh, he is so hot! I hope I will see him again, before I leave the house today._

Sookie tried not to grin. Whoever this Mr. Alcide Herveux was, Tara Thornton seemed to like him.

"He has his own shipping company, down in Shreveport, but he works also as the chief of security here."

"Can I please have the list of the men who worked as security?"

"I am sorry, Sookie. I do not have it. It's the area of the night secretaries."

The night secretaries? Sookie thought there was only one secretary. How many secretaries did this Northman Family have, by the way?

"I know only Chow, by name of course. Sometimes Mr. Herveux or Mrs. Northman mentioned his name" Tara said. "Mrs. Northman also mentioned Pam, from time to time. But I never see her, to be honest. I do not know how she looks like, or what her real name is."

Why there were so many sections, department, or whatever there were called in this Northman Family? It seemed like The Northmans' world was divided into two: one for the day, and the other for the night. Whatever the day part did, the night part did not know, and the other way around.

It would be interesting to know, how the _night part_ of this family looked like. Since Sookie _was allowed _to stay there during the night time.

The day seemed to run more slowly than the usual, or may be it's because Sookie could not wait for the night. Sookie spent the whole day with Tara, searching for documents, photos, any legal paper that could tell her a little bit about the marriage situation of The Northmans, and - wishing for her own good luck, to find any photos of Eric Northman.

Nothing. Not even a marriage photo. When she asked Aude when they had got married, Aude said, "Long time ago." But her head said, _when the time comes, my dear. When the time comes._

_The time comes for what?_

Sookie explored the Northman Mansion. It was such a big house. The house had three floors. On the first floor were the library, living room, kitchen, dining room, and storage. There was a huge and heavy door inside the storage room, which led to basement. On the second floor were three sleeping rooms: one main sleeping room; and two small rooms. By _small _meant, around 16 feet times 20 feet, which was almost as big as the living room, kitchen, plus bathroom in her own house combined together. She did not want to know how big the main sleeping room was, if the huge sleeping room was already considered small. On the third floor were swimming pool, and a billiard pool.

Aude took her around the house. "This house was built around 1856, by my husband's family." She said. "Generation after Generation of Northman lived here. My husband told me, that his family moved from one place to another, until they found this place. Since then, they keep this house standing, and taken care of, and modernized, of course. You don't have to worry, Sookie. We have all modern technology here: television; computer, telephone, power, cameras, fresh water."

"Does it mean, this house belongs to Mr. Northman?"

"Yes, it does, included the forest. I will not ask you to fight about properties, Sookie. I only want that Eric – my husband, agrees to divorce me. That's all. Properties, he can have them all, I don't mind."

_Of course you do. And sure, he will want to have them all._

"I am tired now," Aude said. "Can you please take me to my room? I want to take a nap."

************

The lamps in Northman Mansion were already turned on, when Tara said goodbye. She had waited for Mr. Alcide Herveux, but it seemed that Mr. Herveux decided to come a bit late today. She smiled at Sookie, but her head cursed herself for hoping too much to catch a glimpse of Mr. Herveux.

Northman Mansion in the night looked like an old castle with all those antique lamps, a little jewel in the middle of nowhere. And quiet. There was no other sound but the sound of night animals: cricket, night birds, and wolves, howling somewhere in the woods.

Slowly Sookie entered the main house and straight to the kitchen. She was a bit hungry. May be there was some bananas or other fruits which she could eat, before the dinner. Surely they had something in the fridge!

But her steps stopped. In the kitchen, beside the fridge, a man was standing. In his hand was a glass of red wine. He wore nothing but a red sleeping robe, and a black silk boxer. His skin was white, like marble. His blond hair was long. It almost touched his shoulder. Around his neck was hanging a golden necklace with a claw pendant. His eyes were blue, piercing blue. And they were looking at her now.

Sookie's heart beat fast, much faster than normally. There was a smile in his eyes, a smile that made her blood boiled, as a matter of fact; he was smiling! At her! He was wiping his bottom lip with his mother finger, and then licking it. And he did all of those without taking his eyes off her! As if, by licking his finger, he had been licking her!

The way he was looking at her, strangely, sent shiver down her spines. Ashamedly she admitted, she liked the way he was looking at her. That man clearly told her with his eyes that he wanted her, and she liked it! Her body even welcomed it. She felt hot, not only on her face, but also between her legs.

Sookie tried to push the thoughts away, and listen to what his head was saying. But it was empty. As if there had been nothing there. Not even a whisper! With the way he was looking at her right now, there must have been a lot of dirty thoughts in his head! But no, not a single word.

"Ah, you woke up already." Aude's voice broke the stares between them.

That man put his glass on the table, and then walked to Aude. He lifted her, and kissed her on the lips, lightly. "Hello, my lover." He said, gently putting Aude down.

Aude touched his face, smiling. Then she said, "Sookie, this is Eric Northman, my husband."

*******************


	4. The Night Secretaries

Four

The Night Secretaries

Sookie tried her best to keep her face straight.

Eric Northman, the husband of Aude Northman, was young, very young, compared to Aude. She should have not been his wife, but his mother, or even his grandmother! How old was he anyway? He did not look much older than Sookie, so he must have been around thirty.

She thought, Mr. Eric Northman was eighty, minimum seventy!

And now, Mr. Eric Northman was sitting closed to Aude, touching her hair, kissing her cheek, ignoring Sookie completely, as if she had not existed. Although some minutes ago, he had been eying her, and looked like would jump on her at any minute.

"You want to go with me tonight?" he asked, soft, almost a whisper.

"Where to?"

"Anywhere you like."

Aude smiled. "We have a guest, Eric. Besides, you know what I think about your bar."

"You should come to Fangtasia, from time to time. It is fun."

_Brilliant idea, Buddy. Taking your seventy years old wife to a bar. Brilliant! Wait a minute, what did he say? Fangtasia? Isn't that the name of a bar in Shreveport? That bar belongs to him?_

_That's not my world, Eric. And you know it. _Aude's head told Sookie.

Eric touched Aude's cheek with his nose, and then softly, he turned her face around, and kissed her. On the mouth! Sookie's jaw dropped. She could see, how his lips caressed Aude's lips, and with his tongue, open her lips.

Sookie felt like she was trespassing through a very intimate area, an area, where only lovers may enter. She felt like watching two people in love with each other, and ignoring the rest of the world. She felt very uncomfortable, sitting there in front of them, seeing how Eric Northman wooing his wife. Well, she was not sure if she could use the word 'woo' to describe what Eric did to his wife; after all, she _was_ his wife. But still, it was just inappropriate for her to be there. She should have left.

"Eric…" she heard Aude's voice, breathless.

"Today is our anniversary. You should come with me, celebrating."

"We have a guest, my dear."

So, today was their anniversary. Which year; first, second?

"A guest?" Suddenly Eric looked at Sookie. His eyes glared her, boldly. There was a commanding tone in his voice when he said, "Go."

_Excuse me?! Look, Buddy. Just because you're a rich son of a bitch doesn't mean you can behave like a monkey. Not in front of me, no Sir!_

For a moment they looked at each other. Sookie fought back her feelings which suddenly overwhelmed her, the feeling that she was being undressed by those blue eyes, and she cursed herself for liking it. She worked for Mrs. Northman, and not Mr. Northman. If Mrs. Northman did not ask her to leave, she would stay put. _That monkey_ could say or do whatever he wanted, she would not move. Not a chance.

Suddenly he smiled. His eyes were softer, almost teasing. Sookie's heart jumped a little because of it. "Where did you find her?"

_Good. _Aude's head told Sookie. "Eric, this is Ms. Suzanne Stackhouse. But I call her Sookie."

"Sookie?" he smirked. "It sounds better."

_Yeah, right. Cheap shot, Buddy!_

"She will work for me, and she will stay here."

He looked at Aude, and he looked surprised. "You did not tell me."

_Oh, come on, Buddy! Did she have to? You know that she can do whatever she wants here. You, on the other hand, I am not so sure._

"She is a lawyer, my lawyer."

Abruptly, Eric stood up. "No!" he said, and then he left.

What did he mean with 'no'?

"Eric, please..."

"No, Aude. I told you once, and I will not repeat it. No!"

"Eric, listen to me." Aude went after him. "We have to talk…"

"I'll be in the swimming pool if you want to talk." His voice sounded far. How could he walk that fast? He should have been in the living room by now, but why did it sound like he was on the second floor already?

Sookie did not know what to do. It seemed that Eric knew about it. He knew that his wife wanted to divorce him. She sighed. It would not be easy.

Aude returned. Her hand was on her chest. "He never likes the idea that we should get divorced."

So, he knew.

"He could be very stubborn sometimes."

Sookie went to her. "We will work it out, Aude."

"I am sure we will, Child." She said. She tried to smile, but her pale face made that smile look frantic.

Sookie held her. "Are you alright, Aude?"

"I don't want to have a fight with him. It will only break his heart, and I don't want to see him crying."

Of course _that monkey_ would do everything on his power to convince her that he must stay. Aude was simply too rich, and too old.

Sookie never could understand why many older women wanted to have younger man. What was the benefit of it, if at the end; they would be suffered, watching their younger lovers hung around with the women on their own age? Was it worth, the sex and the sweet talks, and all those cheap shots that the younger lovers gave or tried to present?

Aude could tell her that her husband was faithful to her, in anyway she chose, but Sookie would not believe it. She experienced it herself how he eyed her here, in the kitchen, some minutes ago. If Aude had not been there, she was not sure, if a little conversation between them would have not led to something else. She would not believe that Eric had nobody else besides Aude. It's just a rational calculation and plain common sense. He was young, very attractive, and hot. Many women must have been around him, all the time. It would be a plain lie if Eric said he was not tempted….Moment, did she just say 'hot'?

"I need to sit." Aude said.

Sookie took her hand, and brought her to the chair.

"I am such a burden." Aude said. _And I am tired._

"I will try to make it as fast as possible, Aude." Sookie said. "I have good people working for me."

"I know, Child." Aude smiled.

"You did it again, didn't you, Aude?" A voice was heard, a very cold bitchy voice.

Sookie turned around. A woman and a man stood at the door. The woman dressed up in a black leather corset, a short skirt, also from leather, and black boots, high until her knees. Her hair was blond, rolled up on her head, and thick make up, around her neck hung a huge cross pendant. What was she thinking, running around like that, Halloween? The man was a Chinese, big and all muscles, wore a simple dark blue suits.

And both of them were pale, very pale, as if there was no blood running in their veins.

"Hi, Pam." Aude smiled.

"You know that he is not interested in whatever you offer." Pam said. She eyed Sookie, from head down to toes. "Pity. You brought a better one this time."

What?!

Sookie looked at that Pam woman. But like Eric, her head was empty. Not a sound. Not that Sookie believed that she would hear anything different. It looked like Pam was a kind of person who would tell everybody what she thought. The man's head was also empty.

What was wrong with her own head, Sookie wondered. Was it her, or was it the house? There must be something here that prevented her for using her ability.

"Sookie, this is Pam, and that gentleman over there is Chow. And this is Sookie Stackhouse. She works for me."

Pam rolled her eyes. "Where is he now?"

"In the swimming pool."

Without saying anything, Pam and Chow left.

Sookie followed them with her head. _What are those for people?_

"They are our night secretaries, Sookie." Aude said. "But I can never give Pam an order. She only listens to Eric."

_Those are the night secretaries?!_

"You must excuse their behaviour, Sookie. Pam has been together with Eric quite a while. And Chow, he will do whatever he was asked to."

"What do you mean that they are together, Aude? Do you think that they were having an affair?"

"Eric and Pam? No. They are more like brother and sister, father and daughter, friends..."

_Friends, can be. Brother and sister, might be. Father and daughter, unlikely. Unless they are kinky._

"Why do you want to get divorced, Aude?"

"Not now, Sookie. I am tired. Can you please take me to my room?"

"Yes, Aude."

Sookie led her to her room. They walked slowly. Aude seemed having problem with her chest. But every time Sookie asked, she said, "I am fine, my dear."

"Please try to talk to my husband." Aude said when they were in front of her room. "Convince him that it is very important for me, that he agrees to divorce me. I want everything between us settled in a decent manner."

"I'll try, Aude. Although, to be honest with you, I don't believe that it will be easy."

"I know. That's why I hired you." She opened the door, and then entered it. Softly, she closed the door.

Sookie turned around, and gasped. Her face was facing somebody's shoulder. From the colour of his hair and the red robe, she knew who he was. Eric, right exactly behind her, and his hair was dropping wet…and damn, he smelt good!

"Ms. Stackhouse." He said, bowing a little. His nose touched her hair. Strange, Sookie did not feel any air coming out from his nose.

"Mr. Northman," Sookie tried to master herself, the smell of his body, the face that so closed, did not make it easier for her to concentrate. She tent to lose it, to be honest.

"Why are you here?"

"I am bringing your wife to her room."

"Why _exactly _are you here?"

Sookie looked up. This man was tall, very tall, may be around 6'3" or 6'4". And he looked very intimidating for the moment. Somehow, something was bothering him.

"To help your wife divorce you." Sookie said. "You might not like the idea, Mr. Northman." _I am sure you definitely do not like the idea,_ "But that's what your wife wants."

"How much is she offering you?"

"Why? If you think you can change my mind by offering me double or triple amount of money, you can forget it."

"Straight to the point," he smirked. "I like that." He walked to the door, and opened it. "You are wasting your time." He said. "By tomorrow she will forget the idea of divorcing me." Then he entered the room, and slammed the door.

In the kitchen, Sookie found the night secretaries; Pam and Chow, help themselves drinking the wine. Actually, it was Chow who drank the wine. Pam tasted it a little bit, and then put the glass away.

"Disgusting." She said. "It's too cold."

"You're right, Pam. It's too cold." Chow said, but he drank it anyway. "How long do you think we have to wait this time?"

"Too long."

Sookie watched them carefully. Something told her that those two were everything for the Northmans, but not their secretaries. They acted as if they owned the house, entering the house without permission, rampaging the fridge and taking anything they wanted from the fridge, and by the way Pam talked to Aude, it did not sound like she had much respect towards Aude. Chow possibly was more like Ginger, all around helper.

Somehow it was strange for her. She was with other people now, but she could not hear anything. It was quiet. There was no other sound, except the sound which came out from their mouths. Normally, she would hear voices, which many times had nothing to do with the actual conversation. But not this time. She heard, they talked about a car, which they called "The Red", and they had the opinion that their boss should change that car (It's too old, and not impressive enough, according to Chow), and they talked also about the rules in the bar, that according to Pam it was ridiculous that they may not pick up visitors. Then they talked about vacation. Chow wondered if he could go to China one day, meanwhile Pam wanted to go to Brazil. She was considering learning Samba.

The sound of the bell ended their conversation. Sookie wondered who it was. Pam and Chow, somehow, looked alert. Their hands were forming a fist.

Chow left to open the door, after Pam moved her head a bit.

"I don't like if people come without appointment." Pam said.

"It may be Aude's guest." Sookie said.

"Aude doesn't receive guests. Not in the night." She said.

Chow returned with a man, a tall, dark man. His body was built well, almost perfect. His hair was black, wavy and tussled, Sookie suspected, he made it look tussled, and sharp green eyes. He wore black t-shirt, jeans – very tight ones, showing what he's got inside those jeans and Sookie must say what a quality, and army-look shoes.

"Bill got it." He said. "He got the red cap."

********************


	5. Letter From Siberia

Five

Letter From Siberia

"Oh, really," Pam sounded disinterested.

"Yes. I've got a letter from Siberia."

Siberia? A letter? The Red Cap? What were all those about? Whatever they were, the new man looked excited.

"He also met the man who can process it. He found the red cap in Bunsby, and then he went to Siberia to meet the man. They will come in seven to ten days. With one problem, he says. The man doesn't speak English, and he doesn't trust anybody, except his daughter. Bill will bring them both."

"Eric would be delighted." Pam said. "The more, the merrier."

There was definitely cynical tone in Pam's voice, but Chow grinned. "I like Siberian girls." He said.

The new man smiled, Pam sighed. "I wonder if…" the new man stopped his sentence when he realized there was somebody else there. "Hello," he said. "You must be the new lawyer." He flashed his very bright and very nice smile. "I am Alcide Herveux, the chief of security here." He reached out his hand.

_So, this is Mr. Alcide so-hot Herveux._

"Sookie Stackhouse," Sookie said. She took that hand. Wow, what a strong and soft hand!

"You have no relation to Jason Stackhouse, do you?" Alcide gave her a calculating look.

"You know Jason?"

"Yes. He worked for me some months ago." He said. _If you are like your brother…I wonder…_"But he quit the job after working for a week. Something about a job in out of town, if I am not mistaken."

Sookie released his hand. "That's Jason alright." She smiled, nervously. There was something about Alcide…the way he looked at her, the way he moved. He looked like a beast circling its prey. "He always has something in between."

"He does, doesn't he?" He gave her a meaningful look. It looked like Alcide understood her sentence differently, and it made her blush.

"Family, I presume."

A deep voice from the living room made everybody turn around. Eric. He was dressed up in a black shirt, black jeans, with a buckle, not so big like Sam's, but it served the function as an eye catcher, so that the one who saw it would automatically landed their eyes on….Sookie skipped that part, but she got the message and felt very uncomfortable because of it, .and leather jacket. His hair was dry now, and he let it loose. Gleaming, like gold. He had Aude's hand on his arm. And she looked very elegant in her a long soft gray silky evening dress.

Aude must have been a very beautiful woman when she was young. She still looked beautiful now, old, but beautiful. She had high cheekbones, and heartshaped face. Her eyes were sharp and sparkling, her nose was small, and her lips were full. There must have been many men after her. Heck, if she still could attract a man like Eric Northman in her age now, Sookie was sure, Aude could have easily done that when she had been younger.

"Good evening, Aude." Alcide said.

"Good evening, Alcide."

Alcide approached Eric, and handed him an envelope.

Eric opened the envelope, read it, and put it in his pocket. "We are going out tonight." He said, to Pam, obviously. Because Pam was looking at him with full attention, like a little girl listen to her teacher. "You take care of the business"

"Are you coming tonight?" Pam asked.

"Maybe." he said.

"Chow," Pam said to Chow and then left. Chow followed her. Alcide bowed a little to Aude, Sookie with a smile, and then he left. There was a noise in his head, but it was not clear for Sookie.

Sookie followed his figure with her eyes. No wonder that Tara liked him. He was not only good looking, but also friendly, warm. And with that kind of smile, she would not be surprise if Alcide would turn women's head around.

_I hope it is not something that I would regret._

Aude's voice pulled Sookie back. Aude was looking at Eric, who was staring at her. His blue eyes looked cold.

What did Aude mean? What would make her regret? The decision of divorcing him? Had he talked sweet out of Aude, back there in their bed room? What had changed Aude's mind to leave the room, and dressed up nicely like that, his kiss, his touch?

Oh, it would not be an easy case!

"Let's go, my dear." Aude said. "Have a nice evening, Sookie."

"Thank you." Sookie said. "And you too, Aude."

"Make sure you lock the door, Sookie." Said Eric, while they were leaving. "We are in the middle of the woods. You don't want to have a wolf climb onto your bed."

_Ha, ha, ha__. Very funny! __Any wolf is better than a monkey like you!_

Sookie called Sam, when she was sure nobody was at home. "Can you track down a letter from Siberia, sent by a certain Bill. The letter is possibly addressed to Eric Northman, or Fangtasia Night Club. And this certain Bill will come with two persons from Siberia, a man and his daughter."" She said. "Do you know anything about _Red Cap?"_

"Red Cap?"

"Yes, red cap."

"There are a lot of possibilities of red cap, Sook. It could be a cap, a beverage, or a company's name. Can you be more specific?"

"That's the problem. I don't really know what they are talking about. Eric Northman and his people are not exactly what I call social people." Well, she was not even sure if she could call them 'people'.

"What about names, any other names you can give?"

Sam did not sound surprise. He was not even surprised that she had seen Eric Northman, the ghost figure behind NIC.

"They have two night secretaries, but unfortunately I don't know their real names. They are called "Pam" and "Chow". And Alcide Herveux, their chief of security."

"Alcide Herveux?"

"You know him?"

Sam did not answer. After a while, he said. "Yeah, I know him." Then he did not say anything anymore, except, "Be careful, Sook. And call me if you hear or see anything strange. Anything. Okay?"

Sookie wondered if there would be anything stranger than the company that Eric kept.

After having dinner, alone, in the big kitchen, Sookie decided to go to bed. She doesn't want to be alone, in this big house. Ginger was nowhere to be found, and if she was around, she was not sure if she wanted to talk to her. And Alcide was doing his job. She did not feel comfortable to bother him.

Sookie wrote down some notes, things to ask:

1. Ask Aude to give clearance for Sam, just in case they had some kind of security systems.

2. Search for information on Fangtasia. Who is or are the owner(s), when it was built, and get list on its workers.

3. Ask Tara or Aude about Bill.

4. Besides A.H, who are the security people?

5. Red Cap. Search in Internet about Red Cap.

Sookie lay down on her bed. But she could not close her eyes. Without invitation, Eric's face entered her head. How came, that she could not listen to his head? If there was something with the house, why she could listen to Tara, Aude, Ginger and Alcide? With Alcide, it was not so clear, but still, she could listen to him.

Sookie sat up. Or was there something wrong with her? Had she been distracted by Eric? Since every stare she received from Eric made her heart beat a little faster than normally. Did she like him, that cocky monkey? No, that would be wrong. She should help Aude to divorce him. The very last thing that she allowed it to happen to herself was to have any feelings toward him. Not even hate, because it would be unprofessional and it could cloud her judgment about him.

Ah, if only she could have drilled his bloated head and see what inside.

What?! She must have lost her mind to wish that. All her life she had wished that she could stop listening other people's head, and now that she could not, she wished that she could have.

Sookie got down from her bed. The moon could be seen through the window, but it blurred. She wanted to see how it looked like, hanging there at the sky, above the wood.

Slowly she opened the window. The fresh air went in, touching her hair. She looked up. The moon was waning, soon it would be full. And it looked so unreal, to see it above the wood. From her own house, it was always difficult to see the stars and the moon, because of the lights that came from the houses. But there was only darkness here. No other lights, except the light that came from the fences below. It made the stars above look so bright, spreading around like diamonds in a black box. And the moon which looked like sickle made her feel like she was on some kind of picture of a cover book.

Suddenly she saw something move. There, above the wood, she saw two figures…flying…no, actually they were standing. One figure looked like a woman, wore a bright dress, and the other, which looked like a man, wore something dark. Whether black or blue, she could not tell. The gleamed light of the moon told her eyes that their hair were white, and blond.

As if the dark figure knew that somebody was watching them, he turned his head around, and caught her.

Sookie moved away from the window as fast as she could. Her heart beat like crazy. Did she really see what she has seen, or was it only a hallucination?! And before she could make up her mind, she heard Aude's voice.

"No, Eric."

Seeing people flying, hearing things….Sookie swore, if she finished with this case, she would throw all her horror movie DVDs in the river!

****************


	6. The Meeting at Café Lafayette

Six

The Meeting at Café Lafayette

"I am sorry about last night, Sookie." Aude said over the breakfast. "It was your first night here; we shouldn't have left you alone."

"It's alright, Aude."

Actually, it was not alright. Sookie wanted to ask about Bill the letter sender, the Siberian business, and the red cap. But her instincts told her to wait. There was nothing worse than the wrong question, at the wrong time. Arlene always told her to calculate every step that she wanted to take, if she wanted to be successful in the business. One wrong word, it could lead her to disaster.

She had already done her own researched in Internet about the connection between Siberian and NIC. It seemed like they did not have any business there. And when she searched about red cap, she got more than 3 millions results. She read only the first five pages, and then gave up. The only thing that she could hope to get was information about the security people. She would ask Tara about it.

Tara came exactly at seven o'clock. She dressed up in a red orange dress and matched it with black shoes. Her accessories were all in the same tone of colour, A colour combination which was very contrast on her dark olive skin, but it made her look fresh and classy.

Her smile was brighter when she saw Alcide, and changed 'good morning' with each other. Sookie could not help but notice, how Tara's eyes became bigger and bigger when she saw Alcide walking pass by her. Sookie followed her eyes, and noticed that they were watching his ass. What an ass indeed. Firm, and in a very good proportion to his almost perfect body. Alcide must have spent a lot of time in gym to have such muscles.

"I see that you like Mr. Herveux." Aude said.

Nothing seemed to escape from her.

"Ah, he's alright." Sookie said, smiling. _Yeah, very alright._

"He is a good man, and loyal." Aude touched her hand. "I am blessed to be surrounded by loyal people.

That's when Sookie saw it, a blue fleck around her wrist, like a shape of a hand. Did Eric hurt her? Flecks like that could only occur when the hand was grabbed too strong. Sookie looked at her, and tried to listen to her head. But she only heard her singing.

"What is it, Sookie?"

"Aude, please be honest with me. Does he hurt you?"

"Who?"

"Your husband."

"Eric?" Aude smiled. "He is the gentlest soul I've ever known."

That's what many wives said too, even when their faces were black and blue, and their friends did not recognize them anymore, since their faces were deformed.

Sookie decided to go to the town, and talked about it with Arlene. Domestic violence would be a very good clause to file the divorcement. And she told Adam to return, because she would drive her own car from now on. She wanted to be free to go around the town and to leave Northman Mansion at any time she wanted.

"That is a very serious accusation, Sookie." Arlene said. "Let's just say, for the moment we can – you can only observe it. Stay closed to her and notice every traces of violence that you can see on her body. Talk to her; convince her to report her husband to the Police. Only then, we can be sure that we are standing on solid ground.

But for now, you better focus yourself on the evidences. Talk to Sam."

Sookie called Sam, and they agreed to meet each other at Café Lafayette.

Café Lafayette, _the place to go where privacy is guaranteed_; well at least that was the motto of the Café. The owner of the café was her very own Lafayette. Her best friend since she could remember.

Lafayette Reynolds, a man with a taste. He was a head taller than her, liked to wear anything that glittered, including make-up, and talked like nobody else. His fingers were decorated with rings, some were big, and with motives and colours that Sookie would not dare to touch, like a huge acid green beetle ring that he was wearing today. "Chantal designs it." He said, "Exclusively, for moi." Chantal was a fashion designer from New York, whom Lafayette dated a year ago. His name was actually Chandler, but Lafayette always called him Chantal. Chantal still loved him, but Lafayette decided to move on. _Long distant relationships are not healthy_, he said, at least not for his pocket. His boy friend for the moment was a quiet man, who served the drink. Sookie rarely heard him talking, she was even not sure if he talked at all. His name was Jose-Maria.

The ambience of the café was nice. On the contrary to his fashion style, Lafayette decorated the café in more traditional way. He used old furniture and items to enrich the room. Many of his statues were rare and beautiful, like three dancing African women made of black wood, or a headless female statue from Egypt. There were also animals, pots, or old cooking tools. In his hand, they were changed into a valuable item. Sookie wondered why Lafayette chose to open a café, instead of being an interior decorator, because surely he would have a lot of clients.

Each set of chairs was separated away from each other, to make the customers feel comfortable to have conversation with each other. _Privacy is guaranteed_, that's the motto. And Lafayette was intended to keep.

"Are you okay, Hon?" Lafayette asked when Sookie sat down. "You look pale."

Sookie told Lafayette what happened in Northman Mansion. She knew it's against the lawyer-client ethic to tell other about the case, but she needed to talk to somebody about what she had seen. She told him all, except about the flying man and woman. Something told her, she better kept that part for herself.

"Fangtasia belongs to Northman?"

Sookie nodded. "It looks like it is the only business that is run by Eric Northman. The rest are run by CEOs."

"The old gal might be stupid, but not stupid enough to let him control the business. Oh-oh, it's gonna get nasty, if it the media knows."

Sookie knew that. Especially if Eric Northman also hired a lawyer. She hoped she could somehow talk to that man, put some sense inside his head, and settled the divorcement peacefully.

"Did you ever go to Fangtasia?" asked Sookie. "It is a weird name for a bar, isn't it?"

Lafayette snorted. "Girl-friend, if only you knew! And yes, I've been one or twice there. Where did you think I met Jose-Maria? He was so fabulous in his Gothic attributes that night, that I said to myself, Girl, you must have that man."

Jose-Maria in Gothic attributes? Sookie looked at him. That man was mixing a cocktail. He was in white shirt and black pantaloon now. It's simply hard to imagine that he dressed up in leather clothes, and may be also with dog collar, and make up.

"And, what do you think of him?"

"Who?"

"Eric Northman, you silly. Spill it, girl. I am curious."

"Blond, blue eyes, and tall."

"Oh, how amazing." Lafayette said flatly.

What should she say? That he smelt good, or he had a figure like many Greek statue with broad shoulder, muscled tone chest which led to flat stomach and from she could catch last night, very impressive figure under his belt, and white, very white skin.

"Oh, alright, alright. Keep it for yourself." Lafayette stood up.

"Where are you going?"

"Your date is here."

Sookie turned around. Sam was entering the café. "He is not my date." Sookie said. Lafayette said many times that Sam had crush on her. She asked him how did he know, Lafayette said, he just knew. Something in a way he looked at her, and how quiet he became every time he was around her.

But Sookie thought that's because Sam was a quiet man. Not as quiet as Jose-Maria, but Sam was not a man with many words.

"Coffee, Darling?" Lafayette asked Sam when he arrived at Sookie's table. "Or is it Milk this time?"

"Coffee with Milk."

"Honey, other people will say, Café au lait, Latte Machiato, Cappuccino, and not Coffee with milk….oh forget it." Then Lafayette left.

Different than normally, Sam wore t-shirt this time. Maybe he ran out of checkered shirt today. He put the folder he had on the table. "You look pale. Not enough sleep?"

Sookie shook her head. The flying figures were too much for her. She could not close her eyes the whole night. As if it had not been bad enough for her, the wolves had to howl continually. They were so loud that made her believe they were near by.

"I found some information about the letter." Sam said. "This Bill person, his name is William Brown. And the letter was from Bolsheukovsky, Omsk - Siberia, addressed to Alcide Herveux, and not Eric Northman. I received information, that Herveux Shipping and Trading Company will receive a shipment of goods from Russia in one or two weeks. I believe they will come together with the shipment. And did you find anything about Red Cap?"

"I tried to search in Internet. The result was just like what you said, too many possibilities, which has nothing to do with the case. The caps as the real meaning of the word, name of computer programs, names of company, movies, glue, legend, plant…"

"Plant? What plant?"

"Mushroom."

"Edible mushroom?"

Sookie looked at Sam, "Are you saying…?" Sookie opened her lap top, and connected it to internet. She typed "Red cap" and "Mushroom" on the search field. And she found "_Amanita muscaria" _or "fly agaric", although considered poisonous, deaths are extremely rare...long information about how to consume it safely, and.."Listen to this: People of Siberia used it as intoxicant and entheogen."

"Basically, you can use it to fly high." Sam said. "And others?"

"_Boletus pulcherrimus _also known as red bolete. To date, it's the only bolete that has been implicated with the death of someone."

They looked at each other.

Sookie felt her blood frozen. Eric Northman wanted to kill his wife, by poisoning her.

******************


	7. Under William Compton Statue

**Author's note: Thanks a bunch for the correction and hints, Aurora!**

Seven

Under William Compton Statue

"Be careful, Sook." Sam said as they said goodbye. "I don't trust those people. You know how to use guns, don't you? It may not be a bad idea to have your gun with you." And before he entered his car, he said, "I saw you with silver jewelry sometimes. You should wear it again. It always looks good on you."

What?!

_I hope she got the message. _His head told her.

What message? That he was hitting on her? Quiet people were well known with their unpredictable moves, but so unpredictable like what Sam had just done, honestly, Sookie never expected it.

"I will tell Jason where you are. Just in case, you know." He said as his car passing her by.

"Girlfriend, _that _is one hell of a strange man." Lafayette said. "I already consider Jose-Maria strange. But that one, uh-uh! But you listen to him, okay? Make sure that Jason knows where you are. And make sure that your mobile is always on. And call me. Okay?"

Sookie hugged Lafayette before she left, and waved Jose-Maria goodbye. That man nodded only.

Sookie stopped by at her house, took additional clothes, her gun, and some silver jewelry. For a moment she hesitated, but she thought again, what the heck.

Before she returned to Northman Mansion, she decided to see the dearest friend of hers. The Statue of First Lieutenant William Thomas Compton, the hero of Bon Temps during the Civil War. He fought under the leadership Colonel Henry Gray, who formed the 28th Louisiana Infantry. The legend said that he was a very good tracker, and because of him, many ancestors of inhabitants of Bon Temps today were saved from the Federation Army's sudden attack. He found a secret passage to take the people out of town, just before the Federation Army arrived. To remember his heroic deed, the people of Bon Temps decided to raise his statue.

Actually, it was not only him. He was with some other member of his regiments, but he was the central figure of the action. And people were too lazy to remember the long name of the monument; therefore they called it as William Compton Statue. Some even called it Statue Bill. The official name of the monument was "The Heroic Deed of William Thomas Compton, First Lieutenant of 28th Louisiana Infantry during the Civil War, April 8th 1863 to People of Bon Temps." Who could remember long name like that? Some people complained.

Well, Sookie could.

The monument consisted of statues of William Compton - as people remembered, in the middle, some other soldiers, and behind them were women, children, and men. It's located at the corner of the street to the wood, on the gate of Bon Temps Cemetery. William Compton was in average heights, oval face, and looked handsome. Sometimes Sookie wondered if this William Compton had been as good as he had in real life.

Sookie knew, it sounded pathetic, talking to a statue the way she did. But she liked it. He always listened, and never talked back. He didn't give answers either, but what the heck. He had inspired her in many ways. Not to give up easily, for one thing, and to be quiet for another thing. The benefit of listening was that she always could get the information that she needed. On her line of works, it was crucial to get as much information as possible.

And like always, every time she was standing under the statue, Dean came to her. She did not know how, but Dean seemed to know that she would be there. Dean was a collie, a stray one. Nobody seemed to claim that beautiful dog. He had red brown fur on his back and face, bright white fur on his legs, and a very long white brown tail. For a stray dog, he always looked clean, and seemed having enough to eat.

Sookie called him Dean, because it was the first name which had come to her head. She liked the sound of it.

"Hi, Bill." She said, putting the flowers that she brought with her. "I have good news, you've probably heard about it already. That's right. Arlene asked me to take care of a case, on my own. Can you imagine that? On my own. The thing is…." Then she told him about the case. "If he really wants to kill his wife, what shall I do? Will Aude believe me if I tell her? Or do you think I should wait, you know, until Sam finds further evidence or hints?"

Dean rubbed himself on Sookie's legs.

"You think the same, eh Dean?" Sookie patted his head. "What if I am too late, what if he really wants to poison his wife? Maybe I should keep an eye on him. Oh, it will be hard. First of all, I can only see him in the evening, even then it is only one or two hours. He _has _to work, and guess where? Fangtasia. I know you will not believe it, me neither. The husband of NIC owner owns and works in a bar? Yeah, it sounds like a joke. He sleeps the whole day, and works in the night.

And second…" Sookie was not sure if she could stay as cool as she wanted in front her. His smell, his figure, his piercing blue eyes…quickly she tried to push away herself from imagining Eric Northman. No, no, no. She may not do that, she may not let herself be daydreaming about Eric Northman. Concentrate, concentrate, concentrate.

Dean stopped rubbing himself. He stood still, and his ears were stiff. As if he saw or heard something that made him suspicious.

"No wonder that he is very pale." But her mouth could not be stopped from talking about him. "He needs to go to the beach, put a little bit colour on his body. I thought every body like tanning." Sookie sighed. "It sounds ridiculous. His bar is named Fangtasia, and he is pale like marble. Put a cape around his neck he could be a vampire. The next Belo Lugosi. What? Do you think I should pay attention if he eats or not? Holy water, garlic and cross, something like that? Yeah, right. I really should stop watching Belo Lugosi movies. What can I say? You might not agree, but he is the best vampire, ever. And you know that I loved him."

Dean wagged his tail.

Sookie laughed. "Thanks, Bill. You always listen, and patient with me. Not like you Dean. Every time I talk about my vampire, you always wag your tail. Yeah, right! Don't you think, I notice that?" Sookie stroke Dean's back, and then hugged him. "But you are the best dog, ever."

Dean licked her face.

"Okay, okay!" Sookie laughed. "I love you too, Buddy! Now, go. I have to return to Northman Mansion. I'll see you when I come to town, okay?" they walked to her car. "Shall I bring some bones for you, Dean? Nah, you never really like bones, don't you?" Sookie entered her car. Dean sat on the street, watching her with his big brown eyes. Sookie started the car, and left him. "See you, Dean!"

Back at Northman Mansion, Tara gave her the list of the security people she asked. She did not know any of them. "They also work for Mr. Herveux at Shreveport." Tara said. "Mrs. Northman said, it is Mr. Northman's wish."

_Of course._

Sookie asked Tara if she knew anything, anything at all, about Aude's marriage. If she was happy, or if she ever saw anything strange or unusual about her, some injuries, or accident, or whatever that left marks on her body.

"Mrs. Northman is a happy person, you know. She always looks content with her life. But sometimes, she looked very sad, especially when it's near her birthday. I suppose it's birthday mood. Some people simply could not accept that they are getting older. But injuries? I never see one. I think she is the healthiest person I have ever known. Although, from time to time, I saw small injuries on her wrist, and sometimes on her shoulder."

"And what was it?"

"Like insect's bite. I would not call it insect's bite, though. They were a little bit bigger. I would say canine's bite or snake's bite."

"Did you or somebody else take her to see a doctor?"

"No. She did not want to. And besides, the wound was disappeared in one day or two. I suppose, it was allergic."

Against what?

"Talking about something different." Tara said. "What do you think of going out with me? You are local, right? I never see Bon Temps, to be honest. And for me it's kind of awkward to live here, but never see the place."

"Sure, why not?"

"Cool." She wrote down something on a piece of paper. "This is my address, and phone numbers. 'Hopefully you can leave this place on weekends. I like this place, you know. But to be honest, it's kind of creepy. To be alone, in a huge place like this. I love my job, but still I want to be with people from time to time."

"I know. What is exactly your job?"

"NIC has a lot of companies, right? My job is to collect all the data that are sent here, and make preliminary analysis about it. Mr. Northman will read it in the evening. Sometimes, when it's necessary, I make some phone calls for meeting."

Mr. Northman read the business reports? He did not look like a person who likes to sit behind the desk.

"How does he look like?" Tara whispered. "I heard that he is very young, too young for Mrs. Northman." _And creepy. _Her head continued.

He was too young for Mrs. Northman, alright. But creepy? Sookie was not so sure about it. "He's alright. But he is not a person whom I will befriend with. He seems…distant." Sookie wanted to say 'cocky', 'impolite', maybe 'arrogant' too. But it was always wise to keep bad opinions about the boss for herself, if she still wanted to continue working.

The evening came faster this time. Tara left early, or maybe it was Alcide who came early. Around four o'clock Alcide came, and after little conversation, Tara left.

Soon the darkness covered the house. Its lamps were on, and the animals filled the surrounding with their voices. The moon was also early today. In one or two days it would be full moon, and Sookie wondered how it would be. Only this time, she would make sure that she closed the window, or watched it from the garden. The imagination of the flying couple was too much for her brain to cope.

Sookie was in the kitchen, cutting herself some apples, thinking about how to talk to Aude about the Siberian business, and the mushroom. The possibilities of Eric's planning, or what she suspected as Eric's planning. She really did not have a heart to tell Aude. And what happened if Eric knew what she's been thinking? Would he do something more drastic? What could be more drastic than killing his own wife?! Or…

"Ouch!" The knife cut her index finger. Blood came out from the wound, and slowly flowed down to her hand. And before she was able to put her hand under water, she heard a voice…

"Allow me."

Eric. Standing in front of her, wearing nothing, but his boxer. And before she could say anything, he took her finger in his mouth, and licked it, like a little child licking an ice cream, and then sucked it.

Sookie gasped. His mouth and his tongue were cold. Very cold. But it felt nice, oh yeah, it felt nice. Some familiar feelings crawled on her back, and slowly spread all over her body. Oh, he's good. How his tongue played with her finger, made her feel like he was licking the intimate part of her body, which was tingling at the moment. His blue eyes were flickering, looking at her, with a look like somebody who hadn't been eating for days.

Suddenly Sookie heard "Click", and at the same time she felt Eric's teeth biting her finger. Ouch, it's painful, but strange, it made her feelings going stronger. Without being able to control herself, she moved closer to Eric. Her leg touched his boxer, and she felt something hard. Very hard.

Looking shocked, Eric let her finger go. Without saying anything, he turned around and stormed out of the kitchen.

Sookie took a step backward. She was also shocked, more about herself, than about Eric. How could she let that happen?

She looked at her finger. Besides the cut from the knife, she saw two little stitches. It must have been from Eric's teeth.

_Stupid, stupid, stupid._

Sookie opened the water, and wanted to wash her finger, when she saw a figure standing in the garden.

Alcide. He was looking at her in a way that made the hair on the back of her neck standing. His eyes reminded her to the eyes of an angry dog.

************************


	8. Ginger Alley and Red Wine

Eight

Ginger Alley and Red Wine

The Dinner was easy. Ginger didn't cook this time. She only prepared some bread, cheese, and two bottles of red wine, one for her and Aude, the other was for Eric. As the final touch was grapes and strawberries.

But nothing was easy before the dinner. Alcide acted oddly. The whole evening he walked around and about her, but he didn't say anything. The smile, that he had flashed many times yesterday, wasn't there anymore. Instead of smiling, he looked at her suspiciously, and nervously.

And Eric was no help either. He sat on the sofa in the living room, reading documents that looked like they were from Tara (he did read the business reports!), and ignored her. Sookie thought it was better that way. _Hey, nothing happened, alright. _She told herself many times. He'd only _sucked _her finger. Yeah, right. There had been something, and she knew it. And being ignored like that made her feel meaningless, and needy.

And during dinner it was not getting any easier.

Sookie had no appetite at all. Sitting across her was Eric. He also didn't eat, but drank only, one glass of red wine after the other. He didn't offer his red wine to anybody, Sookie didn't ask either. Only Aude ate with appetite. And every time she took some food into her mouth, she told them how it tasted.

"I love the taste of rye." She said. "It's earthy, and coarse in my mouth. This one here," she cut a loaf of brown bread. "Is sour, and there is some corn inside…" And then she went on telling stories about when she was younger. How she loved to be on the field when they harvested the corn. She liked to pull the red hair of the corn, and blow it on the air. She also loved the taste and the smell of fresh picked corn, grilled on the fire.

Sookie tried hard to listen. Gran had told her about her younger days too, before she died. How Gran and her friends helped the farmers to pick the corn, and as payment, they were allowed to take as many corn stalks as they wanted. But it was just difficult to concentrate, when a pair of eyes watching every move she made. She didn't want to flatter herself, but Eric looked somehow different tonight, like he wanted to show her what he had. He wore black tank top, jeans, and flip-flops. The tank top was very tight, showing his arms, shoulder, and the shape of his torso, which she had to say, wow, that was a very sexy view. Sexier and more tempting than seeing his bare chest. Because it's teasing her. As if he wanted to say, _you can see a lot, but not everything. Play with your fantasy, and surprise yourself.._

And she hated the fact that she could not listen to what's going on inside his head. Sitting there, leaning on his chair, listening to his wife telling stories about food and drinks, meanwhile his eyes exploring her hands, arms, went up to her shoulder, and then down to her breast, and down….

Something struck Sookie. _His wife_. Two words that made her not only feel guilty, but also very unprofessional. She was here, asked by _his wife_, to help her divorce him, and not to flirt or somehow have any feelings for him.

Now she wished that she had been ignored. Completely.

"Are you alright, Sookie? You are very quiet, and look…anxious." Said Aude.

Sookie tried to smile. "I'm fine, thank you. Just a bit tired." She said.

"Is everything okay with your finger? Ginger said you asked for plaster today."

"Ah, it's nothing Aude. I cut my finger a little bit."

"You should be careful." Eric smirked at her. "Things can happen."

_O yeah?_ Sookie fought back that stares. _Like you sucking my finger and getting a hard on?_

Eric drank up his glass and filled it up again.

Sookie was sure that he tried to avoid her glare. But it didn't bring any comfort to her. What did it prove to her? That she won this time? Heh, what good should it be, if she felt like she was betraying Aude's trust. Because she knew, it was not only Eric who had felt something back there, in the kitchen. She knew, if Eric had not gone, things certainly _could_ have happened.

And what was that all about, drinking wine continually? Did he want to get drunk, or what?

_Eric…_

Sookie heard Aude sighed. Did she know about it? Had Eric told her? Was that why he dared to stare at her right under his wife's nose? Sookie shot an annoyed looked at Eric. _Clever, a very clever move! Give your wife reason to doubt my professionalism and credibility to handle this case so she changes her mind. Well, let me tell you something, Buddy. It will not happen again!_

Eric drank his wine, with a smug smile on his face. If she could, Sookie would have climbed on the table and smacked that face!

"You have something on your face, Dear." Said Aude. She wiped off the rest of the wine on the corner of Eric's lips.

Eric took Aude's thumb with his mouth, and Sookie heard Aude said, "Not too strong, my dear."

Sookie took a deep breath, and carefully let it go. She didn't want that Aude thought that she was complaining, watching them showing each other love like that, or watching Eric showing her that he still wanted his wife, to be exact.

Suddenly somebody screamed, very loud. A woman. The scream sounded so hysterical that made everybody at the table jump. Aude looked pale and shaken, and Eric looked pissed. Sookie herself didn't know what to do. She was standing beside her chair, and waiting nervously to see what would happen next.

Within seconds, Alcide and some other security guys were at the door.

Eric took Aude in his left arm. His right arm was stretched out, giving a sign to Alcide and his men to stay put.

Loud steps were closing in, and the scream was louder and louder. It was Ginger, running from the second floor, to the kitchen. In her hands were a gun, and silver jewelry. And she screamed without end.

Eric looked at Sookie. His eyes were flickering, dangerously. He hissed. "How dare you bringing guns to my house?!"

Ginger waved the gun around. _They will kill me. Oh God, they will kill me!_

Sookie heard Ginger screaming in her head.

_Weapon, I have a weapon in my hands. God, they will kill me this time._

And she continued screaming.

"Ginger! Look at me!" Eric raised his voice.

Ginger looked at him, still screaming.

Eric' voice was deep when he said, "Put those things on the table. Pack your things, and leave the house. Now."

Ginger shut up. Just like that. Blankly, she put the gun and the jewelry on the table, and without a word, she turned around, and left.

The house was suddenly quiet. Nobody made any sound, nobody even moved.

Sookie didn't know how long it was going on. She could only stand there and watch how Aude was trembled in Eric's arm, and how Eric's face became hard. Every part of his body showed a state of very high alert. Any sudden movement from any of them, and Sookie didn't want to imagine what would happen.

She realized now why Sam looked so tense when she told him that she was going to work for the Northmans. That man looked like that he could kill, and he didn't look like he would hesitate to use violence to protect his interests. Now he was standing straight. The hand which was free showed the muscles it had. And it was in a ready to attack position. His legs were separated with each other; they were a little bit bowed, so that he could kick with them when it's necessary.

Vaguely, Sookie heard dogs growling behind her. Were there dogs in this house? She didn't see any. If there was, Sookie was sure, it was a part of security. Alcide and his men were standing behind her anyway. They could surely control the dogs.

Ginger appeared again, with a suitcase which was not properly closed. "I'd better go, now. Bye!" She said with a sing song voice. Then she murmured something about holiday, find another job, and blood. _There is too much blood here, too much…_

Sookie followed her with her head. Ginger looked very confused. As if she didn't even know why she was doing what she was doing. Sookie wanted to say that somebody should accompany her leaving, since it was night already, and she was sure that walking through the woods in the night would not be a safe thing to do. There were still many wild animals in the woods. She could be attacked by wolves or tigers.

But she knew, she'd better keep her mouth shut. Eric was not in the condition to be told or to listen to any advice from anybody. And to be honest, Sookie was feeling weak on her knees to even make a peep.

"I need something to drink," Sookie heard Aude said. Her voice was trembling.

"Alcide." Eric said.

Alcide came to them. He took a glass, filled it with water, and gave it to Aude.

"Thank you, Alcide." Aude accepted it, and drank the water.

Alcide nodded.

"Tell one of your men to accompany Ginger. Make sure that she can leave the woods, safe." Eric emphasized the word _safe. _"And make sure she never finds a way to this place again."

"Yes, Eric." And then he whispered something in Eric's ears. Sookie could not hear what Alcide said, but by seeing how Eric looked at her, it could not be something good. Eric looked like he could attack her at any minute.

"I'll take you to bed." Eric said to Aude. His voice was soft, but clearly there was a commanding tone in it. Then he looked at Sookie. "You. Stay here, and don't move."

Sookie swallowed her own spit, and nodded.

The kitchen was dead. Alcide and his men were gone. Eric was going upstairs to put Aude to bed. Sookie was standing alone trying to cope with what just happened. Her gun and silver jewelry were on the table, gleaming under the lights of the kitchen lamps. The gun which normally gave her a sense of security now looked pathetic and cold.

What the heck was she thinking?! If there was a secured place, then it would be here, at Northman Mansion. She may not know any of those security people, but they were hired by one of the richest families in the country. Certainly they would not hire _a nobody. _They must have been checked and rechecked before they were hired. And the big gate before entering the ground, not mentioning the surveillance cameras, would give guarantee of security to the people who lived in this place.

And if, Eric Northman really wanted to kill his wife, he would certainly make sure that no traces would lead back to him.

_Stupid, stupid, stupid._

Sookie felt very uncomfortable and guilty. She knew, it had not been her mistake. Ginger shouldn't have been opened with her belongings, but Ginger was not a person who seems to be able to be held responsible for her actions. There was something wrong with her head. And possibly, The Northmans hired her out of sympathy or charity.

Eric's steps brought fear to her heart. It beat out of rhythms and fast. Sookie swore she could hear it jump out of her body. Her hands were shaking, and cold sweat was slowly flowing on her back.

His height looked very menacing in her eyes now. Tall, almost blocking the lamps which hung on the hall way, he looked like a goliath, and she felt shrinking, like a dwarf.

"Tell me, Sookie." He said. His voice was low and deep. "What is the meaning of this?"

Sookie took a deep breath. "It's for my protection." She said, as convincingly as possibly. But somehow she knew, she was not even able to convince herself.

"You brought weapons to my house, without permission. I could report you to the authorities, if I wanted. You must be aware of that, as a lawyer. And protection, you said. Against what?"

Against what, Sookie wasn't sure anymore. It was an instinct. Sam had never been wrong before. It was purely an instinct or a habit to listen to Sam.

"And whom did you meet today? Was he the one who suggested you to do that?"

Sookie looked at him. How did he know that?

Eric moved fast, so fast that Sookie could not see how he suddenly was in front of her. "I can _smell _him, all over your body."

What?!

"Was he so convincing that you simply followed whatever he said?"

Sookie didn't have a clue about what Eric was saying, but she was curious how he found out about Sam. Did Alcide say anything to him?

"Look, I am sorry, okay?" Sookie said, after gaining her courage. "I'm used to carry a weapon with me. I know how to handle my weapon. I am trained, and I visit a range once in a month, and sometimes twice, and even it looks big, I am comfortable with it. I will not fire it wildly. And if I pull the trigger, then I mean to use it."

He sniggered. "Do you?" He took the gun from the table, and put it on her hand. "If I return from work, I don't want to see it again here. You can tell your friend to stick up his nose somewhere else, before somebody gets hurt."

"Are you threatening my friend and me?"

He moved a little bit closer to Sookie. Sookie didn't move back. Their bodies were separated only by an inch. Eric bowed a little and whispered in her ears. "I don't threaten people. I just do."

Sookie was trembled. Not by fear, she noticed, but by something else; by the smell of his hair, his body. And the arms which were folded to the back, they were like an invitation to her. The whole shape of his shoulder and his arms were like the shape of Greek Statue she saw in museum. Invitation for her to touch it, to kiss it.

Slowly he was back at his previous poise, but he made it very slowly. His face was so closed to hers, it almost touched it. For a moment he stopped, when his lips were closed to hers. He looked at her with a smirk on his face, and then he straightened up.

"Put it away." He said. "And your grandmother's jewelry…I don't want to see them again." Then he walked away.

Sookie took a big breath. Her knees were weaker than before. She had to hold on something, otherwise she would fall. And she needed a drink. She grabbed the table, looked around. There were only juice, water and Eric's red wine. The wine that Aude and herself drank was empty already. She would need a stronger one, no doubt about it. She took the red wine, and poured it into her glass. And then she drank it. But before she swallowed it, Eric already returned, and pushed her to the wall.

And then he kissed her. No, he sucked her. By sucking her, he also sucked the red wine. His tongue was all over the ceiling, and her teeth.

Yuck! That's the way he kissed?! And what was that for a wine?! It tasted fishy and smelt awful…it reminded her of… blood.

As _the final touch, _he sucked her tongue, and let her go. Rudely. Sookie looked at him with eyes wide open. Eww, never thought that he would kiss like that! A high school boy would have done it better!

"Never." He said. He sounded breathless. "Ever touch my wine."

_If you kiss me afterward, don't worry, Buddy. Your wine is safe._

Eric touched her cheek, softly.

Goosebumps was all over Sookie's body. His hand was cold, as cold as his lips.

"The wine is made especially for me." He said. "There is a lot of chemical compounds in it, which can harm your body, if you drink it."

"I don't know that. I'm sorry. I won't do it again." Sookie said.

"And that was not a kiss." He said, like he was reading her mind. Or may be it was the expression on her face that told him how unimpressed she had been with _his kiss._ "I was cleaning up your mouth."

_Yeah, right. _Sookie smiled. _I understand. Don't worry, Buddy. Your secret is safe with me, like your wine._

Eric looked at her. But he was no longer an intimidating or even a sexy being in front of her eyes. That kiss ruined her imagination about Eric.

His eyes were narrowing. Clearly he understood what was going on inside her head.

Sookie touched his face. _Thank you for 'kissing' me, Buddy. Now I can do my job without having any further distraction. _She wiped off the rest of the wine around his mouth. Pitty. Such a beautiful mouth, but what a lousy kisser.

Eric took her hand. Softly, he kissed it. And then he touched her cheek, and kissed her. He took her lower lip, bit by bit, as if he wanted to taste it. He did also the same with her upper lip. Despite the coldness of his lips, they were soft, and smooth. Patiently he caressed them, made them ready and willing to answer every touch that he gave. Sometimes he kissed them lightly, sometimes he kissed them strong. As if he was teasing her, being playful with her, testing her how far she would answer. And when his tongue wrapped hers, Sookie felt her whole body was sucked by it. And she could not do anything else, but to answer his kisses with enthusiasm which surprised her herself. She could hear how loud were the sound of their kisses, and the sound of her moan. His hand, which was no longer on her face, was now on her breast, following its shape, touching her nipples that were hard and could be seen pushing her blouse. His other hand grabbed her ass, and pressed her body against his. She felt her panties were soaking wet when she bumped against the lower part of his body which was growing big and hard.

And then he let her go.

"_That_ was a kiss." He said, and left Sookie alone. Out of breath, and open mouthed.

***************


	9. SOD

**Author's Note: I want to thank all of you who read and give reviews to my story. Guys, you're the best! Appreciate it very much!**

Nine

S.O.D

It had been two days since Ginger was fired. And despite what Aude said, she didn't return. Sooner or later, Aude needed a new helper. Sookie had helped her with the laundry, but as for the cooking, she didn't even dare to offer. She couldn't cook. For cleaning up around the house, Adam had offered his aid. But until now, she didn't ask.

And Sookie hated doing the laundry. Not because of the works itself, but it was more because of the clothes that she had to take care of. She didn't know what kind of perfume that Eric wore, but his clothes were not smelly. There was no hint of sweat at all. For a person who worked in a crowded bar like Fangtasia, he must have been sweating like crazy. But no, no other smells, but his perfume, which was sweet, and arousing. She must tell herself again and again not to sniff it. But it's so goddamned difficult. Every time she touched the shirt, or trousers, the pictures of them kissing flashed in front of her eyes.

To make it worse, Eric dressed up in top notch in the past two days. Black shirt, which the two top buttons let open, jeans, and leather jacket on the first day. And on the second day, he wore dark grey suit, with black shirt. And in those two days, he put some kind of pomade on his blond hair, to make it sleek. He looked fresh, and smart.

Sookie had to restrain herself not to peep. But his tall figure that stood still meanwhile reading the business reports, or sitting at the table, drinking his wine, watching her, made her tingly and nervous. Yes, she was nervous that Aude might find out about it, or did she know already? She must have sensed it. She didn't say anything, but in the way she looked at her, Sookie had a feeling that Aude had known it.

That's why she wanted to talk to Arlene about the possibilities to replace her. She couldn't stand it anymore. She could stand to face Aude and pretend that nothing happened between Eric and her. And she couldn't stand to be around Eric. She was afraid that she might do something stupid and knowing herself, she would. But before she had managed to open her mouth, Arlene already exploded, leaving her no chances at all to discuss other matter, namely her own feelings for Eric Northman. She understood why Arlene was angry with her. It's her first case, the biggest of any other case that Arlene herself ever handled. And she also understood why the case was very important for Arlene, for the firm to be exact. If she could help Mrs. Northman to get what she wanted, then many doors would be opened for them. Mrs. Northman would take them to the world they'd only know by names. It's very logical that Arlene did not want her to blow it. It's just, for the moment, Sookie was everything but being logical.

She went to Lafayette, but he and Jose-Maria were not there. His employee said that they went to Shreveport two days ago, and hadn't returned since.

At the end, she sat under William Compton Statue, and without being able to hold it anymore, she cried. Dean was sitting beside her, rubbing her legs with his head. As if he knew what she was going through.

Sookie called days like today, S.O.D, Sookie's Ominous Day. It was just a day, like any other day, the sky was clear and blue, the wind was warm, and everything was nice, until she left her house. One step away from the door, then bad luck came to her, one after the other, and ended with a disaster.

In one of those days, even Statue Bill could not help.

"I know you don't want me to give up, Bill." She said. "But I just can't do it anymore. I have to stay focused, and professional, but I know I can't." she wiped off her eyes, Eric's face flashed in front of her eyes, his smirking smug face. "I didn't do anything wrong, did I? I mean, it was Ginger who opened my bag, and took the gun out, not me. Nobody gets hurt anyway, why did they act as if I wanted to endanger their lives?" Sookie looked at the silver chain she held in her hand. Whom did she want to lie to? She knew why she wanted to quit. If Statue Bill could talk, he would have said the same things too. It's not the gun or the silver jewelry incident that made her feel like this. She had just to talk about something else. Who knew, if she continued talking she would feel much better.

Dean barked.

Sookie rubbed his neck. "Do you think I should continue, Dean?" she kissed his head. "But what happened if Aude found out about it? Or do you think I shall be honest with Aude first, before I decide if I should continue or not?"

Dean stood up, and wagged his tail.

"Oh, I know, I know. It's very unprofessional. I am the one who should kick his ass, and not the other way around!"

Now she knew why Aude had warned her to be careful around her husband, because he was a charming man, and he would make her do what he wanted. Oh yeah, _very charming _indeed. He was an arrogant, cocky, dangerous man, that's what he was. And he kissed like nobody she ever knew. Not even Dylan, her first boy friend from the high school. The first man who ever kissed her.

Sookie hugged her legs, and started crying again. Dean put his head on her shoulder. It's pathetic. Unprofessional, and pathetic. This was her first case, and she's already acting like a toddler.

Something struck her. Yeah, this was her first case, something which would decide her future career and life, No, no, no. It would decide her future. Period. Yes, it must be stopped. She had taken the job; she had to see it through. The best she could. Whatever she's having for the moment, it had to stop. She must push all her feeling aside, and fight it. This was her first case; she had to be able to handle it, professionally.

Sookie stood up. Crying under a cold statue would not solve or change anything. "No offense, Bill." She wiped off her tears. "You are a good listener, but you can't offer any solution. Neither can you, Dean. I must find the answer by myself, there, at Northman Mansion."

And she felt miserable already to hear the sound of it.

"Bye, Bill." She said. "I'll be strong, I promise."

Then she walked to her car. She opened the door, and wanted to start her the engine, when she heard Dean barking. He looked nervous, walking backward and forward, wagging his tail, and barking loud. He never did that before. Normally he said goodbye by sitting on the ground until Sookie couldn't see him with the rear mirror anymore.

"What? You want to come? Oh, come on, Dean. It's not yet dark. And besides, I know the road well. You don't have to worry. I am a big girl."

He continued barking.

"Oh, don't tell me you believe what the people said about big wolves and tigers which live in the woods and only come out when it's full moon. Just wait until I tell them about the flying figure above the woods…"

Dean stopped barking.

Sookie smiled. "Do I scare you? Don't worry, Buddy. No, I am not crazy yet." She opened the door. "Oh, alright. Come. Yeah, yeah. You can protect me, if that's what you want."

Dean jumped into the car. Sookie closed the door. "But you must promise me something. You have to behave yourself. No digging, do pooping around, and no swimming. That's right. No swimming. There's a big swimming pool in the house. No, I haven't had a chance to swim yet, but maybe one of these days. I believe Aude will allow me to swim there."

Sookie started the engine. "Jason will eat his heart out if he hears it, a swimming pool in the house, wow, what a dream comes true!"

But there's no way that she would tell him that. With his charming way, he would win Aude's heart and allow him to enter the house. The last thing that she wanted was to have Jason around the house and hitting on Tara!

It was around three o'clock in the afternoon, but the woods were already dark. Sookie felt somehow relieved, that Dean was with her. If what the people said was true, let's just say, half true, there were wolves in the woods. Big or small, it didn't matter. They were wolves, and they ate flesh, whether from other animals or human, it didn't really matter, did it? As long as it's meat.

Dean sat straight on the whole road. His ears were standing stiff. His eyes focused to the road in front of them. He was tense and alert. Sookie never saw him behaving like that. Well, he was a dog. His senses of danger were sharper than hers. She better trusted him.

Coming closer to the gate of Northman Mansion, Dean was getting more and more alert.

Sookie drove more slowly. Different like the other days, Northman Mansion was loud. There was a police car parked beside the gate. And not like any other day, the gate was opened.

What was going on?

Sookie stopped, and opened the door. Dean jumped out, and walked beside her.

"That dog may not enter the ground."

A hissed voice made Sookie turned around. One of the security people. He looked at Dean with a very strange looked in his eyes. For a moment Sookie swore his pupil changed into yellow. But when she looked at him again, it was normal colour of brown.

"Oh, come on…" she read the name, "Carter. It's only a dog."

Dean growled, and stood in attacking position.

"But not that dog."

What?!

"Where is Alcide? I want to talk to him." Sookie said. "He is my friend. And he is harmless. Look." She pointed at Dean. But that dog was baring his teeth at Carter. _Oh come on, Dean. Help me here!_

Carter sniffed. He looked very tense. But he decided to call Alcide.

Why did everything have to be complicated at this place?

Alcide came running. And his face became hard when he saw Dean. "Why did you bring him here?"

_What is wrong with everybody today?!_

"Alcide, please. He is my friend. I promise you he will behave himself."

"I know." Alcide said short. "But still, he may not enter the ground."

"He's only a collie. He is not a Doberman or a Pitt Bull."

Three of them shot at her an offended look. Yes, three of them, included Dean. Alcide and Carter were offended because she thought they were afraid of dogs, and Dean was offended because she said he was _only a collie._ "Oh come on, Guys!"

"Sookie, what are you doing here?" A familiar voice reached her ears. Andy Bellefleur, Terry's cousin. Detective Andy Bellefleur, that's the way he prefer to be addressed more.

"Hi, Detective." Sookie tried to smile. "What are you doing here?"

"Police's business." He said, in his usual self-important manner. His hands were on the belt of his trouser, pulled the trouser up a little bit, and then they rested on his hips. He bowed his left leg a little bit. Terry, Andy's cousin who worked as Arlene's secretary, once told her, if Andy felt himself important, he would copy John Wayne's poise, which for Sookie, a bit ridiculous. But well, that's Andy. "You?"

"Business." She answered in the same manner, only without the poise. "What's going on?"

"Oh, I don't know if I can answer that, Sook."

"Mrs. Northman is a client of mine, Detective." Sookie said. "If you want to question her, you have to do it in my presence, you know."

"Oh, I don't know that." He said. He took out his note book, opened it slowly. He liked to do that, to make everything more slowly than what's necessary. He liked to give impression that he had something important, so that people would listen more. But the result was the opposite. Many people were annoyed, and thought of him as a slow detective.

"It's about Ms. Ginger Alley, Ms. Suzanne Stackhouse." He said

"Oh come on, Andy. You never called me Ms. Stackhouse, before. Let alone Suzanne!"

"I never dealt with you as a lawyer before."

"Oh, alright. What's about?"

"You know Ms. Alley?"

"Yes. She worked here. What happened to her?"

"She's dead. Murdered. Her body was found at the Shreveport's haven, yesterday."


	10. Released and Hungry

Ten

Released and Hungry

Nobody moved. Alcide was standing behind Aude, who was sitting on the sofa. Carter was at the door, Sookie and Tara were sitting with Aude between them, and Andy was sitting in front of Aude, taking notes.

Only Dean had to stay outside. And that meant beside the gate. Alcide did not let Dean step his paws on the ground, and he did not accept any argument.

Why would anybody want to kill Ginger? Each of them asked that question. What was the benefit of it? Did she have something valuable, money, jewelry, secret information? Secret information? If she had had it, then the secret would have remained secret. That woman couldn't even remember her own name,

And where the heck was Eric?

Sookie put a mental note for that question. His wife was beside her, looking pale, and putting her best effort to answer all Andy's questions, such as; since when Ginger had started working here, how old was she, her salary, if she had any enemies, and any other standard questions, which could have been answered by Tara, and he was nowhere to be found. Sookie knew some people who could really sleep. They slept so deep, that only earthquake could wake them up. Was Eric one of those people? Nevertheless, she put 'the fact that he was not here when his wife needed him' under 'disadvantage factors' consideration.

Aude herself refused to leave. She answered all questions. And when Andy asked, why Ginger had been fired, Aude said, "Mental instability."

Andy wrote down, _crazy. Victim was crazy._

"And who fired her?"

"I did."

Sookie looked at Aude. No, she had not. It was Eric who had fired her. Why did she lie?

"Every employee in this house is hired and fired by me." She said, as if she wanted to answer Sookie's question.

"Uh-huh." Said Andy. _This is such a big house. I wonder if I can look around. _"Thank you, Mrs. Northman. For the last question, do you think it's possible for me to see Ms. Alley's room?" _I wonder if what people say is true, that they have built a bunker against nuclear attack. _

It had been very common during sixties that people built bunkers against nuclear attack. The Northmans must have been one of those people.

Sookie remembered the heavy double door in the storage room. Possibly that door did not lead to the basement, but to the bunker. Who knew? People of Bon Temps talked a lot of nonsense that she did not know what to believe anymore.

After looking around at Ginger's room, Andy left the house. Aude asked Tara to leave the house as well, because she didn't want that Tara stayed too long. She must leave the woods before dark. Sookie asked Tara to take Dean with her. Dean protested by rubbing her legs and whimpering.

"I am sorry, Buddy." Sookie rubbed his neck. "I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

When Sookie turned around to return to the house, she caught Alcide looking at her with a very strange look on his face. Not only him, Carter had it too. They followed every movement of her body with sparkling eyes, and she didn't want to accuse them or anything, but she believed they licked the corner of their mouths.

The hair on the back of her neck was standing. People said, sometimes, full moon could influence the behaviour of some people. They became erratic, or did things under the influence of their hidden secret desires….but that was just creepy.

Almost running, Sookie entered the house. Who knew, Aude might need her.

And then she saw them. Eric and Aude, holding each other. The soft light of evening sun went through the living room windows, made Eric's white skin looked pale and dull. He was holding Aude close to his chest, surrounded by his arms. Aude's hands were around his hips resting on his backside which was covered by tight black brief – the only piece of cloth he wore, her face was on his chest, her white hair tangled together with his blond hair.

Sookie's body shook. A strange feeling crept slowly, from her chest out to her body. She felt her breaths became heavier. Her nose was painful, and her chest was hot.

"Ssstt…" Sookie heard Eric whispering. "I'm here, Lover. I'm here."

Aude looked up to see him. The way Aude looked at him somehow reminded Sookie to a young girl who was deeply in love with her lover, like in many romance movies she watched. There was a light in her eyes that was so warm, that lighted her lover's face. "Take me upstairs." Aude said.

Without saying anything, Eric lifted her body, carried her, and left the room.

Sookie felt her eyes warm, and slowly tears ran down her cheek. She wiped them off quickly. They loved each other. She could see it in their eyes. But why did Aude want to get divorced? Did she get tired of knowing that Eric cheated on her? Did Eric cheat on her? Well, if Eric dared to kiss her, here, at her house, then she didn't want to imagine what Eric was capable of, out side the house. And why did she get emotional? If what she thought about Eric was correct, wasn't it easier for her to get her job done?

"She wants to talk to you." Eric was at the door. He looked tired. His eyebrows met in the middle, and there were deep red rings around his eyes. Normally people had black ring around their eyes, and not deep red. That's strange.

Sookie went upstairs; passing him by, her arm almost touched his stomach. For a moment they looked at each other. He didn't only look tired, but he also looked old, much older than normal. And he looked…dead. As if there was no sign of life on that skin. Maybe it's because of those rings around his eyes. Those rings made him look gauge.

Aude's room was a huge room, but it was filled nothing. There was a big bed, a chair, two small tables. Across the bed, about ten steps away, were two big windows, which faced the garden. At the corner were mirrors. The mirrors must be the doors of a walk in cabinet.

Aude was lying on the bed. She smiled when she saw her. She reached out her hand to Sookie, and asked her to sit beside her. "You don't mind if I rest earlier, do you, Sookie?"

"No. I think you need it, after with what happened to Ginger, we all need a bit of rest."

"Poor Eric. He had to wake up earlier than he's supposed to."

"Yes, he looks horrible."

_She noticed. _

What? The strange colour around his eyes?

"Eric needs a lot of sleep, you see. If his sleep is interrupted, it's not good for his skin, and ours."

"Our skin?"

Aude smiled. "No, our nerves. He becomes cranky, uncontrollable, and hungry."

Heh, he didn't eat anything, except drink his red wine….suddenly Sookie felt hot on her cheeks. His red wine…the kiss…

_She blushed. I wonder what Eric had done to this poor girl._

"You want to talk to me, Aude?" Sookie tried to change the subject. Obviously, Aude didn't know, and Eric hadn't told her. So, it'd be better to keep it that way.

"Can you please open the lowest drawer of that night table, Dear? There's a knife there. Please give it to me."

Carefully, Sookie opened the drawer. The night table was made of walnut wood, with white marble on the top of it. In the middle drawer there was an oval marble with pictures of a ship.

Sookie took out the knife from the drawer. Like many other things in this house, the knife looked old. It had a hilt with a shape of two snakes twisted around each other body. One head faced to the right, the other faced to the left. The snakes were black, but the eyes were red and blue. The tails became one on the middle of the knife. On the top of the hilt were two claws of a bird.

"Thank you." Aude said, accepting the knife. "This is our dagger of marriage. We would be bonded as long as we live, or until both of us break the bond. There are many women who come and go in his life, but I am the only one to whom he swore to bind with. He will be tied with me as long as I live. He feels what I feel, and understands what I understand, even can hear what I think many times. Our bond is so strong that when I die before the bond breaks, he can die too.

Don't misunderstand me, Sookie. Eric and I are happy with each other, I love him, as much as he loves me. I've had a good and happy life, and I am satisfied with my life. It's just, lately I felt that it's about the time I said goodbye to Eric, before it's too late. That's why, I want to break this bond." She turned the top of the hilt, but the hilt did not budge. "But I can only remove the claws, which I am doing it now. I am not sure if I can live long enough and strong enough to open the claws."

"May I help?"

"No, dear. I have to do it myself. Once my part is broken, he has to break his part too."

"What kind of marriage are you leading, Aude?" Sookie asked. She never heard anything like that before. "Is divorce paper from the court not enough?"

"No, Dear. Fortunately, or unfortunately, depends on how you see it, it's not enough. Our kind of marriage is an old and a very strong one. And those who believe it, will obey the law that binds. Therefore you have to convince him to break his part, Sookie."

"But how, Aude? If you can't do it, how can I?"

"The thing with Eric is, you never know. Isn't that something that makes him fascinating?" Clack, the claws were turned. "Ah, it opens." Aude's face became bright. "He is no longer mine. Now, it's your turn to convince him. Help me free him from the bond, Sookie." She touched her hand. "Please…"

Her chest was again hot. They loved each other, through and through. They didn't need any bond to prove that. Was it not the saying, _if you love somebody, set them free? _And Aude had just done it. She set Eric free. Any kind of love that came into Eric's life after Aude's, wouldn't be the same, or would be only a secondary.

"I'll do my best, Aude." Sookie said, trying her best to smile.

"I know you will. Please, put it back to the drawer. Thank you, dear."

After returning the knife to its place, Sookie excused herself. There was emptiness in her that she couldn't explain. Maybe she wouldn't be able to, at least not now. But she knew what to do. She had to find Eric, and tried to talk to him, with reason. The soon this case was over, the better it would be for her.

Eric was not in the living room, or in the library. It's still his bed time, normally. He would not be seen before the sunset. Sookie's sure, he would not be found where he should be. Reading the reports, or swimming. Or was he swimming now? Should she go to the swimming pool, and try to talk to him there? Would he listen? What would she say to him? _Your wife has just broken her part of the bond, Buddy. When will you do yours?_

He was not in the kitchen either. But two bottles of his wine were on the table. How could somebody drink two bottles of wine in such a short time? Not considering the amount, but the taste was so horrible, that Sookie wondered how somebody could drink it without thinking about blood.

Maybe he was in the basement, taking another bottle.

Sookie opened the door to the storage room, and searching for the switch, when a strong hand pulled her in, and slammed the door. She could not see who it was, because the room was dark, but from his smell, she knew. It was Eric. He put her back against the wall, and pressed his body against her. Sookie heard him sniffing.

"You shouldn't have come here," Sookie heard him saying. His voice was deep and coarse. "I am hungry," he growled. "…very hungry…"

"I can fix you something, Eric." Sookie tried to sound as normal as possible, she even tried to put a cheerful tone in her voice. Eric scared her. There was something in his voice that made her shudder. She felt his cold hand on her neck, and then his nose, meanwhile his body was getting harder and harder. "Or do you want your wine?"

"I am hungry…" again he said, like a little child who could not wait for his meal.

Now Sookie felt his lips smoothly caressing her neck. The fear which was there for a moment, now was slowly disappeared, and changed into lust. She could not think anymore. His body, smell, and his hands which were on her hips and slowly going above took over her sense, her thought.

Suddenly she heard click, and then she also heard Eric growling, whispering how hungry he was…and instead of his lips, now she felt something sharp touching her neck, and the sound of Eric, out of breath...Sookie touched his head, and down to his neck. His hair felt soft in her hands.

"I am so…" before Eric could finish what he said, Sookie pulled herself up, grabbing Eric's hip with her legs, and kissed him. There were something in his mouth which was sharp and long…maybe they were his teeth…she could see them later, now she didn't want to see or do anything else except to kiss him, to touch him.

Eric returned her kisses with strength. Sookie could feel how strong his lips biting hers, so strong that she tasted her own blood in her mouth. And she felt how greedy Eric licked and sucked her mouth. Pain and pleasure were mixed in a way Sookie never felt before. On one side she wanted Eric to stop, because she thought the ceiling of her mouth was open and she felt her blood was like flooding her mouth, but on the other side she wanted Eric to continue kissing her, touching her.

And then Eric stopped, and without saying anything, he opened the door and left.

"Eric!" Sookie ran out to chase him, but he was not there anymore. This was not happening!

She went outside, but nobody was there.

Sookie went inside, and sat down on the couch. Her head pondered heavily. God, what had she done?! Why on earth she couldn't resist that man? And why she let him treat her that way?! Arousing her, and then like holding hot potato, he dropped her.

She's working for his wife, for crying out loud! Her job was to convince that man to break the bond! She could really scream and curse her own stupidity!

And ouch, her lower lip hurt like hell! Sookie touched it. Eric must have bitten it like crazy! She hoped it wouldn't get infected, because the idea of running around with swollen mouth was a bit too much for her. How would she explain to everybody, especially to Aude?

Sookie waited and waited. But Eric didn't come. She was getting nervous and hungry, but she decided to wait for him. It was around nine o'clock when she saw him walking, crossing the garden, only in his black brief. Sookie wanted to go out and met him, asked for an explanation why he ran again, when she saw Alcide approaching him. He pointed at the direction of Eric's mouth, they talked to each other for a while, and then Eric turned his back and walked away from the house.

The sound of a car stopped by in front of the house awoke Sookie's curiousity. Pam said once, the Northmans never accepted guests in the night. Who could it be?

Sookie went to open the door. It was Pam and Chow. They were just getting out from a red Corvette when they saw her. There must be something on her face, or something on her body that made them look wild and excited. But before they went a step further, Eric's deep voice stopped them.

"Pam, you're early." He said.

"Am I interrupting your dinner?"

"I've already had it." He said.

Her eyebrows were lifted. The wildness was again seen in her eyes. "So, are you preparing something for me?"

"No." Eric said, short.

Pam looked disappointed. "You'll only invite troubles." She said.

"Don't I always?"

Pam rolled her eyes, and Chow was grinning.

What was wrong with that man? He sounded proud with himself 'inviting' troubles. Sookie turned around only to find Eric standing closed behind her, still wearing nothing but his black brief. He didn't look so pale anymore; in fact his white skin looked fresh and smooth. The deep red rings around his eyes were gone.

He bowed a little. For a moment Sookie thought he's going to kiss her, but no, he just licked the corner of her mouth. "You're bleeding." He said, like excusing what he'd just done.

_Yeah, right. Already forgot who made it bleed?_

He looked at her, his eyes were narrowing, and there's a smirking light in them that made Sookie wanted to curse herself for letting him get away with whatever he'd done some hours ago!

"Why are you early, Pam?" asked Eric without taking his eyes off Sookie's.

"They're here. Bill had found a shorter route. They came earlier than expected."

************


	11. Men, Wolves, and Other Catasthrope

**Author's Note: Thanks for Aurora151989 for the ideas and help for the ending of this chapter! The word 'thank you' doesn't represent what I feel, my friend. And yet, 'thank you'.**

Eleven

Men, Wolves, and other catastrophe

Pam and Chow were told to wait.

They sat in the kitchen, glaring at Sookie, with such lust and wildness that sent shivers down to Sookie's spine. She felt like she was in one of the horror movies, being eyed by blood-thirsty beasts.

Eric was not there, he said something like checking on Aude. But it was around thirty minutes ago, and he hadn't returned since.

In Sookie's taste, he took too much time only for checking on somebody. What was he doing anyway? She was sure, Aude was sleeping by now. And the thoughts of Eric played his charm on Aude made her sick. A little kiss here, a little kiss there, touching this, touching that…to Aude…oh, for crying out loud! Aude was _still _his wife. Aude _was_ his wife, period. What was this, that she was feeling right now?

Jealousy?

Before Sookie could answer, Eric arrived. He wore a black tank top and jeans. This time, he didn't wear his flip-flops, but bright yellow sport shoes, with bright blue shoe laces. Those shoes ruined his whole appearance. Sookie would ask Aude if she could give some hints to him about his shoes.

Moment…what was she now, his second wife? If not, why did she have to even consider of paying attention to his shoes?!

Eric's thoughtful face took Sookie's attention away from her own thoughts. "Call me, if anything happens." He said to her. "Pam, give her my direct line."

Pam looked at him. Her eyes were wide open. Clearly she disagreed with him. But Eric didn't need a second order to make her do it. His eyebrow was lifted, and he shot her with a look so sharp, that if Pam's face had been made of glass, it would have been broken.

Pam opened her red leather handbag, and gave Sookie a mobile phone. "I want to have it back tomorrow." She said. Her voice was icy. Eric's order seemed to hurt her pride, or at least crossed over her privacy. "There's only one number there. Eric's. Not so many people have that number. If there's somebody else calls him via that number, I hold you responsible."

And then they walked away. But before Eric reached the door, he turned around and said, "You still have your grandmother's jewelries here? Wear them. They are so ugly, even normal wolves will run away when they see them."

Her grandmother's jewelries? Ah, he meant the silver jewelries? They were not Gran's! They were gifts, from Terry. Gran might have been born and raised in Bon Temps, but she had had a taste like a Lady, Mister! She would never lay her finger on those jewelries! And what did he mean with normal wolves? Ha, ha, ha, very funny! He must have read her personal file to know that she liked watching horror movies!

Yeah, right. Silver bullet against werewolves and vampires. If they had existed, what would they have done in Bon Temps anyway? A dead city, so dead that foxes and owls still could say goodnight to each other, since there would be no cars chasing them away from the streets!

Sookie went to bed with heavy head. She was hungry, but she had no appetite at all. She had never thought that a divorce case could turn her world upside down. She knew, it was an exaggerated expression, but that's exactly what she felt.

Arlene said many times, that as a lawyer, especially a lawyer who dealt with civil cases, she had to be able to separate her own private feelings with the case. She had to deal and handle the facts with cold head and distance. Otherwise she would get burned out faster than she thought.

She should have made a thoroughly researched on The Northmans before she agreed to meet Mrs. Northman, or at least, what she should have done was to find a picture of Mr. Northman, so she would have known how to react when she met him.

Ambition was not a sin, but negligence, lack of thoroughness, and insufficient research were.

_Eric, Eric, Eric. _

What did he feel about her anyway? Did he like her? Attracted to her? He must have been. Twice they had kissed, and every time they did it, Eric got a hard-on. Sookie couldn't find any reason to doubt that, or Eric was truly a master of deceit that he could fake to have had a hard-on. Women might have been able to fake their orgasms, but she never heard about men faking their hard-on. And she could feel how Eric was getting more and more intense and craving by every kiss and touch that he gave and received. But every time they were getting hotter, he always ran away. It's killing her. And it's killing her more to think about it, realizing that his wife was her client!

Sookie buried her face in the pillow.

Or was Eric trying to pull her to his side, so that when the divorcement – the normal and the ancient ones, was finally brought to the court, he would have all the advantages?

The very thought made her feel more miserable! Because if it was, she must have been the lousiest lawyer, ever, to be able to be seduced so easily! Maybe it's not too late to think about changing career!

_Arrrrgh!_

Arlene was right after all. Men were nothing but a catastrophe. She's married three times, two kids from different fathers, and some boy-friends. None of them stayed longer than two years. Lucky for her, she always made them sign a premarital agreement before they'd got married, otherwise it would be very expensive for her. Knowing her husbands were not what people called 'well-earned'. In fact, most of them were down and out men. Sookie had no idea how Arlene could fall for those men, but she always did.

After turning from side to side several times, Sookie decided to go down to the kitchen to eat something. It's a bad habit to eat in the middle of the night. But she was really hungry. And she would run a mile or two to pay back.

The moon must be very high now. The garden which was normally dark was now bright, like it was noon. Sookie didn't see Alcide or other security guys. They probably took their turn around the ground.

And the wolves were howling. Just like the other day, they were loud. So loud that Sookie had a feeling they were in the garden or in the front of the house.

They were.

At the garden, Sookie saw two wolves facing each other. They were snarling, baring their teeth to each other, the hair on their back was standing up. They were growling, and moving in circle. And they were huge, almost as big as a calf.

Sookie was frozen.

Before she could think what she should do, more and more wolves were coming. Not only that, she also saw tigers. And soon, the garden became a battle ground. They jumped on each other, bit, growled, snarled.

It must be very loud out there, but thanked to the glass doors and windows, their sound were dumped. Otherwise, Aude would get shocked because of it. Aude. Sookie must run to Aude. She had to go there, call Eric, and stay with Aude.

Suddenly one of the wolves saw her, and it ran to her direction. The door was shaken when its body bumped against it. The other wolves noticed what it had tried to do, and did exactly the same. If they continued doing it, sooner or later they would be able to break it down.

Without waiting any longer, Sookie ran to the second floor. She cursed Eric for telling her to leave her gun at home, and she cursed herself for not listening to Sam!

Sookie took the mobile phone, and then ran to Aude's room. Aude was not sleeping. She was standing beside the window, watching the battle at her garden. She was trembling

"Aude, better stay away from the window." Sookie said.

"The bond is not yet completely broken, Sookie." She said. "But it's weakening. Eric can't not feel it so well anymore. And I am afraid…"

"I know, Aude. Tomorrow, tomorrow, I will do what it takes to ask him to break the bond." Sookie took her in her arms. "I promise you. And you will not die tonight, Aude. I promise you that too."

"Silver, Sookie. Take your silver jewelries! They are not normal wolves. They are werewolves."

What?! They were werewolves? Sookie wanted to argue, but she didn't have a heart to do it. She ran back to her room, impatiently took for the jewelries, three necklaces, and two belts made of silver, out of her bag, and returned to Aude's room. The sound of the wolves was louder than before. Were they already inside the house?

In panic Sookie pressed the green button of the mobile.

Eric's voice was on the other line. "Sookie?"

"Eric…there are wolves…and I don't see Alcide…I don't want to go out.."

Clack.

The mobile was hung up.

"Eric?!"

She wanted to dial 911 when Aude called her. "Sookie, isn't that your dog?"

Dean?!

Sookie peeped up through the window. Aude was right. There was a white figure among those red and gray wolves. Dean. He was facing a big wolf, and soon they jumped on each other and started the fight.

"Dean! No! Run, Buddy! Run!"

But it was useless. Dean didn't hear her. And if he did, he wouldn't be able to escape from the fight easily. Poor, stupid dog! Why didn't he listen to what she said, and returned to the town with Tara?!

Aude asked her to wear the silver necklace. Her hands were shaken when she put one necklace around her neck. _Eric, please come. We need you. _Her head told Sookie.

_Yes, Eric. Please come! We certainly need you, now!_

Aude held Sookie tight when they heard steps, and then scratches on the door. They also heard growling and whimpering.

The wolves were inside.

"I have to see what's going on outside," Aude said. "I must see Eric."

Sookie pulled the curtain a little bit wider so they could see what's going on.

Down at the garden, the fight was getting heavier. Sookie saw some wolves were laying on the grass already, possibly dead. She tiptoed to see more clearly. Dean was still there, fighting like crazy.

Suddenly, out of nowhere she saw some figures dropped down on the ground, and joined the fight. From their figure, she saw they were Eric, Pam, Chow, and three other new figures. One of them looked very familiar to her, but she couldn't remember where she had seen him before.

"He's here." Aude said. "Eric is here."

"Yes, Aude. Eric is here."

Like a dry leaf fell from its stalk Aude fell.

Sookie caught her, and sat with her on the ground. "Aude…" she shook her face. But Aude didn't move. "Aude!"

The sound of the fighting was getting louder and louder, so was the sound of the scratches on the door.

Sookie held Aude tight, and closed her eyes. If she had never prayed with all her heart before, then she's doing it right now. And she hoped that God listened and took her prayer seriously. She didn't want to die tonight, and she also didn't want Aude to die tonight. And if they survived, she would do anything to finish her job and get out of Bon Temps.

She didn't know how long the battle was happening. She only knew, when the door was opened, and she saw Eric standing at the door with blood all over his body, she could only cry, of happiness and relief.

"Aude!" he came forward.

"I don't know what happened. She suddenly collapsed."

Eric took her in his arms, and suddenly he hissed. Sookie heard something like a hot iron dipped into water. And the smell of burning flesh filled the room. He took the silver chain off Aude's neck, and threw it to the ground. There was a pained look in his eyes, but he didn't say anything.

He took Aude to the bed. "She needs a doctor." He said. "I can give her my blood, but she will not agree."

His blood?

"I offer her many times, but she always refuses it. If she agreed, she wouldn't have to suffer like this! Now, what should I do…?" Eric sat at the edge of the bed.

Sookie stood there, listening to what he was saying, and didn't know how to understand it. Maybe he was under shock to see his wife like that. Maybe it was the result from the fight with the wolves. Whatever it was, she could see how much Eric loved her. That tall man was bending his back, and from the sound of it, she knew, Eric was crying.

"I will call a doctor, Eric." Sookie said. "She will be alright. She is a tough woman."

"Not now." Eric said, trembling. "Wait until Pam is finished with everything."

"We'd better call the police."

"It's late in the night. Bon Temps Sheriff Office doesn't have the man power to do it. Let Pam handle it. You can call the police in the morning."

"But we have to call the doctor, Eric. Now, before it's too late."

"No. I have a better idea." He stood up. Then he carried Aude out of the room. "I'll take her to Shreveport. You stay here! Don't come out until Alcide or I say so."

And Sookie waited. The room was quiet, the whole house seemed quiet. She didn't hear any sound. The air was thick with the smell of blood. There must have been a lot of blood down there.

Where all those wolves did came from? And what did Aude say before, werewolves? Heh, she watched a lot of werewolf movies, and what she had seen before were nothing like werewolves in the films. Nothing at all. They were any other wolves she saw in the zoo. They didn't walk on their back legs, or have a less hairy gray body. They looked like wolves, only bigger. Those tigers… where did they come from? Never thought that tigers would join a pack of wolves to fight against another pack of wolves! And Dean. That stubborn dog, what the heck was he thinking of?

Sookie paced around the room. How long did it take to get to Shreveport? Three hours? Possibly. She couldn't stay here, in this room, but she also didn't dare to disobey Eric. She had seen how angry Eric could be when Ginger waving around the gun, and she didn't want to make him angry now. Not after what happened down there at the garden. His adrenaline must have been very high for the moment; she better did not push her luck.

Sookie decided to tidy the room and fill the bathtub. She made the bed, took the silver jewelry off her neck, collected them, and put them on the night table. When Eric returned, he would certainly need a bath. His body was covered with blood and mud. Hopefully, after a nice bath, Eric would be more sensible and reasonable, and be a nice partner to have conversation with.

The water was almost full, when Sookie heard steps coming. Eric returned already. So quickly? He must have left no more than 10 minutes ago. What did he do? Ask somebody else to take care of Aude?

"I flew." He said.

Arlene would say, _damn those rich people! _One phone-call and a helicopter would land right in front of their noses.

"I prepared a bath for you." Sookie said.

"Good." He said. But he didn't sound so enthusiastic He sat down at the edge of the bed. "She likes you." He said. "Aude. She likes you."

"I like her too."

Eric looked her. His blue eyes contrasted with to the red colour of drying blood. Those eyes were looking at her in a calculating manner. As if their owner was thinking very hard what to do.

_If only I could read your mind…_Sookie thought.

"The water is full." Eric said.

"Yes, I think it is." Sookie said, walking to the bathroom. She turned off the valve, put some bath essence oil, and said. "It's ready, Eric."

Eric entered the bathroom. Sookie wanted to leave, when Eric's hand caught her hand. They looked at each other. "Thank you." He said. "For being there for Aude."

Sookie nodded.

Eric pulled her body close to his.

Sookie felt how her body jolted because of lust. She didn't care about the smell of blood or the mud on his body. When he bowed to kiss her, she could only answer excitedly. Soon she found herself helping him taking off his tank top, and almost touched his chest, when suddenly he stopped and took a step back. "This is Aude's room." He said, as if he wanted to explain his behaviour.

Sookie's chest was heavy. Yes, this was Aude's room. And for the moment the owner was lying in the hospital. She felt ashamed of her own thoughts of wanting Eric, and forgot about Aude, who might have faced death and life situation now.

Sookie left the bathroom and went straight to her room. While she's opening the door to leave Aude's room, she caught Eric's figure standing still, looking at her. They looked thoughtful. He neither ran after her, nor called her name.

When her head hit the pillow, Sookie felt her cheeks wet and hot.

Then she heard an anguished cry coming from Aude's room. Eric had found his marriage dagger.

************


	12. The Morning After

**Author's Note: If you think this is only a bridge to chapter 13, big sorry. There are many small details from the previous chapters that I need to explain. Oh, and I love Henry James!**

Twelve

The Morning After

Sookie decided to leave The Northman Mansion.

She put everything she had in her bag, and waited for Tara. Somebody had to explain to her about what happened.

The garden was literally destroyed. The flower pots, the banks, the grass were scattered around, glass was everywhere, and some windows were ripped off. Inside the house, tables, sofas, dishes were all over the place. And blood. There were blood stains everywhere, on the stairs, doors, glasses, and on the ground. Different from any blood she'd ever seen, it was black. She had to be very careful and look at the ground when she walked. Otherwise she might step on pieces of glass or stumble upon something.

But there was no sign of Dean, or any other animals.

Earlier that morning when she woke up, Sookie looked for Alcide. But he left already. Carter was still there. He looked so terrible, nearly unrecognizable. There was a big scar across his face, traces of biting on his forehead, and on his arm there was fresh blood leaking through his bandage. But he acted as if it was nothing.

He had to stay put. Alcide's order. But he would be replaced as soon as possible.

"We'd better call the police, Carter." She said, and after awhile, she said. "I'll call the police." She wanted to return to the house, but Carter caught her arms. He shook his head.

"Sorry, Ms. Stackhouse. No, can't do. Alcide's and Eric's order."

"What does that mean?! They can't simply ignore the facts that there were wolves inside the house, and they were big, huge! What if the wolves go to the town and attack the people there?!"

"They won't."

What did he mean, 'they won't'? As if he knew what the wolves thought! But on second thought, maybe it was better that way. The imagination of Andy Bellefleur asking around was a bit too much for her, at least for the moment.

"And did you see Dean – my dog, Carter?"

"Is he your dog?" there was a strange light in his eyes. _Lu'ky 'im…_his head told Sookie. It was not clear, like something surrounded his head, blocking her from reading it. Sookie could only assume he said 'lucky him'.

"Sort of." Sookie said. "He's a stray dog, but he comes to me from time to time. Well, did you see him or not?"

"No. It was chaotic last night. But we didn't find his body, if that's what you asked."

"Thank God!" He must have run into the woods. Sookie would ask Jason to help her find Dean.

Tara's jaw dropped when she arrived and saw what happened. She shook her head many times when she heard the story. And at the end, she hugged Sookie tight. "Thank God nothing happened to you, Sook!"

"I don't know which hospital Mr. Northman went to, but I'll find out."

There was only one hospital in Shreveport, it shouldn't be too difficult to find out.

Sookie wanted to excuse herself to Eric, but she knew it's useless. Eric hadn't been seen since last night. After she heard him, she went back to the room. The marriage dagger was on the bed, and there were stains of blood on its blade. Did Eric hurt himself with it?

Eric was facing the window, and didn't bother to turn around when he said, "You knew about this, didn't you?"

"Yes."

"And you didn't bother to stop her?"

"She wants to get divorced from you, Eric. She told me, that's the only way to break your marriage."

"Tell her, she won't get it. Not like this."

"Eric, she's at the hospital right now. I can't tell her this…" Sookie stepped forward, but Eric said,

"Leave. Go."

Sookie wanted to protest, but she knew she had been defeated. There would be no chance for her to talk to him in this state of mind. She had to wait.

Back at her office in town, Sookie made some calls to the hospital, clinic, and any other health facilities to ask about Aude. But none of them had her. They didn't have any patients attacked with wild animals either.

Where had Eric taken Aude to?

"Maybe she was registered under other name," Arlene said. "To avoid attraction."

But what was Aude's maiden name?

"Terry!" Sookie called for Arlene's secretary. "Terry!"

No answer.

Sookie went out to look for Terry. She found him standing beside the window, looking at…nothing. Poor Terry. Since he returned from Iraq, he hadn't been himself anymore. Terry was always the nicer, the stronger, and the more famous Bellefleur. He was good in athletic, in school, and friendly. It was not a big surprise for people of Bon Temps when he went to join the army. And then the Iraqi war broke. He was one among thousands others who were sent to Iraq. But two years later, he was sent home. Rumour had it, he went nut in Iraq. Some said, he blew up a village with its inhabitants in it, some other said he tried to commit a suicide after he killed some members of his platoon. He claimed he killed wolves, and not soldiers. The rumours got weirder by saying that Terry collected the ears of the dead soldiers to prove it. But after seeing big wolves herself last night, Sookie wondered if the story about Terry killing the wolves was actually the truth and not only his imagination.

After three years in a mental institution, he returned to Bon Temps. He worked here and there for small money, because nobody wanted to hire him for serious jobs, until Sam managed to talk Arlene into hiring him. He was a good worker, very serious, and fast. At the beginning Arlene didn't like the idea, but after seeing the result of his works, she was impressed and hired him.

Terry was also the one who gave Sookie the jewelry. They were from a person Terry knew in Fallujah. According to Terry, Sam had asked him to do that. To protect her against the wolves, Terry said. Sookie wanted to say no, because the jewelry was just ghastly, but Terry insisted.

Against the wolves. Yeah, right. Like what Eric said, the wolves would run away as soon as they saw it. They were mostly necklace. With combinations of chains, flowers, sun, stars, and god knew what else, and they were all from silver.

Sookie actually wanted to ask Terry if they had any kind of archive about The Northmans. But she changed her mind. She had to find it herself. Terry was not in any condition to work today. Softly She touched Terry's shoulder. "Terry…"

He turned around and smiled anxiously. "Hi, Sook!"

"Are you okay?"

"I think I'll go home. I don't feel so good."

Terry always felt not so good after the full moon.

"Yes, Terry. You can go. I'll tell Arlene."

Terry nodded and left her. He simply left. He didn't take his jacket, bag, or any other thing that he brought with him in the morning.

Poor Terry.

Sookie went to the archive room. Looked at the file under '2009' and then under 'N', "Naff', "Nelsons", "Nills"…but no Northman.

"You don't have it?" Arlene asked her. "I thought they gave it to you."

Sookie went to the civil office, to find a marriage record of Aude and Eric Northman. But she didn't find it either. The only record she could find that contained "Aude" and "Northman" was dated back on 2nd December, 1950. It was the marriage between Ms. Aude Dubois, aged 17, and Mr. Henry James Northman, aged 31. Aude Dubois could be Aude Northman, but there's no way that Henry James Northman _is_ Eric Northman. The age didn't fit. He must have been 90 years old by now. And Eric Northman was not even reaching 40!

Nevertheless, Sookie tried it. Nope. There's no Aude Dubois who was brought to the hospital or any other health facility last night.

Finally Sookie asked Tara, whether she knew or had any information about any property of NIC around Bon Temps. Health Facility would be preferred.

"There is a Wellness facility in Shreveport which belongs to NIC," she said. "Not exactly belongs to the company, but the owner of it, is one of the major stock holders of NIC. Leclerq Wellness & Beauty Resort, on Raspberry Lane 6573."

Sookie drove her car to Shreveport, straight to the address that Tara told her. But she managed only to reach the gate. The guards didn't allow her to enter, without any letter of recommendation. She tried to argue that it's very important. She needed to know if Mrs. Northman had been brought there last night. But the answer was the same. Without any letter of recommendation, she may not enter. End of discussion.

Sookie asked Tara about it, and the answer was, "I am sorry, Sook. That Wellness doesn't belong to NIC, and I don't know much about it, except that it belongs to Sophie-Anne Leclerq."

"Any phone number?"

"Only her lawyers', and they are in New York."

She could try to reach Ms. Leclerq's lawyers, and try to get a letter of recommendation from them. But she believed it would be too late, and she's not sure if Aude would like the idea to be known by public that she's at the hospital, and her house was attacked by a pack of wolves and tigers.

Sookie decided to go to Sam. He could help. But he was not in his office. She decided to go to his house, as the last try.

His green truck was parked beside his house. He's at home.

Sookie stepped out from her car, and went straight to the door. She wanted to knock on it, when she realized that it was opened. And on the ground were red stains. Blood?

"Sam…!" Sookie entered the house. There were more and more stains on the floor. What happened? Had Sam caught somebody entering his house, and gotten into a fight? But there were no signs of violence that Sookie could see. Every thing looked normal. The place didn't very tidy, but there's no sign of struggle at all.

The stains led her to the bedroom, and there was Sam. On the floor, naked. His legs were bloody, and there were scratches on his back.

Sookie took out her mobile, and dialed 911. She gave them Sam's address, and explained to them what she saw. Afterward, she took a blanket to cover Sam.

_Sookie, _his head called her name. _Sookie…_

"Hang in there, Buddy." She said. "I'm here. The help is coming."

_Don't go back to Northman's. That place is too dangerous for you. Eric Northman is not what you think he is._

"I know, Buddy. I promise you, as soon as I finish with this case, I will never visit that place again."

_Sookie…_

"Yes, Sam?"

_I won't forgive myself if something happened to you, last night._

"How did you know about last night?"

_I love you._

Sookie was taken back. She felt like she's intruding Sam's very intimate sphere. Certainly Sam was not in the right mind to say that to her, and she's not supposed to hear it. But then she said, "I'll stay here, right Sam? You're hanging in there. You'll be alright, and then we talk. Okay, Buddy?"

The police car came with an ambulance. They lifted Sam carefully on the carriage, and brought him to the car. Questions were written all over their faces due to Sam's condition. But Sookie could only tell them what she knew. She found Sam already naked and wounded.

_Crazy Stackhouses! _One of the paramedic said. _One is crazier than the others, and they always manage to find other crazy people._

_Never thought that Sam had nice butt!_

_Why would somebody run around naked in cold weather like this?_

Sookie pulled herself together, so she could concentrate.

"Are you going to the wood at any chance, Sook?" Kenya Shane the police officer who took the call asked her.

She wanted to say that she's working for the Northman at the moment, and they lived in the woods, so the chance was very big, yeah. But she decided not answer right away. "Why?"

"We found some people with the same condition like Sam – naked and wounded in the woods, this morning. And I heard from Andy, you were at the house of Mrs. Northman yesterday. So, if you are going to go there again, just be careful, alright? Take your gun with you. I heard from Jason you're a good shooter."

Kenya was one of Jason's girlfriends. They were together for two weeks, and Sookie thought sometimes Kenya was still holding the torch for him.

After the ambulance car left Sam's house. Sookie followed it with her car. This time, she would not let Sam out of her sight. She must know where Sam was being taken. No second mistake, like what happened to Aude. And it seemed the only possible way to know where Aude was, was by returning to Northman Mansion, and asking Eric. But before she returned to that place, she had to have her gun with her. She didn't care that Eric was against it. She worked for his wife, and she would only listen to her, the way his secretaries only listen to him. And if he wanted to report her to the authorities, he could do it. Let him see if she cared!

There were more new people at Northman Mansion, when Sookie arrived. Alcide was there. He wore a sling to carry his left arm, and his leg was heavily bandaged. And there was an older man who looked like him, standing beside him. Sookie assumed, it was his father.

"Ms. Stackhouse," he greeted her. "Frank Herveux. I will replace my son here for a while, until he's in condition to do his job."

Sookie nodded to acknowledge him. "Is Mr. Northman already awake?"

Alcide shook his head. "Not until the sun goes down," he said.

"Do you know where he took Mrs. Northman? I want to know if she's alright."

"I am sorry, Sookie. I don't know."

It meant, she had to wait. Oh, what the heck! Eric had to wake. And if he was cranky and hungry, she would cook for him, even when it meant that she would get fired because of it, knowing how bad she was in cooking!

Sookie went inside the house, straight to Aude's room, and started to yell 'wake up', when she found the room to be deserted. Nothing changed from last night. Her jewelry was still on the night table, the marriage dagger was on the bed, even the water in the bathtub was still there. It looked like Eric didn't use it.

Where did he sleep?

Sookie opened the bathtub, put the jewelfry in her bag, and carefully took the marriage dagger, and put it back in the drawer.

Then she went down to the library, and waited.


	13. The First Confrontation

**Author's Note: Again, thank you, Aurora! **

**This chapter is for you, Net XX. **

Thirteen

The First Confrontation

Hungry. She's so hungry.

Being patient was always Sookie's strength, but not when she's hungry. She'd been waiting for Eric to eventually show up, but three hours had passed, the sun was very low in the west and almost disappeared, and he's still not here. She started getting nervous, jumpy, and clumsy.

Maybe it was only her feeling, but the sun seemed to creep today. Stayed lazily at the sky and didn't move any inch. Every time Sookie looked at it, it's there, on its same position.

Sookie couldn't count anymore how many times she turned her head around at each spound to see who it was, when she heard some steps or some noises behind her. Just in case, it was Eric. But mostly it was only the security people fixing the door, or cleaning up the house, removing the blood stains on the floor, on the stairs, even on the grass. They wanted to have the house like before, as soon as possible.

Tara had already left. She asked her to leave the house and go to town with her, but Sookie refused. She needed to know where Aude was, and the only person who had the answer was Eric Northman.

"You'll be all by yourself, Sook. And I don't trust the new security guys. I don't know them." Tara tried to convince her, but Sookie had already made up her mind.

"I'm fine, Tara. But can you do me a favour? A friend of mine is in the hospital. Can you check up on him, please? His name is Sam Merlotte."

Finally, Sookie couldn't wait any longer. She had to eat. But the fridge was almost empty. There was butter, cheese, some fruits, and eggs. No bread. Sookie took an apple, and ate it. But she was still hungry. Maybe they had something in the storage room.

Sookie opened the door to the storage room. This time, she opened the door wide, and then she turned on the light. She didn't want any surprises like the other day. Nobody was there. There were some tin cans of dried fruits, corn, beans, sugar…but no bread.

And the double door was open.

She had never seen this door open before. Who might open it…and where did it lead to? Did it lead to the basement, or to the bunker, like what Andy and many people thought? Hmh, she wanted to know. But she'd better take her gun out, who knows; one of the wolves got ltrapped there in the basement. Carefully, Sookie cocked her gun, pushed the door aside, and entered.

It's very dark in it. Sookie had to wait for awhile, until her eyes got used to the darkness. She almost couldn't see. The kitchen lamps gave light, but very weak, that Sookie could only guess what's in front of her. The air inside was stuffy. Certainly there was no air circulation inside; otherwise it wouldn't smell like this. After a while, Sookie could see very faintly. There were stairs. Should she continue or not? Hmh…ah, what the heck. If she didn't continue now, she would have no other chance to see it. Step by step Sookie went down. Around 12 or 14 stairs down, and she was inside a room. It was also dark, and heavy. The air was thinner than the air in the room above. It couldn't be the bunker.

Sookie wanted to turn around and return to the stairs when she heard something move.

"Who's there?" she asked. It's a stupid question, because whoever or whatever it was, it's not going to declare itself. But at least she could hear her own voice, and didn't feel completely alone.

Something moved, fast, so fast that before Sookie could have at least a guest from which direction it came, she felt something cold touch her hand. Without thinking, or being able to control her own hand, she pulled the trigger.

Bang.

"Sookie…"

"Eric?!" she threw away her gun.

"You shot me…"

What was he doing in the dark room like this?!

"I am sorry, Eric. I am so sorry…"

"Take me upstairs…"

Sookie tried to find Eric by touching anything in front of her. When she could find his hand, she put it around her shoulder, and dragged him upstairs. Something cold and wet touched her arms. Eric's blood, Sookie's sure of it.

In panic, Sookie put Eric on the kitchen table. He's pale from the nature, but this time he looked _really _pale. Especially with blood that's coming out from his stomach. "I'll call a doctor, Eric." She said, running to one of the wireless telephones. She dialed 911, and going back to Eric, to check his condition, and saying "Hello" when she saw Eric's mouth. He had fangs in his mouth and they were long…

"Hello…?"

Eric got up. "Hang the phone up." He said, weakly.

Sookie hung up. "You…you have fangs…"

Slowly he lay down. "Yes…"

"You…you…what are you?!"

"I am a vampire." He said, almost unheard. "Please, help me …"

Sookie came near. A vampire? He's got to be kidding!

Eric caught her hand. "The bullet…take it out…it's killing me…"

If he's a vampire, wasn't it better for her to leave him bleeding to death…? What if he's back on his feet and ate her?

"Sookie…"

Or worse, turned her into a vampire?

Since when vampires existed?! In tons of movies from Hollywood, maybe. But not in reality! Eric drank, took a bath, and married. Since when did a vampire get married, anyway? She saw a movie about the bride of Frankenstein, but not a vampire's bride!

Oh, what the heck!

Sookie looked at the wound in the stomach. "What should I do?!"

But Eric didn't answer.

Oh no! She climbed onto the table and put her head on his chest. No heartbeat. Oh no! He's dead. No panic. Think. First aid. Yeah, right. She had to do the first aid. She sat on Eric, and started hitting his chest, one, two….no, that's not the way how to do it. Think, think, think! Ah, she remembered. He had to lie on his back, which he already was. And then, she opened his mouth, and searched for any foreign thing inside. No, no foreign thing, She lifted his neck, and tilted the head a little bit back, and pull his chin upward. Goodness, if he opened his mouth like that, she wanted to do everything else but giving him mouth to mouth respiration. It looked like it wanted to be kissed, and not blown. Did she see a smile there? Sookie shook her head. _Concentrate, you fool_! Firmly, she put her mouth over his mouth. Then she blew some air inside his mouth. Once. Again. Twice. Still no movement. Three times.

"Please, Eric! You're a strong man. I"ll be easy on you if you return from...wherever you are now..."

She blew again. "We'll become friends. I'll do what you want."

Five.

"I don't even mind that you're a vampire."

Six.

"I can play werewolf for you…" What the heck was she talking about?

Eric choked and started breathing again.

"Thank God! You scared the hell out of me!"

"The bullet…" he tried to get up, but he couldn't.

"Uh-uh, I will not touch that!"

"Suck it out." He's lying himself down again. He's getting out of breath "I am a vampire. But if that bullet stays in my liver, I will die too."

"If I want to kill a vampire, isn't it better to stake him in the heart, and not in the liver?"

"Too much blood…I'll die …"

_Oh, no you don't. Not that easy, Buddy!_

Sookie wiped off the blood on the wound, and tried to find the entry. Oh, she hated that. She never liked the biology class, because of the blood-thing. Sometimes the teacher asked them to open a frog or any other small animals for some experiments, and she was always fainted every time she saw the blood, and the eyes of those poor animals. And now she had to poke around somebody's wound.

The bullet seemed to be too deep inside. Her finger could not reach it.

Then she did something she would have never thought that she would do. She sucked the bullet out of the wound. And by sucking it, she swallowed his blood too. Strange, his blood didn't taste like what she thought blood would taste. The smell reminded her of Gran's jasmine perfume and the taste…it's like Gran's pie.

Something hard hit her teeth. The bullet.

Sookie lifted her head, and saw that she didn't only managed to get out, but she also managed to get something else on. Something inside that tight black brief pushed the brief so hard that Sookie believed if the brief hadn't been made from a very good and strong fabric, it would have been torn apart.

And Eric was lifting his head already, supporting his body weight with his elbows. Instead of fangs, there was a satisfied smile on his face. He'd better be. The bullet was out, he was safe.

Sookie spitted the bullet out. "Here it is." She gave the bullet to Eric. "Now I can call the doctor!" she wanted to step down, when she saw slowly the wound was closing in. What?! She wiped off the blood around the wound…it's gone. There was no wound anymore!

She looked at Eric, shockingly.

"I told you, I'm a vampire. But you don't believe me." He moved closer. "Now I need your blood to recover."

"No!" She moved backward. "Please…" She went over the edge of the table, and lost her balance. But Eric caught her hand, and pulled her closed to his arm.

He smiled. "I don't need your blood to recover." He put his finger on her neck. "But I want to taste it again. It tastes so sweet and brings memory of the human life in me that I just have to have it again." His fangs were out again.

Sookie looked into his eyes. Those blue eyes were soft and dreamy. As if he was not there together with her on the table. But somewhere else, somewhere far and unreachable.

Eric moved closer, his mouth touched her neck. And she felt something sharp on it, just like when they kissed in the storage room. It was his fangs. Sookie shuddered. Softly Eric kissed her neck. With one pull, he tore her blouse apart, so that her shoulder was free, then gently he removed her bra string. He sniffed her shoulder, and gave her one look, before he bore his fangs into her shoulder.

Sookie gasped. God, it's painful, more painful than her first experience when she pulled the trigger. Back then, her elbow was ringing for days. Tears ran down on her cheeks. She didn't want to know how many days her shoulder would be in pain.

And then Eric started sucking her blood. From her shoulder, tingling feeling slowly crept down to her back. His hand was sliding under her blouse, touching her breast, squeezing it softly. Sookie let out a moan. Now the pain was mixed with lust. She grabbed his back, and held him tight. So tight, that her finger nails bore in his skin. Eric took his fangs out of her shoulder, licked the blood that flowing out of the wound, and kissed her. Sookie returned his kiss with such a passion that Eric chuckled. He lifted her leg, and wanted to lay her down on the table, when an icy voice was heard.

"Am I interrupting?"

They broke the hug. Hastily, Sookie fixed her blouse, and tried to catch her breath.

Pam was standing some steps away from the table. Her fangs were out, and her eyes were flickering, dangerously. And so were Chow's, a man with long hair. Their fangs were all out. Except a woman and an old man. Theirs were not. And possibly they had no fangs. The woman folded her hands in front of her chest, and the old man looked at them with disgusting lights in his eyes. There was a man standing behind the old man, but Sookie couldn't see him.

"Dinner, Boss?" asked Chow.

Eric kissed Sookie one more time before he said, "She is mine." He stepped down from the table, and helped Sookie to get down too.

_She's mine? Yeah, right. Not that fast, Buddy!_

Pam's fangs were in. Chow's were slowly in, but the long haired man's not. Only after Chow looked at him, then he did it too.

"Do you always have to barge in like this, Pam?" asked Eric.

"There is a rather pressing matter which requires your urgent attention, a matter that's more important than ….your 'entertainment'." Pam looked sideways at Sookie. Pam had the air of British nobility about her - both chilly and contemptuous, well, at least like the British nobility that Sookie saw in movies. And the way Pam looked at her told her clearly that she didn't agree with what Eric had just said. "This gentleman here," she pointed at the old man. "… arrived a little while ago and is impatient for your decision. And I must remind you that Bill doesn't have much time. The Queen is expecting him and she does not like to be kept waiting.."

_The Queen? Of what? Of England?_

"I do apologize, Eric." Slowly the figure behind the man was emerging. "But I have to go. I've been absent too long. Her Majesty is not amused."

The twang in his accent reminded Sookie of the way Old people of Bon Temps spoke. As a matter of fact, it reminded her to the way people in the Civil War spoke, or at least the way the actors in the movies did.

That figure was now standing in front of Sookie. Her eyes were wide open, and her jaw dropped, when she realized who he was. "You're…you're….Statue Bill."

"Oh, please!"

And that was the last word she heard. After that, everything went black.

******************


	14. The Little Devil's Plans

Fourteen

The Little Devil's Plan(s)

Sookie found herself lying on the bed, covered with a blanket. It took her only a second to find out that she was in the guest room of Northman Mansion. She tried to remember what happened. She shot Eric, who, God knows why, was in the basement. And then she took him to the kitchen table, tried to give him mouth to mouth respiration, she sucked the bullet out of his stomach and he bit her. Eric said, he was a vampire, and he bit her. They almost would have had sex if Pam and her guests hadn't arrived. One of her guests was…Statue Bill, or somebody that looked exactly like him.

Somebody's playing a very bad joke on her, or she's inThe Twilight Zone.

Sookie got up. Her blouse was sticky…there's blood on it, and it's torn apart. Sookie took it off, and wanted to change her cloth, when she realized, her bag was still in her car. Maybe Aude had something for her. She opened the cupboard. It's full with clothes. It looked like Aude had prepared everything, like what Arlene said.

She took one of the blouses, and a towel then went to the bathroom to clean up the blood on her body. When she saw her face in the mirror, she saw that her mouth was covered with blood. She realized, it was not a dream. She _did_ sucked the bullet out of Eric's stomach! That's the only thing that she could explain why she had blood around her mouth. It meant, everything else was also real.

She was inside a house, where a vampire lived. And his wife had asked her to take care of their divorce case. Her knees suddenly felt weak. And that vampire didn't want to get divorced. And she had kissed him, and so closed to having sex with him. Sookie tried to catch her breath. _Don't get panic. Everything will be alright._ She just had to tell the wife, she quit the job. She could find somebody else for her husband's dinner.

Sookie put the blouse on. It fit, and felt very smooth on her skin. Sookie turned around to see her figure in the mirror. The blouse supported her figure beautifully, showing every curves and shapes she had. How did Aude know her size?

Sookie checked her shoulder. There were two points there, which were disappearing. Why were they disappearing so fast? Did it mean that she's now a vampire too? She swallowed his blood, which to be honest, tasted very good. But if yes, why she could see her image in the mirror?

Aude got to be a vampire too, or? She's been living with Eric for god knows how long. But if she was a vampire, how could she walk around under the sun, eat and drink? No, she wasn't. She's a vampire's wife. By the way, she had some bitemarks. If she was a vampire, those marks would be gone, in no time, easy-peasy. It also made sense, that she had some bite marks. Eric must have bitten her from time to time, and drank her blood. Did he have a sex with Aude too, during the biting action, like what Eric and she almost did, some minutes ago?

The imagination of Eric and Aude having sex hit her like a flash. Sookie closed her eyes. Her chest felt heavy and hot.

_This is insane._

She's jealous of Aude. And that was insane. First, there's absolutely no way that she would fall for Eric, after she knew that he's a vampire. And second, wasn't Aude too old already, for sex? How could she handle such a young man like Eric? Seeing how his brief was pushed, he must have…plenty. And third, she was a lawyer. Aude's lawyer. It's unprofessional and unethic to sleep with a client, or client's husband, or client's future ex-husband, especially the future ex-husband, whose wife's case was being handled by her.

That's it.

Sookie dried her face, took a deep breath, and went down. She's going to tell Eric, that she would leave the house, now for sure. But before that, she would demand that Eric gave her the Aude's whereabouts or she reported him to the police.

The kitchen was empty. The light was on, but there was nobody. Through the glass door, she saw Chow and the long haired man talking to Frank Herveux near Tara's office.

Vaguely she heard noises coming from the library, which were getting louder and louder as she approached it.

"It will be dangerous…" she heard the twang voice of Statue Bill.

"Not to mention expensive." Said Pam.

"We have ingredients enough only for one try. So, you will only have one chance to try." A woman's voice with thick east European accent was heard. "Once it's taken, the process can not be reversed, or stopped.

"How long will it take?" Eric asked.

"To make it, my father needs a week. And three days for the process."

"Can you make it faster?"

"Faster?!"

"Eric, I do not think that it's a good idea," said Bill.

"I must say, this whole subject is ridiculous. She doesn't have to die, and you can do it, if you want to, Eric." Said Pam

_Who doesn't have to die?Aude? What will they do to her?_

Somebody spoke in a foreign language, at the same time, his head was also telling Sookie something, but she didn't understand a word of it.

"My father said, the risk is too high. It could cost a very painful death in the process. And it's not permanent."

"I'll take that chance." Said Eric.

"Master!"

Pam's voice sounded shocked.

Master? Eric was Pam's master? What a world they lived in? They still had slave-master relationship?

The man said again.

"Somebody is listening." Said the woman.

Sookie ran as fast as possible back to her room. If any of them came to the room, she would die, and nobody would even notice. All those people who worked for The Northman had some kind of dead loyalty. They were loyal, or they're dead. And if they really came, what they had to do was only giving her one bite, and that's it.

But she was a Stackhouse. She would not go down without a fight. She wished Jason was here. That brother of hers, even when he's not that bright in his head, was very good handling weapon, and martial art. Weapon…shit! Her gun was still in the basement!

In panic, she searched for the silver jewelry. If they were vampires, silver was the best weapons against them. She put all her necklaces and belt around her body. And she caught her image in the mirror, she felt very stupid. She looked like a clown with all those ghastly things, but what the heck!

Her heart beat like crazy. She felt every pulse in her body raging, and cold sweat was beginning to flow down on her body. She should have listened to Sam. She shouldn't have come back here. Sam must have suspected all along about the real Eric Northman, otherwise he wouldn't have asked Terry to give the jewelry to her.

The clock ticking was as loud as her heart beat. But nobody came. Not even a step she could hear. Would they just pop up in front of her nose, or fly? Was the one she saw flying above the woods Eric…and Aude? What happened if they could hypnotize her? Was it not like that? At least in the movies, that vampire had the power to hypnotize their victims?

Sookie held her jewelry tightly.

_Jesus, Joseph, Maria. Help me!_

Oh, shit! She forgot to close the door.

She wanted to run to the door, but too late. Eric was standing there, leaning on the wall and smirked at her.

"What do you want to do with all those…things?" he asked. "Scare me to death?"

"Go away!" Sookie said. "Or I'll throw this at you." She took one of her necklace off.

Eric didn't move.

Sookie threw it at Eric. The necklace landed on his shoulder, touched his neck, and made a noise like a sound of a bar of hot iron dipped into water. It burnt Eric's neck. He hissed and bared his fangs. He took off that necklace, and threw it on the floor. Clearly it was painful for him, but he didn't say anything. The wound on his heck was healing, rapidly. Soon, his neck was smooth like before.

"Don't be such a fool, Sookie." He said after a while.

"You…you are a vampire."

His eyebrows were lifted. "I've already told you that."

"And you want to kill your wife…and me!"

With a blink of an eye, Eric was standing close to her, so close that his nose touched hers. His eyes were flickering, and his fangs were dangerously aimed to her neck. And then he let out a shout. It was so loud that Sookie closed her eyes and cringed. She believed, if she opened her eyes, she would be dead.

"Take those things off." His voice was deep and growling.

Trembling, Sookie took all her silver jewelry off, and let them fall on the floor.

"I would never hurt her." Eric said. "You, on the other hand, I'm not so sure."

"But…I heard what you're talking about, in the library. And I knew that you sent somebody, William Brown, to search for a deadly mushroom. You want to poison your wife, and take her property…" now Sookie realized how stupid it sounded. Why would he kill his wife and take all her property, if he could bite her to death?

Eric growled.

Sookie squeezed her eyes tighter. _Jesus, Maria, Joseph…_"I work for your wife…what she wants is only to…set you free…" those last words made Sookie slowly open her eyes. … "And make you happy…" she touched his face. The fear which was there, now was gone. Disappeared like the thin dew in the morning, as the sun rose. Sookie realized, since the beginning, it wasn't about property, money, or any other things that they owned. It's about setting free the one whom she loved, whom he loved.

And her job was to make Eric understand that.

Aude was old, and she didn't want to be turned as a vampire. And because of the bond that they had, the only way to break it was by divorce. That's why Aude hired her or any other lawyers who ever set foot in this house. Not to win the case in front of the court, but to make him understand his wife's intention.

Eric's body was slowly getting relaxed. His fangs were still bared, but he was no longer in state of alert.

Sookie touched his arms. "I am sorry for accussing you of planning to kill your wife. I have only the best interest in her and her case."

"I know." He said. His voice was somber. Suddenly his eyes were dropping blood.

"Eric…your eyes…"Sookie touched that blood. His eyes were not hurting, he's crying. It meant, the blood she saw on the dagger was not because Eric hurt himself, but it was his tears.

She tiptoed to kiss those blood-tears. "I am sorry, Eric. I really am. I know how much you love her…" again, that sentence made her chest hot, but she tried to ignore it. "It's just…sometimes, to love somebody means to let them go. And Aude…" before Sookie could finish her sentence, Eric turned around, and wanted to leave.

_Oh, no you don't!_

Sookie caught his hand. He couldn't simply walk away like that. Twice he had done that to her, and she didn't have intention to let it happen for the third time. "Eric, we have to talk."

"There's nothing to talk about, Sookie. I won't leave her. And if she thinks by inviting you here would change my mind, then she's mistaken."

"What do you mean?"

He turned around, facing her. His eyes were narrowing. Then he looked at her sharply. His voice was deeper when he said, "Tell me the truth."

"About what?"

His eyes were softening. "You're supposed to do what I said."

_Oh yeah? Since when? _Sookie shook her head. _Moment, does it mean, he was trying to hypnotize me, when his voice was deeper…and it doesn't work?! _

"That tricky little devil!" he smirked. His anger was gone, and now he was all amused by Aude, _His Tricky Little Devil. _"She knew that I won't be able to glamour you….that's why she insisted on hiring and having you here!" he laughed. "Come!"

"Where to?"

"You want to know where I brought that Little Devil, don't you?"

************

Entering Leclerq's Wellness Centre wasn't an issue anymore. As soon as they saw Eric's red corvette, they opened the gate, without asking. They didn't even give any sign of recognision that she had been there in the noon. And Sookie swore, they were the same guards!

This building shouldn't have been called "Wellness Centre". It was more like a palace, with its ivory and soft blue-green colours. Its walls were high, and the ceilings were round. There were windows made of colourful mosaic, and everywhere were flowers and green plants. The blue soft organdy curtains were hanging on each and every windows and doors.

Sookie felt like entering a palace of a princess. Yeah, a palace of a princess with guards dressed up in nurse uniform.

Aude's room was on second floor. The room itself was huge, filled with a bed, a set of writing desk which facing the window, a set of sofa, and a book cabinet. A bouquet of flowers was on the writing desk. Aude was dancing to a bossa nova song when they entered the room. She laughed like a little girl who was caught cheating when she saw Eric.

Sookie didn't believe what she saw. She'd been worried to death thinking that something bad might happen to her, and there she was, dancing like nothing happened.

"She _is_ a little devil." Eric said, smiling. Then he approached her, took her hand, and her waist, and danced along.

Sookie sat down and watched them. Somehow it's funny to see Eric – with his t-shirt, and jeans, dancing with Aude who's in her sleeping dress. And Aude seemed to be in high spirit. She's smiling and laughing, almost giggling, the whole time, and so was Eric. He looked completely different from the person Sookie saw some moment ago. He looked…relaxed.

The nurses who came later on, (because of the loud noise, they said But Sookie believed, Mrs. Northman's grandson"- that's how they address Eric, was the reason why they came. Seriously, who needs four nurses – all beautiful and young, to check 'a loud noise'?), told them that if anybody (their eyes fixed on Eric) wanted to spend the night, he or she ('he' would be preferred) to inform them in the front deck.

Eric himself was standing beside Aude, ignored them completely. The way he had ignored Sookie before. Sookie tried with all her might to ignore what they said in their heads about Eric, otherwise she would get red face…something about tied him on a table, whip, his butt, and 'his Gracious Plenty'. For a moment she didn't know what they meant, but as she followed the direction of their eyes, she felt her face very hot. Their eyes were on somewhere between Eric's legs.

"Come here, Child." Aude reached out her hand. "Oh, don't be so embarrassed like that. Eric is always the main attraction every time I come here."

And Sookie wondered why. Even when Eric 'pretended' not to care what others might think about him, he made sure that he dressed up in a way that showed everybody what he's got.

Eric followed her with a teasing look at the corner of his eyes.

_Damn. He knows exactly what I think!_

Sookie came to Aude who took her to her bed. "You sleep here with me, tonight" that was an order. "I have something to tell you."

"Another plan, Aude?" asked Eric.

"What plan?" Aude looked at him, innocently. But when she saw that Eric didn't buy it, she smiled. "Oh, alright. It was a plan. But you like it too this time, don't you?"

What plan? Sookie looked at them, but both them were ignoring her. As if she hadn't existed. Their eyes were only for each other.

"I leave you with your plan." Eric said. "Or shall I say "plans"?" he kissed her on the cheek, and then he walked away. "Good luck, Dubois! And I expect you to be in the house tomorrow night, Stackhouse!"

Dubois? She was Aude Dubois! Sookie looked at her. "If you are Aude Dubois…does it mean….he is…Henry James Northman…?" she felt the room turning.

"Easy, Child. Lay yourself down." She said. "I'll take something to drink for you."

Sookie lay down. Her head was swarming.

"Drink this, Sookie." Aude gave her a glass of water, which she took and drank hastily.

"Henry James…oh, I haven't heard that name for a long time. I always love Henry James' books, and dreamt to be able to know him. Of course it was nonsense, but every body has a dream. And so, I named him Henry James, when Eric said that he couldn't use his real name to marry me. So, there I was, married to Henry James!"

"But…how…why…" Sookie sorted her thought, took a deep breath, and then asked. "If you're so happy with each other, and obviously you are, why do you scheme a plan?! What plan? Is me part of the plan?"

"Yes, and no. Yes, I am happy with him. And no, you are not exactly part of the plan, I mean 'you' particularly. I would choose any woman for Eric who can distract him from giving his attention only to me."

"Oh, thank you very much!" said Sookie sarcastically. Knowing that she was only bait was not exactly a glorious feeling.

"It looks like it works with you." Aude smiled. "I saw he left his mark on you."

"What? His bite?"

"No, dear. Not that one." Said Aude. "I could see that he gave you his blood. You know, if you're with somebody for almost 60 years, vampires or men, you notice one or two things in his behaviour. And I can see, he can sense your feelings, and maybe even read your mind, the way you can listen to other people's mind."

Sookie's mouth was opened. "How did you know that? Except my brother Jason, and my Godmother Arlene, nobody else know about it."

"Could you please get My High school Yearbook, there on the third shelf?"

Sookie got down from the bed, and took a book, covered in dark brown leather. On its cover was written, "BON TEMPS' HIGH SCHOOL FOR GIRLS, SCHOOL YEARBOOK 1950" Bon Temps' High School for Girls? Wasn't it the school that Gran attended to?

She gave the book to Aude.

"Hmh…where was it…moment…" Aude flipped the pages, and "Voilà!" she gave the book back to Sookie. "This was me, and this was my bestfriend. Wasn't she beautiful?"

Sookie saw a picture of a group of girls in black and white. Most of them were wearing white blouse and skirt. Standing beside the young Aude, was Gran. Smiling widely.

******************


	15. Talking to the Devils

Fifteen

Talking to the Devils

"Alright, it was bad of me, and I apologize." Said Aude. "But isn't it exciting, to get to know a man like Eric? Comparing to all your other boyfriends?"

"Just exactly how long have you planned this, Aude? Making me as bait for Eric?"

"Oh, don't make it sound so bad, Dear."

"Don't make it sound so bad?! What you did to me, to us, Eric and I, is so bad that I don't have a word for it!"

"Devil's plan, maybe?" she smiled and moved her head excitedly. She seemed so proud that one of her plans worked. Sookie wanted to yell at her, called her names, but when she saw how bright those little eyes were, she couldn't do anything else, but smiled.

Aude and Eric Northman, what a couple.

"It all began 18 years ago, when I received a letter from your grandmother about you. She said, that you inherited your grandfather's ability."

"Grandad Stackhouse?" There weren't so many things about Grandad that Sookie could remember, except that he's very good at catching fish and cooking. And everybody in Bon Temps knew, the relationship between Sookie Stackhouse and kitchen, it was so bad, they could make some kind of advertising:

_Sookie Stackhouse, Kitchen Demolisher, satisfaction 100% guaranteed._

"No. Your real grandfather. She never told you about him? Hmh, that's strange. I knew that she loved him very much. She'd even carried his child, which at that time considered to be a sin to have a child without a husband. But Adele was a stubborn woman, she wanted to keep the baby, and raised him on her own, if she had to. That's when Caleb asked her to marry him. Caleb was in love with her since I could remember, and he didn't care about the other man's baby. He loved her, and if she's willing to be his wife, that's all what he wanted."

Caleb Stackhouse must have been a great man. Unfortunately, Sookie hadn't had the opportunity to get to know him better. He died when Sookie was 10 years old. But if he was not her grandfather, then who was?

"I got to know Eric from Adele, not directly from her, but in that direction. You see, she loved to spend her time in the woods, alone. And I thought by myself, no, it's not possible. She's my best friend. We loved to do a lot of things together. And she knew I loved the wood as much as she did. I still do. But why she didn't want to be with me? So, one day, I followed her going into the woods. That's when I saw him. A very good looking man. Black long hair, tall, and his skin was glowing under the sunlight. What fascinated me was, he had pointed ears, just like the elves from fantasy books that I read. So I followed them going deeper and deeper into the woods. That's when I met Eric. And four months later, I became Mrs. Northman."

"How did you meet him, exactly?"

"Ah, Eric can tell you that." Again, her eyes were twinkling. "Anyway, since I knew that you have the ability to read other people's mind, I've set some steps to return to Bon Temps."

_Steps?_

"Oh, alright. Call it plans, if you want! I was in New York at that time. But Eric didn't want to return here. He wanted to stay there in New York, or if we have to go from New York, he wanted to go to Paris or Stockholm, but not Bon Temps."

"Stockholm?"

"He's from Sweden; don't you know that, Dear? Surely you read the history of NIC, before you accepted the job to take care of my divorce."

_No, I didn't have a chance to read the history of NIC! I didn't even have a chance to find out the name of Mr. Northman, thank you very much!_

"But that's not important. So, after your parents died, and Mrs. Fowler took care of you, I asked some people I know to give Mrs. Fowler's ideas to take Law school. It's better than being a waitress, financially of course. I ordered my banks to give her lower loans than normally, and supported her life, which if I'm honest, I don't really appreciate with her choices of men, but well, you can't have everything, can you? After she's graduated, I started ordering my people to give her cases, and I have to say, she's very good in her field. And I was excited to know that she also started influencing you to take her step and becoming a lawyer yourself."

"You've been following my life…"

"It's a promise to Adele, that I would keep an eye on you."

"But why do you want Arlene to be a lawyer?"

"Because I wanted her to take care of my divorce case, when the time came. And by having her as my lawyer, I could get closed to you, and in turn, I could introduce you to Eric."

"What?! You've been setting these plans since I was a child?!" Sookie felt so low. She felt like being a puppet that's pulled by her. "What if Eric didn't like me at all? Did you ever consider about that?!"

"Aha, you use past form. It means he likes you, just like what I thought."

"Don't start using "English" on me!"

"We use English all the time, Dear." Aude said.

Sookie looked at her, and she wanted to scream on the top of her lungs. But her twinkling eyes, and her childish smile softened her anger a little bit.

Aude took her hands. "I am sorry, my Dear. I should've been honest with you from the beginning, and not pretending as a sick old woman."

_That was a part of the plan too? All of her "I'm so tired, Dear", "Do you mind if I rest earlier, Dear?" Arrgh, I could really kill this woman!_

"I only want Eric to let me go." Aude said. "Sooner or later, I will die. And I want him to break that bond, so that he can be free. To fall in love again, to get married, or live with a woman." Aude took Sookie in her arms. "For ten years, I tried to find a woman for him. But he always refused her. Of course, he tasted them – that's how he called it, drinking their blood, or maybe even slept with them, but he never wanted them so much that he's willing to give his blood."

"I don't understand."

"If you drink his blood, even only a drop of it, you are bonded with him. And Eric is not a man who's easily to be tied to. There must be something about you that attracts him, that makes him want to be tied to you."

Sookie lifted her head. What?!

Aude touched her hair. "He would know what you feel, and where you are."

_No, this is not true. And if he could, why he couldn't know Aude's plans since the beginning?!_

"It is true, Dear. And if you wonder about me, let's put it this way, I live long enough with him to learn one or two tricks from him."

"He will never want me or love me the way he wants you or loves you, Aude."

"Do you want it like that, Dear? Don't you want him to want you or love you the way he wants and loves you - you, and not any other woman?"

_What did she mean?_

"Do you want to be compared with me? Living under my shadow? Is that what you want?"

Sookie hugged Aude. "No, of course not."

"Then why don't you show him that you are not me? Let him find you. He's already had interest in you. Keep him guessing; make him exciting and curious about you. Challenge him. The thing with Eric is,…"

"You never know."

"Exactly."

"You really love him, don't you Aude?"

"What do you think, Dear? He's one of a kind."

And then Aude started talking about the house. She wanted to know what happened to it. She was listening with big eyes when Sookie told her how fast Alcide's men fixed the house, and also about his father who replaced him. And when Sookie told her about the kitchen, she told her to hire a new person. "You are responsible for the house now. Tara will listen to you."

When Sookie told her about the marriage dagger, that Eric knew about it, she looked thoughtful_, _and more and more thoughtful when she told her about the mushroom and the new people in the house. She murmured, "He's up to something."

It was very late, when they finally fell asleep. And between her awake and dream phase, Sookie felt somebody kiss her cheek. She wanted to open her eyes, but she couldn't. And she heard a soft whisper, "Sleep, my future lover."

Early in the morning, Sookie left Leclerq's Wellness Centre, and went straight to Lafayette. She told him about most of things. About how Aude'd been monitoring her life, her real grandfather, whose name she didn't know, the wolves, Sam's condition, almost everything, except the 'vampires' and 'Statue Bill' parts. Because as modern or 'free thinking' man as Lafayette might call himself, there were things that would be better for Sookie to keep to herself. And one of them was weird thing like a statue which suddenly became alive, so to speak. And 'vampires' was absolutely out of the question, unless she wanted to end up in a mental hospital.

"I can cook for you." Suddenly Jose-Maria said, when Sookie asked them if they knew a good cook. To Sookie's surprise, his voice was smokey.

Lafayatte let out a squeal. "Honey," he said to Sookie. "You made him speak! What a miracle! He's all yours!"

But those were the only words that Jose-Maria ever spoke for the rest of the day. He made coffee, toasted the bread, ate, accompanied Lafayette and Sookie buying groceries, without uttering a single word.

Sookie asked them to stop by at the hospital to check on Sam. That man had bandage all over his body. The worst part was his leg. But the doctor who took care of him said that Sam could go in a week, which according to him the fastest recovery he ever witness.

"Your friend was here yesterday," Sam said.

"I can see that." Sookie said, pointing at the flowers and a small basket of fruits on the table.

"Thank you, Sook. For everything."

"You would do the same thing for me, Sam." And then she kissed a little part of Sam's cheek which was not covered by bandage. When she was straightening her body, she caught a familiar smell. Dean. She smelt Dean. Could it be that Dean was here? At the hospital?

"What Sook?" Sam asked. "You looked confused."

"Ah, it's maybe nothing. But you didn't happen to see a dog here, did you?"

"A dog? No." he said. _Oh, shit. _His head told her.

"A collie, this high…" Sookie described Dean.

If Sam could, he would shake his head, because his eyes blinked rapidly. _Oh, shit. _Again his head told her.

"I know, it's not possible for a dog to be here. Ah forget it." Then she left him with a promise to come again.

When she passed by William Compton Statue to her way to the Northman Mansion, she realized how pale that statue was, cold and pale. And she wondered if the real Bill would be as good in listening as the Statue Bill.

Helped by Lafayette and Jose-Maria, everything seemed to go faster. They filled up the storage room and fridge with food, and then cooked some dinner. "You can always freeze the leftovers." Said Lafayette.

After that, Sookie showed them around. They saw almost every room in the house, except the dark room behind the double door. Sookie didn't even want them to know that there's a room behind that door. She suspected that there's where Eric slept during the day. She knew by now not to bother Eric while he's sleeping. She'd already seen how he was when he's cranky and hungry. She didn't want _that_ to happen again.

When everybody left, and the day security people were replaced by the night ones, Sookie went to her bedroom, and lay herself down. She needed some rest. Her mind was too full and too tired to digest everything that had just happened in the last twenty-four hours. She had to come up with a plan, since she's in the world of planners. She couldn't afford to walk around blindly in this place without calculating every single step….her mind went on and on until every single picture on the wallpaper became one and her eyes were heavier and heavier.

Then something cold touched her back. She opened her eyes in shock; she turned around and found Eric lying behind her. Was it evening already? She rubbed her eyes. "What are you doing here, Eric…or should I call you Henry James?"

Eric lifted his eyebrows. "She told you that?"

"Eh-hm."

"And what else?"

"I should ask you about the first time you met each other."

"Did she?" he smiled. "And what would you do to get that story?"

Sookie got up. Ouch! Her head was pounding. She hated waking up so abruptly like this. It always gave her headache. "Nothing. I don't need to hear your story. You can sell it to Rolling Stones if you want it, see if I care!" said Sookie, annoyed. What did he think she was?! One of his 'tasted' women?!

Eric took her hand and pulled her back to bed. "Touchy," he said, smirking. His nose touched her cheek. "I love when a woman gets touchy…"

_Yeah, right!_

Sookie pushed him a way, but he didn't barge. She wondered what kind of women he'd been hanging around with. A kind who would jump on their feet every time he barked?!

And why the heck did she get so cranky?! Why should she care what kind of women he hung around, or bit!

"How's your friend?" he asked.

"Which one?"

"The one that's at the hospital."

"How do you know that my friend is at the hospital?"

He sniffed on her neck, and then down on her shoulder, down to her breast…Sookie tried hard to show him that she didn't care. Although, if she could she would pull that head to the top, and kiss that naughty nose.

"I can smell him." He was in front of her stomach. "And the hospital cleaning agent." Then he pulled himself up. His lips were now exactly in front of her lips. But he didn't move a single bit. "Your hero. Does he deserve ...this attention of yours?"

Strange, he didn't have breath…but then, he's a vampire. He's technically dead.

"I don't know what you're talking about, but yeah, he deserves it."

There's a teasing look in his eyes. Then he put his finger on her neck, slowly pull it down, and before it reached where he wanted, Sookie stopped it. "Don't you think it's a bit odd, that you are here with me, instead of with your wife? Since both of you love each other so much, and love beating each other plans…." Before Sookie could finish her sentence, Eric put his finger on her mouth, and said, "I've got something for you." Then he turned around.

The soft light in the room fell easily on Eric's back, showing the movement of his muscles under his marble skin. Eric's figure was not big, in her eyes, he's slim, but clearly each and every muscle on that body was trained one, down to his waist that support his whole upper body. The silky black boxer that he's wearing now seemed to want to give her a mercy, by not enhancing the beauty of his ass. Because if he wore that tight black brief, Sookie didn't want to even imagine what she would do to him. And why did he have to sleep in his underwear, anyway?! Didn't he have pajamas or something?!

The sudden quietness made Sookie realize that something's just not right in that room. She looked up to find that Eric was looking at her, teasingly. Clearly he knew where her eyes had been, and he's not ashamed to tell her that he's enjoying it. Sookie felt her cheeks hot.

"I want to give you…a gun. Yours." He gave her the gun. "I know now that you can use it."

_Oh, really?_

Sookie put the gun on the night desk.

"You can keep it if you want." He said, his finger was running on her back, and softly sliding inside her blouse. Sookie got Goosebumps because of it. And she knew it wasn't only because of its coldness. "Who knows, it would be useful one day…." His hand was now on her back. "I don't know how to use guns." Softly he kissed her. "I'll tell you what happened back there when I met Aude." His nose touched hers. His blue eyes caressed hers tenderly. "With a promise." He said.

"And what would it be?"

"You will never ever try to play werewolf for me."

Sookie's eyes widened. What?! So he had been actually awake when she tried to give him mouth to mouth respiration?! She pushed him. Tricky Big Devil! That's what he was, and he's married to a Tricky Little Devil! She wanted to get off from the bed, but Eric caught her, and with one roll, he managed to lock her up with his hands and feet. The more Sookie tried to set herself free, the tighter the lock was, and the stronger their bodies rubbed each other. And the stronger they were, the weaker her fight was. She felt the nerves and the senses on her body jolted, and her lust was getting stronger and stronger. Eric was also in the same mood. She could feel his body getting harder and harder, and how his fangs touched her neck. If he had had a breath, he would have sounded out of breath, when he said, "I don't like werewolves." Because his voice sounded deeper and growled, not in an angry tune, but sounded more like his trying to fight his own lust.

"Oh, it's not going to be easy talking to you, Stackhouse."

*******************


	16. Summer 1950

sixteen

Summer 1950

This is it.

This is the end. The end of the great Eric, man from the north, Eric the Viking, Enrique Vargas, Heinrich Möll, Henry LeBon, Frederico de La Costa, and many other names.

Here, in a stinking hole in the woods of God's forsaken town. Bon Temps. A name, which can't even be found on the map. Weren't it for the house that I built one hundred years ago, I wouldn't come here. But I like that house. The only place that remotely felt like home for me in almost 900 years of my life.

My friend, Francesco Allevi, an Italian Architect made the drawing, and built it for me. Victorian style, Italian style, to be exact. He's an Italian, he had to leave his mark somewhere, he said. And for me, he built a deep basement, where I could sleep. But that damned civil war almost destroyed it, and I had to leave the town, to earn money and rebuild it again.

Yes, I am old. Almost 1000 years old. And I am a vampire, a creature of the night, which can live only when the sun goes down. I was made long time ago, when kings and queens still lived according to their own rules, ironically, by a boy, merely a man. A boy, who could be my son, but in reality he is twice my age.

Somebody in this town knows who I am or what I am. Even as careful as I am, they still recognize me. I try to mingle and dress up the way the men dressed up here. Austere suits, simple white shirt, and big fedora hats. I dare myself to wear them with bright coloured ties, sometimes made of silk, sometimes from nylon, but that was it. And my wingtip spectator shoes are always in the same tone colour with my suits. I don't drive fancy cars, I don't spend too much money. I try to be a regular Joe who can be disappear among the mass.

But somebody knows me. And I will find out who they are, as soon as I can get out of this hole.

My eyes start to get heavy. I must have lost a lot of blood. The pain that I felt since some days ago is gone, or I can't feel it anymore.

I don't remember when, but somebody had found my hiding place in the woods, where I sleep during the day, put me in silver fishnet, tied my hands and feet with silver chain, staked my heart, and threw me in this hole. They staked me far enough from my heart, so that I wouldn't die immediately, but close enough that I wouldn't gain any strength after my daytime sleep. They covered the hole with wood, and made it like an animal trap. There are some holes on that cover, so that the sunlight can go through it, and hit my body.

The first day was very painful. The silver burnt through, and slowly cut my flesh, the silver net burnt every inch of my skin that I am not sure if I will regain my skin in the same condition like before, and the blood flowed out of my chest.

They still are.

But I stop screaming eventually. Not like in the first day when I still had power to try to free myself, and at the same time scream with agony. I cursed and screamed, but nobody seemed to hear. I heard faint laughter, somewhere above some time ago, but it could have been my imagination.

The more blood I lose, the weaker I am. And as I grow weaker, my sense of hearing and smelling is also weaker. I can tell day from night only from the sunlight which hit my body like small sharp knives. And its bright light almost makes me blind, because the silver reflect it on my face and cut my face too. I can only close my eyes, and wait for the darkness to come.

Death. Death will come upon me. And this time, I will not come back from death.

Suddenly I hear a loud scream coming towards me. Is death coming? Will he save me from this misery?

And a loud noise.

Blood. I smell fresh blood.

And a touch of warm skin, and sweet smell.

The death is here.

"Mister! Can you hear me?"

A sweet sound. The sweetest sound I've ever heard in hundreds of years. Is Brynhild, one of the Valkyries coming to take me?

"Who's done this to you?'

I want to know that too, my sweet angel. And they'd better leave town, leave the continent, leave the world, or they would get to know me.

My sweet angel removes the silver chain from the feet, and not so gently, she removes the one from the hand. And I hear a scream, when she removes the silver net. "Oh, Mister…your face, your skin…."

I know, my sweet angel. I believe my body will live up to my name, or how some people might refer to: A monster. Unless my blood stop flowing soon, this wound will leave traces on my body.

"What should I do with the stake…"

"Pull it out…" I try to speak.

"Oh, I don't know how to do it!"

"Pull it out…"

Slowly the stake is pulled out.

"Arrrgh…" I felt like my heart was being twisted. Every nerves of my body is screaming in agony. Every part of my bones is cracking, and I let out a scream. The loudest scream I've ever heard.

"Sssttt.." I hear a whisper. "You're alright now, Mister." And a soft embrace. "You're safe now…"

"Blood…" I said. "I need blood…"

"I am not a doctor, Mister. I don't have any medicament supply with me. I don't even know how to get out of this hole. It's very deep."

"Blood…your blood…"

My sweet angel is quiet. She doesn't say anything. Soon, she will let me down, and leave me. Nobody will give their blood for free. Not even women from the street from whom I receive blood and pleasure from time to time, for money.

"Oh….alright. If it saves you…"

My lips touch a soft warm skin. And a pulse, a strong one. I open my mouth, and bore my fangs in it. I hear a gasp, and warm tears fall on my head. But I don't want to think about anything else. I need her blood. I must have her blood.

I don't know how long I drink from her, and how much. It must have been a lot because I start feeling my strength back, and I can hear her heartbeat getting slower and weaker. I'd better not kill her. I will need her in some days, as my food resource, before I can regain my strength completely.

I let her go.

Slowly but surely, I can see again. It is a deep hole, and lucky for me, it's dark. Otherwise, the sun will come through easily, and burn me to death. Because there's a big hole on the cover now, the result of my angel's sudden coming.

I look down to see who or how my angel looks like.

She is not an angel. She is a girl, or should I say a very young woman. And now she's lying there, unconscious. I must have nearly drained her. She looks pale. The only colour I could see is the colour of blood on her wrist, and her leg. It looks like, her leg was injured when she fell down in this hole. And the blood that flows from those wounds is fresh and juicy. But I close my eyes. I must rest. I must wait for my wounds to get closed, and then leave this stinking hole, if I want to survive.

After a while, I open my eyes. That girl is still unconscious. I lift her, heh, she's light as a feather. With one jump, I fly out of the hole. But when I land, my knees are shaking. I am still too weak, and this girl will need something to eat when she wakes up, otherwise she will lose her strength, and she might die. And I don't want her to die. She's the only source of food I have for the moment, I have to take care of her.

I take her under one of the trees which are pulled down by their fruits. I pick some fruits, and put them beside her. Her skirt which is lifted shows her legs. They look so firm and round. And the blood, which is running on the left leg, is so tempting. No, I may not suck her again, otherwise she will die…but that leg, and the blood on it…I can't hold myself any longer. Gently I lick the blood. It's almost dry, but tasted just as sweet. And that smell…her smell, especially the one which comes from her mound delights…it's so inviting….but no. I must not touch her.

I might be a vampire, but I am not a low-life vampire who will take his woman meanwhile she is unconscious or sleeping.

It's maybe my kiss on her leg, or she gains her strength again, but she moves her leg. She's waking up.

I sit straight, and give her one of the fruit. "Eat," I say. "Eat as much as you can. You will need it."

She eats without saying a word. Only her big brown eyes fix on me. "What are you?" she asks, after finished eating.

"I am a vampire." I say.

"Fascinating!" she says. Her eyes are brighter. "I've never seen a vampire before."

"You might have, only you didn't know that he or she was one. Otherwise you'd be dead."

"Will I be dead?"

"No."

"You won't kill me? You may not, you know."

"And why is that?"

"First, I saved you. If you don't count that, than think about this: I can be your blood source. You don't have to go out looking for somebody, instead, you have it at home."

I smile. I think, I will like this girl. She doesn't try to save her life by begging, but by bargaining, or maybe even tricking me. Because, if I set her free, then she can tell everybody my whereabouts. And I am too weak to fight for the moment.

"Alright." I say. "But first, you must drink my blood."

So that I know where you are and what you feel, my sweet angel.

"Why is that?"

"I will not let you go that easily, as my blood source, so to speak. If you drink my blood, I will know if you lie or not."

She hesitates. "Will I become a vampire too?"

"No."

"And how does it taste?"

"It will remind you of food and aroma that you love the most." I bite my own wrist. "Quick, drink it. I am too weak to lose blood again."

She takes my wrist and sucks my blood. Her lips on my skin, which is not yet full recovered is like needle, sharp and painful, but I force myself to stand it. And her smell is getting stronger, arousing me, and I can't stand it anymore. I take her in my arm, and with one move, she is under me. I expect a scream or a fight, but no. She is under me, and touching my face. Softly she follows every wound on it with her finger. I can feel that she's afraid, but she surely doesn't show it.

"For a vampire, you're ugly." She says with a smile. A trembling smile, and yet a smile. "I thought, a vampire was always dashing."

In my almost one thousand years of life, this is the first time that I'm called ugly. Normally, women, wherever I go, will lie themselves in front of my feet, beg me to take them. And yet, this one bluntly calls me ugly. Oh, I will like her!

"Wait until I recover. You will see my real face."

"And how long will it take?"

"A week, maybe."

"Then it would be a good idea if you let me go, now. And I will come everyday with food. Then we shall see if you are as dashing as you believe you are, or you are as ugly as I think you are."

I laugh. She is neither sweet nor an angel. She is tricky, just like a little devil. And she will say or do anything to save her life. I get off her. "It's a deal." I say. "I will look for a place to rest. And you will come here, everyday, with food."

"And what should I bring? Bread, milk?"

"Blood, from any kind of living animals."

"Oh, that would be difficult. My dad has only chicken. And he will be very angry if I steal his chicken."

"Just bring one, everyday. I'll pay him back later." I say. "And eat a lot. You have to eat a lot. Because I will need your blood too."

She brushes the dirt from her hair. Her eyes get bigger when she sees that her wound is disappearing. "Wow!" she says. "This is fascinating!"

Oh, I really will like this girl!

"What are you called, by the way." She says. "I can't call you vampire, can I?"

"My name is Eric."

"But I can't call you with that name either, can I? I mean if somebody wants to kill you, then they must know you."

"How do you know that somebody will kill me?"

"It's easy, Mister. You were tied, and let bleed to death. It's not exactly a love declaration, is it?"

_Clever girl, what do you know about love? So young like you, I am not even sure if you've ever been kissed._

"I will call you……..Henry James."

I can't believe what I heard. _She will call me? _Oh, now she thinks she owns me! I am the vampire one, and I'm the one who should declare that she's mine, and not the other way around!

"What is that for a name?" I try to press my bewilderment.

"A name of a writer whom I love very much." She says. "And where are you from? You don't talk like somebody from around here."

"I'm from a country in the north, called Sweden."

She puts her hand in front of her mouth. Her eyebrows meet in the middle. It looks like she's thinking about something. "Hmh," she says. "Then, I call you Northman." She reaches out her hand. "Henry James Northman, it's a pleasure to meet you. I am Dubois. Aude Dubois."

I look at her, amused. I will marry this girl. And she will be mine, until the end of time. I will never let her go. Any other girl, but not the one who dares to claim me as hers, even after knowing what I am. Never.

*************

Sookie realized, Eric told the story in present tense, as if he was living it. And he smiled and laughed during telling the story.

"You want to marry her from the very first time you met her." It was not a question. It was more like telling herself that this man would never forget his wife.

"Some women hit me fast, some hit me slowly, and some don't hit me at all." Eric lay on his side, supporting his head with his hand, looking at her with a smile in his eyes.

"And how does your blood taste, according to Aude?"

"It is like rye bread and the smell of soil which is being touched by the first rain after long summer. And you?"

"Gran's jasmine perfume and pie." She said. "Let's just say, I drink another vampire's blood, will it taste the same?"

"You tell me. I never drink any vampire's blood, except from the one who made me."

"And how did it taste?"

"I don't remember." He said, thoughtful. And then he lay himself down. His eyes looked up to the ceiling. "It was so long ago."

"And did you get the ones who trapped you?"

"No." his voice sounded stern. "The next four months were not exactly a quiet time for me, where I could think and track them. I was occupied." He smiled when he said that. Occupied…with Aude? Knowing how energic Aude still was, and she's over seventy, Sookie couldn't imagine how she had been. Young, adventurous, and showing no fear at all to Eric. He must have been occupied to find ways to get into her pants. (Sookie's chest was hot when she thought about it).

"…..And I hadn't got to know Bill Compton yet. Had I known him, I am sure, those human would regret to ever have done that to me."

"The Statue Bill…how long did you know each other?"

"When we moved to New York…forty – fifty years ago." He said. "You should hear him singing. He's got a nice voice."

_Statue Bill…singing…this is insane…I'm curious what Dean will do if he hears this…_

"And how old is Statue Bill?"

"In my eyes, he's a baby." Eric said. His eyes were narrowing. "Why do you call him Statue Bill?"

"Long story."

He got off from the bed. "Don't ask about him too much." He said. "I might get jealous." He turned around, and smiled. "Or he gets jealous." Then he left the room.

_Now where he's going? _

"Swimming pool, Stackhouse. If you care to join me." Sookie heard him saying. "I always swim nude."

_Yeah, right._

"And you'd better dress up. We'll go to Fangtasia tonight. And I'll introduce you to your…._Statue Bill._"

****************


	17. The Night of The Living Statue

Seventeen

The Night of the Living Statue

_I am finally going to see Bill Compton!!!_

Sooke said that sentence so many times she couldn't count. She's going to meet and talk to a person – well, a person-statue or statue-person Sookie didn't really know how to call him, after almost ten years of whining, crying, and complaining in front of him. He knew her inside out. Not the Bill, but _the_ _Bill_.

Eric looked at her. "Not the Bill, but _the Bill? _How should I understand that?"

She didn't know it either. She's herself confused. Excited, but confused.

After taking a shower, Sookie stood in front of her closet, realizing that she didn't bring any of her evening gowns with her. And then she remembered Arlene said, that Aude had prepared everything for her. She wondered if it included evening gowns too.

It did. One closet full of them. In every colour and shoes too. That Little Devil! She really prepared every single detail for her! Somehow she admired her persistence.

Now that she had a lot of clothes, she didn't know what to wear. She had to change her cloth five times before she made up her mind. First red, and then green, again red, yellow, and finally she decided to go with black, the Little Black with little strings and golden ribbon under the breast – which fit perfectly with her blond hair and black pumps. She let her hair loose, and put a bright red lipstick.

Yes, she felt smart, and sexy.

Eric looked at her from head to toes. His eyes were twinkling, his left eyebrow was lifted, but he didn't say anything. He himself wore his dark grey silk suits with black shirt. His blond hair was sleek from pomade. "Aude had something for you." He said, giving her a brown wooden box. "She said to me, if you decide to accompany me going out, I should give you this."

Sookie accepted that box. On it, it's written, _For Sookie. _Carefully, she opened the box, and she couldn't believe her eyes when she saw the content. Jewelry. Necklaces, bangles, and earrings, all were made from gem stones and gold, and not a single one of them was from silver. Suddenly, she felt the room turning. This box's worth a fortune.

"Hey, hey!" Eric caught her before she and the box fell. He lifted her, and brought her to bed.

"You have a crazy wife." Said Sookie.

"I know."

"Aren't you feeling angry or offended, Eric, being matched like this by your wife?"

Eric's eyes narrowing, but he didn't say anything.

_Something is bothering him, but he doesn't want to say it. Has it got something to do with me? With Aude's plan?_

"Which one do you want to wear, Sookie?"

Sookie decided to wear a simple pair of earrings, a long single chain, and at end of it a ruby stone dangling.

"Lucky Bill." He said.

_Yes, Buddy. Lucky Bill!_

But somehow, Sookie didn't feel so excited anymore. There's something in Eric's look, something she could not describe, but she felt it. And it made her nervous. She'd never been in this kind of situation before. Usually, she always knew what the other thought. But not with Eric, or any other vampires. On one side she liked it, because it's quiet and she could focus on the conversation. But on the other side, she felt strange. She felt something was missing.

Fangtasia. Sookie knew the name of the bar for years already. But she'd never been inside it before. She'd never been interested in going to bars or such. Too loud, and it opened always late in the night. Arlene would never let her, even if she wanted to go.

There were a lot of cars parked around the bar. Long line of people stood in front of the entrance. It looked like they had big occasion tonight.

Sookie looked at Eric. "Something big tonight, Eric?"

"My bar is always like this. Every night."

Pam and Chow were at the door. Pam dressed up in a sparkling red jump suits, her hair was made wild like she'd just entered a wind tunnel, red high heels and bright red lipstick. Thank God, that she's dead already. And she seemed not to have any interest in any human - except for food. Otherwise she would scare the hell of her future parents in law. Meanwhile Chow was in his standard dark blue suits.

"Evening, Ms. Sookie." He greeted her. Pam only gave her an eye.

"Evening, Chow. Pam."

Pam came to Eric, and said something in a language Sookie didn't understand.

Eric nodded only.

"The Queen is here." He said to Sookie, as they were entering the bar.

"The Queen? Of England?"

"The Queen of Louisiana."

_Louisiana has a queen? Since when?_

The bar was full. The light was very low, Sookie could barely see anything, and the music was loud. Either the singer was singing or growling, Sookie couldn't make different anymore. He sounded the same.

Noises. So much noise. Only a minute, and Sookie heard the word 'fuck' at least 10 times spoken by different heads. Or 'boobs', 'ass' and 'shit'. Most of the people dressed up in gothic way. All black, and with accessories that Sookie couldn't call 'accessories', big chains, chokers with torn from steel, big rings at their noses, and more. Some of them dressed up so minimally that Sookie wondered if they were still functional in covering the body.

Sookie couldn't tell either if the bar visitors were human or vampires. Many of them were pale. And the make-up they wore wasn't a big help either.

Eric took Sookie to his office on the second floor. A big room with a set of sofa, a table full with small items on it, from Tabasco bottles, laptop, huge calculator, and little figures. Behind the table was a filing cabinet, and on it were folders. The room had a huge window with one sided view. Anybody who was in the room could see what's going on outside, but not the other way around. And through it, Sookie could see the dance floor. Beside the dance floor there was a small stage, and a set of music instrument.

"You have a life show here?"

"Only for this week." Eric said. "Meanwhile _Statue Bill_ is here." He said Statue Bill with a grin on his face.

The door was knocked.

"Enter." Said Eric.

The door was opened. Two really huge men entered. Each of them almost as wide as the door, and what a muscle! They stood side by side to welcome a girl, a slim girl with clothes which looked too old for her. She must have been around 16 or 17 years old. But she wore a long silk crepe dress, bias-cut and also following her body shape, and a very deep décolleté. She wore long gloves until her elbow, and a hat with a feather on it. Her red hair was wavy. Somehow she reminded her of Veronica Lake, a famous actress in the 40s.

Eric stood up from his chair, and bowed a little. "Your Majesty."

_So this is the queen of Louisiana._

"Eric." She said, with a thick French accent. Sookie heard at least two 'r'-s when she spoke it. "Is it true what I 'eard from Monsieur William Compton?"

"I am afraid so, Your Majesty."

"Is it possible zhat you and I discuss about zhe matter in more private atmosphere?"

Sookie wished Eric would say, _I have nothing to hide in front of this Lady, Your Majesty._ But she knew it was a lie. He had a lot to hide. That sudden thoughtful look for example, told her that the thing that had been bothering him the whole evening was getting stronger. Sookie believed, Eric would never tell her what's inside his head.

But he nodded to the Queen, and took Sookie out.

Alone in the mass of strangers, who moved like leaves during the windy time of autumn made Sookie felt like a little girl who tried to hold tight her umbrella. She had to watch where she's going, and hold tight to herself, otherwise she would be pushed around.

That's when she saw him. Bill, Statue Bill. Leaning his back against the wall, his hands were folded in front of his chest. He had the hair cut just like the statue only with sandy colour, strong jaw line, bright blue eyes, and three days beard. She wondered if he also had a tempest on each cheek, just like the statue.

He nodded a little, and smiled.

Sookie became giddy. He had!

Bill walked toward her. "Good evening, Ma'am." He said. "We met, but I haven't the honour to introduce myself. I am William Brown, Mr. Northman's acquaintance."

"I am Suzanne Compton…Stackhouse." Sookie felt her cheek burning. "Suzanne Stackhouse. But everybody call me Sookie."

Bill smiled politely. He seemed to ignore the mistake between "Compton" and "Stackhouse", or at least Sookie hoped so.

_She's here. _Somewhere in the crowd somebody said in his head. It was so loud, that Sookie believed this person was near by. But in this kind of mass, Sookie couldn't tell who was saying what. _He must be here too._

Sookie pulled herself together. She's in front of Bill, she had to stay calm. There's no reason to be ashamed of. After all, she'd talked to Statue Bill, and not William Brown, or whatever name he chose to use this time. But then her mouth was losing it, "Why do you use other name? Are you not proud being William Compton?" _Oh, shit._

"I beg your pardon?"

Sookie decided to jump into the river. "You are William Compton, aren't you? Second Lieutenant William Thomas Compton, from 28th Louisiana Infantry?"

"Did Mr. Northman tell you that?"

"No. I read history," _And cried my heart out in front of you – your statue, for almost ten years!_

"If you had, Ma'am. Correct me if I was mistaken, but it's simply not possible that I am William Compton, since he would be around 200, or do I look like a 200 years old man?"

"Unless you're a vampire." Sookie whispered.

"Or Unless, I'm a vampire." He nodded, smiling. "It seems like; Mr. Northman has told you many things."

"It seems like."

"Then we should properly introduce ourselves." He reached out his hand. "William Compton, at your service."

Sookie took that hand, smiling. Her heart jumped like crazy. "Sookie Stackhouse."

He took her hand to his lips, and kissed it lightly. "It's an honour to meet you, Ma'am."

_If he continues being a gentleman like this, I swear, I will collapse._

Suddenly the music stopped.

"If you excuse me, Ms. Stackhouse. It's my turn now." He said, and then he went down to the small stage.

Sookie had to pinch her hands to tell herself that it was real. She just talked to Statue Bill! Argh, she could really scream! She felt like she'd just met Leslie Howard, the one who played Ashley Wilkes – her most favorite actor in Gone with the Wind movie.

"Good evening." A deep voice was heard coming from the stage. Bill. His pale figure was gleaming under the spot light. He wore a bottle green jacket, white shirt, jeans and some kind of army boots. "Tonight, I'll play a bit soft."

The crowd shouted "boo"

He chuckled. "I hope you don't mind." He smiled (Sookie felt her heart stopped beating for a moment when she saw that). "Hit it, Boys!"

Sookie's jaw dropped when she heard the first tune. It was so loud and fast, full speed music that could blow loudspeakers away. Then Bill started to sing. His voice was full and powerful, not so growling like the other singers from the cassette. But still, it made his gentleman-wise image - the image of Leslie Howard , gone. Instead, Sookie imaged a man with dreadlocks, Bermuda trousers which hung on the hip, and self made armless t-shirt, screamed on the top of his lungs on the stage.

The crowd jumped around like crazy, and joined him singing. The house was shaking, and Sookie's afraid that the house would tumble down, eventually.

After some songs that made her ears painful, Bill stopped, and sat in front of the piano, and started playing soft melody. "This song's for all you suckers who's fallen in love for the moment." Then he started singing. Something about somebody who's fallen in love too easily and too fast. His voice was soft and beautiful.

Sookie swore his eyes were searching for her. And when their eyes met each other, Sookie swore, he shot her with a very tempting smile. Sookie put her hand on her chest. _This is definitely too much too handle. _She knew it's cheesy, but she felt like he's singing only for her. _Yeah, it's cheesy. Definitely.  
_

The room went quiet. Some lighted matches or lighter and waved it in the air. And from that soft light of matches and lighter, Sookie caught a figure staring at her. Eric. He's standing beside the door of his office. His eyes were flickering. But when their eyes met, he turned away and went down.

Sookie wanted to follow him, but a hand stopped her. It was the woman who had came to Northman Mansion, and caught her and Eric on the kitchen table. She and Pam's other guests.

"We have to talk." She said.

"About what?"

"Something very dangerous, and I don't have so much time."

Sookie took her to Eric's office, and locked the door. Eric wouldn't like what she's doing now, but the face of that woman was very tense. She didn't want to have any risk that Eric or any other to barge in.

Her head was talking in a foreign language. It sounded like she sorted her thought, but she repeated the same sentence: _To mora prestati, _over and over again.

"My name is Dušana-Aurora Davydova. I don't know if you knew or not, but this is too dangerous. You must stop it before it's too late. Because if it fails, it will not only kill one person, it can be two, three, or more. Please, you must convince Mr. Northman, he can't continue with it."

"Continue with what? What are you talking about?"

"I'm afraid…" her blue eyes were full of tears. "It's killing my father. Please, you have to help me." She opened her bag, and searched something, a mobile phone. She took a piece of paper and a pencil from the table. "I'll give you my telephone number. Please call me, we have to talk. I can't talk about it here." She wrote it nervously. "Don't let anybody see you contacting me. I am already in danger by talking to you here." She gave Sookie the paper, and then in panic she's trying to open the door. She had to do it three times, before she finally managed to leave the office.

Sookie ran outside and followed her. But soon, she was disappeared among the crowd.

On stage, Bill was singing the bossa nova song which Eric and Aude danced to. Eric was dancing with the queen, but his eyes were directed to her. And so were Bill's.


	18. Sookie's Plans

Eighteen

Sookie's Plans

"You'd better sleep at your place tonight." Eric said while driving Sookie home. "I need some time to think."

"Fine." Sookie said, offended. It's not like they slept in the same room. And she didn't appreciate the way he bossed her around.

"And possibly also better if you don't come to work for seven or ten days."

"Fine."

Eric was acting strange tonight. Sookie didn't know what he and the queen had talked about, but after that, he was walking around sulkily. His words were short, and spoken in low tones. She really had to listen very hard to understand what he said. Whatever it was, clearly Eric didn't take it well. Pam was the one who ran the business tonight. She answered the phone, made decisions, even kicked some trouble makers out of the bar.

Bill left the bar after his singing session. The Queen had to leave; therefore he had to leave too. It was a pity. Because Sookie was very curious about how he'd lived after he was turned, or worse, after the people of Bon Temps turned him into some kind of tourist attraction. Besides, she wanted to talk to him about the mushroom that he was looking for, why it's so important that he had to go to Siberia. What exactly was Eric planning?!

But it seemed she's out of luck.

Sookie went out of the car, and then entered her house. Maybe it's also better for her that way. Aude was not there. If she wanted to see her, Sookie could go straight to the Wellness Center. Even then, she's not so sure anymore. She needed to think it over. She needed one or two days to think everything over and then decided if she wanted to continue working for the Northmans or not. Arlene would understand it, if she told Arlene Aude's motive on hiring her.

Sookie took off her shoes. Carefully she removed the earrings, put them in her own jewelry box which mostly content fashion jewelry, and made mental a note to return them to Aude when she visited her.

In the morning, after a cup of hot fresh coffee, and her mind was clear from all the things from last night, (except the Bill Compton part – she still couldn't believe that she hadn't taken the chance to talk to him, which awkwardly reminded her of some articles she read in the internet about the behaviour of some rabid fans towards their stars), she decided to take some action of her own. Now that Sam was at the hospital. She's going to investigate the case by herself. She could ask Bill to help her, but since she neither had his address nor telephone number, and she also thought that somehow Bill was involved in all this mess, she decided to push that thought away. Despite the fact, that she really wanted to see him again, she'd made up her mind: This time, business only, and that included her relationship towards Eric – minor correction, _especially _towards Eric.

Sookie made some plans. Today, she had to meet and talk to Dušana-Aurora. She got to know what she was talking about. But first, she must have a private place to meet her. Not so private that if there's somebody following her, they would get suspicious. A public place was always better to have it-was-coincidence-to-see-you-here meeting. Lafayette's was a perfect place for that, and then called Alcide. That man worked for Eric longer than she did. He must have known something. And meanwhile she was in Shreveport; she's going to see Sam and Aude. She wondered if the guard's going to let her in, or not.

But as always, every time she made some plans, something went wrong. When she called Dušana-Aurora, nobody answered the phone. She could only leave a message for her to call her. And when she called Lafayette, he said his café was full booked in the day, and he could give her the private section in the evening, but even then only an hour, between 5 - 6 o'clock

Alcide was her only hope.

To her surprised, Alcide was already on his feet. No bandages could be seen. And he walked around his office like nothing happened. What happened to these people? Had they taken some secret medicine or something?

"Sookie," he grabbed her hand, strongly, a bit too strong for her taste.

"You look well."

"I am." He said, flashing his bright smile. "What can I do for you?"

Sookie told him everything that she had known. "I really want to know what he's up to." She said. "Aude is worried about him."

"He didn't tell me much." He said. "Our relationship is strictly business." He said. "But I will check up on your story. By the way, how is Merlotte? Is he okay?"

Bad news surely traveled fast.

"He's fine." Sookie said. "I mean he's at the hospital, but he should recover and leave the hospital soon."

"Good." He said. "You call me, if you need me, okay? And I will call you as soon as I hear anything."

"Thank you."

Sookie was leaving his office, when a woman entered.

"Who is that?!"

Sookie heard that woman angrily asked Alcide. As if she wanted Sookie to hear, she said loudly, "That bitch will get to know me!"

"Lay off, Debbie! She's working for Northman, if you touch her, you will get to know him!" _And me._

Apparently, she was Alcide's girlfriend, and a very jealous one. Sookie sighed. The very last thing she needed for the moment was somebody's jealous girlfriend. It would give nothing but problems.

Sookie stopped by to see Sam, who seemed to enjoy his staying at the hospital. Not the food, Sookie guessed, but attention of the nurses. Sam Merlotte was a handsome man. Averagely tall, but nicely built. Big brown eyes, brown hair with some white hair seen here and there, and Sookie didn't know how, he always managed to look scruffy and ragged. Even at the hospital, when almost every single nurse took care of him, willingly. And in their heads, Sookie heard many of them admired his butt. It's like round hill, not so big, but firm and very nicely fit to his whole figure.

She wondered what they would say about Eric's butt if they had the chance to take care of him.

"Why are you grinning, Sook?" Sam asked.

Sookie felt her cheek hot. "Nothing." She murmured.

"Is everything okay at Northman?"

"I don't come there anymore. Well, at least not for ten days. I am not allowed by no other than Mr. Northman." Said Sookie annoyed. She tried her best not to get annoyed, but it simply didn't work.

"Maybe it's better that way." Sam said.

"I met the Davydovs – the Siberians who are mentioned in William Brown's letter. Dušana-Aurora, Davydov's daughter said, Mr. Northman, is planning something that might bring many people in danger."

"That's typical Northman."

"You know him?"

"Unfortunately, yes."

"It means you also know that he's a…vampire?"

Sam looked at her, shocked. "He revealed himself to you?"

"Yes. I've got to know Statue Bill, too. William Compton, I mean. The William Brown is actually William Compton. And he's a vampire too. Why didn't you tell me, that you knew Eric Northman is a vampire, or that vampires exist?!"

"You're a horror movie junkie. You would laugh your ass off if I told you that vampires, werewolves…shifters…exist and live among human."

"Werewolves too?! How do you know, I mean, how can you be so certain?"

"Some other time, Sook. I'll tell you, but on some other time." He said. "You'd better focus on Northman for the moment. And if Compton is as good as how he's written in school history book, maybe you should ask him to help you."

"You think so?" The idea of meeting Bill again suddenly made her nervous.

"Yes. And as soon as I'm better, I will help you too."

"And I'll make Eric pay you, handsomely!"

_You're already in first name terms…what else did he do to you?_

Sookie got up. "I'd better go now. I still have to go to Aude."

"Thanks for coming, Sook."

Sookie was almost at the door when Sam said, "He hasn't done anything to you, has he? Northman, I mean"

She turned around. "He drank my blood." She said, and realized how naive it sounded. She shouldn't have done that, telling the truth to Sam, but he had told her the truth about knowing the vampires.

"Why?!"

"I shot him, accidentally. He lost a lot of blood. Thank God, I managed to suck the bullet out, so that the wound could close in."

"You drank his blood?!" Sam wanted to stand up, but the IV prevented him.

"It's okay, Sam. He said that I won't be turned." And his blood tasted delicious, and made her feel safe. But Sookie didn't tell him that.

"No, you won't be, but you are bonded with him now. He will be able to sense you, and find out your whereabouts. It's like he planted camera surveillance in your body, Sook. You'll never be alone again. He would always be there for you, you like it or not. And the bullet, it would go out of his body, eventually. Because his body would refuse any foreign object, and push it out. He tricked you."

_Arrrrrrrrrgh!_

Sookie swore she's going to Northman Mansion today, and kill that bastard!!!

Her whole day was ruined. There was nothing that didn't go wrong today. Her anger at Eric was so built up that Sookie felt her head exploding because of it. She canceled her planning to go to Aude, called Dušana-Aurora again, and told her that she couldn't meet her today, angrily yelled at Lafayette who called her and asked if she still wanted to have a place at his café, and most of all, blamed Arlene for forcing her to accept the job. Leaving Arlene open mouthed, and Terry was suddenly busy cleaning up his already clean table.

As soon as the sun was very low on the west, she drove to the Northman Mansion. She stopped by in front of Statue Bill, and yelled at him. "You should've warned me!!! You knew him; you should've at least given me a hint!!!"

Some car drivers, who saw her, looked at her with big eyes. _Crazy Stackhouse. She's nut! She should be locked up!_

"What are you looking at?!" She yelled at them. "Mind your own fucking business!"

Then she drove with full speed to The Northman Mansion. But not so far from Statue Bill, a police car stopped her, and gave her a fine for speeding. Great! Fucking great! Oh, Northman's going to pay for this!

Her watched showed 08.12 when Sookie reached the gate. The guards didn't want to open the gate for her first, but when she said that she would tell Mrs. Northman that her message didn't reach Mr. Northman because her stupid fucking guards didn't allow her to enter the ground, they opened it.

_It's gonna be fun. _Their heads told her. _Let's see if she can handle Northman._

She could handle Eric Northman, alright!

In full speed she drove in. When she saw the Red Corvette, she had the urge to simply smash that car with hers. If Eric loved his car so much, it would be a very nice revenge to give a little 'touch' to it. But then she changed her mind. It's too childish, and destructive. Or? She parked her car very closed to it, and she made a very loud noise on purpose. Because if Eric heard this, she wanted him to have some kind of heart attack.

The door was opened. Chow. His pale face was in horror when he saw it. "Miss Sookie, Boss…"

She smashed the door. "I don't give a rat ass what your boss will say. Where is he?"

"In the library, but Miss…"

Sookie ran to the library. And when she saw Eric, she came to him, and without saying a word, she smacked his face. "You bastard!!!"

His face was reddish for a while. It must be painful for him, and Sookie hoped so.

"How dare you tricking me into drinking your blood!"

He touched his face with his hand. It was painful for him. Good. "Nice to see you too, Stackhouse. Didn't I tell you not to come?"

"I am not your bitch, and I don't give a rat ass what you told me! I'll call the police and tell them about your planning of killing your wife!"

Eric hissed and bared his fangs.

Sookie didn't move. She didn't care if those fangs were aimed at her. Nothing scared her anymore.

"Should we continue our conversation tomorrow, Eric?" Pam's icy voice made Sookie realize that they weren't alone. In fact, there were three other people in the library. Pam, Dušana-Aurora, and her father. "Obviously, you have another 'matter' you want to take care of."

"No." Eric said. "Ms. Stackhouse and I have to sort things out. You wait here." After that, he grabbed her waist, and before Sookie could protest, Eric took her out. The next thing Sookie knew she was in her bedroom. Eric threw her on the bed, literally.

"Who told you? Let me guess, the Werewolf, or the Shifter? You smell of them both."

What?! She hadn't seen any werewolf or shifter…she'd just met…Alcide and Sam. Sookie felt her heart stop beating. Which one of them was werewolf or shifter? And what was a shifter?

"The Werewolf will not dare to tell you. Then it had to be the shifter. What is it for you? Your cat or your dog?"

"What are you talking about? Don't try to change the subject by throwing me words I don't understand!"

"Shifters are those who can change their shapes into any animals, just like your little friend." he sniffed. "He smells like a dog."

Sookie's jaw dropped. Dean was Sam, or Sam was Dean – like chicken and eggs, she didn't know which one was the first one. She remembered smelling Dean when she was at Sam's room at the hospital. And she realized now, those eye blinking from Sam wasn't because he couldn't say no, but because he was panicking that she might find out!

_Arrrrrrrgh! These men!!_

She wanted to stand up, but Eric was already in front of her. "You didn't know." He said. "You didn't know that your friend was a shifter, and he took advantage of it."

"No, he didn't take any advantage of me, not the way you did."

"Any human would be glad to have my blood. Even Aude didn't refuse it."

"I am not any human, and I am not Aude!"

"No, you're not." He said, and then he kissed her.

Sookie wanted to refuse him, because she still felt the anger and the urge to smack his face again, but the softness of his lips, and the way his tongue searched for hers tongue, teasingly wrapped and let it go, as if he wanted to know if she wanted his kiss or not, drove that anger away.

Eric laid her down, and soon he was on top of her, kissing her. Sookie returned the kisses, and didn't refuse him anymore. She even welcomed every touch he gave by returning it in the same way. Her hands were exploring Eric's body. His muscular chest, one by one she touched his ribs, went down on his flat hard like stone stomach, and then around his hip, and when her hand strayed inside his trousers, she heard him moaning. Wow, some men were really blessed, because what she had in her hands now was indescribably, graciously…huge.

And then something came to her mind. If Eric could simply hang her high and dry, she could do the same. Despite her own lust which was raging, she thought it's about the time that Mr. Northman learned something. And he's going to learn about it, now.

She took her hand off his trouser, and pushed him off her body.

Eric looked at her, perplexed but then he smiled. He looked amused by what she's done.

Sookie fixed herself and said, "Take me to Aude. There's something that I want to ask her." She tried her best to pretend that what he'd just done to her, his kisses and touches, didn't affect her, not a single bit.

"I'm in the middle of a business deal." He said, pointing at his trouser which was building a tent. "I can't go out like this."

"That's your problem." Sookie said, and left the room.

"Sookie!!"

Sookie heard him calling after her, but she didn't stop. Smiling wide, and feeling like a winner, she went down. Passing by the library, her eyes met Dušana-Aurora's.

_I'll meet you tomorrow. _Her head told her. _I'll send you an SMS._

She stopped. Had she just heard correctly? Dušana-Aurora talked directly to her, as if she knew that she could read minds! Or did she? Sookie wondered what an SMS was, until she realized that it's maybe how the Europeans called 'texting'. SMS, short messages.

Pam caught her glimpse, and closed the door.

Sookie wanted to continue walking, when she heard a door open. Davydov was going out of the rest room. His eyes looked at her suspiciously.

Eric walked down from the second floor with a very sour face. Without saying anything, he grabbed her hand and dragged her. He opened his red corvette's door, and sulkily said. "Get in!"

The guards smiled widely when they passed them. But that smile quickly faded away when Eric looked at them, dangerously.

_She did it._ Their heads told her_. Northman, you met your match. Oh, this is going to be good when the others find out!_

****************


	19. Aude's Summer 1950

Nineteen

Aude's Summer 1950

Eric's mood hadn't gotten any better when they arrived at Leclerq Wellness Center. In fact it got worse with the sight of Bill Compton talking to Aude. Sookie's winning smile disappeared when she saw him. Instead, she became nervous. She must stop this 'fan feeling' toward him. He's just a man, not the hero of Bon Temps. And especially not the Statue Bill whom she knew.

Eric asked Bill why he's still in Bon Temps, and not back to Baton Rouge like what he planned. He said, Dušana-Aurora wanted a company to go around Bon Temps, and with the queen's approval, he stayed. Sookie had to pretend that she wasn't familiar with the name, but somehow she had a feeling that Aude knew it. Her eyes were twinkling.

"Since you like history, there are a lot of places I want to show you, Sookie." Bill said. "If Eric doesn't mind of course."

Eric looked at Bill. "Of course." He said sarcastically.

Sookie took that offer as an opportunity to ask about Siberian business. "I'd love that. Perhaps we should do it, some time."

Bill kissed Aude's hand and gave Sookie a very nice smile before he said goodbye.

Sookie watched his figure walking away. She still couldn't believe her eyes. And she wondered if Bill heard what the Statue Bill had heard or not. It would be lovely if he had. It's just like having a friend, somebody she could trust.

"He's a very fine young man, isn't he?" Aude whispered in her ears.

_Young man_ was not exactly the right word for Bill, but Sookie nodded.

"Now, Children." Aude said. "Can you just stop annoying each other and solve your problems like adults? Or did you just beat him at Yahtzee, Sookie?"

"Did he act like this when he lose on games?"

"Oh, yes. He's a sore loser." Aude said. "I remember when we just got married, and I wanted to teach him playing Domino, and he ended up sulking and walking around pouting."

Sookie laughed.

"You two belong to each other!" said Eric. He kissed Aude on the lips and landed a very rough kiss on Sookie's forehead. "Don't sleep too late again, Lovers. I can see the black rings under your eyes. And Dubois, don't teach her nonsense. Or you have to pay for my misery!" And then he stormed away.

_Did he just say lovers?_

"Do tell me. What have you done?"

Sookie told her what happened. Strange, she had a feeling that she could tell Aude anything, and Aude would understand it, even when it's about her and Eric.

"Oh, Dear." She said, after Sookie had finished her story. "It will be a rough night for Pam."

When they were already on the bed, Aude asked her why she came. "I thought you would sleep at home."

Sookie had to think twice to understand 'at home' when finally she realized, that 'at home' meant Northman Mansion. "He didn't let me and I don't know why." She hugged her tight. "Are you certain I am the right one for the job, Aude?"

Aude laughed. "The more I see his reaction to you, the more I certain. Those who can make Eric Northman react with his instinct than with his brain are always the right ones to be beside him."

"Has he ever reacted with his instinct? All I can see is one calculated action after the other."

"Be glad that you don't always see him reacting according to his instinct. I saw it once, and God, how I prayed not to see it again. I thought at that time, that he was the Devil who came down to earth to trick me and take me to hell, because…well, let's put it that way, the priest and I didn't get along so well. He thought I read too many books which were inappropriate for young girls."

"What changed your mind?"

Aude kissed her forehead. "Well, Dear….."

Then she started telling Sookie what happened back then, in the hot summer of 1950.

**************

Slowly I walked through the woods. It was dusk already. The small path in the woods was not clear, and it's difficult to see, especially, if you had a rooster in your arms. You had to pay attention where you were going, and at the same time, you had to hang on to the rooster.

Daddy would be very angry if he found out that I was the one who stole his chicken for the last four days. And he would be getting angrier if he knew the reason why I stole all those chicken. I had to bring them to Eric, a man – a vampire, according to his confession, whom I saved from death five days ago.

At the beginning I didn't believe that he was a vampire. I didn't even believe that such a thing existed. But when I saw how he sucked the chicken dry, and how easily his fangs came out and in, I believed him.

He was a very tall man. I presumed, he's around 6'4". I couldn't tell what the colour of his hair was, because it was dirty from mud and blood. But from all wounds that he had on his face, two striking bright blue eyes were emerging. And day by day they were getting sharper and sharper. I had to force myself to stare back at him, because I started to feel strange feelings crawling on my back, and my stomach was acting weird. It was like there's whirlpool in it. Strangely, he knew it. Somehow. Because when I started having that feeling, he would smile and his blue eyes would look at me, teasingly.

I knew I shouldn't have followed Adele Hale to the woods. But she's been keeping some secrets from me lately, and I didn't like it. We're best friends. Best friends are supposed to share everything with each other. And the way she gave me excuses, made me sure that she was hiding something from me. Nobody tricked Aude Dubois easily. Reverend Newlin complained that I read too many materials which were inappropriate for a young lady like my self. What was wrong with reading books? They were written beautifully, and helped me a lot with my English grade at school. At least I didn't collect or read dirty magazines like Steve, his own son. Of course Reverend Newlin didn't know that Steve had those dirty magazines. But Adele and I saw him reading it behind the church before the Sunday school begun, every Sundays.

When I fell into that animal trapped, I thought I saw a tiger or a wolf, until I got closer, and saw that it was a man. His hands and feet were tied with chain, and his chest was staked. When I released him from the chains and stake, he told me that he was a vampire. I didn't believe him, of course. But then he drank my blood, and I drank his. Oh, Reverend Newlin wouldn't like it if he knew that I drank blood. But he didn't have to know. And I didn't have to go to the confession chamber, (we were not Catholics, but Reverend Newlin liked to have one, and from time to time people went to the chamber and confessed), because for me it's not a sin. His blood didn't taste like blood, it was more like rye bread, just they way Mommy made it. And smelled like first rain in the summer time, which I loved very much.

And then he asked me to bring a living animal every day, as a replacement for my blood. He said he had to wait until he could drink from me again. He didn't want to make me sick by losing too much blood. But every time I went to see him, he always bit me a little, on the shoulder, or on my hand. Blood would come out from it, and he would lick it. Thank God that the wound disappeared easily, otherwise I wouldn't be able to explain to Mommy or Daddy all those bite-marks I had. They would think some boys did it, like what happened to Patricia Harper, before she got pregnant and then had to get married. I didn't want to get pregnant, or married, maybe someday, but not soon.

"Goin' somewhere, Aude?"

Suddenly two figures leaped from behind the trees. Steve Newlin and Luke McDonald.

"No," I said, take a step back. "Jake ran out of his cage, and I want to take him back."

"Jake? Ah, your chicken has a name now."

"Yes, they do. And this is Jake." I patted the rooster head, nervously.

"Of course they have names, before they were offered to the Satan, they must have names, don't they, Aude?"

"Steve Newlin, I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh, come on Aude! Luke here saw you going to Allevi ruins two days ago, and you also had a chicken under your arm. And when you returned, you were empty handed.

Allevi ruins were actually a house. It laid deep inside the woods, which was built before the civil war, by an Italian named Allevi. People said, this Allevi built the house for his master, the Satan. They also said that his master demanded human offering. At the beginning it was Allevi's slaves who were offered, and then when the local girls went missing, they decided to raid the house, and burned Allevi alive, after he was declared guilty by the church for Satan worshipping. After the civil war ended, they found out that the reason why Allevi was burnt, it was because he tried to teach the slaves read and write, which was of course against the law at that time. He was also intended to give the slaves a piece of land so they could be independent like many coloured people from the North. And if the slaves gave their blood for Allevi, they did it with free will, and nobody was killed because of it.

"That's a lie! I go to church like many others, and I do not worship Satan!"

"Then what is it?" Luke took my hand, and twisted. I screamed. It's painful. My rooster took the chance to scratch me, and fly away. "You see this, Steve? She has marks everywhere. Those are Satan's teeth marks."

"No, they're not!" I tried to set myself free, but Luke was too strong.

"I wonder what he did to you, you and poisonous mouth! Because of you and your other Devil's worshipper, my father punished me for something that I didn't do."

"Other Devil's worshipper?"

"Oh, don't pretend, Aude Dubois. Your mouth won't work this time. I know that you and Adele were the ones who reported to my father about my magazine. And you want to know the result?" he opened his shirt, and showed me his back. It was full with whip traces. "You have to pay for this, Aude. And after I finish with you, I will report you to my father, and see what he will do if he finds out that you and Adele are Devil's worshippers."

"I don't report you to any body! Almost everybody at Sunday school knows that you read that dirty magazine!"

"Yes, but none of them has a poisonous mouth like you!" He started to open his trousers.

"Steve, what are you doing?" asked Luke.

"We have to know if she is a real Devil's worshipper or not." He said. "And there's only a way to find out if the Devil already touched her or not, you know, makes her pregnant, so he could create his minions on earth."

"But Steve, that wasn't the plan!"

"Because we didn't find fact that she's a devil worshipper yet. Now that we saw it with our own eyes, we have to find out if she's already used by the devil or not."

"But Steve…" Luke loosened his holding.

I took that chance to escape. I elbowed his ribs, and ran away. "Eric!!!" I screamed. "Help!!!"

"Luke, catch her!!!"

I ran fast, the fastest I'd ever done in my life. I felt branches cut my face, and trees' roots hurt my feet. Eric, please come! Help me!!! "Help!!!"

Suddenly I felt somebody jump on me. It was Luke. He caught me, and for a while we rolled on the ground. I fought myself free from him. I kicked, scratched, bit him but he was simply too big and too strong.

"Hold her tight, Luke!"

Luke sat on me, and held my hands, and then Steve came. He asked Luke to move away, but not to let go his holding again. He opened his trouser again, and lifted my skirt. I fought with all my might. "No!! No!!"

Suddenly something flew low, and snatched Steve away. Steve and that thing stood in front of Luke and me. Eric. He had Steve in his hand. And then happened something that I swore to God, I would never want to witness it again. He threw Steve on the air, caught his legs, and with one pull, he ripped him off. Steve's last scream and Eric's own growl were so loud, that I felt the ground shaking. The blood that came out from Steve poured us, Luke and I, like raining come down from the sky.

And then Eric's head was aimed to Luke.

"Please…"Luke let me go and walked away "Aude…please…I am sorry…"

But it was too late. Eric caught him. Bored his fangs on his neck, and like a dog, he fed on Luke. His eyes were flickering wild, and the sound that he made when he ate Luke made the hair on the back of my neck stand up.

And I couldn't move. My whole body seemed dead. I couldn't say a word, my mouth was stiff, and my head was heavy. I even believed my heart stop beating.

"Ssstt, Lover. Everything is okay now." I heard Eric whispering, softly. Then he lifted me from the ground, and flew.

It was only a dream. I told myself several times. What I just saw was only a dream. It couldn't be true. Steve and Luke weren't dead. They weren't even there. It's all only a dream. I closed my eyes, a dream that would be gone, as soon as the sun came up. And I would see them playing football on the field.

But it wasn't a dream.

Because when I opened my eyes, I found myself under a tree. I heard faintly the sound of water flowing. I was not so far from Bon Temps River, and Bon Temps River was behind Allevi Ruins.

Eric made a fire form the wood that he collected. "Oh, my angel." He said, and then he started licking my face. There must have been a lot of blood on it, because he licked it for quite some time.

Suddenly my stomach was raging. Without being able to stop it, the content of my stomach was out.

"Let it out, Lover. Let it out."

This was too much for me. I didn't want, never wished, that anybody would die because of me. Now, I saw two people I knew were killed because of me, torn apart, and eaten in front of me. God, maybe what Steve said was correct. Eric was a Devil, or the Devil himself.

I stood up, and wanted to go away from him, but Eric caught my hand, and took me to his arms. I fought myself free, for nothing. He's much stronger than Luke. "I won't apologize for what I have done." He whispered. His voice was soft. "Those human didn't deserve to live, because they wanted to hurt you. But I apologize if I scare you, or hurt you. I will never hurt you."

I hit his chest as strong as I possibly could. But he didn't move an inch. He held me tighter, and kissed my hair. Frustrated, I started to cry. I didn't want any of these to happen. I just wanted to help Eric, and I didn't hurt anybody else, except maybe Daddy. And After tonight, I promised to stop stealing his chicken, or leaving the house through the window. It was Steve and Luke who started. They even wanted to hurt me.

But why, knowing all those things didn't make me feel any better?

After a while, I didn't know how long, Eric loosened his arms. "Stay here." He said. "I will get some water, to clean you up."

Then he left. Not so long, he returned with a bucket of water, and a cloth. He must have stolen them from somewhere. Carefully, he wiped off the blood on my arms with that damp cloth, and then removed my knitting blouse and my camisole. "I will wash them later." He said. "You can wear them again as soon as they're dry."

I covered my breasts with my hands. I knew they were small, and covered with bra, but still I didn't feel comfortable to be half naked in front of a man, especially if that man had fangs in his mouth, and his eyes were bright and having a very strange look. He sniffed many times too, like he was having something in his hest, and he wanted to get rid off it.

"I'll go now." He said. "Don't worry; nobody will come to this place. And I won't be long. I'll wash your clothes and my body a little bit."

"You still have wounds," I said, trembling. "You said your skin may not touch water until it fully recovers.

"I'm fully recovered now. Those men helped me recover faster." He touched some rest of blood on his face, and then licked his fingers. "They tasted like swine. I didn't like them, but I was hungry. Yours, I prefer. Yours is …sweet." He took the bucket, and then flew away.

My blood tasted sweet? I smiled. Nobody ever said that. Normally they only said that my mouth was too fast. Steve Newlin thought I was poisonous…ah, Steve. How would I explain about Steve to Reverend Newlin?

I hugged myself and came closed to the fire. Slowly, I laid myself down. If I had to be alone, at least I was near by the fire. Just in case there's a wild animal, I still could protect myself by throwing the burning wood at them.

God, Eric had scared the hell out of me, honestly, he still did. How he tore Steve apart, and sucked him, and the sound that he'd made while he's doing it, I never heard the sound of an angry wolf or an angry tiger, but I could imagine that they were nothing against Eric's. Even Daddy would be scared. I already felt small and scared when Daddy raised his voice, and now I heard this. What happened if he's angry with me one day, would he do the same to me?

"Daddy…" I hugged my knees. I regretted very much now, that I rarely listened to him not to walk alone in the woods, day or night.

_There are many bad people in the woods._ Daddy always said. _And you never know their attentions. Ma Cherie, if something happened to you, I would never forgive myself._

"Hey, hey…what is it…?" A soft voice reached my ears. Eric was there already, behind my back. "Don't be afraid, Lover." He said. "I am here, and I'll protect you."

Hastily I wiped off my tears. I was afraid of you, and not others.

Softly he touched my hand. His hand was not only cold, but also white, as white as the colour of lime stone. But smooth, even smoother than mine, like baby bottom. I poked his hand. I wanted to know if it's also as soft as baby bottom. No, it's hard, like stone.

I turned around, and shrieked. This man was not Eric. There's no wound on his face, except the same pair bright blue eyes, he didn't look like Eric. His nose was too big, and…I touched the cleft on his chin. I didn't remember that Eric had cleft. And his hair…it's blond, yellowish, almost like pumpkin, and soft. And he's beautiful, more beautiful than Adele Hale, and it meant something, because Adele was the most beautiful girl in Bon Temps.

"I told you to wait for my real face before you decided to call me ugly." He said, smiling, teasing me. "Now you see."

I touched his nose, and followed the line around his mouth. "You have a big nose."

He laughed. "Is that all what you can say about my face?"

"I've never been so closed to a man's face before. Except Daddy's, when he kisses me good night."

He smiled. "You are now." He touched my nose with his. "And do you like what you see?"

My cheeks were hot. I was blushing, for sure, because his blue eyes looked at me, softly and like assuring that it's okay. But I was.

His face was getting closer, and carefully, he kissed my lips. What should I do? I've never kissed a boy before. And he's not a boy. He's not as old as Daddy or my teachers, but still, he's older than any other boys I've ever known.

His finger softly touched my chin, and pulled it down, so that my mouth was opened. And then he took my upper lip, and by doing it, his own lower lip was at my mouth. He caressed my lip, and with his tongue, he touched the inside part of the lip.

I gasped. I felt my blood rushing from my toe to my head. My fear was gone. He would never hurt me. If he wanted, he already could have done it when we had been in the hole.

Then I kissed him too. His lips were as soft and smooth as his skin. I did what he did. It seemed like he knew what to do, like he had done it many times before. When he sucked my tongue, strongly, I answered it by doing it just like he did. Or when he touched my breasts, I did it too. But since he didn't have breast, I could only find his soft chest hair.

Suddenly, his fangs came out. They made the 'click' noise, and they were out, just like that.

Now he looked like Eric that I knew for the last five days.

I touched those fangs which had bored into my skin many times. His blue eyes were like burning my skin. Flickering brightly, it was so bright it hurt. He took my fingers to his mouth, licked them, sucked them a bit, and then took them out, and took my mouth instead.

And on the woods' ground, Eric took me. He removed my bra, kissed my neck, touched my breast gently with his hand, and not less gently, he kissed the nipples, touched them with his tongue, and then softly went down with his kisses. With one pull, my skirt was removed. I closed my eyes when I felt his hand softly and gently removing my panties, touching my bottom.

"Look at me." His voice was deep and growling.

I opened my eyes, and looked at him. Like me, he was also naked. The deemed light of the fire danced on his white skin. There were no single traces of wounds that I saw on the other days. _God, he_ _is beautiful. _His eyes were brighter and brighter, and then he bowed, and kissed my legs. Following my hip and waist; his hands were crawling above to hold my breast. I let out a cry when he kissed her. His tongue was soft but cold and I felt something hot crawled faster and faster from her, spreading to all over my body.

"Eric…" I could only call his name, and no other word came out from my mouth. "Eric…"

Eric pulled himself upward, and kissed my mouth. I could taste myself on his lips and tongue. He took my hand, and led it to his legs. And…oh, what I found between his legs…it was hard, and to my surprised, warm. I thought it would be as cold as his hand. And it was…I didn't find a word for it…I'd never touch this part of man before.

I looked at Eric, and felt my self foolish for not knowing what to do. He smiled at me, and said, "I love you, Aude Dubois. And I will marry you. You are mine."

And then I felt something entering me. I gasped and moaned, for the feeling I had for the moment was so strong that I felt like my whole body was exploding. But it was also painful. There was a weight that went deep into me…tearing me apart. Oh God, it was painful and yet I didn't want it to go away, because when Eric slowly moved his body up and down, the pain was disappearing and I was hit by waves of feelings, lust, desires. Eric took his hand to his eyes to see. It was bleeding.

"Eric, did you injure yourself," I asked him. I heard myself out of breath.

"No, Lover. It's your blood. You're a woman, now. My woman." He licked that blood, smiling. The fire in his eyes was burning me high, and then he kissed me, passionately. I held him tight, as he moved faster and faster. I heard myself moaning and him moaning, speaking words I didn't understand. As the lust I had took over me, and Eric's body was getting harder and harder on me, and in me, I let out a scream. So did Eric.

For a moment, the woods stood still. I didn't hear any sound, or see any figure. Just Eric and I, alone, holding each other tight. Nothing seemed to matter anymore. It's just Eric and I.

******************

So, Jason got his looks from Gran. The most beautiful girl in Bon Temps when she was younger. And Jason became the most handsome man in Bon temps. At least, that's what many women said about him.

"What happened to Reverend Newlin?" Sookie asked.

"I don't know. I heard he moved to Mexico, afterward. But you know yourself, People of Bon Temps like telling stories." Aude smiled. Her eyes were sparkling. It seemed the memory of her first experience with a man, in this case with Eric, lighted her spirit higher. "And I tried to make amend with Luke's family, by supporting his sister's children, when I moved to New York, and Eric's business went well. Adam Smith is Luke's nephew. But of course, he didn't know that I was Aude Dubois, because I tried to hide that fact from everybody in Bon Temps."

"And after that, what happened?"

"The usual things." Aude smiled. "Eric took me home, or better said, flew me home, and secretly visited me in my room, or took me to the woods. Dear me, we were like two starving children, did it every night….oh, don't be so embarrassed, Dear. You did too, when you were…" Aude laughed. "Let's just say, when you were in love for the first time."

Yes, she did. But not every night.

"My father was still wondering what happened to his chicken that summer even when he was older. He always thought that the wolves that attacked the boys attacked his chicken too. But later on he was not sure anymore. And I couldn't tell him. The only guilty feeling I still have until now. Because he loved his chicken, well, he loved chicken."

"How did Eric get to know your family?"

"He came to the local bar, where my father used to go, and asked around anybody for land to rent. He had some money, and he wanted to invest his money in farming. Preferred if this man knew how to handle…."

"Chicken."

Aude laughed. "Exactly."

"He is really treacherous!"

"My father invited him to dinner, and they talked about business, most of the time. He laid his eyes on me from time to time, but not in a suspicious way. And from time to time, he brought presents for my mother, my father, or for me, mostly for my mother, if I am not mistaken. Only when he brought present for me, then he made sure that it was something that I loved. Like the newest edition from Ernest Hemingway's books. But late in the night, he would go inside my room through the window, and couldn't wait any longer to be with me."

"What about the dinner? He couldn't eat, could he?"

"He glamoured them. Not to like him, or something, but he told them – my father and my mother, never to ask him to eat or drink when he paid a visit. Two months after that, he asked my father if he's allowed to go out with me, watching movies, going dancing. And of course, my father allowed him."

"Two months?" _Wow, that must be a torture for Eric to wait that long to be able to touch Aude freely for every one to see._

"Yes, dear. We went out together in public after two months. And my friends were jealous to see me together with such a dashing New York gentleman like him. And when we got married, we were the talk of the town."

"But Gran never told me about you."

"I don't know why she never told you, maybe because we didn't stay long in Bon Temps. Or maybe because the circumstances around my and her marriage were not so well. She had to get married with a man she didn't love, and she knew that a man whom I married to was not exactly a man. Only later on she wrote to me, that she's very grateful that she decided to accept Caleb's proporsal. Because Caleb was a good man, and tried the best he could to make her happy.

And a week after marriage, Eric and I went to New York, and stayed there. My parents too. My father ran Eric's first Department store. I believed they're quite happy there, even when I never have any children. But they saw how happy we were, we still are, with each other. And they also knew, that although I didn't have children, Eric never show any regret, or started seeing other women. The only thing that they didn't quite agree was Pamela. Let's just say, her taste in outfit was not exactly theirs. But as long as they didn't meet too often, they could get along with each other."

That was kindly said. _Her taste in outfit was not exactly theirs. Honestly, not Sookie's either._

Aude yawned. "I am so tired."

"Then sleep, Aude. I'll watch over you."

"I know, Dear." She pulled her blanket over her body. "And Dear, don't be so hard on Eric. He's the softest creature you'll ever get to know, if you give him a chance."

_And the most dangerous beast, if he followed his instinct._

Sookie's not sure if she's ready for neither of those parts.

*******************


	20. Dates, Death and Jason Stackhouse

Twenty

Dates, Death and Jason Stackhouse

Café Lafayette was full. Sookie almost couldn't move when she made her way to private section, without touching somebody's head or chairs. Lafayette was running here and there, serving his guests, saying hello, little kiss here, little kiss there, and forcing himself to laugh at some stupid jokes from his customers.

"Really, Girlfriend." He said, when he took a break. "You chose the busiest and the worst day of the week to have one of the private tables. I can't guarantee the privacy. And don't complain if your underwear is hanged out to see. Not that I saw any, lately."

This evening, Lafayette decided to cover his body in purple, from head till toes. He's wearing purple jump-suit, with very high sole disco shoes, also in purple. Jeez, how somebody could walk around on the top of a mountain like that, Sookie didn't want to know.

Sookie actually hadn't have any plan to make reservation at the Café. But early this morning while having breakfast with Aude at the Wellness, she received a text from Dušana-Aurora. _Call me at ten. _She called her at ten, and they made an appointment to meet each other at Lafayette's at 07.30, which was twenty minutes ago. She'd already ordered three Cappuccinos, and she felt now the caffeine go into her nerves. She was jumpy and couldn't concentrate on the things she wanted to ask Dušana-Aurora.

"Now, that's a hunk."

Sookie followed Lafayette's finger, and saw Jason entering the café, with a woman in his arms, his newest conquest, a beautiful redhead. The woman laughed to anything that Jason said. "Jason?!"

"Not that crazy ass brother of yours. The next one."

Entering Café Lafayette were Bill and Dušana-Aurora. Dressed up in earth colour jacket, broken white t-shirt, jeans and brown shoes, Bill swept away the attention of every woman at the café. Especially with his deep thoughtful looking blue eyes. Every smile he gave away, somewhere made a woman sigh. Maybe, that's the reason why Marlon Brando didn't go out at public places so often when he was younger. With 'aah' and 'ooh' around his ears, slowly he would be fed up too.

Well, not only the women. The men too. Jose-Maria stopped shaking his cocktail shaker; Lafayette was suddenly busy touching his hair, and even Jason stop talking. But in Jason's case, it was Dušana-Aurora who caught his attention. She looked breathtaking with her dark auburn hair, and her blue eyes. She wore a simple soft pink t-shirt, jeans and light blazer, but there was something around her that made her glowing. Maybe it was her dreamy eyes, or maybe it was her sharp feature face, but somehow there was something in her that made her very attractive.

"I have to take him with me, Sookie." Dušana-Aurora apologized. "And I am sorry for being late. I had to wait for Bill to be ready.

"The sun set a bit later than usual today." Bill said in apologic tune. "I am sorry."

"I understand." Sookie said. "So, what is it that you want to tell me?"

Dušana-Aurora looked at Bill. "You brought us here, you explain to her. It's not like our deal. You said my father would be given time as much as he needed, and not being forced like this."

"What is going on, actually? Bill?"

Bill looked very thoughtful. He stared at his own feet for some time, before he answered. "It started four years ago. A very old friend of Eric came to town, and told him that there's a way to turn back…to become human again."

"And Eric believes that?"

"Some of us do. I do. I do not know if Eric believes it or not, but I know that he's desperate. You see, Sookie. Aude is sick. She is dying, and she does not want to be turned. She said to Eric, if she was turned, she would kill herself on the next day. Whether she was joking or not, Eric did not want to take the risk."

_Aude is dying?_

"And I believe, if she did not drink Eric's blood regularly, she would die by now."

"Does she still do it?"

"Not anymore. Since last week, she stopped drinking."

Sookie's heart sank. She started working for Aude since last week.

"Many of us are advised not to form any relationship with human, because…it is not appropriate."

_O yeah? _Sookie looked at Bill astonishingly. She never expected that Bill would say things like that, well, not the Bill that she knew.

"We are…different." He became slower. He knew that Sookie was anticipating every single word he said with negative sentiment. "Let's just say, human is not the right partner for vampires." (In what way, Sookie wondered). "But some of us do have relationship with human. And Eric is one of them. He knew since the beginning that his relationship with Aude will not last forever, but he still did it. And now, at the end of Aude's life, Eric is forced to make decisions.

What I know, he is in a very dangerous mood swinging for the moment. He does not think anymore, you can not reason with him. On his mind was only Aude. He does not want to listen to any advise to stop whatever he's doing. Because of his important position in our...organization, he can not simply leave everything to Pam, even when I believe Pamela is more than capable to run the business.

He had upset Her Majesty with his stubbornness, and he was lucky that Her Majesty herself was in a good mood, otherwise she would give a court order for him to be locked in his coffin, until she…changed her mind. He's following his instinct, that's what he said to Her Majesty. And he believed, he's right."

Suddenly Sookie hated that word. _Follow his instinct._ Slowly it really sounded like a curse. And no wonder that Eric was in such a lousy mood the other night. She would be in bad mood too, if a sixteen years old girl scolded at her.

"This old friend of his…was he also a vampire?"

"Eric did not say."

Lafayette came to their table. "You," he said to Bill. "Have to order something."

"I am sorry." Bill said. "But I am on diet. I would pay double for everything these Ladies ordered."

"Ladies?" he snorted. "You maybe," he nodded to Dušana-Aurora and Bill. "But this one…" he gave Sookie 'ha!', before he continued. "It's not about the money, Hon. It's about reputation. Anybody who put their asses here, have to order. Otherwise you will ruin me." He bowed in a very seductive way to Bill. "Those Hos over there, they want to know what you drink or eat. And if I told you that you're on diet, they would do the same, and I don't want to pay for their hospital bills."

Three of them peeped from behind the separation wall. The women were giggling and talking and trying to see Bill. Dušana-Aurora tried so hard not to burst into laughing; meanwhile Sookie looked at them in disbelief. Then she had an idea,

"Choose the most expensive beverage and food."

Laffayette looked at her. "That's why, Girlfriend, I love you."

"I love you too, girl."

Lafayette left.

"Does he always talk like that?" Dušana-Aurora asked.

"That's my Lafayette." Sookie smiled. "Where were we?"

"Eric and his death-wish." Dušana-Aurora said. "I don't understand why he doesn't simply move on. Marry another woman or whatever he likes, and save other people from troubles."

She sounded angry, and Sookie could understand that. She would also be angry if somebody dragged her own father to problem.

"Why did your father agree to do it, Dušana-Aurora?"

Dušana-Aurora drank her Mojito. "Money. Eric promised us a lot of money if he's willing to do it. And a green card for me."

"What is this potion? What's got to do with the deadly mushroom?"

Bill and Dušana-Aurora looked at each other.

"You knew a lot." Said Bill. "I am impressed." He shot her a smile. "I can not really explain. Eric told me one day that he needed two kind of mushroom, which actually could be found anywhere here in States, but he was very specific with the colour, temperature of the surrounding, and the most important thing, the size of it. It has to reach around 10 inches, because its size define its age. The older the mushroom is, the more toxin that it has. I have been searching for it for almost two years, before I could find it in Bunsby Islands, British Columbia. Then I had to go to Siberia, to meet Mr. Davydov."

"Why Siberia? There must be someone here in States who can process that mushroom!"

"It's not only about the mushrooms, Sookie. It's also other herb and…spells." Dušana-Aurora took a deep breath. "My father is a šaman – shaman, and so was my mother. Their parents and their parents before them were also shamans. They told him and my mother how to process the amanita, without endanger your body."

"Amanita?"

"The fly agaric, the mushroom which is used in the ceremony, to free the mind and the spirit …"

"To fly high."

"No, no, you're wrong." Dušana-Aurora moved her finger rapidly. "It's to create a divinity inside you, to have a closer contact to your god."

_Yeah, another word for flying high._

"And the other one?"

"The Red Cap?" suddenly tears fell down from Dušana-Aurora's eyes. "Its poison will kill your body bit by bit by blocking the blood supply in your vein. First it will attack your stomach, and then slowly killing you, by turning your tissue into stone. Eric would not be able to stand it, if he didn't take the amanita. He would go mad because of the pain."

"But he's dead already. Technically, he's dead."

"Yes, but there's still something flowing inside his veins. Blood, although it's different kind of blood, it's still blood. The bolete don't care if it's human's blood or animal's blood. It's blood." Her tears was getting heavier, washing away her eyeliner. "Not only that, my father has to perform a ceremony for it, we call it _"Magija koja te veze"_, the spell that binds. Every pain that Eric feels, he will feel it too."

"This is insane!"

"Everybody who has Eric's blood will be bonded by this spell. Their lives and death will be decided by Eric. If he can endure the pain, and survive the process, the other will live. And if he can not then…"

Sookie felt her heart stopped beating. She had it too."Then they can't."

"Yes." Dušana-Aurora's body was shaking. "And I am so afraid."

Bill took her in his arm. She put her head on his shoulder and wet his jacket with her tears.

"I want to return the money. I don't need his money or the green card. I want to take my father back to Omsk. It has to stop!"

"How many people who have this blood bond with Eric?"

"I do not know." Bill said. "Pamela, Aude…" he looked at her. "You?"

She drank only a little bit. Did it count?

"Eric had transferred the money two days ago, and last night he received confirmation from my father's bank that the money was already in. My father started mixing the ingredient this dawn, and he will stay in his room for four or five days, without eating, and only drinking water. His body has to be pure when he's performing the ceremony. He is old, Sookie. By the time he finishes the ceremony, he will be weak, and during Eric's transformation…it will kill him."

"Can't he just stop it and leave?"

"He could not anymore. He already started. And if he could, he would not do it. He is a stupid proud old man."

Three of them went quiet.

_You have to go there, Sookie. Please. Beg him, sleep with him, kill him, I don't care what you do; you have to stop this before it begins. _

Dušana-Aurora's head talked to her, meanwhile her eyes fixed on her.

_Compton will not agree that you go there, but you must. Please…_

Sookie looked at her, confused. Of course she wanted Eric to stop what ever he was planning to do because her life was also at stake. But to be honest, she wasn't sure if she could do it. Only Aude could convince Eric to do or not to do something, even then, she gave up, and asked her to take her place.

And she couldn't even convince herself if she still wanted to have the job or not.

"Hi, Sis." Jason's voice broke up the void. "I am Jason Stackhouse." He reached out his hand, and splashed his smile to Dušana-Aurora. "Sookie's brother."

"William Brown."

Jason looked at him. "Have we met before? You looked familiar."

_Of course he is. You used to climb onto his shoulder! He's Statue Bill. _

"Many people have said that to me. I must have a very common face." Bill said.

"Dušana-Aurora" Dušana-Aurora accepted Jason's hand.

"Wow, that's a beautiful name." he said. "What does it mean?" without asking he sat down beside Sookie. "That's not English, isn't it?"

"No. It's Russian. It means "The Soul of The Northern Light."

"Wow, that's deep." Jason's eyes sparkling.

Dušana-Aurora smiled too, but her head was telling Sookie, _Help me, Sookie. Please…_

Jason started talking about Bon Temps, and some nice places he could introduce to Dušana-Aurora, meanwhile Sookie's thought was on and on, looking for ways to leave the café and go to Northman Mansion.

"Excuse me," Bill stood up. "Sookie, could we go out for a while. There's something I want to ask you."

Dušana-Aurora looked at her. _He will convince you not to go. _

"Yeah, Sook. Why don't you go out for a while, to smoke, you know…" Jason said.

Hah? Since when did she smoke?

But when Jason gave her sign that he wanted to be alone with Dušana-Aurora, Sookie stood up, and followed Bill. She gave an angry look to Jason, but that brother of hers smiled. "That's my sister."

Bill was standing across the street when Sookie was out. She came to Bill.

"Whatever you want to do, Sookie. Do not go to Northman's. Trust me; you would only put yourself in danger."

"Somebody has to stop Eric."

"Yes, but not you."

"Then who? If even your queen can't stop him, who can? I know I won't be able to stop him, but I want to try."

"I know somebody who can." He said. "If he's in States like what I heard he is, then I will find him."

"Who?"

"I can not say it right now. Because If Eric finds out, he will force Davydov to accelerate the process. I have to go now. But please, do not go there. There will be nothing but troubles there."

Then with a blink of an eye, Bill was gone.

Inside the café, Sookie saw Jason was arguing with his newest conquest, meanwhile Dušana-Aurora watched them with amusement. And because she watched them with a smile on her face, Jason's newest conquest turned her anger to her and started arguing with Dušana-Aurora. It ended up with Lafayette threw them - three of them out of the café. And they continued arguing outside. Sookie sat down on the sidewalks for a while, before she finally decided to jump in her car and left the café. Destination set: Northman Mansion.

************


	21. Talking to Eric

**Author's note: Thanks to Aurora for the encouragement. Du bist die _Dušana_**** meiner Geschichte, aber du wusstest es ja schon.(You are the soul of my story, but you knew it already).**

Twenty-One

Talking to Eric

_I should have taken Jason with me._

Sookie cursed herself when she was entering the woods. It's dark, and there were many insects flying around the lights of her car. She might mishear things, but she swore there were so many noises out there, that made the woods look creepy.

But Jason was 'occupied' for the moment, she was sure of it. Jason had to use all the tricks he knew if he wanted to escape from his newest conquest and to get Dušana-Aurora. But then, Sookie believed, Jason would find his way out, like always.

She didn't know why she wanted to see Eric, because she knew it would be useless. But something told her she must. Usually, her instincts weren't wrong. _Instinct. _Hah, now she's using them too, to describe her motives.

What was she going to say to Eric? Was there any thing to say at all? That man's mind was made up. He wouldn't change it just because a woman told him to. His workers listened to him not because he's kind, but because he did what he said, or because he would get done whatever he wished, in anyway he could.

But if he's really following his instinct for the moment, his instinct must have told him too, that somewhere under that thick skull of his, maybe not as much as he wanted Aude, that he wanted her too? And if what Aude told her was true, that Eric hadn't shared his blood with any other, except Aude, and some days ago, he tricked her to drink his blood, was it possible, that he did wanted her, only didn't know it yet? If she could take advantage of it, she might be able to convince him to stop this, or at least to delay it until whomever Bill was looking for now came to Bon Temps, and ended this insanity?

Sookie was for all those 'true love' and stuff, but not like this. _Killing himself is one thing, but dragging along other people with him, that's another thing. _Even then, she would try to stop this person from committing suicide, if she could.

A sudden appearance of an animal on the street startled Sookie. She was out of balance, and for a split second her car was out of control, hit some branches of the tree which hang deep beside the small road, before she managed to step on the brake.

What had she hit?

She wanted to open the door, when she remembered that in many horror movies that was the time when a monster or the killer came out and attacked the main actors. She changed her mind, and decided to stay inside. Whatever she had just hit, she could look in the morning.

But what if it was a person? Nah, a person wouldn't be that small. Small people, perhaps? Ah, nonsense.

Before Sookie could make up her mind, something jumped on the hood of her car. A wolf, a big one. Different from any wolf she ever saw, the wolf had grey and red fur.

"Alcide?" She called out, tried to be as calm as possible.

That wolf bared its teeth, and jumped on the window.

"Oh…no!!" Sookie drove backward. It's not Alcide. And whoever it was, it looked very angry. But before she could move far, another wolf attacked her from the right, and from the left. The grey-red wolf was already back again on the front window. In panic, she stepped on the gas…and bang! She hit the tree.

"Oh, God…" she opened her purse, and took out her gun….she almost pulled the trigger when a thought came to her. If she shot one of the wolves while in the car, the bullet would break the glass first. And then the other wolves would jump in.

Oh no!!!

More and more noises came towards her.

She put her gun in front of her chest. She would shoot the first wolf that entered her car. The rest….she could only hope a help would come…Eric? Would he come? Would he feel what she felt for the moment, how her heart beat like crazy, and almost couldn't breathe because of angst and panic?

Suddenly something or somebody took the wolf on her left window on the neck, and threw it away.

Eric?!

Sookie tried to peep, but it was too dark. The other wolves jumped off to that person and soon they were swallowed by the darkness.

Sookie took a deep breath and wanted to start her car, when she heard somebody knocking on her window. She screamed. Ugh! It was Eric. If Eric was here, then who was fighting the wolves now?

Sookie opened the door, and she went out.

Eric lifted her, and without saying anything took her, flying. Sookie closed her eyes, and held him tight. She could feel the cold wind cut her face, and his long hair touched her nose. Soon they stopped. Sookie opened her eyes and saw that they were already in the garden.

"Alcide!!" Eric called out Alcide's name. His voice was growling. Sookie saw that his fangs were bared.

Alcide came in a second. "Sookie, what's going on?"

"I was…" Sookie stopped her sentence when she saw Eric was glaring at her.

"Your people attacked her. Double the security. And I want whoever attacked her be brought here."

Alcide's face was reddish. His green eyes looked at Eric in high alert_. _Sookie was afraid that anytime now, Alcide would change into a wolf. But he growled only. _ If I find whoever attacked Sookie, I'll bring them to the Council, and not to you_. His head told Sookie, but he said, "I assure you, they will be found. I apologize to you, Sookie."

Sookie nodded.

Eric grabbed Sookie's hand, and dragged her inside.

Sookie tried to get free. "Let me go! Eric, I am not a child!"

Eric took her to the library room, and pushed her to the sofa. "I told you not to come! Especially not in the night! What should I do to make you listen to me?" His eyes were flickering. "You put every body in danger!"

_I put everybody in danger?! _Sookie wanted to protest, but when she saw how hard Eric's face was, she said, "I need to talk to you."

He sniffed. His fangs were in, but his eyes were still flickering. "Do you miss me so much that you can't wait for ten days?"

"You know that I might not be able to talk to you in ten days." Sookie tried to talk as soft as she possibly could. "You know that things can go wrong, and you end up dead."

"You do miss me." But he didn't smile. The normal Eric would all smiling and smirking. But now, he was just standing there looking at her with cold eyes.

"Eric, I know. Dušana-Aurora told me." Sookie took his hand, touching his fingers. "I know what you want to do."

He looked down on her. Eric looked so tall and menacing. "Do you?"

But she wasn't afraid anymore. That menacing facade might work on Alcide or others, but not on her. Gently she pulled his hand so that he kneeled down. Softly she touched his face. Those cold eyes were slowly becoming softer. "Is there no other way to say goodbye to Aude without endangering yourself, Eric? You are a vampire! You can live for eternity! If I had a chance, I'd want to see how the world is like 2,000 years from now, seeing if all prediction that we make today come true or not. Isn't it fascinating…" _Moment…why do I talk like Aude? That woman is contagious!_

"Have you ever been in love, the way that I am in love, Sookie? When every time you open your eyes, you only want to see the face of your beloved one? Aude is like adrenaline for my blood. She takes me up and down the way she wants it. She makes me laugh with her childish behaviour in the evening, drives me crazy on the bed with her passion, and makes me sad every time I have to go to my coffin. For the last 60 years, I have to guess what she would do next. I have to think one step forward to know what she's going to do! And I never find that in any other…" Two red stream flowed down his cheeks and made him somehow…vulnerable. He's not the same vampire who sparked out allure of sensuality, whom Sookie saw in the last days. He looked like a man who was afraid and panicking, knowing his wife was dying. The only thing that made him different was those blood tears.

"Would you take that chance, being able to see the world in the next 2,000 years, if you're given one?"

Sookie was taken aback. Eric was asking her, if she's willing to be turned into a vampire. "Wait a minute…it's not like asking somebody to get married or something, but this is a very serious question, Buddy. I don't even know you."

"You would have 2,000 years of time to get to know me."

Eric was dead serious. Sookie could see it from his blue eyes that narrowing.

"No." Sookie said. This conversation's got to end. They had to return to the first topic, or at least to the reason why she came here. And Eric had to get rid off that crazy notion right out of his head. Right now. She didn't like the look in his eyes, so sharp, so determined. Eric was panicking, he didn't think, otherwise he wouldn't asked her so bluntly like that. She wiped off the tears. "No, Eric. I don't want to get to know you in 2000 years. I want to get to know you in the living span that is given to me…" _and enjoy every moment of it. _"And honestly, I am worried. Thinking about what you're going through, and I'm worried."

"Don't you believe that I will survive this one?"

"I damn hope so. Because you are bonded to Pam, to Aude, and to…me."

"Lucky me, bonded to three women." He tried to make a joke, but his frantic smile didn't help at all.

"And…" thinking about the pain that he would go through made her shudder. Softly she touched his arm. Every inch of his body would slowly die…and maybe she would feel it too, to be honest, she couldn't imagine if she would be able to stand the pain.

Suddenly Eric pulled her in his arms, laid her down on the sofa and before she could fight back, he kissed her. His kisses were rough, and fast. He removed her jeans rudely and literally tore her panties apart. No less rudely, he opened his own trousers, and brief. Her blouse and her bra were also treated the same. His own t-shirt he threw away somewhere. Then as if he wanted to let out all his anger, sadness, and other feelings he had in his chest, he pressed her body hard and strong.

Sookie knew it's a mistake. Anything that's happening now, wasn't making love, or even having sex. Yes, they were having it, but not because of lust. Eric needed somebody to whom he could let the feelings he kept inside, out. She should've fought back; she should've pushed him, and told him to stop. This was not the way to face the fact that he's going to do something insane. And this was _absolutely_ not the way she imagined of having sex with Eric. Instead, she held him tight, and stroked his back gently.

Their bodies moved faster and faster. Sookie couldn't think anymore if it's a mistake or not. All her senses were driven mad by Eric's roughness and strength. How he bit her neck, shoulder, the underarms beside her breast, it was strong, but apparently not deep enough that caused her bleeding, but still caused her more pain than pleasure. And how he squeezed her breast so strong, that she prayed they wouldn't explode because of it. But when he was inside her, he started moving slowly. Like apologizing for his roughness, he kissed her bitten skin gently, and tenderly. When he took her mouth, Sookie answered it in the same way. Soft, and gently, as soft and gently as she possibly could. She wanted to soothe any pain or anger Eric's having, calmed him down. She couldn't imagine what Eric's been through, but she knew how it felt when the one she loved was saying goodbye. And if the bond that they had was so strong that if one of them died, the other would follow, then what she wanted to do to Eric was relieving the pain, even only for a moment, for a very brief of his time.

Everything moved fast. Eric's body was shaken; his fingernails were bore deep inside her back that Sookie let out a scream. All her thought about doing something for Eric was gone, and changed into wanting him, even for a brief of time, only for her. She wanted Eric to forget everything he had in his head for a moment, and be there, only for her.

But because they moved too fast, they fell off the sofa. Ignoring anything else, Eric pushed the table and the sofa, and made space for them on the floor. The table flew away through the room and hit the window. Sookie heard the glass crashed, but her intention was soon taken back by Eric's touch and kisses. Slowly but surely, Sookie felt her body begging for more, and more. And she felt her whole existence just exploded when she felt Eric exploding inside her, and his fangs were bored on her neck. And then everything became silent. She didn't hear any noise, not even her own breath. The room was standing still, even the time stood still. Nothing existed anymore, but her own self, and the sound of Eric's mouth, sucking her blood.

After a while, he rolled himself off her body, and then took her to his arm. He kissed her cheek softly "Thank you." He said. "For listening to me and telling me what you think. You're the only one who thinks about my well-being. Nobody did that, not even Pam. I am a little bit disappointed with that girl. I thought she would be more loyal to me, than to the company."

Sookie looked at him. His face was more relaxed now. On his lips, there's still some rest of blood. She touched her own neck. The blood stopped already, but the wound was still there. "You aren't going to change your mind, are you?"

"Do you trust me?"

Sookie looked at those bright blue eyes. Those eyes were so determined that she felt like by looking at them, she gained new energy. "Yes."

"Good. That's what I want to hear from you."

"What did Aude say? Did you talk to her?"

"She broke her bond without telling me, do you think she deserves to know what I do?"

"What is it between you, a kind of competition who beats whose plan?"

"She's not supposed to know. It's her birthday present. In a week, she will be seventy-six. And she's never even been to Disney Land. It's always been her dream, to spend a whole day with me in Disney Land."

Sookie believed, she was out of her mind hearing it. But when she saw him smiling, she knew, Eric tried to change the subject. "Eric…she's dying, isn't she?"

"Yes." His voice sounded somber. "She doesn't tell me, but I can taste it in her blood. She is leaving me, Sookie. All her substance of life in her blood is getting stronger, like the taste of many dying human I fed. But since she broke her part of the bond, she can't share her pain with me. And for the first time in my life, I feel so alone…" then Eric broke into tears.

Sookie held him tight. Eric went down and held her waist and then hid his face on her stomach.

She didn't know how long they were there, on the floor, and she didn't know either how long Eric cried but when he finished, her stomach was sticky from blood. Eric lifted her, and took her to the swimming pool, and there, he washed her, gently, and thoroughly. His big hands touched, rub, and followed the shape of her body.

For the last hours before dawn, Eric made her forget her intention of coming to the Mansion. And it seemed by doing so, Eric could forget himself and got himself lost and buried in her arms, her touch, and her kisses.

*******************


	22. His Blood, Her Blood

Twenty-Two

His Blood, Her Blood

Sookie woke up late in the day. She felt very strange that she didn't see any traces of bruises on her body. After last night, she thought she would be covered with nothing but bruises. Only the biting mark on her neck was not disappeared yet. Eric must have bitten her deep and sucked a lot of blood from her, because she felt weak and a bit dizzy. On her night desk, there were two packages of vitamin B and iron pills, and a little note from Eric.

_Thank You, Lover. E._

After taking a shower, Sookie went down to have breakfast. She had a hunger attack!

Jose-Maria was in the kitchen, putting the new stock of groceries as she opened the door to the kitchen.

"Morning, Jose-Maria." She said.

Jose-Maria nodded, and pointed her neck.

"Mosquito bites." She said the first answer that came to her head. "Allergic."

He smiled, and moved his head, which Sookie translated as 'me too'. Jeez, how Lafayette could stand 'having conversation' in sign language with Jose-Maria, Sookie really wanted to know. Or perhaps, they didn't need any conversation at all.

Jose-Maria's eyes were wide open when he saw her cut a big slice of bread and cheese.

"I am hungry." Sookie said.

Jose-Maria shook his head, kissed her cheeks and left the kitchen.

_Jeez! Does he have to pay tax for every word that he says, or what?_

Sookie ate her breakfast quickly and wanted to make a pot of coffee, when she saw Tara left her office. Moment, what time was it, actually? She looked at the clock on the wall, and couldn't believe her eyes. It was 12.30. That long?

Eric managed to disturb her biological clock. That was a bad news. She wouldn't be able to sleep tonight, and then she would wake up late again. Oh, it'd take weeks to adjust herself again to her usual rhythm.

Tara waved at her as she walked towards Jose-Maria. They talked a while – Tara talked to Jose-Maria, to be exact, and they left together.

Alcide came to the kitchen. His eyes were red, and he looked tense. Obviously, he didn't sleep, and seeing how dirty his hands were, he must have been in the woods last night.

_Toi aussi, Sookie?_

His head told her when his eyes landed on her neck.

Alcide spoke Cajun? Hmh, she didn't know that. She never caught Cajun accent in his daily language. Sam was the only person she knew who spoke Cajun from time to time, but he stopped it after she asked again and again to repeat his sentences. Her French wasn't good, but 'toi aussi' she understood. Instinctively she touched her neck. Alcide knew, Eric had left his mark.

"My men and I have searched the woods last night." He said. "I didn't find them. But I found your car, and your purse." He put the purse on the table. "Everything is inside."

"Thank you." Sookie said.

"If you give me the clothes you wore last night, maybe I can go on with the search."

"But I didn't go out of the car last night. And they didn't touch my body, either. Do you think it would be useful."

"I am afraid not." He said. _But it will make me recognize your smell, and I'll be able to find you, wherever you are. I can protect you better._

Sookie didn't think that's a good idea. But after a while, she agreed with Alcide. More protection, the better it would be. She went to the library, and couldn't believe her eyes. It looked like a hurricane had passed by. Yeah, hurricane Eric. The sofa was upside down, and the table was at the wall. It hadn't hit window last night, it hit a vase. The pieces of the vase were spread everywhere.

"What happened?" Alcide was behind her.

"Eh…" Sookie's cheeks were hot. Hastily she picked up the clothes. Apparently, Eric had managed to spread their clothes just about everywhere.

"Can you describe the wolf that attacked you, Sook?" asked Alcide, accepting her blouse. And Sookie appreciated that Alcide didn't give any sign that he's curious with what had happened in the library last night. And thanked him for not asking about it too.

"Big. I mean, huge." Sookie spread her arms. "Its fur is strange."

"What do you mean?"

"Wolves are normally gray, black, white or red, aren't they? But last night, I saw a red and gray wolf. Are you familiar with it?"

Alcide looked alert. "Red-gray, you said?"

"Yes."

"The rogues." He said. "The Rogues are here. If you excuse me, Sook. I have to go now." Then he left.

The Rogues?! There are rogue wolves in the werewolves' community? Was there any werewolves' community at all? If they existed, what else did?

Neither Tara nor Alcide returned. Sookie spent her day alone. She cleaned up the library, and then went to swim, and when the sun went down, she waited for Eric in the kitchen. She thought it was strange that she felt impatient and nervous. Eric would come out from his hole, eventually, but why she couldn't wait? Why she felt like when she was nervously waiting for Dylan to take her out for their very first date?

But when the door to the store room was opened, and Eric came out, she could only stare at him. Eric looked tired. The red rings were under his eyes again. He had a bottle of his red wine in his hand, and without bothered to take a glass, he drank it straight from the bottle. And when he saw her watching him, he put the bottle on the table, and reached out his hand.

Sookie came to him.

Eric looked at her neck, touched it, and smiled.

"You look tired."

"I couldn't sleep." He said.

"I wonder where you sleep."

"You don't want to know. It's uncomfortable, and cold." And then he took her hand, and walked out of the kitchen.

"Where are we going?"

"Swimming."

"I need my swimming-suit."

"You don't need any."

But Sookie insisted. I'm shy, she said. I saw you naked, Eric said. Yeah, but that's different. Sookie said. How? Naked is naked, doesn't really matter where you are. I love being naked, Eric smirked. Yeah, I bet you do. Sookie said. You have a beautiful body, more beautiful than I imagined. Eric teased her with his eyes. You have no reason to be ashamed of.

That's when Sookie didn't find any word to talk back.

Sookie chose a designer's black bikini. Somehow, she admired Aude's taste. That woman knew how to dress somebody up. Everything that she chose for her until now fit perfectly, and always enhanced the beautiful parts of her body and hid the unflattering ones.

But those bikinis didn't stay long on her body. Only a few minutes in the water, Eric had removed them, and Sookie didn't mind at all. Because the next minutes or even hours afterwards – Sookie couldn't tell the difference, Eric took her mind away from anything else, but him, and what he did to her: His kisses, his touch, the sound that he made, and his biting. This time, he didn't bit her on the neck, but he dove, and bit on her leg. And he stayed there, under the water, sucked the blood, and finally kissed her.

Sookie had to grab the edge of the swimming pool, because suddenly she felt like she'd been sucked by a strong stream. When Eric came up, and kissed her lips, she couldn't do anything else, but wrapped her legs around his hips, and gave her self to him.

After having dinner, Eric took her to Aude. He didn't want Sookie to stay alone in Northman Mansion in the night. Alcide and his men could focus more on the surrounding without worrying her safety, that was his excuse. It would be nicer in her ears to hear that Eric wanted to be with her, but Sookie believed she would never hear that from his mouth.

"I might not be able to visit you for the next ten days, Dubois." Eric said.

"Oh, that's okay, Eric." Aude smiled. "I won't go anywhere."

His eyes were hard. "Make sure that you don't."

"Can't you take any joke anymore, Dear?"

"I'll wait for you in the car." He said to Sookie, and then he left.

Aude kissed Sookie's cheek. "Thank you." She said.

"For what?"

Aude touched her cheek. "You know for what, Dear. You can't hide it with the scarf around your neck, you know."

Sookie felt very uncomfortable.

"Oh, don't be embarrassed, Dear. That's what I wanted." Her eyes twinkled. "I hope that's what you wanted too."

_Yes, Aude. I want it too._

"Aude, why does Eric call you 'Dubois'?" Sookie asked before she left. Eric called her "Stackhouse" from time to time, and she wondered why.

"That's how he shows his woman his respect and his love. Why?"

Sookie didn't answer. Aude didn't need the answer, anyway. She just knew.

Then Eric took her to Fangtasia. Different from the other day, Pam looked somehow….different. Maybe it was because of her outfit – brown trench coat, red shoes, dark red lipstick; she rolled her hair, and wore a red necklace. It made her somehow…normal. But there's something in her eyes, a look, that didn't exist some days ago. She looked worried.

Chow, on the other hand, was covered with bruises. Sookie realized, it had been Chow who fought against the wolves.

"Thank you, Chow." She tiptoed and kissed his cheek. "For saving my life."

He looked uncomfortable. If he had had colour on his face, it would have been red.

"Why does Chow still have his bruises?" Sookie asked Eric when they were at his office.

"Chow is a young vampire. His healing power is not yet as strong as the older ones."

Sookie wondered, 'how old' was 'young' in vampires' world. Ten years? Twenty? Fifty?

As the time rolled into the night, the club was getting louder and louder. Eric didn't stay at this office the whole time. He had to keep eye on the order and convenience in his club, since the visitors of his club were not only human. A little drop of blood on the floor, or on somebody's forehead would cause riot, if they didn't see him around.

And it happened for the next three days.

Sookie didn't have a chance to talk to him about his plan. She realized, Eric had made up his mind. He's so confident of having the strength to carry on. She tried to tell him that their blood bonds, between Pam-Eric, Aude-Eric, and Eric-herself, might cause something horrid, something dangerous.

"Davydov is a good man." Eric said. "His daughter is worrying too much. She must learn to trust her own father, the way you trust me."

Well, yeah, not exactly. But Sookie didn't have a heart to tell him that. He needed somebody to hold on to, even when he refused to admit it. And it seemed, she and Dušana-Aurora were not the only ones who were worried. She caught Pam wiping off her tears hastily in the back room. Pam acted cool and cold in front of Eric, as if she didn't care, but as soon as Eric didn't look at her, she held her tears the best she could.

Telling Aude wasn't exactly the choice either. If she told her, Aude could get heart attack, and possibly put her in worse condition. If what Eric had said was true, that he couldn't feel her pain anymore, would it be the same thing with Aude? Could it be that she wouldn't be able to feel his pain? And all this blood-bond impact was only Dušana-Aurora's angst that something might happen to her father!

Sookie felt like her head exploding. She decided to stay in her bedroom, and didn't wait for Eric in the kitchen. She needed time to be alone, and caught a glimpse of light that would show her a way out. She must find the way tonight, or she didn't dare to imagine what happened tomorrow, if Eric drank that potion.

Sookie heard sound of steps on the hall way. She buried her head with the pillow. _Oh, go away, Eric. I need time to think! _She screamed in her head. Because if his hands were on her body, or even his scent was a few step away from her, her head was switched off, and she forgot every thing.

The mattress moved, as somebody crawled on it. And then a very cold hand was on her stomach.

"What are you doing?" Eric's voice sounded damped.

"Thinking."

Eric didn't say anything, which made Sookie curious. She lifted the pillow, and saw Eric's eyebrow was lifted. But Sookie was shocked to see his face. The red rings under his eyes were getting stronger and wider.

_God, he looks so old and tired. _

"Eric, your face…"

"Aude's life is fading away, Sookie…"

"Break the bond, Eric. Please…" tears rolled down on her cheeks. "You can't live like this."

"I know." He smiled. He took her hand, and kissed it. His lips were moving slowly to her wrist. Suddenly his fangs were out. He wanted to drink her blood. His eyes were looking at hers, and when Sookie nodded, he bored his fangs in it. Sookie gasped, feeling how fast her blood running, and her lust which was slowly rising…but suddenly Eric stopped.

"He is here." He said.

"Who?"

Eric got up, cleaned up his mouth with his finger, and then licked his finger, and at the same time giving her a look, if there had been no guest, she would've pulled him back to the bed.

"You stay here." He said.

"Uh-uh, not this time, Buddy."

"On your own risk." He said, but he smiled. Then he left her, just like that. Slowly Sookie hated that vampiric speed. Why did they have to be in a hurry, anyway? They had the whole life time!

Sookie took a quick look at the mirror to see if she looked okay. Whoever could Eric left must have been a very important person, or somebody he looked up to, somebody whom he listened to. This person must have been stronger and more powerful than Eric.

Sookie heard a foreign language was spoken in the living room. The deep one was Eric and the other…why did it sound like it was spoken by a teenager? Eric's son, perhaps? But vampires couldn't have babies, or?

The conversation stopped. There weren't only Eric and a boy who's standing in front of him, but also Bill. Now three of them were looking at her, with very strange lights in their eyes. Sookie had a feeling like they were about to jump on her.

Suddenly Eric was standing beside her, took her hand, and before she knew it, he sucked her wrist. It seemed like, her wrist was opened, and dripping blood. And their reaction towards her was vampire's normal reaction towards blood. But why it didn't make her feel better?

Eric bit his own wrist, and then said, "Drink it."

"What? No." It's enough that she was tricked once, she wouldn't repeat the same mistake again. Besides, with his crazy planning, she wouldn't let his blood run in her body. She didn't want to take a risk that the bond between them strengthened.

"My blood from the other day had no effect already. You have to drink it, or your wound won't heal fast. And you know how dangerous it is to run around with an open wound at this place."

_Argh…_reluctantly, Sookie took his hand, and sucked his blood, a bit. But when her lips touched his blood, the memory of Gran took over her, and she couldn't stop it. And probably she wouldn't have stopped it either, if Eric hadn't asked her to.

And just like Eric said, her wound was closing in.

The boy came to Eric, said something in a foreign language and moved away. Eric followed him.

They were some steps away from them, whispering. Sookie could see how Eric listened to him. Like a school boy listened to his teacher. He bowed his body, and his head looked at the floor, and not a single word came out from his mouth, until the boy finished.

Who was this boy? He was about her height, black hair, deep blue eyes, and very good looking. His eyes weren't having that strange light now, and she could see that those eyes were peaceful. Despite his appearance that Sookie believed would get him into troubles if he wanted to drink booze at Lafayatte's, his voice sounded calm. And the look in his eyes, it's like the look of a man with a lot of experiences. Somehow it reminded her of Grandad Stackhouse. His arm which wasn't covered by his t-shirt showed blue tattoos.

"That's Eric's maker." Bill whispered in her ears. "The oldest among us, much older than Eric."

A strange feeling crawled upon Sookie's back. If Eric was 1,000 years old…how old was that boy?

"You are good." Sookie said to Bill, trying to get rid off the odd feeling. "You are really as good as what the people said about you."

Bill smiled. "Thank you."

"You think he will listen to him?"

"I do."

"You understand what he's saying?"

"No. They always speak in their language to each other. The Queen said, they use their dead language to irritate her." He said it with a smile. The idea of dead language spoken by undead men was apparently funny for him.

"What kind of language is that?"

"Old Norse, according to Her Majesty."

"Surely, Her Majesty would love to hear Eric speaking French." She remembered how she called him. _Errrrick, _maybe with one of two less 'r'….moment, was she jealous with the Queen?

Eric shot her a smile. His eyes were twinkling.

_Damn, he's feeling it._

That boy stopped talking, and looked at her.

Sookie swore, that soft look could freeze her blood. Because she felt suddenly cold, and afraid.

He walked toward her. Reaching out his hand, he smiled. "I am Godric." He said.

Sookie took that hand. Jeez, it's cold. She would never get used to their coldness. "Sookie Stackhouse."

He took her hand and kissed it.

_Wow, a gentleman too!_

He sniffed her wound, and then slowly let her hand go. He turned around, facing Eric. "You want to do it, My Child? Do it."

"You agree, Godric?!" Bill sounded shocked.

"Yes." His look was stern, and it scared the hell out of Sookie. There's not only strength in that look, but also power to dominate others. A look that Arlene had been trying to master for years, and still couldn't do it. "He needs to get it out of his system. Once he tries maybe he won't do it again."

_I definitely need to sit down. _Sookie thought. _Can't he get whatever it is out of his system by smoking joint, getting drunk, fucking around or something, but not committing suicide, and kill other people while at it?_

"I know you'll understand. Thank you for your blessing, Father."

"You should thank her." He said. "She has ancient blood in her veins. That blood will keep you away from death, but not from the pain. Your life depends on her strength, and not the other way around. Keep her safe."

And for the second time in her life, the room turned around in her eyes. And she turned along with it.

*******************


	23. Kiss and Tell

**Author's Note: Shout out to Net: Puss, puss and big hug!**

Twenty-three

Kiss and Tell

Eric held her tight.

Sookie did not want to move. She wanted them not to move. She didn't want anything to move. She wanted the time frozen or it to return to the way it had been, before that call on early Sunday morning.

"I am sorry, Lover." Eric whispered in her ears. "I am so sorry."

She had to get away from here. She needed time to think, by herself, and figured out what to do.

Sookie turned around. Eric's face was wet from blood tears. _God…what should I do? Should I let him getting 'it' out of his system, just the way Godric has put it? Should I say no, using my own weakness to beg him to stop?_

She had to get out of here.

"Take me home, Eric." She said. "I want to leave this place."

Eric touched her face, and then kissed her passionately but even his kiss didn't mean anything anymore. She felt cold, and distant. Eric knew it, or maybe he felt it. He took her hand and softly lifted her up, took her to her bedroom's window, he jumped out of the window and flew away.

He put her down in front of her house's terrace. "I can't enter your house without your invitation." He said.

"You'd better go. I don't want to have you here."

He nodded. He didn't like it, but he knew that he was defeated. He kissed Sookie's cheek, and left.

The next day, she ignored every incoming call. Almost everybody was on the phone. Arlene asked about the case, Tara asked if she heard anything about Adam Smith, because he didn't come to work for two days already, Dušana-Aurora wanted to meet her again, even Jason called. She didn't have a chance to find out what Jason wanted because she pulled the plug off before he had finished saying. Frankly she didn't want to know.

Later that day, her doorbell rang like crazy. Instead of getting up, she pulled the blanket over her head. "Go away!" she screamed.

The door was opened by force. It was Lafayette and Sam.

Lafayette took the blanket off her. He had a bossy look about him, and his voice getting deeper when he said, "It's not the way to solve a problem." Then he took her in his arm. He became all sassy again. "What is it, Gal? Your bossy Boss fired you?"

Sookie held him tight.

"Hey, what is this?" Lafayette touched her neck.

The bite mark must have been still there to see.

"Cher…" Sam opened his mouth.

"Don't 'cher' me! You are my friend! You supposed to be honest with me! You touched my legs, licked my face! I rubbed your stomach! Yikes!"

Lafayette looked at Sam and then Sookie. "I'll make coffee." He said. "You two, talk. I don't want to hear any excuses."

"He told you." Sam said, very low.

"Yes." Sookie wiped off her nose.

"What would you do if you were me, Sook? Would you come to me and tell me who you really were? 'Hi Sam, guess what? I am a dog. Guess what else? I can change into any animal I want to!'. Be honest with me, Sook. How would you have reacted, had you known who I really was? People already locked Terry up because he told the truth. He saw werewolves in Iraq. You know what happened to him. What do you think people will do to me…or to the dogs?"

Sam tried to make a joke, but Sookie wasn't in the mood for jokes.

"And why did he tell you this?"

"I slapped him."

Sam broke into laughter. "That's good news."

Sam rarely laughed. His laugh was loud and sounded like it was coming straight from his heart. It brightened his 'tired' face and made him look younger. Sam should laugh more often.

"Yes, it felt good too." Sookie took a deep breath. Somehow, it was nice to hear somebody laughing like that.

"I am sorry," Sam said. "I should've trusted you more."

Lafayette came back with a pot of coffee and three mugs. He sat beside Sookie. "You've always been a tough girl, Sook." He poured the coffee to the mugs. "But you know what, even tough girls need friends. I think you are being totally unfair now, making us worried. This bitch here has the idea to leave the hospital early, because another bitch told him that you were unreachable the whole day. Instead of coming here himself, he called him!"

"Jason called you, Sam?"

"Yes."

"You left the hospital, just like that?"

"I am worried about you." He said. "It's for good reason, isn't it?"

Sookie sipped her coffee. Lafayette's coffee was always good.

"Now that you feel better," Lafayette said. "Somebody had left something on the porch. I"ll get them for you." He left her bedroom, and returned with a white orchid plant, and a paper box. He gave the orchid. "Obviously, somebody knew that you are sick, and he also knows that you like orchids."

She loved orchids. Her porch was full of orchids. Those flowers were magnificent, beautiful, and would stay for fresh for months. There was a card on its pot.

_If you need anything, call me. 225-653-1240. BC._

Bill had a very beautiful handwriting! As if every letter had been especially and carefully painted. It must have been an old fashioned style of writing which wasn't taught in schools anymore, because nobody wrote like these days.

Sookie gave the orchid to Lafayette, who gave her the box. Carefully, she opened the box. A pie in a small, oval, glass container, and a small bottle of…perfume. It smelt like…jasmine. There was no card that went with it, but she knew who had sent it. Eric.

"A pie and a perfume? That's…the strangest combination I've ever seen. It was like saying, Gal, you can eat as much as you want, but I still love you. Or, Gal, you are my food and drink, ew, that's so wrong…"Lafayette continued to look for meaning of what the sender wanted to say to Sookie, meanwhile Sam was only staring at her. His head was empty. Sam knew that she could listen to his head, because she had told Dean about it, that's why he always stayed focus!

"It's Gran." Finally Sookie said, stopping Lafayette in his tracks.

"Gran?! Sookie, Darling. Your Gran is…"

"No, it's not from Gran, but it represents Gran. Gran's pie is my most beloved food, and jasmine was Gran's perfume; my most…." _Eric's blood. These two represent Eric's blood. Damn, damn, damn! That manipulative bastard! _

Sookie wanted to throw that box at the wall, but Lafayette was faster. He took the box, put it on the floor, and took her in his arm. Sookie cried uncontrollably.

"You'll feel better later on, when your head is clearer. Trust me, I've been through all kind of heartache, I know what happen when the things are colder. You'll see that the things weren't as bad as you thought they had been."

_Oh, what could it be worse than blood-bonded with a selfish arrogant manipulative vampire?!_

"What you should ask yourself, Hon, is what do you really want? Do you want to cry your heart out like this, or go out and face the fact? Let just say, you really love this stupid dick-head but he doesn't love you and you think that he's only taking advantages of you, then spit it out. Kick his ass goodbye. There are many men, who are worthier than that dick-head, isn't it right, Sam?"

"What?" Sam startled. "Yeah, sure."

Then it was worse than blood-bonded: to fall in love with Eric, who was madly in love with Aude. Sookie cried louder.

Lafayette held her tighter. "If I meet that son of a bitch, I will smack his face!"

"You're too late. She's already done that."

Lafayette kissed her on the forehead. "That's my girl!"

When Sookie finally could stop crying, and her thought and chest were lighter, Sookie told them everything, from the first day of 'her working days' until the end. She didn't hide anything. Sam's face was pale when Sookie told Lafayette that Sam was a shifter. Lafayette himself jumped in horror when he heard it. Then, Sookie told them about Alcide and his men, who were actually werewolves; that she was attacked by rogue werewolves; and Bill Compton who was still alive and ran around only using other name; also about vampires, and what Eric was planning to do; Lafayette got up and said, "I need something to drink." His hands were trembling when he poured whiskey in the glass. "Oh, fuck!" he said and pushed away the glass. He drank the whiskey straight from the bottle instead.

"Herveux said that The Rogues are in town?"

"Yes."

"_Merde_!" He shouted. Then he spoke rapidly in Cajun. Whatever he's saying, it sounded like he and Alcide knew each other very well, because from all those words he said, Sookie caught the word "Alcide" and "Chew", and he said them a lot. He must have been very angry to Alcide, otherwise he wouldn't have used 'chew' to describe Alcide. He only used that word for a person he really couldn't stand.

"Hi, Swamp Boy," Lafayette said. "English?"

"I told _dat chew _to tighten up the parameter. There are too many weak points in their defend system. The Rogues and the opposite groups can easily penetrate those points, and they did it. How many times do they have to break through to make _dat chew _believe that I'm right?"

"Wow, wow." Lafayette lifted his hands. "What the fuck are we talking about here? Are you talking about fucking terrorists? Because if you are, then you'd better inform the Homeland Security Office. You and _dat chew_ can't and shouldn't deal with this alone."

"It's worse than that, Laffy."

"Ho-ho, worse than terrorism?" Lafayette drank some more whiskey. "What could possibly be worse than terrorism? This ho here fell in love with a vampire?!" He shook his head apologetically. "I can't believe I just fucking said that."

"You should ask Northman why he built his house on that ground in the first place." Sam said. "Then you ask him, why he continued rebuilding it and put his life and his wife's life in danger, knowing that his presence here in Bon Temps had been known for a long time and some people didn't want him here! I can tell you why Alcide agreed to work for Northman. It doesn't matter what The Werewolves' Council declared, he would continue working for Northman. Not because he loves that son of a bitch, but because of the same reason why Northman built his house."

Lafayette was getting impatient. "What?! What is the reason?!"

"It's a door to the Fae world."

"Say what?! Look, Swamp Boy. I've been round the block a few times and I've seen things I should've never seen, I swear. I learned Astrology, tried to enter astral world, learned black magic, tarot, and god knows what else, but I never heard anything about "Fae" world. The only "Fae" I've ever met was a gogo dancer in Vegas, and I swear to God, I don't want to meet that horrid ho bag ever again…"

_I will be dead by tomorrow, and they are busy talking about Eric and his house…_

Sookie looked at the paper box. Nobody understood what she was going through, nobody, but Eric. She understood now why Eric felt so alone. It wasn't because he couldn't share Aude's feelings anymore, but it was because nobody couldn't or wasn't willing to understand what he'd been going through. How scared he had been to realize that he would lose his love, wife, friend and he wouldn't be able to say goodbye to her.

She understood now why Eric wanted to go through this process, to die one more time, so that he could walk under the sun and fulfill his wife's dream, to spend a whole day with him, whether in Disney Land, or only in the woods beside their house.

Tears rolled down Sookie's cheeks. His present wasn't just a present. Those two things represented him. Sookie realized that Eric wanted to give himself – his blood, to her. His blood, the most precious thing he had, which he didn't share with anybody so easily, was offered to her, and she had accused him of being manipulative.

_God, how stupid can I be?! Instead of being there for him, I cry and feel pity for myself._

"Girlfriend," Lafayette took her in his arms. "Don't cry, Hon. I am here for you."

Sookie took the paper box and opened it. Carefully she took the pie. It was just like Gran's, a pecan nut pie: with layer upon layer of fresh cream and chocolate, and pecan nuts as the topping. "I need a spoon." She said.

"I'll get it." Lafayette said. He left the room.

Sam sat down beside her. "I should've warned you early enough about Northman, but you were so enthusiastic about your first job, and it seemed to me, you were so eager to embrace a new challenge, a new world. I should've also given you more signs about who I really am, whether in my animal form or as a man. I simply wasn't brave enough to face the risk of losing you."

As much as Sookie appreciated Sam's honesty, she felt it wasn't the right time for Sam to talk about it.

Sam took her hand and squeezed it. "I'll always be here for you, if you need me."

"Thank you, Sam." Sookie said, but for the moment, she only wanted to eat the pie.

Lafayette came with a spoon.

"Thank you." Sookie said as she accepted the spoon. Then she ate the pie, slowly. She wanted to enjoy every bite she took. It tasted different from Gran's, but it was delicious. It was Eric's….and tasted like Eric. It was cold but sweet, bitter on her tongue but fresh, hard on her palette but crispy, and made her to want it more, to want him more.

Lafayette gave her his purple handkerchief, as she started to cry again. "That bitch is lucky that I wasn't there when he did this to you."

He and Sam stayed there until around seven o'clock, when Sookie asked them to leave. She felt better, she said. She wanted to have a bath, and then go to sleep. Lafayette didn't like the idea, because he thought that Sookie had slept too much and for too long. You need some fresh air, Lafayette said. Come to mycafé, or even to Fangtasia, let us go crazy, get drunk, have some fun! Forget Eric! But Sookie had made up her mind. She wanted to sleep and who knows by tomorrow she had ideas and new energy to deal with her new circumstances. She also wanted to try to contact Godric and asked him. If he was really the oldest among them, he must have known more about the insanity that Eric was planning to do.

Perhaps, she would better do it now, tonight. She would call Fangtasia and asked Pam, how to contact him, or should she call Bill? Bill. He knew. Yes, definitely.

Sookie put the telephone cable back in its base, and picked up the phone. She was just about to dial Bill's number, when she heard something hit her window. At first, she thought that she forgot to close her window. Sometimes, she forgot to close them, and when the wind blew hard, the window frames hit each other and made loud noises. However, when the window's glass was broken, she knew it wasn't the wind. She opened the door, and saw Eric standing in front of the porch.

Every time she saw him he looked more and more tired. Perhaps it was her own lamps, which were not bright but Eric definitely looked tired and yellowish, like somebody who suffered from yellow fever...or somebody who didn't have enough sleep and food.

"What's that for?" Sookie asked, pointing at the window.

"I'll pay the damage." He said. "I want to see you."

"Can't you just knock on the door like a normal human be…." _Oh, he's not a human. _"At least you can try to call!"

"Your phone is off the hook. Your cellphone is not active."

_That's true._

"May I come in? It's cold here."

Cold? Could a vampire feel cold? "Say: please?"

He looked at her, angrily. She swore she saw his fangs, but that vampire closed his mouth, put his hands on his hip and paced around, before he said, weakly, "Please…"

"Sorry, I can't hear you!"

"Please...?!"

Sookie opened the door, but Eric didn't move a bit.

"What are you waiting for?"

"You have to say it."

_Oh really?_

Sookie liked the idea that she had to say it, so that Eric couldn't simply enter her house, even when the door was wide open. She liked seeing Eric getting more and more nervous. Perhaps, now he could understand about her feelings; that it was not a good feeling to be tricked, and dragged into a situation that she never wished. Perhaps, now she could talk to him in different manner, cold headed and able to see how insane his plan was.

"You're enjoying it, aren't you?"

"Well…yeah." Sookie smiled.

"Wait until I'm in…"

"Then, Mr. Northman, you can stay there until the sun rises."

"Sookie…this is childish!"

Sookie laughed.

"Now, you laugh!" Eric said, but he was smiling.

"Okay, you may enter!"

With a blink of an eye, Eric was already standing closed to her, so closed that his nose was touching hers. In fact, his hands were on her hip, and he pushed her on the wall, and then kissed her. At first, it was strong, but when he saw that he didn't get the reaction that he wanted, his kisses were becoming softer, and like his first kiss, patiently took his arousing her. Bit by bit his lips touched hers. Soft and tender, he kissed her upper lip, and the tip of his tongue touched her mouth, not so much, just enough to make her open her mouth. His lower lip was at her mouth like an invitation, a plea to kiss.

Sookie wrapped her hands on his neck, and returned his kisses.

Eric grabbed her ass, and lifted her so that Sookie could wrap her legs around his hip.

"We have to talk," Sookie said between her kisses.

"Yes." Eric answered, "I want to talk to you too."

"Now?"

"Yes, now."

Sookie didn't know how many times they repeated the sentences, but they never actually talked. They continued kissing and touching each other. Sookie could feel how her body screamed for his touch, especially now that his touch was gentle and tender. He was patient and careful, as if he didn't want to cause her any pain by doing it. If Sookie felt any pain at all, then it would be the pain of yearning to have the touch of his hand carefully following the shape of her body but no, Eric didn't touch her. His gracious plenty – as the nurses at Lecreq Wellness Center called it, pushed hard from inside his trouser, and touched hers, made her legs literally clamp his hip. His left hand clutched her ass, to fix the position so that his gracious plenty was exactly on hers. Had they been naked, they would have done it here and now. Sookie didn't mind at all, even when one of her neighbours passed by, and saw them. Sookie also didn't care if the whole Bon Temps had known what she had done on her porch on the next day.

His fangs were touching her shoulder. Sookie could feel how he wanted to bite her; he was trembling, and sniffing, as if he was trying to control his urge. Sookie touched his hair, and then lifted his chin. When she gave him a smile, he closed his eyes, and then bored his fangs into her shoulder.

"Ehm-ehm." The sound of somebody clearing his throat made Eric stop sucking. He lifted his face. Sookie could see how wild his eyes were, and his teeth were red from blood.

"Sorry to bother you, folks." Andy Bellefleur's voice filled the porch. _Can they get a room?! _"But there's something I want to ask to you, Sook."

Eric closed his eyes; Sookie could hear the sound of his fangs sunk in. Gently she wiped off the rest of the blood at the corner of his mouth, and then she let his hip go. Eric helped her to get off his body.

_Wow, that is a very pale man. _ Andy's head told her. Sookie looked at Eric to see if there's any rest of blood but thank god, there wasn't any.

"Hi, Detective." Sookie greeted him. "What's up?"

"You still work for The Northmans, don't you?"

Eric looked alert. Whether because of the question or the answer, Sookie wasn't sure.

"Yes." She said, taking Eric's hand. "Why?"

"Do you know Adam Smith?"

"Yes, sure. He is Mrs. Northman's driver. Why?"

"I tried to call the Northman's residence, but nobody's there. So I think I'd better come here, to ask, you know, if you have any information about his family, or relative."

"And?"

"He was found dead in his apartment. Murdered, just like Ms. Alley. His throat was slit."

************


	24. The Last Night

**Author's note: **

**1. This chapter is for you, Mein Schwesterherz. I wrote it based on a poem I had written for you long time ago. Happy Birthday, Elle!**

**Dich finde ich bestimmt  
an der Ecke und grinst  
trotzt fuer einen kleinen Augenblick  
du gibst mir einen Gedanke  
'nein' zu sagen  
und die Zeit zurueck schicken  
an Den, Der mich verfuehrt  
um dieses Leben blaue zu machen.**

**2. Net, thanks for a very strong dark beer that you gave me! ;)**

Twenty-four

The Last Night

Eric stood in Sookie's living room. His eyes were wide open, looking at her DVDs collection. "The Revenge of Killer Tomatoes?" He read it aloud. "Attack of The Dead, Plan 9 from outer Space, Women of Vampires' Planet…" he looked at Sookie. Clearly, that he was having fun reading the title of her DVDs. His eyes were bright and his lips were twirling and twisting.

"What is he doing?" Andy whispered.

"Reading." Sookie said and tried to keep her face serious.

"I think your DVDs collection is good." Andy said. "I'd like to borrow some of your movies, but Jason said you never let them out of your sight."

"That's right."

"The Werewolf vs. Vampire woman?" Eric was chuckling. "I am curious."

"Can we concentrate on this, Eric?" Sookie asked. Hearing Eric chuckling and snorting was not what she had expected when somebody read her horror movies collection. Sookie knew some people who were willing to do anything for her to be able to watch some of her movies, but here he was, the vampire himself, almost not able to hold his laugh. "What do you want to know about Adam Smith, Andy?"

"I want to know if you have any information about him, you know, like if he had problems at work; who his enemies were…"

"Sorry, Andy. I didn't know that man so well. He picked me up once on my first day to work. That was it. If you want to know the details, you should ask Tara Thornton. She is the one who runs the house of The Northman in the daytime. I can give you her address and phone number, if you want."

"Yes, that would be good, I appreciate it." Andy's eyes were at Eric who continued reading the titles of the DVDs. "And you, Sir. Do you know anything about Adam Smith?"

Eric turned around, looked at Andy and said, "No." His eyes were narrowed and cold. Sookie got goose bumps on her skin because of it. So sudden, Eric looked menacing and scary. As if one more question from Andy would cost Andy his life. Andy felt that too, because suddenly he stood up and hastily put his notebook in his pocket.

"Thanks for your help, Sook." He said. When he opened the door, he whispered. "Should I tell Jason that you're alone with…him?" he pointed at Eric.

"Thanks, but no thank you, Andy. I can take care of myself."

"Good evening, Sook." Then as if he couldn't wait any longer, Andy left her house.

"Two of your employees were murdered." Sookie said. "Somebody must want you very bad."

"I gave a thought about it." Eric said. "I will send Longshadow to watch over Ms. Thornton and Chow to watch over you."

"Oh, really? I thought you would trust Alcide more."

"To watch over you? Do you want him to?"

On second thought, no. He had a very jealous girl friend; Sookie didn't want to have a risk of having girl fight over a man. That would be too embarrassing, especially when it wasn't true.

Sookie wondered, why did they take the human employees as the targets? Eric doesn't exactly hang around in the day, what is the benefit of it? Why? It must have been something to do with Eric. Could it be, it was just like what Sam said, that Northman Mansion was very important for some people and they didn't want to have Eric there?

Sookie wanted to ask Eric but Eric was too busy looking at her DVDs collection.

"Oh, I like this one." Eric took "Nosferatu" out from the shelf. "I met Alter Fred during the making of the film, an interesting man."

"Alter Fred?"

"Friedrich, the director."

_Friedrich as in Friedrich Wilhelm Murnau?! _Sookie's jaw dropped.

"We had some very engaging and interesting debates about the rights of the vampires to live….why do you open your mouth like that?"

Sookie closed her mouth with her hand. She must have looked silly. "You met and talked with Friedrich Wilhelm Murnau, you actually met him?!"

"Yes." Eric shrugged his shoulder, as if it had been nothing. He put the DVDs back in the shelf. "I want to see your bedroom." He said.

_Wow, that's very direct, and how can somebody jump from saying that he knew one of the greatest movie director ever to her bedroom?!_

"Show me." He said but then like realizing something he continued, "Please…"

Sookie took his hand and led him to it. She felt herself nervous. She had never invited any man into her bedroom before. To be honest, it's kind of scary to hear what he would say about it. Her bedroom was much smaller than her bedroom at Northman Mansion, and by no means, to be compared to Aude's bed room.

Eric stopped at the door. "The shifter was here…" he looked at Sookie. "On your bed…today."

"Yes, he was." Sookie said. "Some minutes ago, before you arrived." She waited for his reaction. Would he be jealous, angry, or…

Eric smirked. "Good."

_Good?!_

Eric walked in, and then he sat on the bed. He touched the mattress. "This mattress is not healthy for your back. It's too soft." He said. "This room is too small…"

"Look, Mister." Sookie came to him. "You're a guest here but if you want to criticize the things in my house and the way I live, you'd better…" before she could continue, Eric already stood in front of her, and kissed her, deep and strong. He released her just before she was out of breath.

"I want you to move into my house, that's what I wanted to say, if you let me." He said. "Besides, if you say the word, I will be thrown out on the street."

Sookie caught her breath. "Just like that?"

"Yes, as you have to speak the invitation, you have to speak the withdrawal of the invitation too."

"No, I meant you asked me to live with you, just like that?"

"Yes."

"Oh-ho, that's way too fast for me, Buddy."

"Not living as partners, just living together, as…." Suddenly Eric stopped.

"Friends?" Sookie asked. "Boss – employee? Client – lawyer?"

Eric didn't say. His eyes were narrowing but he didn't say anything. He moved his hands and fingers but still couldn't find the words. He returned to the bed and sat on it. "We can learn about each other meanwhile we live together, can't we?"

"Will you break your bond with Aude?"

"Yes, after…"

"You still want to continue your plan, don't you?"

"Yes."

"Is it so important for you to be human again, just to say goodbye to her? Can't you see other way?"

"If you were Aude, and you were dying, what would you want me to do, Sookie?"

"To go out and free, have a new girl or girls, enjoy yourself!"

"If you were to die on the day, didn't you want me to be able to stand beside your coffin seeing your face for the last time, and give you my last kiss?"

"Not when it means that you kill yourself, and might kill others too!"

Eric bowed his head. "The potion won't kill me and it won't kill you either." He said but he didn't sound so certain anymore. He sounded weak.

Sookie came to Eric. "Do you really love Aude so much that you're willing to go through this pain, just to see the sunlight again with her?"

"I live over a thousand years, Sookie. I will give anything to be able to see the sun again, to feel it on my face, on my skin…" Eric held Sookie's waist, and gently pulled her closer. His face was on her stomach, which Sookie realized, as his favorite part of her body. "I grow tired seeing the same thing happened again and again. That's the reason why I love Aude so. She is unpredictable like the weather on April."

Sookie touched his long blond hair. "I understand, I really do, but I am not you. If what Godric said was true, that your life depends on my strength…Eric, I don't think that I will be able to endure the pain…"

"You are stronger than you think, Sookie. I trust you as much as you trust me."

If only she could be that sure.

Eric released his hug. "There is something that I want to give you." He said. "Wait for a minute."

It was literally a minute. Eric came back with a beautiful small golden casket. Embossed rambling ivy covered its surface. "I want you to keep this." He said. "I want to break the bond together with you, when the time comes." He gave the casket to Sookie.

"May I see what's inside?"

Eric nodded.

Carefully Sookie opened the casket. The inside part of the casket was covered with dark blue velvet and on that soft velvet was the marriage dagger. Sookie sat down. She felt weak on her knees. This responsibility was one number too big for her. "Eric…"

Eric kneeled down. He held Sookie's hand tight. "I trust you to keep it safe. Pam is so distant from me now…I don't know why. I can order her, of course, but I don't want it."

"Pam is afraid of losing you."

"Then she is a fool."

"No. She loves you."

His bright blue eyes looked at Sookie's. As if they were searching for answers, they stared at hers for quite some times. Then he took the casket, carefully put it on the night desk. "This is my last night." He said. "If there is something wrong during the process…"

"Eric…"

Eric put his finger on her lips. "If there is something wrong during the process, I want to you to take care of Aude and me. Half of my property will be yours, and the rest will be divided between Pam and Godric."

"I don't want to hear this." Sookie closed her ears with her hands.

Eric took her hands off her ears and held them. "Listen to me, please." He whispered. "And I want to spend my last night as a vampire with you." He kissed her hands softly. "Only if you are willing."

"Eric…" Her tears dropped without her being able to stop it. _Are you saying goodbye to me?_

"Don't cry, Lover." He wiped out her tears with his fingers. His cold big hand touched her cheeks gently. "Don't cry. Not tonight." He pulled himself up and kissed her. "Not tonight."

Sookie put her hand on his face and kissed him. "Yes, Eric. I want to be with you, too. I want you to remember the happiest moment in your life when you are in pain and hold on to it." _I want you to remember tonight._

Eric smiled. His eyes were half-open and he looked so peaceful.

Sookie kissed those eyes, down to his nose and gently caressing his lips.

Eric returned her kisses. His lips were warm and tender.

The room was quiet. Sookie didn't hear anything, not even their kisses. For Eric kissed her so gently and softly, light on her lips. His tongue touched the inner part of her lips and then when her mouth opened, it wrapped her tongue, sucked it gently, and bit by bit let it go. His hands touched her neck and unbuttoned her blouse.

"I don't have a bath or take a shower today," Sookie said, feeling a little bit ashamed.

"I like your smell." He took the blouse off and put it on the floor. "I like it more when it's stronger."

"But…"

Eric trailed his finger from her lips down to her neck along the line of her shoulder and down to the slope of her breast. He gently unhooked her bra and let it drop to the floor. She gasped as his cool fingers traced a pattern around a nipple and his lips gently caressed hers.

Sookie trembled in the face of such tenderness. She felt beautiful and loved, as Eric looked her up and down with his blazing blue eyes. It wasn't lust that she saw in his eyes but more the look of love, it was as if he had never seen anything so beautiful or so precious in his long life. He kissed the valley between her breasts and Sookie gasped. His kisses were soft and tender and she felt his fangs gently graze her skin as his mouth followed the shape of her breast. He held her hips close to him so she could feel his arousal and when he kissed her nipple.

Tonight Eric became her lover.

He took every step slowly and patiently, aroused her, waited for her to reach her pleasure before he took his own. This wasn't the Eric who hurt her with his rough fumbling on the library floor, or the Eric who had touched her in the swimming pool and given her quick satisfaction. He was more like Eric who kissed her in the kitchen. Every touch he gave was tender. His fangs were out all the time and yet not a single time did he let them hurt her skin. He kissed her on the lips then worked his way down her neck. Then those lips touched her shoulder and went along to reach her back. He kissed every vertebrae of her spine, and she gasped with pleasure and he smiled at the sound.

His lips were on her neck now, kissing her neck, touching it with his fangs without biting it. Sookie felt shiver down her spines. Then those lips touched her shoulder and went along to reach her back. He kissed every inch of her spines, caused her panting and moaning. When she felt his lips and his bite her bottom – hard but not hard enough to draw blood, Sookie gasped "Oh, God…" He moved round and kissed her hipbone and then on to the warm skin of her thighs, he pushed her backwards onto the bed, opened her legs and before he continued kissing the warm flesh of her upper thigh, he looked at her as if he wanted to make sure that Sookie was watching him.

Eric touched her thigh, licked it, and whispered about being afraid of hurting her if he bit her there. His voice was deep and sounded out of breath.

Sookie lifted her body and touched his long blond hair. _Yes, Eric. You may bite me there. _She felt how his fangs bored into her skin and at the same time how his fingers carefully entering her. She fell back onto the bed, gasped and arched, climbed higher and higher as the sensation of his touch was getting stronger and stronger. Just as she reached her peak, he sucked her blood. "Eric…oh God…" she screamed as Eric removed his fingers and replaced them with himself. She heard him moan something in Old Norse but the warm pulse of heat took her off and Sookie didn't hear anything anymore.

For a while, they were lying on the bed. Nobody spoke any word. They didn't need to. Their eyes talked to each other with their twinkling lights. Then Eric picked her limp stated and placed her in the middle of the bed. Sookie groaned as he returned to kissing every inch of her body. She felt dazed and tingly as if she had been on a long run. Her hands ran down his beautiful back to his firm bottom. _This is one hell of a bum!_

Eric sat up and moved her onto his lap so she was straddling him. "Touch me." He whispered, pleadingly. Sookie put her hand on his chest and slowly moved down to his erection. Eric moaned as her hand gently massaged its length. He lifted her up and gently lowered her onto him. Now Sookie was the one who moaned when she felt him entering her. For a moment they sat still but when Eric grabbed her neck and kissed her passionately, Sookie could only moan and groan, and Eric moaned something in Old Norse.

Sookie held his back tightly, arched her back, and started moving. Eric's voice was getting louder and louder, as Sookie moved faster and faster. Her fingernails racked his back, when she felt as if she was going to explode, caused Eric to let out a scream. Eric took her breast and lowered his mouth to it. He bit her nipple and sucked her blood from it. Sookie screamed. If before Sookie had been the one who moved fast, now Eric was the one who moved faster and faster, and he let her nipple go. He shouted and she felt him explode inside her.

Sookie fell in Eric's arm as he fell on his back.

"You are mine." Eric whispered.

Sookie held him tight. _And you are mine._

Sookie didn't know how long they were on that position, and she didn't mind either. After a while, Eric released her hug. Now they were lying side by side. Facing her, playing with her hair, his face looked peaceful. The red rings under his eyes were gone; his skin was smooth, as smooth as how it was when Sookie first touched it. Its colour, which was white, returned. There was no single yellowish taint on it. Sookie wondered if it was her blood or his own feelings that caused these changes.

"I'm glad that you like the pie." He said.

_He noticed._

"How do you know about Gran's pie?"

"Aude told me." He said, touching her lips. "Then I told the Chef at Leclerq to make one for you."

"Did Aude tell you about the perfume too?"

"No, I looked for it myself. I went to Baton Rouge to get it. The Queen had a perfume shop which opened only in the night to provide vampires' need."

Sookie never thought that vampires had good instincts for business. "If you couldn't step your foot on my porch, how come the box was on the porch?"

"I have human who work for me, remember?"

Sookie had a feeling that she would hear that expression 'human' more often in the future.

"I see that Bill had sent you flowers too."

Nothing seemed to escape from his eyes.

"He did."

"Hmmm…sexy."

"What? Bill?"

Eric rolled himself on her body. "That many men want my woman; I think that's kind of sexy."

In the next hours, Eric made her feel sexy. Nothing escaped from his touch or his kiss. He aroused her, teased her with them, made her ready, and in the next moment let her go to do something else, made her begging for more. Sookie didn't know how many times she reached her orgasm that night, what she knew that everytime she reached it, she felt it stronger and stronger. She was afraid that she would tear open Eric's back, because she knew she bored her fingernails in it so strong that Eric let out a loud noise when she did it.

It was almost dawn when Eric kissed her goodbye, leaving her barely alive on her bed. With her tired and sleepy eyes she watched him moving away. She didn't know why, she felt bare and alone.

****************


	25. The Magic that Binds

Twenty-Five

The Magic that binds

There had to have been a stampede trying to break down her door. It was so loud that Sookie believed the walls were shaking. Sookie wrapped herself with a blanket, and sleepily dragged her feet to the door.

Jason barged in as soon as she opened the door. "Jesus, Sook! Are you trying to give me a heart attack?"

Sookie turned around and wanted to go back to bed but Jason caught her hand.

"Where is he?"

"Who?"

"The one who was with you last night."

"Since when do you care about my date, Jason?"

"I wouldn't, if Andy didn't tell me that you were with a very dangerous looking fellow."

That was a good joke. Eric? A dangerous looking fellow? Put him on the square garden in the middle of Bon Temps, she believed a bunch of screaming girls would come in a second.

"I am tired, Jason." She pulled her hand. "Close the door when you leave."

"This is a serious situation, Sis. You can't simply ignore it. Didn't you hear that some people got killed the other day?"

"So I heard." Sookie said.

"Not just your boss' driver. Do you know Carter Lewis?"

"Who?"

"One of the men who works for your boss. He was found heavily wounded in the woods."

Carter Lew…Carter, one of Alcide's men. Her sleepiness was immediately gone. "Somebody attacked Carter?"

"That's what I am saying, Sis. You are working for a dangerous family. So when Andy told me that you were with a very dangerous looking fellow, I ran here. Especially when yesterday you didn't pick up your phone!"

Sookie sat down. Oh, she needed coffee.

"Besides," Jason touched his hair. "You have a foreign guest here. We need to give a good impression to her that our city…."

Jason continued talking like an officer from Social Service Office. Aha, that was the real reason why he _worried _about her. _Her foreign guest._

Sookie laid down her head on the back of the sofa. What had she done last night that made her feel as if she hadn't have any bones? The better question would be what had Eric done to her? She was so tired and there were pains everywhere, especially on her back and her thigh. Jeez, that man could go on and on! Five, ten minutes break and then started again. She wondered where his energy came from. Couldn't vampires get tired?

"You ain't listening." Said Jason.

"No, I ain't." Sookie answered. "I am tired, and I need some coffee."She got up. She was dragging her feet back to her bedroom to put something on, when she heard somebody open the door.

"Can't you pick up your call?!" Arlene's voice was thunderous. "I was like an idiot thinking and thinking, worrying if something might have happened to you and you….you had the time of your life...boinking somebody!"

_Wow…her hair is like the duds that are emerging from the cluster. Wow, that's beautiful. _Terry's head told her. He was standing behind Arlene with mouth open and he looked at her with a strange look in his eyes, as if he was starstruck.

_What is happening to my house? _Sookie thought. _Is it becoming a Bon Temps' Grand Station or something?!_

Sookie turned around, "Look…" but before she managed to continue, something hit her chest, so hard that she gasped.

"Sookie, are you alright?"

Sookie grabbed her sofa. She tried to breathe but couldn't get any air.

"Sookie?!"

Sookie fell on her knees. "I..I.." then she felt like something grabbed her stomach and squeezed it, as if there had been invisible hands that took her intestines and twisted them…God, it's painful. She wanted to scream but no sound came out from her mouth. She felt warm tears ran down on her cheek. She wanted to touch her stomach to make it stop hurting, when she felt like something stabbed her heart...God...it's like the same invisible hands that took her intestine...now they were stabbing and twisting her heart. Her heart was burning...her chest was burning...she's trying to move her hand but she couldn't. She opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out.

"Sookie…darling…" she heard Arlene's voice. "You hang in there, my girl…doctor is coming…"

Faces…faces emerged out of nowhere. Faces of people she knew had died long time ago. Gran reached out her hand. She smiled at her. _"Come, Dear. We make ginger cookies today…wanna help?" _her voice had an echo…there was white fog around her…where's the jasmine scent she always smelt when Gran was around…why there was no scent….

Bum…that feeling came again. Now it was her head that felt like being squashed…like somebody stood on her head with high heels. _God forgive me for I have sinned…_Sookie heard the voice of her mother praying in the small chapel. _I don't think I can love my daughter the way I should be…she is not normal…Susi…what are you doing here…Oh no she can hear me…_

"We're losing her…" she heard strangers' voices. "People move faster…we're losing her…."

Dum. Dum. Dum.

Sookie heard deep sound repeatedly. Then…beep…beep…beep…

"Move…move….move…."

She heard noises..noises of people screaming, small wheel rolling and blurred white figures running around were flashing in front of her eyes. The room was turning...

"_Stackhouse…"_ she heard Eric calling her. _"You don't want to have wolves to climb onto your bed…you'd better close the door and the window…."_

"What's going on here….move….I need…."

Bum! Two hands grabbed her neck and squeezed it. Sookie tried to take that hand off her neck, she kicked, screamed, and moved her body to the right and left but those hands were there, stuck like a stamp on an envelope….she couldn't breathe...she couldn't breathe...help...

"Doctor…her blood pressure is dropping…"

"_What do you really want, Hon?" _Lafayette's face emerged.

She wanted to see Eric again…she wanted to ask Bill if he could arrange the meeting with Godric…she wanted to stop Eric from doing his insane plan…

"_Then fight for it, Girl. You can't expect them to hand it to you…Nothing is free, Baby Doll…"_

Beep…beep…beeeeeeeeep…

"Again!!"

"Doctor…."

"Again, I said! She's strong, she can make it!"

"_I want you to take care of Aude and me…" _Eric's face emerged from the darkness. There was a tempting look in his eyes. "_I want you to live with me…"_

"Again! Don't give up on me, Sookie. Don't you dare…! Again!!"

"_I have to get away from here…blood….there are so much blood here…" _Ginger's voice was heard…and then she screamed.

Bum! Again, her heart felt as if it's going to explode, but Sookie didn't have the power to fight it back. She wanted to stop the fight. She wanted the pain to stop. She couldn't hold it anymore…suddenly she felt so light, that she believed she could fly…the pain was gone…everything was calm and peaceful…she looked around and she saw her mother and father…even Granddad Stackhouse was there, sitting on his chair, smoking…and now he was standing and approaching her. _I can teach you cooking, Button.._.Granddad Stackhouse said. Only Granddad Stackhouse called her 'Button'. _I can teach you fishing too._

"_Your life depends on her strength. Keep her safe, Eric…" _Sookie heard Godric speaking softly, almost whispering.

Eric.

"_Goodnight, my future lover…"_

Eric…yes, she would. She would live with him…she had to tell him that…she had to talk to him about breaking his bond with Aude. _"Sorry, Granddad. I've got to go now…" _Sookie turned around to leave Granddad Stackhouse. She had to go to Northman Mansion and tell Eric that she accepted his invitation, but suddenly those invisible hands came again and this time they grabbed her feet, dragged her. Sookie cried for help, but nothing came out of her mouth. She moved her feet as quick and as strong as she could and at the same time tried to grab something…but everything dark there and she didn't see anything…then suddenly she heard a dog barking. Somewhere out there…._Dean! Dean!_ She tried to call him…_I am here, Dean! Dean! _But even Dean was nowhere to be seen…darkness fell over her…

"Shall we call the time of Death?"

Sookie heard a voice…no…no…._I am here…I am here...._beep…beep…beep

"Doctor…there's a pulse…"

"Start again! You hang in there pretty girl…"

Godric's face emerged out of nowhere. _I am here, Sookie. Don't worry…take my hand…_His fangs were out…his eyes changed from pale gray into red….he looked like he was in great pain too but he still managed to smile…

_I am afraid, Godric…Eric…he has to stop this…._

_He just needs it to get out of his system…_

Dum. Dum. Dum.

She heard that sound again. What was it? It was very low and very close…but why she couldn't see it?

Sookie heard a sound of small wheels being dragged…she heard a cry too…but she couldn't tell from where and who was crying…she's tired…she was going to sleep now…only a little bit….before those hands came again and hurt her…

Yes, only a little while…

_Do you miss me that much so that you can't wait for ten days, Stackhouse? _Eric's face was so close and like usual, he was all smiling and smirking.

Stackhouse…he called her Stackhouse…he loved her…

_Your blood tastes so sweet and brings memory of the human life in me that I just have to have it again…_he reached out his hand. _I just have to have it again, Stackhouse…_

Sookie accepted that hand. _Yes, Eric you can have it._

_Thank you, Lover._

Then she felt his fangs bored into her flesh. God, it's painful. "Aaarrrgh…" she screamed. Strange, this time she heard her own voice. "Aarrrgh," again she screamed and continued screaming until she heard Jason's voice, "Sis? Sookie…?" Slowly but surely the darkness disappeared. White light came and covered the place. Sookie saw faces…at first they were blurred…but then it's getting clearer and clearer…

"You're awake!" Jason said. "Nurse! Nurse!"

Jason...? Nurse…? Where was she?

A woman in blue uniform came. She checked the tube that hanged over her. "We have to wait for the doctor." She smiled.

Then a man in doctor uniform came. He checked her eyes with a little flashlight and said, "Sookie, I am Dr. Daniel Wilson. You were brought to the hospital three days ago and fell into coma for two days…"

She had been in coma? She looked at him.

Dr. Wilson smiled at her. "Good news for you, everything seems to be fine."

"What happened?"

"You were collapsed. Your vital organs weren't functioning and you didn't give any sign of reaction. Your blood pressure dropped and you were almost declared dead. Your heart stopped beating…we thought we have lost you…But you are such a strong girl." He gave a sign to the nurse and then turned around, saying to whomever in the room. "It would be better if Sookie has some rest now."

Sookie heard some people protesting.

"Okay, but not too long. And Arlene, you owe me one." Dr. Wilson touched her hand and then he and the nurse left.

"Sookie…Girl, you are really something!" Lafayette came first. His cheeks were purple from his eyeliner. He must have been crying a lot. "I've been never so scared like this."

Arlene was also there. Terry stood a bit far, holding the curtain. Sam was sitting on the chair, looking worried and disheveled. Jason sat on the edge of the bed.

Sookie looked at them one by one. Why couldn't she hear what their heads were saying? They all looked worried…they must have said something in their heads?

"Sookie?" Jason looked at her. His eyes were wider. He looked definitely worried. If there's somebody who couldn't hide his feeling in front of her, then it would be Jason. But why she couldn't hear anything from his head?

"Laffy?"

"I'm here, Hon." Lafayette held her hand.

"Think of something."

"What?"

"Think of something and look into my eyes."

"About what?"

"Anything."

Lafayette looked at her. His big black eyes had confusion and panic in them.

Still, Sookie couldn't hear anything. Her ability to hear somebody else's thoughts was gone. She knew, she should've felt happy. After all these years it was what she always wanted. Strangely, she felt so alone. "Oh, Sookie Honey…" Lafayette held her tight as she started crying. "Oh Honey…"

***************


	26. The Second Confrontation

Twenty-Six

The Second Confrontation

"What happened to me, Doc?" Sookie asked Dr. Wilson as he checked her condition later in the night. It was ten o'clock in the evening, the last check up before patients' bedtime. Nobody was there anymore because Dr. Wilson didn't allow anybody to stay in her room. She needed rest, period. If they wanted to wait for Sookie, they could use other places, but not her room.

"To be honest with you, Sook, I don't know." Dr. Wilson listened to her heartbeat. "You were collapsed, just like that. We did the x-rays and checked your blood but we couldn't find anything. I am astonished that even now you are actually…healthy, perfectly healthy. You might experience some shock but it's normal. After experiencing such a heavy trauma as that, your body needs time to adjust itself."

Did it mean the loss of her telepathic ability was only temporary? On second thought, did she really want to have it back? Sometimes Sookie thought it was like having an irritating neighbour, who liked to play music loudly in the middle of the night. Of course she would complain that her neighbour bothered her sleep, but when her neighbour moved out, she would feel awkward with the new quietness. Just because she didn't get used to it…yet.

Would she get used to it, not being able to hear somebody else's thoughts? She wondered.

"You know what, Sook. You're such a lucky woman." Dr. Wilson said. "I know luck is not exactly the right word." He continued quickly when he saw Sookie lifted her eyebrows. "But you have such a wonderful family and friends. Your brother wanted to stay here the whole time. If Arlene hadn't forced him to go, he would've stayed here and neglected everything else. He felt somehow responsible with what happened to you. He thought he was the reason for your heart attack."

"That's ridiculous."

"That's what I said to him too." He smiled. "Mr. Reynolds was also here all the times."

Mr. Reynolds…? Ah, he meant Lafayette. Sookie could imagine how Lafayette would react. He would go all sassy and tell him to check on his "Mr. Reynolds" before he even had the idea to put the label 'mister' in front of his name. Ms. Reynolds he still could accept, but Mr. Reynolds? Out of the question.

"You're smiling. That's a spirit!"

"Well, Sookie. If your condition stays like this in a week you will be able to leave the hospital…with one condition, you must have a lot of rest and not go to work. Call me if Arlene gives you a problem with that."

"Do I know you from somewhere, Doc? You sound like you and Arlene know each other very well."

"You don't remember, do you? I was the student who rented a room at Arlene's place, and _helped_ her with her night school." He gave the word 'helped' a special emphasis and his eyes were brighter when he said it.

It must have been around twenty years ago. Arlene was just starting taking classes at the night school. She worked in the day as a waitress and went to school at night. Sookie remembered she also rented out her rooms. Dr. Wilson must have been one of those people who rented the rooms.

"Sir, the Patients' visiting hours are over. You may not…" Sookie heard the nurse's voice. But then, "Yes, Sir."

"Here he comes." Dr. Wilson said, putting his clipboard under his arm. "It's my time to go."

"Who comes?"

"A gentleman who always visits you after the visiting hours. Every night the same problem." He said. "Have a nice sleep, Sookie."

"Good night, Doc."

Dr. Wilson left her room. He stopped at the door and it looked like he was talking to somebody but then he continued walking.

"Good evening, Sukeh."

It was Bill. Even when she couldn't see his face yet, she recognized the twang. Besides, nobody called her "Sukeh", and if anyone did, she would smack his or her face. With Bill, it was different. She called him 'Statue Bill", well, somehow she would make an exception.

And he was not alone.

Chow was with him. Something was weird about Chow. Could it be that his face was paler?

"What's wrong, Chow? Is everything okay?"

Chow took a chair and sat down. "Not so, Ms. Sookie." He said. His voice was somber. Had he cried? "It's Ms. Pam."

Sookie tried to sit but she couldn't. She was still too weak. "What happened?"

"Godric and Pam locked themselves in the vault on the basement for three days." Bill was the one who answered.

"Northman Mansion's basement?"

"No. At Pam's. We heard Pam screaming and screaming for three days but nobody dared to open it. Godric gave a specific order; we have to keep the door locked. We had to ignore any noise that we would hear from inside. Otherwise, he wouldn't guarantee our safety.

It was like a nightmare for the rest of us. We all know that Pam is a strong vampire and she wouldn't have screamed like that unless she had been in a great deal of pain. We heard how she begged us to kill her and end her agony. She begged, ordered, and even seduced us so that she got what she wanted. She also tried to get Chow to open the door. Chow had almost done it; I believe he would have done it, if he hadn't heard Godric's voice. I had never heard the elders raised their voices before. It was like coming from a huge animal, groaning and growling; and it sounded like it was coming from deep below. I will be honest with you; I was scared too.

None of us could sleep. It was worst during the day because we have to fight with our own misery of being not able to sleep. The heat of the day hurt us and burnt our flesh. All we could do was hearing how Pam crying and screaming. We ourselves couldn't move, otherwise the sunlight would have cut our flesh. For young vampires like Chow, it would mean suicide. Godric's voice was like a lullaby to us – kept us calm and sleepy but clearly not for Pam. She continued screaming and hitting the door asked to be let out.

On the third day, we couldn't hear any sound anymore and this evening, Godric had opened the door. He had his blood coming out from his eyes, nose, and ears, and Pam was lying on the floor in a blood bath. He was very weak, barely alive. We had to feed them a lot because without fresh blood they would have died."

"And Eric? What happened to Eric?"

"We don't know. Eric had locked himself in his vault and nobody could open it. We can't ask Godric to do it because he is still weak and he needs some rest."

"Aude…what happened to her?"

Bill didn't answer, neither did Chow. They looked at each other but not a single word was spoken.

"Bill? Chow?"

"We don't know."

"None of you went to Leclerq and tried find out?"

They shook their heads.

"I have to leave the hospital." Sookie tried to get up but she couldn't move. "I have to go to the Leclerq. I can't stay!"

"I heard that you should stay here for a week." Bill said.

"No, I can't. I must go to Leclerq and find out about Aude!"

"You don't have to." Bill said. "You can leave tomorrow, if you want to. But…" he looked at Sookie. He put his hands in front of his mouth, as if he tried to stop himself from talking.

"But what?"

He took a deep breath. Sookie thought that was very odd. Vampires didn't breathe, why was he acting as if he did? "You will have to drink either my blood, or his."

Chow looked at Bill. "That's not what the Boss said." He said.

"What? He said that Sookie may not drink from any other?"

"No but he said I should keep her away from danger."

"Do you think I would put her in danger?"

"Guys…hello? Can I make up my own mind?"

Both of them looked at her. Sookie could see Chow's fangs were out. Obviously, he was taking Eric's order seriously and he wouldn't let anybody touch her.

"Chow, I don't think that Bill will put me in danger."

"Thank you." Bill said.

"You think so, Ms. Sookie?"

"Yes, Chow."

Chow's fangs clicked back in.

"You can choose between his or my blood." Bill said again. "But you must know, the older we are, the stronger we will be. And I am older than Chow."

"That's true." said Chow.

"I'll drink Bill's blood, then." Sookie said. _Oh, Eric will not like it, but what shall do? I have to get out of here. If Bill's blood can heal me faster, then the better it is._

Bill opened the cuff of his sleeve, rolled it up, and then bit his wrist. Carefully he put his wrist in front of Sookie's mouth.

When his blood ran down inside her throat, Sookie felt as if she was back in her childhood when her mother was still alive. They used to buy ice cream at Joe's ice-cream shop in summertime. That shop was abandoned since some years ago following the death of Joe and nobody wanted to continue his ice cream business. There was a very special ice cream, which she liked so much. It was a mixture between chocolate and coconut with many sprinkles on it. Bill's blood tasted like that and smelt like that too. She thought it would have been more like Eric's. Obviously, every vampire's blood tasted different.

"Thank you." Sookie said when she finished.

Bill rolled down his shirt. "Now sleep. We will pick you up tomorrow night."

******************


	27. Let The Bird Fly, Sookie!

**Author's Note: This chapter is for both of you, my friends, Aurora and Net. I hope you like this James Bond thingy. And for Net, hang in there, Buddy! Puss och Kram!**

Twenty-Seven

Let The Bird Fly, Sookie!

Arlene almost couldn't believe her own eyes when she saw Sookie walking around in her room. She thought it was extremely irresponsible of Sookie behaving like that. She should be on the bed, sleeping or lying down but not walking around as if she hadn't gone through enough.

"I decided to pull you off the case," she said after long speech of how irresponsible Sookie was and how stupid Little Dan (Sookie supposed that's what Arlene called Dr. Wilson) was to believe whatever Sookie had told him. "Actually, I decided to pull our firm off the case. The money and the possibility to go to the bigger league are good and I'd be damned if I didn't try to take that chance, but this is too much, Sookie. Your life is at stake. I would not be able to forgive myself if something bad happened to you."

"You can't do that…"

"The hell I can't!"

"Arlene…you don't understand. What happened to me has nothing to with the case. It could happen to anyone!" Sookie lied and prayed that Arlene wouldn't notice it.

"A heart attack at twenty-six? It happens to everyone, my ass!"

Arlene looked like she was in deep thought. Her eyebrows met in the middle, she bit her lower lip so strong Sookie could see the red marking on it and her nose was red. Had she been crying? God, how she wanted to have her telepathic ability back so that she would understand what's on her mind!

"Arlene," Sookie took her hands. She tried her best to sound as convincing as possible. It wouldn't be easy because Arlene knew her damn too well. It was worth to try, nevertheless. "I am fine. Doctor Wilson even said that I could leave the hospital in a week."

"What does Little Dan know about it?!" Arlene said. Her voice trembled. "Nobody got heart attack from nothing, Sookie!"

"Trust me on this, Arlene." Sookie said firmly. Oh, it wouldn't be easy indeed. Arlene was wrapped up in her emotions, and normally, if Arlene was being emotional, she would refuse to hear any arguments. "If you don't have faith in me or in my work, how am I supposed to handle the bigger cases? How am I supposed to believe in my own strength if one day I decide to handle criminal cases? I want to be like you, Arlene. Strong, confident and a survivor. I don't want anybody to boss me around telling what to do with my life. I want to be a strong ground on which my own children will be able to stand and feel secure. I want to be just like you."

"Ooh.." Arlene hugged her and broke into tears. "I am so afraid of losing you…I thought you would die…"

Sookie hugged her back. _I thought I would die too…_Her mind wandered. If she could feel the pain so strong and so real like that and she hadn't even drunk the potion, how about Eric? How could he stand the pain? Could he stand the pain? Her body shivered from the thought. Was he a human now? Was he still alive? She had to go to Northman Mansion. She had to know what happened to Eric.

What was about Dušana-Aurora's father? What happened to him?

When Jason visited her in the lunchtime, Sookie asked him to contact Dušana-Aurora, which for him like Christmas had come early. He grinned widely from one ear to another.

Sookie could see now why so many girls were crazy about her brother. He had a toned muscled figure from hard work and playing football. He had been the quarterback of Bon Temps' High School; therefore, he had been 'famous' since his younger years. But what struck her the most were his eyes. He had brown eyes just like hers but much darker, so dark that they were almost black. When he smiled or laughed (he'd done that a lot), his eyes would become smaller and there was twinkling lights in them that made him look like an adorable Teddy Bear. Was that the reason why many girls simply fell into his arms whenever he shot them with his smile?

Sam looked thoughtful when Sookie told him about Bill's planning to take her out tonight. "I'll come with you."

Around ten in the evening Bill and Chow came. Obviously, they had done something to the nurses and the doctor because they sent her home just as Bill said. Sam who waited for her in front of the hospital was greeted by Bill's disgusted look.

"I didn't invite him." He said.

"I didn't ask for your permission." Sam said and took Sookie in his arms.

Sookie liked all this intention but that was too much. She could take care of her self; she didn't need baby sitting treatment from any of them. "Come, Chow!" She removed Sam's hand and took Chow's hand instead. "Where's the Red?"

"The Red is Boss' car, Ms. Sookie." Chow said. "It stays in the garage if Boss doesn't drive it. Nobody may touch The Red, if you know what I mean."

Men and their cars! Even when they became vampires, that special habit stayed! Unbelievable!

"This way, Sukeh." Bill said and led them to his car.

_Sukeh? _Sam mouthed it with a grin on his face.

_Shut up! _Sookie mouthed it back.

His car was a jaw opener. It was a black Sl 73 AMG Mercedes Benz. It didn't only look beautiful but look very expensive. Sookie loved to see how smooth the way the light fell on its surface was, and when she was inside, she felt like sitting in a box of pure luxury. Soft brown leather covered the jocks, dark brown wooden dashboard and when Bill started the engines she didn't hear any engine sound but like a music orchestra greeted her ears; and when Bill put his foot on the gas pedal, she didn't feel any movement or bump on the street and suddenly they were there in front of Leclerq.

"Ms. Stackhouse…thank God, you're here!" one of the nurses greeted her. "We've been trying to contact you for three days!"

"Did something happen to Aude?" Sookie's heart beat faster.

"We're very sorry, Ms. Stackhouse…" A man in doctor's uniform approached her.

"What?!"

"It's Mrs. Northman…I don't know if you're familiar with her heart condition or not."

"Yes?"

"As you knew, she has had this heart condition since two years ago. Her condition has been up and down since then but she is a strong lady…it's this last ten days her condition is worsening…"

…_Since she stopped taking Eric's blood…_

"And three days ago…she collapsed and hasn't woken up since then…"

Sookie felt weak on her knee and almost fell if Bill and Sam didn't catch her on time.

"We put her in an observation's room and keep her under our intensive care." The doctor said. "We just wonder if you happen to know how to contact her grandson, since he was the only living relative from Mrs. Northman whom we know."

_Yes, I want to know how to get Eric out of his vault too. Because if he doesn't die yet, I will surely kill him!_

"May I see her?" Sookie asked.

The doctor took them to the intensive care unit where Aude was. Aude looked small and weak on her bed. Her mouth was connected to somekind of machine that pumped her heart. There were two persons inside dressed up in light blue overall checking her condition.

"Her condition is very bad, I am afraid." Said the doctor. "It's a miracle that she's still alive. Usually a woman in her age and her condition would not survive a heart attack like that. If it happened again, I am afraid, it woud be the last."

_Don't worry, Doctor. I will make sure that kind of attack won't happen again. If I can get my hands on that selfish bastard…_

"There's also something else." The doctor said, interrupting Sookie's thought. He gave a sign to one of the nurses. "Mrs. Northman instructed us, just in case, something happened to her, we should give you …." The nurse came with a wooden box. "…this box."

Sookie accepted the box.

"Maybe you'd better sit down, Sook." Sam said. "Thank you, Doctor."

The Doctor nodded, and then he and the nurse excused themselves.

Sookie sat down. Her hands were trembling when she opened the box. There were two letters inside the box. One was in a brownish envelope, addressed to Aude from Gran. The other was an open letter with "For Sookie" written on it. Sookie took the one, which was addressed to her and opened it.

_My Dear,_

_I could write, "By the time you receive this letter, I will be…" but it's used so many times, so let me skip that part._

_I want you to have your grandmother's letter. You might want to read it when you're ready to know who you really are. _

_Secondly, I've asked Eric to take care of you if the road that I set for both of you does not work the way I wanted it too. Like what I said to Hank, do not feel guilty about the things that happened to me, many times they are what they meant to be. Don't feel guilty, my dear. Between you and me, I was actually moved by Eric's stubbornness and faith in both of us. I might not be around when he wakes up from his dream, but one thing for sure, my dear, the only way to reach him is by letting the bird free, but be careful, you only have three chances. So let the bird free, Sookie!_

_Dubois._

Heh?! Sookie looked at the letter, completely confused. What did she mean by that? Jeez, couldn't this woman play straight for once in her life?!

Sam took the letter from her hand, read it and gave it to Bill. Both of them looked at each other, and then looked at Sookie.

"What does she mean?" Sam asked.

"The only way to reach him is by letting the bird free." Bill read it aloud as if by saying it he had found the answer. He stood up and started pacing around.

"Who is Hank?"

"I don't know. She never mentioned that name before." Sookie said.

Bill continued to pace around until Sam couldn't see it anymore, "Can't you just stop that?"

"Eric is very important for Aude," Bill said. "I believe, she knew what Eric's planning to do. Either she found out herself or he told her. If there's somebody to whom Eric didn't hide any secret then it would be Aude.

Let's assume that Eric survives. He must have been too weak to open the vault by himself, that's why he gave Aude the code to open it. What Eric didn't calculate was that Aude couldn't take the…impact." Bill looked at Sookie. "That's why Aude wrote this letter, just in case…you know." Bill stopped and started pacing around again.

"Go on…" said Sam impatiently, while Sookie could only look at Bill nervously.

"Usually, people write code or passwort with something that is dear to them. Birthdates, the names of their beloved one, names of places that meant something to them or names of character written in their beloved books…"

"Man, you're good." Said Sam.

"Thank you."

"You have to know about Aude or Eric well to know what she meant with 'bird' and who was Hank?"

Three of them sat on the chairs and fell into silence.

Sookie heard the clock on the wall ticking, the nurses and doctor passing them by, she also heard people talking and the telephone ringing, but none of them seem to enter her head. She felt her head empty. She couldn't think, she couldn't even find any word to start that might lead her to the clue of Aude's puzzle.

Aude and Eric Northman, what a couple! They really fitted each other. One had more mysteries than the other and one was crazier than the other. And yet, they loved each other so much that they were willing to sacrifice themselves for each other.

Something came to her mind. If there was a place that both of them loved then it would be Northman Mansion. Eric kept returning to that place because he felt he had found his home, that was what he said to her. Aude must have loved that house too because it was the place where she and Eric had made love for the first time. A woman wouldn't forget where and with whom she had her first time.

So whatever answer for Aude's puzzle must be at Northman Mansion.

Sookie stood up. "Let's go."

Bill and Sam looked at her. "Where?"

"Northman Mansion."

Bill drove the car like he was being chased, fast and steady. Sookie wondered if he did that because he felt like they had to be at Northman Mansion as soon as they could or it was because he's dead already, so he didn't have to worry about being dead again. She could see from the mirror how pale Sam's face was meanwhile Chow nodded his head according to the music that came out from Bill's loud system. She looked at Bill and she swore she heard Bill singing along. It's a song about a perfect crime sung by a singer who sang the word 'fuck' way too often for her.

"Fangtasia's visitors like this kind of music." Bill said as if he wanted to apologize for the music. "Sometimes I sing it for them."

"So I heard."

"I can play a slower song for you if you want."

"What about driving more slowly?" Sam asked.

"You have a fast car, you have to drive fast." Chow was the one who answered. "That's my motto."

"Yeah, your motto will kill you one day. Oh, I forgot. You're already dead!"

"Bill, please? Drive more slowly…"

"Sorry." He said. "Bad habit."

Bill drove more slowly but Sookie couldn't call it 'slowly' because she caught 90 mph on his speedometer.

Entering the woods, Bill turned off the music. Sookied could see that he was in alert. Chow, too.

Bill looked at Sookie. His eyes were hard. "Whatever happens, don't leave the car, Sukeh."

Sam opened the window, sniffed the air and said, "You'd better let me out, Compton." He said. "And drive as fast as you can."

"What's going on?"

"Ms. Sookie, please move back here. I can protect you better if you're near me."

Bill stopped the car. He turned around and said to Sam, "Tell Herveux to be ready."

"Can somebody please tell me what's going on?"

"I sense The Rogues are ahead us." Bill said. "They must have known that Eric is weak for the moment. They will try to breakdown the barricade again."

_They know? How?_

Sam closed the window and opened the door. "Drive fast, Compton. Make her safety as your first priority!"

Bill nodded.

In front of her very eyes, Sam changed into an eagle and flew away, leaving his clothes behind.

Sookie crawled into the back seat and sat beside Chow. She closed the door.

"Are you ready, Sook?" Bill asked.

"Yes." Sookie buckled her self.

Then like a flash his car shot through the woods. Sookie wanted to hold on something just in case something might happen but it wasn't necessary. Bill was a very good driver. His car ran smoothly even when the needle pointed at 125 mph. Deeper and deeper into the woods, Chow let his fangs out. Sookie didn't see Bill's face but somehow she believed that Bill's fangs were also out.

Approaching Northman Mansion, Sookie saw a man standing in the middle of the road.

"Hang tight, People!" said Bill.

The car ran faster and faster. Sookie held her breath when Bill rammed through that man. Without stopping the car he continued driving. Sookie turned around to see what happened to that man. She saw him lying on the side of the road. She wanted to say to Bill if he could stop the car, when she saw that man slowly got up on his feet again; and with a blink of an eye, he changed into a tiger and started chasing the car.

From left and right wolves and other animals chased the car, some of them even jumped on the car. Sookie grabbed Chow's arm. Chow touched her hand and nodded as if he wanted to assure her that he would protect her. Bill was in high alert. He didn't look to the right or left, he simply drove away, following the curves of the street without having any problems. More and more members of the pack were seen on the road, trying to stop the car. But Bill could escape from it like a professional racing driver escaping his opponent. Sookie didn't hear any sound but the sound of the engine but she was certain that those animals must have screamed or howled.

Suddenly from the direction of Northman Mansion came another pack of wolves and attacked the pack which were attacking the car. Sookie could see how those animals jumping, biting and dragging each other.

The gate was getting nearer and like an arrow the car went through as soon as it opened. Bill jumped out of the car, took Sookie out, grabbed her on the waist and as if she was a feather, he ran to the house. The gate was immediately closed behind them.

Bill put her down gently as soon as they were near the house. "Stay inside."

Sookie nodded. She ran inside and locked the door as soon as she was in. She leaned on the door to catch her breathe. Her knees were weak, her heart was racing and she was sweating; cold and a lot. Slowly but surely she slipped onto the floor and finally sat on the floor.

Maybe Arlene was correct right all. This assignment was too much for her. Maybe she should stop it meanwhile she still had a chance. But what about Aude? What did she want to say with her letter? Her letter, damn! She had forgotten about the box. She must have left it in the car.

Sookie took a deep breath. _Think. Think for one minute, Sookie. Think!_

What had Bill said? Normally people used the things - either names or dates that they loved or reminded them of their beloved ones as password. Aude loved Eric. It must have had something to do with Eric. But who was Hank? Besides her father, Eric was the only man in her life. Aude always called her father "Daddy", so it couldn't be him. Eric, her father and…Henry James. Aude's most beloved writer. She had even named Eric "Henry James" Northman. Most people that Sookie knew whose name was Henry ended up being called as "Hank". That's it. It had something to do with Henry James.

Slowly Sookie stood up. Computer. She needed a computer. She was not familiar with Henry James' work. She had no idea how many books he had written or even who he really was. Sookie ran to the library. Shit! There's no computer here. Sookie looked around and then something hit her head. She was in a library. Books! There must have been Henry James' books around here!

Sookie looked around and saw that Aude arranged her books alphabetically. _Clever little devil! _She went straight to "J" part. "Jaffrey K." "Jain A.".."James, Albert." "James, David."…."James, Henry."

Good. _An International Episode, Confidence, Eugene Pickering…._It must have anything to do with animal or bird. _In the Cage? _Nope. _The Beast in the Jungle? _Hmh, could it be? _The Death of the Lion…_ehm not sure…._The Wings of the Dove…_Bingo! Doves are birds. Oh no, she has two of them. Sookie put them down. One was dated 30th of August 1902, and the other was 21st of August 1902. Oh, what the heck, she could take both of them.

She ran to the kitchen. Sookie remember, the basement was dark. She wasn't sure if there would be lamps or not. She had to take candle or flashlight with her. Hastily she searched them in the drawers and found a small flashlight in one of them. Without wasting anymore time, she went to the storage room, opened the door to the basement and went down. With the help of the flashlight the basement didn't look so bad. The stairs were narrow but the handle was beautifully decorated with small figures and leaves. At the end of the stairs was a room, surprisingly, quite big. But it was empty, except a coffin at the corner, and a door. Sookie pointed her flashlight on the door. It was decorated with rambling ivy and two doves. Eric must have been behind that door. Carefully, Sookie touched the ivy, but nothing happened. The Doves. The doves were the key. She touched the doves, but still nothing happened. Maybe she had to turn it. Sookie grabbed the one of the doves, and tried to turn it, but it didn't bugde. She grabbed the other, and clack. The door moved to the side and it was replaced by another door. Except this time, it was a metal door with panel of numbers on it. Above the panel, there was an eight stripes LSD display.

Sookie took a deep breath. Three chances, Aude said. Okay, first try. 21-08-1902. Nope. The door didn't make a sound. The second date, 30-08-1902. Also nothing happened.

Sookie sat at the floor. The last chance, but what number? God! What?! Henry James' birthdate?! That was insane. No…that's not possible. The date of their mariage?

Sookie's head felt like exploding. Aarrgh! It would be too easy if she used their marriage date as the password. Anybody else would figure that out first. Then it had to be the birthdate of Henry James. Was it mentioned in the books? Sookie took the first book and searched for the Author's biography. Henry James…blah…blah…15th April 1843. That was it. _God, let it be it! _Sookie put that number. _God, let it be it._

Slowly but surely the door moved, made a brumm sound, but in Sookie's ears, it was like an angel's voice.

Sookie aimed the flashlight inside the room behind the door. She let out a scream when she saw a red figure lying on the floor. "Eric!"

************


	28. New Life

Twenty-Seven

New Life

The hours seemed to last forever.

Sookie took Eric into her arms, put his head gently on her laps and wiped off the blood that covered his face. "I am here, Eric." She whispered. "I am here." She didn't want to cry, she wanted Eric to know that he could count on her, especially now, when he needed her the most. But as if her eyes had had their own thought, tears ran down on her cheeks, flowing slowly and fell onto Eric's face.

"Sta..ck…" Eric's lips moved.

"I am here, Eric." Sookie cried harder but at the same time she was also laughing. It's crazy that she could do it together like that. "I am here…"she kissed his head.

His eyes were closed and perhaps it was only her wishful thinking, but she saw him smiling.

Sookie sat there and wait. She didn't want to move, she didn't want to leave him alone. She wouldn't leave him alone, not anymore.

When finally Bill and Alcide came, they had to take her away from him by forced, because she wouldn't let go of him. Her hands clammed Eric's body so tight, as if they had become a part of it. Both Bill and Alcide had to convinced her more than three times that Eric was fine before she finally let them lift Eric and take him to Aude's room.

Bill filled the bathtube with hot water and carefully put Eric inside.

"I'll take care of him." Sookie said. "I'll call you if I need any help."

Bill nodded and left the room.

Carefully and thoroughly Sookie washed him. Removing the blood from his hair, his face, down to his neck. His skin was as smooth as before but he wasn't cold anymore. In fact, he was warm, just like her.

"You are a stubborn bastard." Sookie said. "Selfish stubborn bastard. You nearly killed Pam, Godric, Aude and me! I hope you're satisfied now!"

Sookie scrubbed his shoulder gently. "How a man can be this stupid I will never understand! You're a good looking guy, hot and able to live forever, and yet you choose to be human, just to be able to say goodbye to your wife! If it's not stupid, then I don't know what…." _But somehow it's romantic. It's childish and possibly also cheesy, but romantic._

Her hand reached his stone hard stomach. "If you can open your eyes and move around already, I am going to kill you!" she removed his brief, cleaned up his gracious plenty carefully, then down to his legs. "I don't know how I still can stand you and even give you a bath like this! I should've left you alone! You deserve to be punished for your stubbornness! You know what it took to break your stupid code?! Jeez…I need coffee!"

"Sookie…" suddenly Eric called her name.

Sookie turned around. Eric opened his eyes already. She couldn't help but to laugh and to cry. "Yes, Eric?"

"Shut up." He smiled. "You're ruining my bath."

Sookie called Bill for help to take Eric out of the bathtube and put him on the bed. Then she took a bathrobe out of the closet, and put it on him. Eric complained about his throat. He felt like he was dried out. It was sore, he said. He had never felt like this before.

Sookie stood in front of him. She didn't know whether to laugh or to cry. It seemed like that the magic or the potion worked. She was looking at Eric, the human. And no Eric the vampire anymore. She went to the bathroom, took the glass Aude used for brushing her teeth, put some water in it and return to Eric. She helped him sitting. "Drink it, Eric. You're thirsty."

Eric opened his mouth and swallowed the water. He caughed. "What was that?"

"Water."

He opened his eyes. Clearly he was surprised. "Water?! I want more." He took the glass from Sookie's hand and drank the water.

"Slowly, Eric…slowly…Your body has to adjust to everything first."

But Eric didn't want to listen. He asked for more water. Sookie had to run to the bathroom several times, before Eric stopped drinking. The result was Eric threw up and the water he had just drank, wet the bed.

"Oh, baby…"

"Never call me 'baby'." Eric hissed.

Sookie looked at him fondly. His skin wasn't as pale as it used to be. But the rest was the same, his bright blue eyes, long hair and cocky attitude.

"Come here." He said. "Lay down beside me and sleep with me." His voice was soft and low.

"This is Aude's bed." Sookie said.

"She will understand." He said. "I only want to feel you. I need to feel you so that I know, that this isn't a dream."

Sookie came to the bed, climbed on it and lay herself down beside Eric. She also wanted to be with him, to feel him, so that when she woke up tomorrow, she'd know, that it wasn't a dream.

Their faces were so closed to each other. Sookie couldn't imagine what had happened to him down there inside his vault. Somehow it made her sad not to be able to be by his side when the things happened. She knew, it's nonsense. Godric and Eric had locked the vault from inside with reasons. They must have the urge to go out, to free themselves from the pain they were having.

Warm breath touched her face.

Sookie was a bit shocked but then she realized…Eric was breathing. Really breathing with air coming out from his lungs. Curiously she put her ears on his chest. Bum bum, bum bum, bum bum…he had a beating heart!

"Stackhouse, what are you doing?"

Sookie looked up to him. His eyes were closed and there was a smile on his lips. "I am listening to your heart." She said with an excitement she couldn't hide. Sookie put her hand on it. "It's beating."

Eric murmured something. Sookie couldn't ask him to repeat it because he fell asleep afterward and snored. Jeez, it was loud!

************

When Sookie opened her eyes, Eric wasn't beside her anymore. What time was it? She looked around but she couldn't find any clock. It couldn't be morning already, because she didn't hear any birds singing and she didn't see sunlight either.

She got up, put on a bathrobe and went downstairs. She thought Eric wouldn't be able to move afterward, like with what happened to Godric. Hadn't Bill said that Godric needed rest afterward?

Was this potion or magic working anyhow?

Sookie found Eric in the kitchen with Alcide. He was sitting on the sofa like a sack of potatoes. His eyes were closed and he looked like he was out of breath.

"What happened?"

"I don't know." Alcide said. "One of my men found him on the floor. It seemed like he fell from the stairs."

"My stomach is painful." Eric said. His voice was trailing. "It makes strange noises too."

Sookie and Alcide looked at each other. "Hungry." Both of them said it at the same time.

"What?"

"You're hungry." Sookie said. "I'll make something for you."

"I want to have what Aude always has." Eric said. "The bread. I want to taste the bread."

"I am not sure if your stomach is able to handle solid food already, Eric." Sookie said.

"Let him try." Alcide said. "If he dies because of it, the better it will be. Bread: The Mighty Eric Northman's bane." Then he laughed. His laugh sounded like a hyena's.

Sookie couldn't stop herself from laughing too. Somehow it was good to hear somebody's laughter under the circumstances.

"Shut up." Eric said. "Both of you."

Watching Eric eating gave Sookie an amazing feeling. How his face was changing with every bite he had and the sound of his mouth chewing, it was like watching a baby eating for the first time. Every taste was a new taste which aroused his curiousity. "I want to try your Grandmother's pie too." He said between his munches. "Or any other food that you like."

Sookie asked him if he wanted to return to his bed but Eric said no. "I want to see my first sunrise." He said.

"Don't rush everything, Eric. There's still a lot of time for you. You need some rest." Sookie said.

"Sookie is right, Eric." Alcide said. "Let me carry you to the bed. You have to sleep."

Eric wanted to protest but his eyes beat him. Before he opened his mouth, his eyes moved rapidly and then closed. Soon he fell asleep again.

Carefully Alcide lifted him and took him to the bed. He covered him with a blanket. "Poor man," he said. "I hope she's worth it."

_O yeah, definitely. Aude Dubois is one of a kind. Just like Eric Northman._

"You'd better sleep too, Sookie. It's still too early to wake up."

But Sookie couldn't sleep anymore.

"What is going on, Alcide?" Sookie asked when they were alone in the kitchen, drinking coffee and waiting for the sunrise.

"The Rogues tried to enter the ground again last night." He said. "Thanks to Merlotte, we were able to prepare ourselves."

"Who are these Rogues? Why did they attack you, attack this place?"

"The Rogues are from different kind of weres, who work for money. They don't need any reason to attack people or places. If the price fits, they will do it."

"I know what werewolves are…"

"Do you?" Alcide shot her a smile. His eyes were twinkling.

_Damn! I will give anything to know what's inside his head now.._

"From movies," Sookie continued it quickly. She hoped her face wasn't red because Alcide grinned so devilishly. "But I don't know what weres are."

"Weres are those who can shift their shapes into an animal, but only one. Merlotte can change into whatever he likes but he prefers a dog." Alcide snorted. "A dog!"

"You and Sam know each other very well, don't you?"

"Yes." Alcide looked like he was thinking of something. "Since a long time ago."

"What happened?"

"A woman, what else?" he smiled. "It's stupid, well, everybody makes mistakes."

"Alcide..did you find out who had attacked me?"

"No." he said. "Either he left town, or he's hiding. I am not sure. It's a pity. Because I'd really like to teach him a lesson."

"What happened to Sam, Bill and Chow? Are they alright?"

"Yes, they are. The Rogues stopped the fight shortly after Bill entered the ground. It seemed like they only wanted to stop you from entering the ground. Somebody didn't want you to help Eric and I can't figure out why."

"What do you think will happen to Eric? He is a human now. Do you think he will be in this condition forever?"

"I don't know, Sook. But my father used to say, there are things in this world that should be left alone and old magics like what Eric used now is one of them. There are always consequences and to be honest with you, the rogues are the last thing I would worry about. I would worry about that old magic and start thinking about how to deal with it."

"You scared me, Alcide."

"I am sorry." Alcide smiled apologetically. "But you are tied with him. I think it's only fair that you know."

Sookie drank the last drop of her coffee. But like her own thoughts, the coffee stuck somewhere in the middle of her throat. What would happen to her? What would happen to Eric?

The sun rose slowly on the east. The darkness disappeared and the sky became bright and blue.

Sookie looked at the stairs that led to the the bedroom. She couldn't help but wonder how Eric would face his new life now and also wonder how to tell him the bad news about Aude.

Somehow she believed the bright sky on the east wouldn't lead her to any bright hours today.

*****************


	29. The First Night

**Author's Note: The song that Sookie sang was written by Sir Harold Boulton (1884). The title: _"All Through the Night"_. Copy Right, unknown. It is an old Welsh Folksong, the original title is "_Ar Hyd y Nos"._**

Twenty-Nine

The First Night

The soft light of the evening sun fell on Eric's body like a dancer's movement. Gentle and carefully touched that pale pink torso, creating a view of a beautiful sillhouette of a Greek Statue.

Like always, Eric wore only his underwear – this time it was a pair of black boxers. Standing gracefully at the window with his back faced to Sookie he became unreal to her. His long blond was touched by the breeze, floating on the air made him look elegant and so poised.

Eric had slept the whole day. Sookie was worried to see him sleeping so deep on the bed like that. It looked like his chest didn't move at all. She had to put her hand on his chest to check if it moved or not and felt relieved when she felt his heart beat steadily.

Suddenly he turned around. His face was wet from tears. "Isn't it beautiful?"

"What?"

"The sun."

Sookie came closer to him. "Yes, it is."

"I wish Aude was here, with us." He smiled. "It will shock her to death to see me walking under the sun. I can't wait to see her open her mouth and not able to say anything. Like what you do sometimes…"

Sookie hugged him tightly. His body was warm but not as warm as hers now. For her, it was a bit cold actually. "Don't you want to eat anything, Eric?"

"I am not hungry." He said. He turned around. "I want to go to Leclerq." He said. "I want to see Aude…" he grinned. "I can't wait to see her…"

_How can I tell him about Aude without destroying his own happiness of being human again?_

"You're sad."

Sookie looked up to him. "I am not." Sookie tried to smile. "I am happy for you and Aude."

Eric kissed her. "Liar." He said and then he lifted her. "Oh-ho, you're heavy." He was out of balance and then they fell on the floor. "Ouch! My back hurts!."

"I am not heavy!" Sookie wanted to stand up, but Eric caught her hand and with one roll, she was already beneath him.

"You are so beautiful…and you're also curvy…just the way I like it." Then he kissed her.

Sookie ran her hands down his back. It was amazing how his warm temperature made his skin feel different. It was softer, her fingers become more sensitive and Eric seemed to be aroused more easily. Sookie could feel how hard he was through his black boxer had become pushing her jeans.

"Let's go to your room." He said, getting up.

_He still doesn't want to do it here, in Aude's bedroom, not even on its floor…_

Instead of walking away, Eric sat on the floor. He pulled her close and held her tight.

Sookie held him back. She must accept that this man loved his wife and he didn't want to betray his wife by having sex with another woman in her room meanwhile his wife was still alive. It was hard but she had to be able to accept that. Slowly Sookie released his hug. "Let's go." She said.

Eric looked at her as if he wanted to be sure. When he saw that she was smiling, he got up. Suddenly his body started shaking. For a while, Sookie thought it was because he had stood up too fast.

"My chest…" he said. "It's painful…"

"Eric…"

He grabbed his chest and moved backward looking for something to hold.

"Eric…"

He grabbed his chest tighter and looked like he wanted to throw up. He did. A stream of blood came out from his mouth, splashed her face and the floor. Eric was limp for a while and then fell to the floor. His legs and hands moved uncontrollably. God, he was having a seizure!

"Alcide!!" Sookie called out Alcide's name. "Alcide! Help!!"

Nobody came. Alcide must have been tired from last night. He must have been sleeping by now. She could run and try to find Alcide but then she must leave Eric alone. Seeing Eric like that, she didn't have the heart do it. God, what should she do?

Sookie stood there and watched him for she didn't know how long until senses came to her. She did the only thing she could. She put his head on her laps, tried to make him as comfortable as possible, and sang a song Gran always sang when she couldn't sleep.

_Sleep, my child, and peace attend thee,_

_All through the night;_

_Guardian angels God will send thee,_

_All through the night;_

_Soft the drowsy hours are creeping,_

_Hill and vale in slumber sleeping,_

_I my loving vigil keeping,_

_All through the night_

The sun set in the west. The darkness fell in hurry and covered the place in once. Sookie was still on the floor, holding Eric who was lying. He didn't move at all. His body was getting colder and colder.

Sookie felt her hands and laps were numb from holding him. They were also wet from the tears that ran down like rain. Her lips were trembled and her voice was sombre, but she kept on singing. She didn't know why she did it. She just knew that when she heard that song, she felt peaceful. Somehow, she hoped that Eric would feel the same too. If he must die this day…then let him die in peace.

_Hark, a solemn bell is ringing,_

_Clear through the night;_

_You, my love, are heav'nward winging,_

_Home through the night._

_Earthly dust from off thee shaken,_

_By good angels art though taken;_

_Soul immortal shalt though waken,_

_Home through the night._

"From where do you know that song?"

A soft voice made Sookie turn around. It was Godric and Pam.

Pam ran toward Eric. "Master…" she looked at Sookie. Tears ran down on her cheeks. She sat down and touched his face. "My dear master…" Then she kissed him and sucked at his mouth.

Sookie looked at her in awe. What was she doing?!

"Pam…" Godric's voice changed from soft one into a growl.

Like a little child who was being scolded at, Pam lifted her face. Her mouth was bloody. With a speed which couldn't follow by eyes, Godric took Pam, pushed her to the wall and kissed her – or at least that's what Sookie thought when she saw it, but no. Godric sucked her mouth, because after that, he bent over at the window and spitted out the blood. Without turning around, he said. "Please leave the room, Sookie."

Gently Sookie put Eric's head on the floor, and slowly she got up. Pam had to help her stand up because her legs were completely numb.

Waiting in the kitchen, Sookie's mind was wandering. She asked herself what was the purpose of all of these. Eric was dying, so was Aude. Others had nearly killed. She didn't know how Davydov was, but she believed he wasn't in the better condition, either. The love that Eric had for Aude was a kind of love that would destroy those who possessed it. It became dangerous, namely because it was destructive. Was it worth? Why had Godric agreed with it, knowing that they shared the same blood, he would also face the same danger?

What were these vampires for beings? They brought nothing but danger and death, and yet why she couldn't resist their presence, their charms, their wills. Their? No, it's more like Eric's. She couldn't resist Eric and the things around him; his charm, his presence…his touch.

"He'll be alright, Sookie." Godric's voice filled the room.

Sookie turned around. Godric's mouth was covered with blood, but he looked relieved. "It's his first day, he should have been more careful. He's not strong enough yet."

"I want to see him."

"Pamela is taking care of him." He said. Sookie wanted to talk back but the authority in his voice stopped her. "Come. You need some fresh air."

Cold wind of October touched Sookie's hair as she and Godric walked in the garden. Sookie hugged herself to give a bit warm to her body. Meanwhile Godric walked as if it was nothing. His thin t-shirt was blown by the wind but he didn't seem to be bothered.

"I want to thank you, Sookie." Godric said. " To be by him in this difficult moment. You really care about Eric, don't you?"

"I guess I do."

"He's always the lucky one, to be surrounded by women like you, Aude and Pamela." Godric smiled. "I tried to do what he did but it always turned out to be ridiculous. Women always treated me like a little child, a boy who needed the attention and love of a mother, and not a woman. And I always wonder why."

Sookie looked at him. Godric looked indeed very young. No wonder that many women had mistaken him for a child.

"Eric has behaved like a child in the past but women liked him anyway. Except with Aude. Aude was a child herself when he married her, therefore he was forced to act like a grown-up with her." Then Godric laughed. "I remember, he came to me one day, when they were just married, and he complained that his wife behaved like a child. She got very jealous when she caught him dancing around with women and drank from them. She locked herself in the room for almost a week and didn't let him touch her. He couldn't drink neither from her nor from other women, because Aude would get more and more jealous. He had to drink from men, and Eric didn't enjoy drinking from them so much. The women's blood tastes always better for him."

_Hah, and I wonder why…_

"I said to him that time, _now you know what I feel. _I was in Washington at that time and they were in New York. He flew for almost one hour only to complain about his wife, can you imagine that?"

_He must have been very desperate but yeah, I can imagine that._

"When Aude was around forty, she did the same again. She felt that Eric didn't give her enough attention. She felt that Eric took advantage of the freedom that she gave him. He drank too much from the other women but not from her. He thought that Aude was being unfair and childish, locked her self up like that. He also thought that it would be a week like before but he miscalculated the behaviour of his stubborn wife. It was around a month before Aude finally forgave him. Lucky for him, I was also in New York at that time. He didn't have to fly that far and this time, it was Aude who ran after him, because he stayed with me for some days.

They are crazy about each other and I believe they will always be."

Godric asked her to sit down on the bank.

"Was that the reason why you agreed with his planning, knowing that it would possibly kill him?"

"No. I wouldn't let him going through this, had I not known that he has your blood in his body. You have a Fae blood, Sookie. I don't know who your parents are but I can sense that your blood is the strongest of their kind. With your blood in him, he will be safe from death. Besides, Aude and you have the oldest magic of all within you that would protect him from any harm during the transformation process."

"But I don't know any magic."

"Yes, you do. Love, Sookie. You and Aude love him." Godric took her hand. "I know it sounds banal and easy. But it is never banal or easy with love. You can neither predict nor control love. Love comes and goes as it pleases. Love changes you, protects you sometimes even encourages you to do things you never thought you would do.

I've lived too long to understand and feel the magic of love. I've taken advantage of my eternal life that I forgot love can also destroy you. I should've said no when Eric told me that he wanted to marry Aude in our way. Binding himself with her like this."

"Aude has broken the bond." Sookie said. "Eric promised me to break his when it's all over."

Godric looked surprise. "Did he?"

"Yes. Why?"

"He didn't want to do it, even when I told him so."

"You're his maker. Isn't he supposed to obey your command?"

"We are beyond that part, Sookie. I've never told him to do things he didn't want to do." Then he continued, "Maybe one day I will."

"Bill Compton told me that Eric's friend was the one who told him about this magic and the mushrooms. Do you know who it might be?"

Godric didn't answer immediately. His pale grey eyes stared at the sky. There's sadness in those eyes that made him suddenly look older. "Yes. Francesco Allevi."

Why did that name sound familiar? Sookie heard that name before but from where?

"I don't know from where he got the knowledge but it seems to work. I am not surprised that he knew, he is well-known and well-liked among the Wiccans, therefore he must have traded knowledge with them." Godric looked at her. "Even then, I want to apologize to you on the behalf of my son's name." he said.

Sookie felt very strange to hear Godric called Eric 'my son'. He looked much younger than him and yet he called him 'son'.

"I should've said no but I miscalculated the power of the spell." He smiled. "Old man's mistake."

That was even stranger than calling Eric 'my son'.

"Did Eric know the risk of the spell?"

"Yes. He would've called me and asked me to come, even when Bill hadn't come to find me. Eric knew he would put Pamela's life in danger. He loves her too, you know. He will never admit it but I know he does." Godric stood up. "Let's go and see him. I think he would be better by now."

They went inside.

"Godric, you asked about the song that I sang when you came. Why?"

"I knew somebody who likes singing that song too. An old bugger named Niall. It's been a while since I heard that song. Hmh…I wonder…"

_About what?_

But Sookie didn't get a chance to ask because Godric's and her attention were taken away by the view in front of them.

Eric and Pam were naked; kissing each other passionately and Pam's fangs were out and just about to be bored into Eric's neck. However, before that happened Godric had taken Pam away from Eric and threw her on the floor.


	30. Taken Part 1

**Author's Note: The Chapter "Taken" will be written in several chapters because the word "taken" has a lot of meanings to me and I want to explore it as wide as I can.**

**Again, thanks for Aurora and Net, and all of you for being patient with me. I will try to answer your questions by answering them in the plots. If you have questions, please do write them, they challenged my plots and give me ideas. A lot of hugs and kisses from Germany!  
**

**Thirty**

**Taken**

**Part 1**

Godric and Pamela were arguing or more Pamela was shouting at Godric and Godric was listening to her. Meanwhile Eric sat on the corner hugging his knees and shaking.

Sookie didn't understand a word they were saying because both of them spoke Old Norse. She could only see that Godric was furious. Some minutes ago, he had bared his fangs and his hands were in attack position until he realized that Eric was terrifying to see him. He took Pam's cloth, threw it to her and ordered her to wear it. Eric crawled away from both of them and sat on the corner not daring to look at any of them.

Sookie didn't understand anything that's going on. She felt like she was an outsider of a happy family and the members of the family didn't have the need or the decency to acknowledge her presence. Moreover, she felt like she's being used. By Eric, by Aude, and by every vampires she ever met…especially by Eric. Being tricked to drink his blood, being sucked so he could continue doing his mad plan and now after some minutes before he was almost dying he was all over Pam. Pam?! His secretary, his slave whom his wife trusted?! In her bedroom after all his refusal to do it with her?!

"Eric is a human now!" Pamela's voice was getting louder and all of sudden speaking in her British. "I can do whatever I damn please!" Clack! Her fangs were out and her claws were in attack position.

"Pamela Thiboult-Rames!" Godric was thunderous. Perhaps it was only Sookie's weary eyes but Godric looked bigger and menacing. The room became darker. She could see how shaken Pam was, and how Eric became smaller and smaller cuddling himself in the corner. "How dare you to raise your voice against me and how dare you to forget who your master is! I am not an unworthy subject of your loyalty; I am the master of your master. As his master I command you to come back to your senses!" His voice was loud and growled. Sookie's hair on the back of her neck was standing. Godric didn't look like a little child whose voice was like velvet but he looked more like a general who was facing a soldier who was committing mutiny.

Pamela was trembling. Tears ran down on her face. Her fangs were in and she fell on her knees. Then she crawled and hugged Godric's legs. "I am sorry, Godric. I am so sorry."

"Pamela, my child." Godric touched her hair. His voice was again soft and his figure returned to the small young boy Sookie saw earlier. "I know we are all afraid of losing him. I also know how much you love him but this isn't the way, my child. His whole body is full with poison. If you drank from him, you would die. You aren't strong enough to fight the poison, Pamela. You will go through that agony again and this time I might not be able to help you. Besides, he will need you when he returns. If you died now, who would help him through all his pain and confusion? Is there no more love in you for me that you would prefer to die now than to help me helping him?"

Pam was shaking from crying.

"And what do you think he would do if he ever found out that you glamoured him and made him to have sex with you in his wife's bedroom? You know how sacred this place for him is."

Her cry was louder.

Godric asked her to get up and then he hugged her.

Sookie changed her look from Godric and Pam then to Eric. She didn't know whether to stay there or to leave, moreover, she didn't know how she should react. Should she be angry at Pam? Should she be angry at Eric? Should she be angry at all?

Pam wiped off her blood tears. She released herself from Godric. "I am sorry, Sookie." She said. "I was mad at Aude and I wanted to punish her by making Eric do what would hurt her the most. I didn't consider you."

"I don't understand."

"Eric wasn't himself for some moments ago. I glamoured him, made him do what I wanted. What you just saw, it wasn't Eric. In fact, it wasn't me at all." She started crying again.

It took sometimes for Godric to calm her down. Afterward he asked them to leave the room so that he could take care of Eric.

"I don't really love him, actually." Pam said as they were in the kitchen waiting for Godric and Eric to come down. "Not as a man, if you know what I mean."

"You have a funny way to show it." Sookie said.

"Oh, I know. But that old wreckage can be so tempting some times." She smiled.

Sookie couldn't help but laugh. _Old wreckage? Yeah, somehow he is._

"I do hope you aren't mad at me. Not so many human come with quality like you. And I think he knows that too."

"No, I am not mad at you, if you don't do whatever you did with Eric again."

"Believe me, Luv. That would be the first and the last. Because I think, Godric would protect him now and he wouldn't let me out of his sight. Pity, I would like playing with that old wreckage a bit longer…not the way you think, of course."

"Of course." Sookie said, sarcastically.

"Don't worry, Sookie. There was something between us, Eric and me. But that was ages ago, Luv, in the beginning of my life as a vampire."

Sookie took a deep breath. Obviously, she had no choice but to take her words.

"He loves you, Sookie. I just hope he will admit it before it's too late."

_It would be lovely if I heard it straight from Eric's mouth and not from others. _Sookie sighed but...."What do you mean 'before it's too late'?"

Pam smiled but somehow Sookie felt it wasn't so genuine. She hid something. "Before you are tired of waiting for him to say it, of course."

_Yeah, of course._

When Godric asked Sookie to come to the room, she saw Eric was lying on the bed and sleeping. "It will take a while for him to adjust his new body, Sookie. It would be better if he sleeps."

"He has been sleeping the whole day."

"The longer he sleeps, the better it is for him." Godric said.

"Godric, you said to Pam that his body is still full with poison…"

"Yes, fortunately."

"Fortunately?"

"He will be left alone. No vampires or werewolves would dare to touch him."

"What about you and Pam? Both of you…"

Godric smiled. "We will be alright. Stay with him tonight, Sookie. He will need you."

"You will stay here, right?"

"No. Pam and I have to go. She will have a rough night tonight. It's better if we go somewhere far, away from everybody. I will ask Bill and Chow to stay here."

After having shower and something to eat, Sookie decided to turn in. She wanted to sleep and forget what she had just witnessed. She wanted to sleep in her own room but when she looked at Eric as she checked him for the last time, she changed her mind. Eric slept restlessly, moved from right to left and murmured things. He was having a nightmare.

Without making a sound, she climbed onto the bed.

Eric was sweating like crazy. His face, his neck and shoulder were wet. When Sookie removed the blanket so that the heat could leave the body, she saw that his bed was also wet. Sookie got down, took some towels and wiped off his sweat. She also put some towels under his body.

"Aude…" she heard Eric murmuring. "Aude…"

"She's alright, Eric." Sookie said. "We will go to see her, okay Buddy?" she wiped off the sweat on his forehead and felt scared when she saw how fast his eyes were moving. She knew there would be no doctor who could help him. Eric had to go through it alone. He had to win his 'battle' against the fever.

It went on the whole night. Eric moved around as if he was fighting an unseen enemy, his hands and feet kicking and trying to push something that wasn't there. He called out Aude's name several times loudly, he even got up and wanted to leave the room. Bill and Chow came to the room because of the loudness but strange, they didn't want to come close to Eric. They were afraid to get contact with Eric, just like what Godric said. Eric was poisonous. Everything that came out from Eric was poisonous: his sweat, his blood, everything. Sookie couldn't help but wonder what would happen to her now that she had touched and kissed him. She had swallowed some of his spit when they were kissing, whether it would endanger her body or not she simply had to wait. Sookie had to pin Eric down by herself which was very hard because Eric was such a big man meanwhile the two vampires watched her with an apologizing looks in their eyes.

It was almost dawn as his fever was down, and his body temperature was normal again. Sookie took all the wet towels to the bathroom and wanted to take out a t-shirt from the closet, when she heard a voice.

"Sookie…"

Sookie turned around to see Eric looking at her. He had opened his eyes and a smile was on his face.

"Hi, Lover." He said.

Sookie tried to smile. She came to the bed and gave him the t-shirt.

"I had a nightmare." He said as Sookie helped him putting the t-shirt on. "I dreamed Aude saying goodbye. You and I were there, standing in front of Leclerq. Aude was inside the building and waving goodbye. I tried to enter the ground but the guards didn't allow me. I wanted to break down the gate but you held my hands and stopped me from running inside. Aude kept on calling me and I wanted to be with her. Finally, I managed to break free from you and I ran to Aude but then in the middle of the road I stopped. I couldn't decide whether to continue running to Aude or came back to you. Aude was moving farther away from me, but you were staying there beside the gate and reaching out your hands to me." He smiled. His smile looked frantic and made his face paler.

"What did you do, in your dream?" Sookie rubbed his head with a towel.

"You have to stay with me to find out."

"I am staying with you."

His blue eyes emerged from the towel. "Good to hear that." He laid himself down. "I am very tired." He said.

"Then try to sleep again."

"The bed is wet."

"You sweat a lot."

"Can we sleep on your bed?"

"You want to?"

"Yes."

Slowly Sookie helped him to get off the bed and walked to her room. Seeing him walking carefully and feeling the weight of his body leaning on her made her want to tease him, and she did. "You do look like old wreckage."

"Was Pam here?"

It seemed like Pam had called him "old wreckage' often but why he didn't remember that Pam had been here? Somehow Sookie felt relieved. Pam had told the truth.

"Yes, she was here with Godric."

"Poor girl." He said. "Was she alright?"

"Yes she was." Again, Sookie lied. "But they couldn't stay long."

Eric sat down on the bed. Sookie helped him lift his legs.

"I am glad that you are here, Stackhouse." Eric said. "Of all people, I am glad to have you here."

*******************


	31. Taken Part 2

**Thirty-One**

**Taken**

**Part 2**

The sun was high as Sookie woke up. Its light went through the window and touched Eric's pale legs. He was still sleeping and snoring. Sookie chuckled. She never imagined that she would have an ex-vampire sleeping beside her, and how he snored! All those horror movies writers would find it amusing to know a snoring vampire!

She went to the bathroom and turned on the shower. She didn't sleep much and she felt like she needed a real long hot shower. A shoulder massage would be preferable. She turned her neck in circles and she swore she heard all her neck bones cracking. This job took a lot out of her, mentally and physically.

Sookie turned around to take the soap when she saw a figure standing there, watching her. Ugh! It was Eric. She cursed the shower for having a glass door instead of a curtain but at the same time, she also cursed herself for losing her telepathic ability so that she couldn't tell what Eric was thinking right now. She wanted to ask what he was doing there but it was obvious what he was doing. His eyes were following every curve that her body had with sparks in them. Strangely, he neither smiled, nor moved. Sookie thought – more likely hoped, he would open the door and join her.

Then he left the bathroom.

Sookie knew she shouldn't feel like that – aroused and at the same time disappointed with Eric's reaction. His body was still full of poison, Godric said. She shouldn't have any physical contact with him, especially not body liquid contact. But why she couldn't tell her body to react differently every time Eric laid his eyes on her?!

Quickly she finished her shower, covered herself with a towel and went out. Eric wasn't in the room when she was out of the bathroom. Sookie went to the swimming pool but he wasn't there either. Almost running she went to Aude's room and there he was. Sitting on the bed, looking at a photo. He lifted his head when he saw her.

"It's our wedding photo." He said. "We didn't keep so many of them because of my face."

Sookie came near.

"She's so beautiful." Eric smiled. "She was and is beautiful." He gave her the photo.

Sookie looked and saw how young Aude was. She wore a white wedding dress, her dark hair was down and she had a flowery tiara on it. Eric wore a grey suits and a fedora hat. He looked exactly the same. He didn't age a single day. "I thought vampires couldn't be photographed."

"That's why nobody thought that I was one." He said. He took Sookie's hands and pulled her closer to him. He opened his legs so that Sookie could stand between them. Their legs touched each other, soft but surely, it aroused her more. Sookie gave the photo back to him, which he put on the desk carefully.

For a moment, they looked at each other. His eyes were hard. Eric had made up his mind. Sookie didn't know about what but she knew he just did.

"Will you wait for me until it's all over, Sookie?" he asked.

"Yes, Eric. I'll be with you till the end."

"No, you misunderstand my question. Will you wait for me?"

"Yes, I'll wait for you. I'll be with you after you break your bond."

"I'll break it as soon as I say goodbye to Aude." He said. "My body won't stay like this forever. Soon the magic will wear off and I'll be a vampire again."

"I don't mind to have you as a man." Sookie said. "But if you want me to wait for you to be together with me until you become a vampire again, I'll wait."

"Good. That's what I want to hear." Softly he grabbed her neck and kissed her, and before too long, they fell onto the bed. Sookie was on top of him. Loosely, her towel was falling down like a leaf, following the shape of her body, showing her proud figure to his eyes.

Eric breathed heavily; surely, he was also aroused. His hands were now on her hips. Sookie could feel them trembing. "I want to go to town today." He said. "Having something to eat with you and then visit the Little Devil. Want to join me swimming, Stackhouse?"

Sookie bent down to kiss him. Gently she caressed his upper lip and in purpose she didn't touch his lower lip because she wanted him to do it.

"Sookie…" she heard him sighing and then he answered her kiss. Soft and tender his tongue carefully touched the inner part of her mouth before it sucked her own tongue into his mouth. "You promised me to wait." He said when he let her go. "Don't tempt me to break my promise to Aude not to have any other woman on her bed…at least until I say goodbye to her…please, I might not be able to keep it this time…" Then he kissed her again, passionately. "Please…"

Sookie broke the kiss. She didn't want Eric to regret what they would do later on. He had to go away from her now; otherwise, she wasn't sure if they could stop. "You'd better go have a shower." She said. "Use cold water." She believed she could use one too

Eric got off the bed and then went to the bathroom. Sookie heard him screaming very loud when the water ran. "Shit!!"

Eric put a black t-shirt, jeans and wanted to put on his bright yellow shoes when Sookie shook her head. He opened the door of his shoes closet widely. Sookie almost couldn't believe her eyes to see how many shoes he had, and not only that, to see what kind of shoes he had. To describe them accurately, there were two pairs of black shoes, three pairs of brown ones and the rest were pairs which so colourful that only Lafayette could call them 'shoes'.

He put on a pair of bright red basketball shoes from a famous mark. Sookie wanted to ask him to change them with the normal black ones but avoiding Eric chose other shoes which colours could blind her eyes, she swallowed her spit. She should have stayed with the bright yellow ones!

He took out his brown leather jacket and Sookie had to take a deep breath to control her libido, which suddenly jumped. This man was a real breath taker and he was literally. Because when he saw her with open mouth (that was what he said), he pulled her to his arm and kissed her long and passionately. Who wouldn't drop their jaws if they saw such a good-looking man like him? Every colour he put on did nothing else but enhanced his beauty. Even a simple black tee already did magic. He looked like one of those rock stars who were able to sweep away girls' feet only by looking at them.

"Wow," he said when he let her go. Like her, Eric was also out of breath. "My head, it's turning." He said. "I never felt like this when I kissed a woman."

"There are a lot of things you have to learn, Eric. You're like a baby for the moment, everything is new to you. The air, the water, people…food. Isn't it exciting to discover the world again?"

He brushed his hair with his hand. "Could be."

Sookie took his hand and kissed his cheek. "Let's go." She couldn't wait to see his reaction to small or big things that he would see. His hand pressed her hand very strongly. Eric was nervous, even when he didn't want to admit it.

"Oh, my eyes!" Eric shouted when they reached the kitchen. "It hurts!" he tried to close his eyes with his hands.

The sun was very bright today, shining through the kitchen window and hitting Eric's face.

"I can't see!"

"Sit down here, Eric." She took him back to the stairs, which were less bright. "You wait here. I will look for sunglasses for you."

Sookie ran to Tara's office and asked her if she had sunglasses. She said no, but one of Alcide's men did. Sookie almost refused the sunglasses when she saw them. The sunglasses had yellow frames and big black round glasses. She believed they would cover his whole face if he put them on it, but there was no other choice.

Eric put the sunglasses on. "Now it's better."

As they were stepping out of the house, Eric reached out his hands, as if he wanted to touch the rays of the sun. He moved his fingers like a dancer moved his. "It's beautiful." He said. His voice was hoarse. "It's beautiful."

"Who is that?" Tara asked her when she saw Eric.

"Mrs. Northman's…grandson." Sookie said.

"I don't know that Mrs. Northman has children."

"Not exactly 'grandson'. He is the son of Mrs. Northman's second cousin twice removed."

Tara looked at her, clearly confused. Sookie was also confused and shocked to find out how easy it was for her to lie. What the heck was 'second cousin twice removed'?

Eric took his car out of the garage and moved his head as a sign for Sookie to get in. He looked very funny with his glasses but Sookie tried her best not to laugh. At the gate, Alcide stopped them. His eyebrows were twisted as he saw Eric's glasses. "It's too dangerous for you to leave the Mansion alone, Eric." He said.

"I don't want to stay inside the house anymore, Alcide. I have done that for a thousand years already."

"The road to the town is not safe, Eric. Sookie, tell him that."

Sookie looked at Alcide and then Eric. Eric wouldn't listen to anybody, especially not now. _Sorry, _she mouthed it at Alcide.

"I'll call Merlotte to watch over you." He said. He gave a sign to his men to open the door. "Just stay on the road."

"I don't need a shifter to watch over me." Eric grumbled.

_But I do._ Sookie thought.

The Red ran on the street like a flash. Sookie had to hold the door's handle tight just to make herself feel secure. Jeez, these vampires! They drove like maniacs! However, like Bill, Eric was also a good driver. His car moved like a snake following the curves.

A song in a foreign language filled the car. The voice of the singer was unique. It's a bit out of tune but still he's very emotional when he sang it. Eric sang along with him.

"What is that for a song?" Sookie asked.

"Swedish." He said. "About a man who loves a woman so much that he hates himself because of it."

"You are too melodramatic." Sookie said.

"I don't say that I like the song." But his eyes were saying different thing. He looked sad for a second. "It's a bit difficult to get Swedish songs here in Bon Temps. So I take what I can get." Then he continued singing. The same out of tune and the same emotional like the singer. That song must have hit him very much. It sounded like it described his feelings perfectly.

Suddenly he stopped the car. "I know this place." He said. Then he opened the door.

"Eric, Alcide said…"

Bam! Eric slammed the door.

Sookie got out. Eric was standing there with his hands wide open. "Yes, I know this place." Then he walked away.

Sookie returned to the car to take the key, closed the door and hurriedly followed Eric. Where was he going?

Eric walked farther away from the road. Sookie was behind him. She felt very stupid when she realized that she left her purse in the car. There was nothing valuable in her purse except her cell phone.

"Eric, where are you going?"

Eric stopped under an apple tree. "This is where I met Aude for the first time. I remember the smell of the fruits. What is this for a tree?"

"Apple tree."

"And not so far from here was the trap." He walked to the South.

But it was almost sixty years ago and he had been a vampire. What he understood under 'not so far' was definitely different from what Sookie - as a human, understood. After around fifteen minutes of walking, Eric found the place – or as he believed, it had been the place. Sookie didn't see anything but high wild grass and some trees.

"It's been almost sixty years, Eric. How can you be sure that nothing has changed?"

"The company bought this place some years after my marriage." He looked around. "Nobody touches the woods and my house since then. From here, I had to go to West to reach the cave." Then he walked to the West.

Sookie walked along, following Eric's big steps.

The trees were getting bigger and closer to each other. The air became thinner and wet. Sookie had to stop to catch her breath, meanwhile Eric walked like nothing mattered. Didn't he feel tired, Sookie wondered. He didn't eat, he didn't drink either. Somehow, he had to feel thirsty, especially after sweating like crazy last night.

Suddenly Sookie felt some strong wind passing behind her. She turned around. She didn't see anything except trees. She felt the hair on the back of her neck standing up. Sookie walked faster. "Eric…" she called his name but Eric was already far in the front. Without turning left or right, Sookie ran. Now it wasn't only strong wind that she felt passing her by, she swore that wind was following her. She even heard 'that wind' jumping from one tree to the other. She was sure now, it wasn't wind. It was somebody ….or something. "Eric!!" she called out his name.

Eric was nowhere to be found.

Sookie looked around. She wasn't familiar with this place, in fact, she didn't know anything about this place. The trees were big and up high blocking the sky. The sun couldn't get through the thick leaves that looked like weaved each other and formed some kind of caps for the trees. The air was getting thinner; she could feel it in her chest. She had difficulty to breathe not only from running but because there was almost no air – at least that was how she felt.

That strong wind blew again. Sookie swore she saw the leaves on the branches up there moved. Was it normal wind or was it something invisible…something invisible? Jeez, she really had to stop watching horror movies…suddenly her nose smelt something sweet…like perfume…Sookie had goose bumps on her skin. She turned around. Nobody was here to see.

Clack.

She heard the sound of steps. Somebody had stepped on dried wood.

Clack.

"Eric…" she whispered. "Where are you?"

Sookie moved back to find a tree to duck to see who was coming at her.

From behind the trees in front of her, emerged two big…foxes? Could foxes get that big? Normally they were not bigger than the span of her hands…but what she saw here…they were bigger than Rottweilers! Their fur were red all over except on the tips of their bushy tails. One of them had black tip on the tail and the other was white. And they were approaching her. Weren't foxes supposed to be scared of human? But why now they were approaching her, snarling and baring their teeth.

"Eric!!" Sookie moved backwards and unwillingly put her back on the tree. She looked around to see if she could find sticks from dry wood but there was no such a thing. There was not even a twig lying around. "Eric!!" She wanted to run but those two foxes walked forward and with one leap they jumped at her. Sookie closed her eyes and tried to protect her face with her hand.

But those jumps never reached her. She waited for a moment before she dared herself to open her eyes. In front of her, two people out of nowhere were fighting the foxes. They used some kind of stick to chase the foxes away. One was a woman, the other was a man but they looked alike. Twins. Both of them had long black hair, blazing green eyes and the colour of their skin…Sookie couldn't describe it. It's like ivory, brownish yellow, as if they were living under the sun all the time….and they moved like dancers. Their thin clothes were blowing in the air following every move they made.

With one blow, two of them managed to hit the black tipped tail fox and threw it on the air before it landed on the ground. Dead – or at least it didn't move anymore. The white tipped tail fox looked at them and then ran away. They didn't chase it but turned around and looked at Sookie.

Wow, they were beautiful! The man could be a model at any time! He has a square face, very strong jaw, but the whole structure of his face was simply amazing. His eyes were small but sharp. And so was the woman.

"Are you okay?" the woman asked her in a very sing song voice.

Sookie nooded. She was shaking but she felt all right now. "My friend…I don't know where he is…" Eric was too weak for the moment. If there were also foxes or any other animals attacking him…God…don't let anything happen to him…"I have to find him."

"Follow me." Said the man. "Any stranger who enters our ground can be easily found."

_Good to hear that!_

They moved swiftly. Sookie had to run after them to keep up. When the woman saw that she was far behind, she returned and took her hand. Suddenly her steps were easier. She was as fast as they were.

They found Eric, deep in the West, standing near a cliff. In front of him were three wolves. Neither Eric nor the wolves moved. Sookie could hear how the wolves snarling but strangely they didn't move. One leap, just one leap, Eric would fall.

"Those werewolves will not attack him." The man said. "They only want to make him afraid and make him jump."

Something hit Sookie. Yeah, that was what Godric had said. No vampires or werewolves would touch him due to the poison inside his body. But how did this man know? "How do you know?"

"Can't you smell it?" he looked at her shockingly. "That man is dead. The blood of a dead man is very poisonous for werewolves and vampires. I thought you knew."

_How, you Einstein? And dead? Eric is dead?_

"Sis," that man looked at the woman. "Shall we?"

"After you, Brother."

Then like a dancing couple, they charged the werewolves. The werewolves moved away from Eric and fought the couple. The couple moved farther away and the werewolves follow them. Soon the sound of their fight couldn't be heard anymore.

Sookie took the chance to run to Eric who suddenly fell to the ground. Sookie took Eric to her arm. He was cold and sweating again. He shouldn't rush himself like this but Sookie couldn't tell him that. She didn't know how Eric felt but she could imagine. After more than a thousand years living in the darkness, the urge to see everything under the bright sun must have been very strong for him.

"Sookie," he smiled. "I knew you would come."

"Of course I came. You're too stupid to left alone." She smiled back.

"This is the place." He said.

"What place?"

"Where I hid myself sixty years ago. Down there, there are caves. One day, I'll take you there."

Sookie wiped off his sweat. "I can't wait."

"I never took a woman there. Not even Aude."

"I am glad to be the first." Sookie said, tried as light as possible.

"Ask him to drink this." A soft voice made Sookie jumped. Ugh! It was the woman. Her fine hair was messy and there was blood on her face. Sookie also see some scratches on her arms.

"Sorry if I shocked you." she smiled.

Sookie took the earthen jug from her hand and gave it to Eric who drank it greedily. "You are not a vampire anymore, Eric." Sookie said. "You have to drink and eat."

"I'll eat." He said. After finishing his drink, he sat up. "Faeries." He said.

_Faeries? _Sookie looked at the woman. "You are a faery?"

"I am." She smiled. "And so is my brother."

Her brother was standing some paces away. Whether he didn't want to get too closed to Eric or her, Sookie wasn't sure.

"My name is Claudine." She said. "And my brother is Claude." She looked at Eric. "You're Godric's son."

"Yes." Eric said.

"Then you're welcome." She said. "But you better leave now, before the others come. The woods is not a safe place for your kind anymore…or is it not safe for you?"

Eric didn't answer. He tried to stand up and only with great effort; he managed to do it alone. Sookie wanted to help but she knew that it wouldn't be so good for his ego if she lent a hand. "Thank you for your help." He said. "I'll remember it."

Claudine smiled. "Sookie, if you need me…" she took off her necklace and gave it to her. "Kiss the necklace and call my name. Like in the faerie tale, consider me your faery godmother."

_Very funny. _But Sookie accepted the necklace. In this strange time, she would never know. But how did she know her name?

Before Sookie could ask her, Eric said he wanted to leave the place as soon as they could. If the weres came, he's not sure if he could protect Sookie.

As they drove away from the spot, Sookie looked at those two figures who gleaming among the trees. Somehow she had a feeling she was taken deeper and deeper into a world she had never known before.


	32. Taken Part 3

Thirty-Two

**Taken  
**

**Part 3  
**

Sam met them in front of the cemetery. There were mixed expressions on his face between amused and worried but he didn't say a word. He looked at her, blinked his eyes and looked shocked when Sookie didn't give any reaction.

Lafayette looked at Eric with a very wide smile as they were entering his café. He pulled Sookie to the corner. "Where did you find him?" he asked. His eyes were greedily staring at Eric from the top to the bottom.

"Laffy, he is Eric Northman." Sookie whispered.

"Say, what?!" his eyes were becoming wider. "You never said that he was such a hunk and has taste! Oh, I love his shoes!"

Why didn't it surprise her?

It wasn't only Lafayette who suddenly got big eyes, almost everybody in the café looked at Eric in an awe. Sookie had to admit, there was something about him…she couldn't describe it how but the way he moved, the coldness in his gesture, his tall stoic figure which created fear, respect and at the same time admiration. A kind of gesture that all influenced and powerful people had.

Eric himself didn't show any sign of notification. In fact, he was busy trying all kind of food that Lafayette recommended. "This is Gumbo de La fée," Lafayette said, putting a bowl of Gumbo and a plate of rice in front of Eric. "I have to warn you, Hon. It's…" his eyes were trailing to Eric's neck, down to his shoulder and arms then he sighed. "Hot."

"Gumbo de La fée?" Eric lifted his eyebrow. "What's inside?"

"Chicken, blue crabs, okras, shrimps, onion, garlic and…" now his eyes rested on Eric's legs. "…a lot of love…"

Eric took a spoon of the soup but as soon as his tongue touched the liquid, he made noises as if his mouth burnt. "Oh!!" he shook his hands. "It's hot!"

"Just like me, Baby. Just like me." Lafayette went away and shook his hips naughtily.

"But it's delicious…" said Eric continued eating it. Soon his face became sweaty. He took off his sunglasses. "Aargh, it's hot…"

Sookie wiped off his sweat with Kleenex. "Be careful, Eric. I don't want you to upset your stomach."

Lafayette returned with a slice of his Brownies and Café au Lait. "These two are on the house, Hon. It's not like Gran's pie but you will beg for more as soon as your tongue touches my brownies." He said. Maybe it was only her ears but Lafayette had a very specific intonation when he said 'my brownies' that could make somebody's cheeks turn red.

"Thank you." Eric said.

Sam never took his eyes away the whole time Eric was eating. Somehow, it amused him to see Eric eating. But after awhile, Sam gave her a sign to follow him. Sookie asked Lafayette to stay with Eric while she was gone, which Lafayette answered with eye battling. "Of course, Baby Doll."

"Have you told him about his wife?" Sam asked when they were outside on the backyard.

"Not yet." Sookie said. "I don't know how."

"The truth, Sook. Better now than later. If he asks you to accompany him to Leclerq Centre, it would be better if he knew about her condition before we go there."

"Don't you see how happy he is, Sam? I don't want to ruin his moment."

Sam put his hands on his hips, moved his right and left legs in turn then he said, "We give him a bit more time. But Sookie…"

"Yes, Sam?"

"Don't give yourself too much into this thing." His brown eyes looked deep into her eyes. "I don't want that you lose yourself in between."

Sam's sentence was like a knife for her ears. It cut her heart right through. Sam knew she couldn't listen to his thoughts anymore. "You have to be able to draw the line, _Cher."_ He said.

"I don't understand."

"I see you following him around like a lost puppy. You gave him your blood, take care of him when nobody else wants him, and now, what else did he want you to do? Did he tell you what the effects of the magic and the mushrooms that he took are?"

Sookie shook her head.

"He wouldn't stay around forever, Sook."

"What do you mean?"

Sam sniffed. "The smell that comes from his body is like the smell of rotten flesh…"

"Why do you supes keep on saying that?!"

"Supes?"

"Yeah, supernatural beings." Sookie decided to give them that name. "You, Godric, the faeries…kept on saying that Eric is dead. He walks around, eats, and takes a shower…" _and kisses normally. _Sookie continued her sentence in her mind.

"You met faeries?" Sam was surprised.

"Yes, when we were being attacked…"

"You were attacked?!"

"Calm down, Sam. The faeries helped us. The supes didn't have a chance to hurt us."

"Can you please stop calling us "supes"?! You make it sound like we are a new kind of Gumbo."

They looked at each other and laughed. Somehow it did.

"What were they?" Sam asked after awhile.

"Two foxes and three wolves."

"Foxes? Can you describe them?"

"Red." Sookie said. "One with white tail and the other black. The foxes attacked me, while the wolves attacked Eric."

Sam started speaking Cajun. Sookie realized that Sam only did that when he was nervous or he was…angry.

"Is there something to do with Alcide, Sam?"

Sam didn't answer. He wiped off his mouth and then said, "I really don't like the situation you are in, _Cher._ I wish you never took this job."

_Believe me, Sam. I wish too._

"Just promise me one thing, _Cher._" He said. "If you ever have any doubts about this job, or about Northman, just tell me. We will work it out together. Okay?"

Sookie looked at Sam and see Dean's image in his brown eyes. Somehow she felt protected and safe. She nodded.

Sam opened his arms and hugged her. Sookie was surprised to feel how warm Sam's body is. It's warmer than her temperature.

"I started wondering where you've might been." Eric's voice made them break the hug. He was leaning on the door. His face was red and sweaty but smiling and smirking. Sookie couldn't help but wonder if all those smiling and smirking were his ways to hide his real feelings.

"Northman, we're just…"

"Your friend Lafayette is a good cook." He said, ignoring Sam completely. "I can't say that he's the best because I never taste others, but his food is excellent. He should work for the Queen, which reminds me that we should go to Lecerq now."

Eric was about to go when Sookie decided to tell him the truth about Aude. "Eric, there's something that I need to tell you."

Eric drove the Red like mad. A lot of cars blew their horns when he passed them by. But he didn't seem to care. When they reached Leclreq, Eric opened the door and ran leaving Sookie behind.

"Go," Sam said. "I'll wait here."

Eric ran through the hallway. He didn't see right or left, he just kept on running. No nurses or doctors could handle him when he broke through the room where Aude was lying.

Sookie could only watch him through the glass window how he fell on his knees and held Aude's hand. His whole body was shaking from crying. His mouth moved but she didn't catch any word. When Sookie finally came to him, he turned around and held her waist tightly.

"It's not the idea," he said between his sobs. "It's not the idea…"

Sookie held him tight. She couldn't find any word to give him comfort or to tell him not to blame himself. Eric should've known the risk and somehow she believed that he knew it. It's just he was more dictated by his stubbornness then his brain. However, she couldn't tell him that. Eric was broken enough without her help.

Sookie looked at Aude. That woman looked very peaceful and even looked like smiling.

_Aude, _Sookie thought. _If you really love Eric, please don't give up. Fight, Little Devil! I know that you can do it. You're not a quitter. Listen to me and fight!_

Suddenly the monitor made loud noise. Beep. Beep. Beep.

Something hit Sookie's heart very strongly. That sounds was very familiar. She grabbed her chest. It's not painful but the memory of it somehow gave her heart a bit shock.

Eric broke the hug. "Doctor! Nurse!" He yelled and run out side. "Nurse!!"

Some nurses and a doctor came in running. Then they asked Sookie and Eric to leave the room. First Eric didn't want to do it but after Sookie spoke quietly that it would be better for them to work without being watched by members of the patient's family, Eric agreed to come out.

Eric paced around, many times, he wanted to poke in his head to peep what the doctor and the nurses were doing. For a moment, he sat but then stood up and started pacing around again.

When the doctor opened the door, Eric literally jumped on him and grabbed him. Sookie had to take his hands off the poor doctor's arm, before he could tell him the news.

"Your grandmother is awake. But she is still very weak, any shocking……." Before the doctor finished his sentence, Eric ran inside.

"Ms. Stackhouse, please." The doctor said. "Try to remind Mr. Northman to be very careful with Mrs. Northman."

Sookie nodded. "I'll do my best, Doc."

One by one, the nurses left the room. There was a strange look on their faces. First Sookie wondered what happened but when she saw Eric kissing Aude then she knew why. Seeing a handsome young man kissing an old woman who could be his grandmother was definitely not an easy scene to digest….and why she kept on saying that Eric was handsome?!

"_Jag älskar dig, Aude." _Sookie heard Eric whispering. "_Jag älskar dig." _Then Eric continued whispering in his Old Norse.

Sookie walked slowly backward. She didn't want to disturb them but even then, nothing seemed to be able to disturb them. How they held each other's hand, how they looked at each other, and how soft Eric saying his words to her – even when Sookie didn't understand a word he said but the melody that was spoken betrayed the secret he held; how sad he sounded and how desperate.

"Sookie…" Aude called her name as soon as she saw her. "My dear…"

Sookie came near. Tears ran down her cheeks when she saw how pale and fragile Aude looking. Sookie sat down in front of Eric. He also didn't look much better.

"Oh, stop you two." Aude said. "You look like as if I am going to die!"

"Don't say that!" Eric said. "You are not going to die, not until I say so."

"And who are you?" Aude's eyes were twinkling. "Do we know each other?"

Eric wasn't in the mood for jokes. His wet eyes were hard. "Never do this to me again."

Aude looked at Sookie. "I dreamed about you, Dear." She said. "I was walking alone in an old abandoned cemetery. I tried to find a way out but strangely, I walked in circle. I didn't know what time was it because it was foggy. I couldn't see anything around me. I stumbled upon gravestones many times and slowly my old bones couldn't stand to fall on the ground to often. I sat and waited. I thought if nobody came, maybe it's my time to go. Then suddenly I heard your voice telling me to fight. I heard you saying that if I really loved Eric I had to fight. I stood up and started walking again. I walked and walked until I saw a small way. On its left and right I saw lampions, I followed the path and suddenly I was here."

The hair on the back of Sookies' neck was standing up. That was exactly what she thought some moments ago but it could be coincidence…or?

Eric looked at her. "Thank you." He said.

"You are a fighter, Aude." Sookie said. "And not a quitter."

"Funny." Aude said. "That was what you said too."

Eric kissed Aude's hand and then he took Sookie's hand and kissed it. His eyes were blazing, sending shiver right down to her spines. At different place, if Eric looked at her like that, she would jump on him, literally.

They stayed there for a while until the doctor and Aude asked them to leave. Eric refused it but after the doctor said that Aude needed some rest and their presence wouldn't give any benefit for her recovery, reluctantly Eric left.

Eric wanted to go straight to Northman Mansion but after hearing Sookie's and Sam's argument that it wasn't safe for them to go through the woods in the evening, he drove The Red to Sookie's house. Not like his first visit, he went straight to Sookie's bedroom.

"He really thinks he owns you, doesn't he?" Sam sounded annoyed.

Sookie didn't know what to say. Maybe he did or maybe it was just Eric being Eric. What Sookie knew and somehow believed, Eric wasn't himself for the moment. He was shocked to see Aude's condition and Eric wasn't a kind of man who's willing to show his emotions to anybody.

"I have to go." Sam said. He kissed Sookie's cheek. "By the way, if you call Arlene, just keep your mouth shut and listen to whatever she says. She was very pissed with you for leaving the hospital without telling her. _Au revoir, Cher!"_

_Oh, no! I forget about that completely._

Sookie was going to call Arlene when she saw Eric sitting on her bed. His head was hanging low and his broad shoulder bent. She put down the phone and went inside her room. "Eric…"

Eric raised his head. His face was wet from tears. "I tried to say goodbye to her…" he said. "But I just can't…"

Sookie wiped off his tears. She wanted to say that Eric didn't need to be in hurry, that he still had time, that it was okay…and other words that might be able to give him comfort but her lips were like sealed. Besides, she knew how fake it would sound. Neither she nor Aude wanted it. What could she do?

Softly Sookie kissed his cheeks. Maybe he did needed time to think. Maybe what he had seen at the hospital shocked was too much. Maybe he needed to be left alone so he could make up his mind what he wanted to do. Slowly Sookie straightened her body but Eric stopped her. He looked so confused that Sookie almost pitied him. She sat on his laps and kissed him.

Eric returned her kiss. Vaguely she heard Eric sobbing but soon his sobbing disappeared and his kisses were getting stronger and stronger. His hands were now under her blouse touching her back. Somehow, it was strange to feel how warm his hands were and Sookie wondered if Aude recognized the different…she wondered if Aude noticed that Eric was not a vampire anymore.

Skilfully his fingers opened the buttons of her blouse and Sookie helped him pulling off his t-shirt when suddenly the doorbell rang.

"Let it be," Eric said, out of breath. Then he grabbed her neck and kissed her.

Taaat, taaat, taaat! Bam, bam, bam!

This time the hit on the door accompanied the doorbell.

"I am coming!" Sookie pushed Eric gently.

"No, don't leave." Eric tried to stop her by holding her hand.

Bam, bam, bam.

"I have to."

Sookie fixed her blouse then went to open the door.

Dušana-Aurora barged in as soon as the door was open. Behind her was Jason.

"Where is he?!" her eyes wildly looked around Sookie's living room.

"Who?"

"You!!" she pointed at Eric who was standing beside Sookie's bedroom's door. "You son of a bitch?!"

Before anybody could say anything Dušana-Aurora leaped and charged Eric.

"Duš…" Jason tried to catch her but it was too late. Dušana-Aurora was already on top of Eric who was lying on the floor.

"Dušana…"

Clack.

A gun was pointed at Jason.

"One move, and you dead." She said.

"Wow…" Jason took some steps back.

"How did she get that?" Sookie asked.

"She borrowed it from me." Jason said. "What?!" he asked when Sookie made gestures as if she wanted to strangle him.

With her right hand, Dušana-Aurora took something out the back part of her trousers: a knife with silver blade. "It is the only way to end our misery, Sookie." She said.

Strangely, Eric didn't react. He was lying on the floor and didn't make any movement. As if he was ready for it.

Jason and Sookie could only watch when Dušana-Aurora raised the knife intending to stab Eric. But before she did, a thunderous voice was heard.

"Dušana-Aurora!!"

Her father was at the door, one hand on his chest and the other was holding the frame of the door. His face was as pale as the vampires were. Coming from his nose was dark red almost black blood. And before he said another word, he fell to the ground.


	33. Taken Part 4

Thirty-Three

**Taken  
**

**Part 4**

"I'll call for an ambulance." Sookie said.

"Don't move." Now the gun was directed to Sookie. "Or I will shoot."

"Duš, your father needs help." Jason said. "It's not my sister that you're after, it's that man!"

"I'll call for an ambulance." Sookie moved slowly towards the telephone set. "You can shoot me if you want but I will call to help your father!" Sookie reached her hand to take the telephone. As soon as her hand touched the telephone handle….bang!"

Sookie shrieked. Her hand, which almost touched the phone, trembled. She didn't know where the bullet went but she realized now Dušana-Aurora meant it. She wanted to kill Eric and nothing would stop her.

"You touch that phone, you…." Before Dušana-Aurora finished her sentence, Eric grabbed her hand, which was holding the gun and he let out a loud scream when Dušana-Aurora stabbed his back with her silver knife. Jason took a dive and helped Eric taking the gun from Dušana-Aurora's hand. Then he moved away from them and went to see Davydov. Eric stood up and with one blow; he took Dušana-Aurora's hand and swung her as if he was swinging a twig. Dušana-Aurora was thrown, hit the chair and fell to the floor. She didn't move.

Sookie ran to Eric who was standing, shaking.

"The knife…" he said.

Sookie pulled off that knife – Eric didn't react as she did it, not even a cringe, which made her wonder. Because seeing how deep the knife was – almost the whole dagger's body was in, it must have been painful for him. Sookie put the knife on the table. His black t-shirt was wet as soon as the knife was off. "Sit." She said. "I will look for the first aid."

Jason carried Davydov inside. "I'll call the police."

"No." Eric said.

"What do you mean with 'no'?!" Jason put down Davydov on the sofa. "She's trying to kill Sookie!"

Sookie returned with a box of first aid. Sookie cut Eric's t-shirt carefully.

His skin was no longer pink - it was white again, not as white as when he had been a vampire but it was still too white for a normal human. The blood that came out from his wound was dark red almost black, just like Davydov. Why did it smell…sweet and fishy? She knew that blood always smells a bit fishy, but this smell was very strong…and sweet? Carefully, Sookie wiped off the blood. "We really should go to the hospital." She said. "Jason is right, Eric. We have to call the police and both of you have to go to the hospital."

"Two of my employees were murdered, what do you think will happen if they find out about this incident, Sook?"

Jason lifted his head. "Say what?!"

"It's only temporary, Eric. I hope it helps." Sookie applied disinfectant on the wound and covered it with a bandage. To secure the bandage she put a plaster on it.

"Thank you."

"What was that all about?" Sookie sat beside Eric.

"Yeah, I want to know too." Jason said, looking at Dušana-Aurora who was still unconscious. Eric must have hit her very hard. It looked like he didn't lose his vampiric powers at all – Sookie wondered if he had ever lost it in the first place.

"I don't know." Eric said but his eyebrows were pinched.

_He's hiding something._

"We should wait for Davydov or his daughter to wake up." Eric said. "Davydov can explain everything better."

"I'd better keep this." Jason put the gun in the back part of his trousers. "You certainly have strange folks to keep, Sis. I thought I was the one who hang around with these kinds of folks."

_No offence, Jason. You work for a delivery service company or loading Service Company. How strange can your colleagues be?_

Jason lifted Dušana-Aurora and carefully put her on the chair. "I like to have an un-normal girl, but not this kind of un-normal."

"Oh, she's your girl, now?"

Jason grinned. "Sort of. Not really girl-friend, but we are connected, if you know what I mean."

_Ah, it mean__s he hasn't gotten into __her pants…yet._

"Errgh…" Dušana-Aurora made a noise and slowly opened her eyes. As soon as she saw Eric, she wanted to leap. Only this time Jason was faster. He managed to hold her hands and keep her on the chair.

"Take it easy, will you?"

Dušana-Aurora struggled to get free. She moved her body and even tried to kick Jason but Jason was simply too strong for her. After several tries, she gave up. Instead, she screamed and shouted in her language.

Eric answered her in the same language. His tone was soft and low.

Sookie couldn't help but wonder how many languages that Eric mastered. He had lived for such a long time and Sookie believed he must have been already on many spots of places on this world.

"Liar! I do not believe you." Dušana-Aurora yelled.

"Ask your father." Eric said.

Dušana-Aurora looked at her father. Sookie couldn't see how her father was, if he was already conscious or not yet but somehow she didn't like to see the expression on Dušana-Aurora's face. It was a mixture between angry, worried, and sad. Her face was red and wet from tears.

"Can somebody tell me please what's going on?" Sookie asked. She realized by now the disadvantage of being not able to hear the thoughts of other people. The room was empty from any noise as soon as they closed their mouth. She could only guess the meaning of their stares, their gestures and non-word noises. Even then, she wasn't able to be sure if what she thought was correct or not.

"It's supposed to be easy." Dušana-Aurora said. "The agreement between my father and _him._" She said the word _him_ like it was something disgusting. "My father made him the potion, which would help him feel less pain and perform the ceremony. _He_ would give us a lot of money for the payment and take care of my green card here. _He _also promised me a job, a house and a good salary as soon as everything was settled." Tears ran down on her cheek. "The night before my father started the ceremony, he told me that the ceremony that he would perform would bind them forever. His life and death would depend on Eric's strength. My father said he had never met any vampire who have been strong enough to go through the ceremony. Many of them died or went crazy afterward. He would be the first in the family that performed that ceremony and honestly, he was afraid that Eric would not be able to handle the process.

I had to chain him on a pole because he didn't want to For three days and nights I had to chained him in the basement and locked the door. I heard him screaming and crying for three days and nights! Three days and nights! The sound that I heard was the most horrible sound I ever heard and I am not sure if I will be able to forget it. I heard how he begged me to kill him because he couldn't stand the pain anymore. Can you imagine that, Sookie? Hearing your own father begging you to kill him because that's the only way to help him? And I almost did it if only I didn't remember his warning not to open the door under any circumstances."

Sookie gave Eric a curious look. She wanted to know how Eric would react to what Dušana-Aurora said because she believed Eric had been through the same pain or maybe even worse. He had been the source of the pain. It was his body, which was transformed and the others were _only _receiving the sender. If Pam, Godric and Davydov felt such a strong agony that they almost couldn't take it anymore, how Eric had been able to handle it? That pale face was as cold as before. No single line was drawn on that face. His eyes were even colder than the usual. Eric was a master of deceit and in this moment, he showed to everybody in her living room how good he was in controlling his feelings.

"As yesterday Jason came to talk to me and told me that you were also at the hospital and almost died I know just what I had to do. I have to kill that son of a bitch."

Suddenly the deep voice of Davydov was heard.

"Papa!" Dušana-Aurora tried to break free again and this time Jason let her. She ran to her father and talked in her tongue rapidly.

"You were at the hospital?" Eric asked her shockingly. "You didn't tell me."

"I told you that you almost killed me, remember?"

"No." he said. His eyebrows were pinched. "When?"

"When I gave you a bath."

His blue eyes looked worried. "I don't remember."

_He doesn't remember that I gave him a bath or he doesn't remember that I told him that he almost killed everybody?_

Jason helped Davydov to sit straight. That man looked much older than before. As if what had happened to him altered him faster. He said something in his language to Eric.

"_Da_." Eric said.

"What did he say?" Jason asked.

"My father said that Northman was a lucky man." Dušana-Aurora said.

"Why?"

Davydov spoke via Dušana-Aurora. "I don't know which devils have protected him but he was very lucky to go through that process alive for now."

"What did he mean with for now?" Sookie looked at Eric.

"The mushroom that he has eaten has destroyed his body. Sooner or later, he will die and as I see him now it will be sooner than later."

Sookie was trembled. Eric looked at her and smiled as if he wanted to say nothing to worry.

"My old body could not stand the ceremony. My stomach is painful. I thought it would stop as soon as he feels all right. But I was wrong. I could feel that my body is getting worse."

Suddenly Eric looked worried. "You should tell me earlier, Old man."

"What can you do, Viking? You are also dying."

The room suddenly became quiet. Eric and Davydov looked at each other. Both of them looked tired and worried but none of them uttered a word. Only their eyes flickered as if they asked each other how to get away from this situation.

"Something is wrong." Davydov said. "I do not know what but I have a feeling something is wrong. The great grandfather of my wife kept an old book about spells and herbs. I have to read that book again to find what went wrong with the ceremony."

Eric took a deep breath. "You do that."

"I have to go back to Siberia but I do not believe that I will be able to do it. I am sick now. And I will need Dušana-Aurora to help me. But I want her to stay here in America. I do not want her to return to the village."

"It can be arranged." Eric said. "Somebody can accompany you return to your village and take you back here. I have some people who can speak Russian and they will help you, if you need them."

"The book is written in my wife's language: Old Croatian."

Eric lifted his eyebrow. "Old Croatian? That will be difficult. I don't have any body who speaks that language."

"My daughter can."

"Then both of you can fly there and return."

"I have not so much time, Northman and so have you."

Eric looked at him. "Godric can help you." He said, slowly.

Davydov spitted. His spit was red because of blood and it landed on Sookies' rug. Oh, it would be difficult to remove it. "I will never tarnish my blood with your kind!"

_Oh, but their money you take!_

"It's not your business!" Dušana-Aurora translated her father's word and looked at Sookie shockingly. "I am sorry, Sookie. I don't know what he's talking about."

Sookie was also shocked but at the same time she was glad to know that there was somebody else who had telepathic ability.

"I know that you can read somebody's else mind…"

"How do you know that?" Jason asked.

"You can read somebody's else mind?" Eric asked almost at the same time with Jason. His blue eyes were wider.

"Yes, but I can't anymore."

"You can't?!" now Jason, Eric and Dušana-Aurora asked at the same time. "How?"

"I don't know how." Sookie answered. "It was gone at the same time I woke up from coma."

"Did it mean you read my mind the whole time we were together?" Eric asked.

"No, I could not. I couldn't read vampires' mind."

Eric grinned. "Good."

_Who wanted to read your mind anyway?_

Now Davydov was the one who grinned and Eric looked at her suspiciously.

"My father told me that Sookie could read minds, that's why I tried to talk to you at the café to ask for help to talk to _him_ to stop the ceremony."

"I was distracted." Sookie said, by the weres and by Eric. She remembered she was stopped by some werewolves and if Eric hadn't come to help her she couldn't imagine what would have happened to her. She also remembered that afterward they had sex for the first time on the library's floor. Eric was very rough but also very satisfying.

Eric smiled. It seemed he remembered that night too. His eyes, which were gazing at her now, sent her clear signals what he had in his mind.

"How can he understand me?" Sookie tried to concentrate by looking away from Eric. If she continued staring at him, she wasn't sure if she could control herself.

"He can't explain." Dušana-Aurora said. "He felt like you were talking to him in our language."

"It can't be." Sookie said. "I can't speak Russian."

"You and your brother are not what you think you are."

"Excuse me?" Jason asked. "I don't understand. Of course I am what I think I am." Suddenly he touched his hair, which was okay, and the collar of his shirt, which was also okay.

_O yeah, he thinks he is what he is: Handsome, clever and irresistible. If in other's mind, he is something different he doesn't know. He'd better not know it._

"You will learn about yourself more, one fine day." Davydov said. "For the moment I don't have time and energy to explain."

Sookie knew. She must read Gran's letter, which unfortunately was still in the box, in Bill's car.

"If you don't want to take Godric's blood, you will die Old man." Eric said.

"And so do you."

Eric looked at him. He wanted to say something but he changed his mind. Instead, he got up and walked to the porch. Sookie could guess what he wanted to say. It must have been something to do with her blood. He drank her blood and if what Godric had said was correct, her blood would protect him. She didn't know why Eric didn't want to say it to Davydov. He must have had reasons and somehow she better kept her mouth shut too.

_His wife will die too. _Sookie focused her thought. _She is innocent. She doesn't know anything about his crazy planning. Please, help her._

Davydov looked at her.

"I am not sure." Dušana-Aurora said. Then she said something to her father. Her father answered shortly.

"Eric Northman has a wife?" Dušana-Aurora asked Sookie.

"Yes, and she is at the hospital now. Bill mentioned her name. You remember?"

Dušana-Aurora's eyebrows met in the middle. "I remember Bill told me about an old woman who is connected to Eric Northman…she is his wife?"

Sookie nodded. "She is dying. It's the reason why Eric was willing to go through this. He wants to be able by her side when she dies."

Dušana-Aurora and her father looked at each other.

"I am not sure." Again, Dušana-Aurora said, translating her father.

"You'd better be." Eric said from outside. "Soon it will be dark. I am calling Godric to come. You know he doesn't like coming for nothing."

Davydov spitted again. Sookie's heart was in pain seeing it.

"Don't be stubborn, Old man. You don't want to die yet, I know it and you know it."

Sookie snorted. _Eric calls somebody else stubborn, what an irony! _She looked at Davydov. _Please, I am begging you. Aude doesn't deserve all of this._

Davydov raised his face. "I'll do it for you." He said with his eyes directed to Sookie.

"I don't expect you to do less." Eric was the one who answered.

******************


	34. Taken Part 5

Thirty-Three

**Taken**

**Part 5**

Sookie didn't like the idea to give permission to three vampires to enter her house but it seemed like she had no other alternative. Godric didn't come alone. He came with Pam, and Bill was there as well. Actually, Bill had already been in front of her house not so long after the sun went down. He was standing in front of the porch, waiting for her invitation to come in.

He had sensed that she was in danger, he said. He had to come.

Eric's eyes were flickering when he heard that. "You drank his blood."

He said as if Sookie had committed a capital crime.

"I had just woken up from a coma and I wanted to see Aude because I was worried about her. I didn't have a choice, but to drink his blood. I drank your blood, so what is the problem?!"

"You are mine!" Eric hissed. Sookie believed if Eric were still a vampire, his fangs would have been bared by now.

Bill was standing some steps away from Eric. However, Sookie felt the room were shrinking in. They both looked as if they were ready to jump on each other. Even in his human condition Eric didn't lose his 'power possessing' eerie. His hands were formed into a fist and his arms were a little bit bent as if he would launch a strike at any time. Bill stared at Eric. His blue eyes were cold, but they were sharp like needles.

Eric was jealous. Sookie couldn't hide her smile. She knew it was stupid to smile, but she loved his reaction. Finally, he showed his feelings, crystal clear.

"You have no reason to grin." He said, cold and short. His jaws moved as if he tried hard not to say furthermore.

"You're right." Sookie said, but still smiling.

"I hate having feelings." He said and then he went out to the porch.

"I am sorry, Sukeh." Bill said. "I did not mean to give you more problems."

Sookie watched Eric's white back, which was gleaming under the deemed light of the porch lamp. "That's okay, Bill."

_As a matter of fact, it is very okay because now I know that Eric does have some feelings for me._

"That's Godric?" Jason asked. He looked at Godric and Davydov, who were talking to each other in very low voice.

Sookie nodded.

"He's just a boy. I don't understand why Davydov is afraid of him….and who's that?" he pointed at Pam who was standing beside Godric.

"She's Pam. Eric's right hand woman."

"I'd be careful if I were you." Jason whispered. "That Eric dude, he has too many women around him. I don't want to see you hurt."

"Oh yeah? That's interesting. I never expect that something like this will be coming out from you."

"You're my sister. I have to protect you."

_It's a bit too late, Jason. It's a bit too late._

"What are they going to do?" asked Jason.

"Jason," Bill said, his voice was deep and low. Jason looked at him. "It would be better if you don't look. You can make some coffee for us and stay there until I call you."

Jason shook his head. His eyes were blank, but then he smiled. "I think I'll make some coffee. You want some, sis?"

Before Sookie could answer, Jason had already gone to the kitchen. Sookie looked at Bill. He had glamoured him!

"Forgive me, Sook, but I had to do it. I cannot let him know who we really are or what Godric will do. It is too dangerous."

Bill was right. Sookie saw Godric bared his fangs, bored them into his own wrist and then gave his hand to Davydov who took and sucked it – to Sookie's surprise, greedily. Sookie didn't know how long it took because Davydov didn't seem to want to let Godric's hand go. Godric had to push him away in order him for doing so. Davydov was thrown to the floor, hard. Godric stood up. He looked paler than before.

"I am hungry." He said.

"I'll go." Pam said. Her fangs were bared and then with a blink of an eye she was disappeared from Sookie's sight.

Dušana-Aurora helped her father to stand up. "It's not necessary for you to do that." She said to Godric.

"He almost drained me." Godric said.

Dušana-Aurora gave him her hand. "Take me." She said.

Godric looked at her his eyes were soft but, cold. Very cold. Sookie got goose bumps on her skin because of it. "You're a witch. Taking your blood would mean you would be able to control me, or at least that's what you thought. Or do you want to control me?" He took her hand and touched it with his nose. His eyes were still cold, but somehow his voice sounded like he was trying to suppress his feelings. It was heavy and Sookie swore, if Godric could breathe, he would have sounded out of breath. Was he turned on?

Clack.

That familiar sound made Sookie turned to the source. Bill had bared his fangs. What? Was he turned on too?

"Why don't you try and find out?" Dušana-Aurora answered. Her eyes were flickering.

_Girl, you are playing with fire. _Sookie thought

Davydov looked at Sookie and then he said something to Dušana-Aurora.

Godric looked at Davydov. "She asked for it, Boris." He bared his fangs and bored them into her hands. Dušana-Aurora gasped because of it.

The room became quiet. Bill was standing beside Sookie, looking at Godric sucking Dušana-Aurora's blood with such a look Sookie never thought that "Statue Bill" could have. His eyes were wide open and flickering wildly. His mouth was open and she swore it looked like he was drooling. Davydov himself was sitting on the chair watching them without being able to do or say anything. Meanwhile Eric was nowhere to be seen. The room was filled with nothing, but Godric's sucking. Somehow, it was creepy. Sookie knew, Eric had made also sound when he had been sucking her blood. It's just…she remembered it sounded different…or had it been only because she had some special feelings for Eric?

"Godric?" Pam's voice broke the silence. She was standing at the door with a woman. She looked around Sookie's age.

Godric stopped sucking and lifted his head. He looked like an animal in feeding time. Not like Eric, he was actually a bit sloppy. Blood was all over his mouth.

"This woman is willing to give you her blood for some money." Pam said.

Godric stood up. Without saying any word, he took that woman's hand and then left Sookie's house.

Dušana-Aurora stood up. Her face was pale. She was a little bit limp and almost falling, but her father managed to hold her hand and helped her to sit.

Bill was slowly walking toward Dušana-Aurora.

"Bill…" Pam was stepping in front of Dušana-Aurora. Her arms were opened as if she wanted to protect Dušana-Aurora.

"You need something for your wound, Duš." Sookie tried to change the atmosphere, which slowly was getting too creepy for her. "Come, we go to my bedroom."

Sookie took Dušana-Aurora's hand and brought her to her bedroom. "You stay here." Sookie said. She went out to take the first aid box and returned to her. She made it as fast as possible, so that she didn't have to see what Bill and Pam were doing. To be honest, she didn't want to know what they were doing. Two vampires as old as them faced each other in such manner wouldn't end up nicely.

"What were you thinking?!" Sookie asked as she put the plaster on the wound.

"I wasn't thinking." Dušana-Aurora said. "I saw how he treated my father and I just wanted to get even. He's such a boy, he should show some respects to an old shaman like my father!"

"He looks young, but I believe he's the oldest among them." Sookie said.

"I do not care how old he really is, but he looks young. My father is not just a shaman; he is the chief of our clan. He and his kind must show some respects towards him. Without shamans like my father, they have already been extinct from the face of the earth! Our clans have protected vampires in Balkan and Eastern Europe since early on. Especially since Count Vlad from Transylvania played crazy by drinking blood in public. Our clan was one among very few clans, which had the knowledge to change the vampires to be day walkers. Yes, the risk was high. However, it's better to try than to be staked.

And that boy treated my father as if he was a vermin!"

Suddenly her bedroom's door was open. Eric was standing in front of the door. He looked furious. "What have you done to Godric?!"

Dušana-Aurora stood up. "Nothing that he didn't want to!"

Sookie jumped between them. Okay, Eric was no longer vampire, but still he was a huge man. If he ever raised his hand to hit Dušana-Aurora again, then she wouldn't wake up easily this time. However, before anything bad happened, Godric barged into the room and to everybody's surprise; he pulled Dušana-Aurora away, pushed her to the wall, and kissed her.

Eric and Sookie looked at each other in awe. To be surprised even more, Dušana-Aurora returned Godric's kiss passionately.

Eric gave her a sign to leave the room. Sookie widened her eyes as protest, but Eric took her hand and dragged her out. He closed the door behind them. "Let him have some fun." He said. Now he sounded more like how a big brother would behave to his little brother than a slave to his master. "He deserves it."

Eric asked Sookie to sit in the living room, waiting. Bill looked like he already calmed down and a bit ashamed of himself. He avoided any eye contact with Sookie; in fact, he avoided any eye contact with anybody. Pam stood beside Davydov who glared at Sookie bedroom's door, as if by doing it he could see what was happening in the bedroom. It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out what was happening in her bedroom, and to be honest Sookie wasn't quite comfortable with the idea that some strangers were using it for sexing up.

"Where is Jason?" Sookie asked. She didn't feel comfortable to be in the room alone with two vampires, one ex-vampire and a wounded shaman. If Jason was in the room, at least she would have somebody who would come handy just in case something might happen.

"Jason!" Bill called him.

Jason came out from the kitchen with a tray, a pot of coffee, sugar, milk and some cups. He grinned from one ear to another. "Coffee anybody?" He put the tray on the table. "I don't know why I made some coffee, but I can use one now."

The bedroom's door was open. Dušana-Aurora and Godric went out of the room hand in hand. Both of them looked messy. Their hair was as if just being blown by the wind and Sookie saw that Dušana-Aurora's blouse wasn't completely buttoned up. The third button was still open, but she seemed not to notice. Both of them were grinning. Sookie was afraid to imagine what happened to her bedroom, and to be honest she didn't appreciate it. It was a rude and savaged behaviour. Didn't vampire have manners?

"We will go out," Godric said. Whether it was an announcement or a question of permission to Davydov, Sookie didn't quite understand it. "Pam, you take care of Davydov." He said. Now that's an order. Pam nodded.

Sooner than Sookie thought, they left her house. Bill didn't stay there too long either.

"I am sorry, Sook." He said. "I did not mean to make you afraid. It was not an appropriate behaviour of mine. Sometimes, I still have difficulty controlling myself. Especially in front of a witch like Davydova, she has a strong aura."

Eric smirked and wanted to say something, but Sookie managed to cut him.

"It's okay, Bill."

Sookie walked him to the door. "Bill, do you still have the box that Aude gave to me?" she asked.

"Yes, I do."

"Do you have it now?"

"No, it is at my place, but I can get it for you if you need it."

"I'd appreciate it. Thank you."

He nodded and then he left.

Jason was still at his place, standing with his mouth open. "That boy stole my girl." He said in disbelief. "Just like that."

Eric turned around. Hearing somebody called Godric 'that boy' seemed to offend him. Slowly he walked forward to Jason. Sookie caught his arm to prevent something bad to happen. "Jason, I think you better leave."

"Yeah, you're right. Goodnight, Sis."

After cleaning up the coffee pot and cups, Sookie changed the sheet of her bed. From how it looked like, it seemed they - Godric and Dušana-Aurora, hadn't done anything on it. The sheet was as neat as before. Even then, Sookie didn't feel comfortable with it.

As she lied down on the bed, Sookie felt so tired. The tense from this evening seemed to fall upon her bones. Now that everything was quiet and she had more time to think, she simply couldn't believe that some moment ago somebody had pointed a gun at her. That one wrong movement either from her or from Dušana-Aurora would have ended up differently.

"Sookie…"

Eric was standing at the door. His hands were holding its frame. "My back…it hurts…"

Sookie jumped off the bed and helped Eric sat on the bed. She was shocked to see black ring around the bandage and more shocked when she felt how warm his body is. He was burning with fever. "We have to go to the hospital, Eric." Sookie said.

"I feel cold…" he said lying himself down. He started shaking. "It's cold…" then he spoke in a language Sookie didn't understand.

Sookie covered him with a blanket. She couldn't call Godric, she didn't know how. And she wasn't sure if Godric would be able to help him. He had given his blood to Davydov. Even as an old vampire Godric was possibly the strongest among them, but Sookie was sure if his blood was sucked continually he would be dead too.

Eric was shaking and muttering words she couldn't understand. She had to call somebody. Arlene. She had to call Arlene and asked her if she could bring Dr. Wilson to her house. "You wait here, Eric. I'll look for some help." She said.

Sookie wanted to leave her room when she bumped onto somebody. She shrieked. It was Bill, standing at her bedroom's door with a wooden box.

"Jesus, Bill! Are you trying to kill me?!"

"I am sorry, I didn't mean to make you afraid." He said. "You asked for your box." He gave her the wooden box.

"It's not the right time now." She said. "Eric is sick. Please help me!"

Bill entered the bedroom and then he stepped back. "I cannot help."

_Oh you're so hopeless. _Sookie thought. "You're a vampire. I thought vampires were fearless."

"We are." He said. His eyes were as cold as the night in wintertime. "But not in this case. I am also not sure if human doctor can help him either. Eric is beyond repair."

What?! Beyond repair?! What was he? A radio?

"If you cannot help me here, maybe you can go and look for help." Sookie went out the room and picked up the phone. "I can't think for the moment, Bill. Please, go. Help me to help Eric."

"I will try." He said and then he left.

Sookie put down the wooden box on her night desk. That big Viking was getting worse. He wasn't only shaking, but also moving restlessly. Sookie sat down beside him and held his hand tight. She gasped when she saw black line was already on his shoulder. When Eric moved to the right, Sookie saw that almost all part of his back was black.

"Sookie…" she heard Eric calling her name.

"I am here, Eric." She held his hand tighter. "I am here."

If human doctor – as Bill put it, couldn't help him, then who? The vampires and werewolves didn't want to touch him. The shaman was bonded to him. So when Eric was sick, he could be sick too. Then, who could help her?

The Faeries.

They could. They had to.

Sookie took out the necklace from her blouse and kissed the pendant. "Claudine, I need your help." Her tears fell on it. "Please, come."

*****************


	35. Taken Part 6

**Author Note: Checked by Aurora, and a little touch of Vic Vega. Puss och kram, you two!**

Thirty-Six

**Taken  
**

**Part 6  
**

Claudine came like a soft breeze. Sookie couldn't count how long was it, but it was much too long for her. When she heard the doorbell ringing, Sookie thought she didn't run quickly enough to open it. And when she saw that beautiful fae standing in front of her door, she could only cry.

"Na, na, Sookie." She smiled and hugged her.

Sookie couldn't hear her steps when she entered the room. Her long black hair was flying on the air as she moved gracefully towards Eric. "Can you remove the blanket, please? I want to see the wound."

Sookie did as she asked. The black part on Eric's back was getting wider and wider. Now it almost reached his waist.

"Only my grandfather can help him." She said. "How did it happen?"

"Somebody stabbed him with a knife." Sookie said.

"May I see the knife?"

Sookie took the knife, which was on the table. Its silvery shine was gone and changed with black colour due to the dried blood.

"This is an ancient blade." She said. "We have to take him to the woods, now."

"To the woods? Now?"

"Yes, now. Otherwise, we don't have time any more. Can you carry him by yourself?"

"Why? You don't want to touch him, either?"

"I am sorry, Sookie. Until I know what he has, it will be better if I avoid touching him."

"But he's such a big man! I cannot carry him alone!"

"I am sorry."

Whom should she ask now? Sam was a supe, he would react in the same manner, Sookie was sure about it. No vampires were willing to touch him, not even Chow – his most loyal servant. Pam – Sooke couldn't ask her. She was afraid if Pam would be out of control again. Without Godric by her side, Sookie didn't think that she could handle her.

Lafayette.

He was her last hope. He would do anything for her and he wasn't a supe or something.

"To the woods?" his voice sounded worried.

"Take Jose-Maria with you, if you must. Please, Laffy, I need your help. If you don't want to help me, Eric will die."

Pause. Then, "I'll come."

Sookie was just ready to put the knife, her cell phone and her gun in her bag, when Lafayette came with Jose-Maria and their small truck. She wrote a little note to whoever might come later or tomorrow. "I am with Eric at Claudine's. Call me on my cell phone."

Carefully they lifted Eric and put him on the truck. Sookie climbed first so that Eric could be laid upon her laps, Lafayette accompanied her. Claudine sat in the front beside Jose-Maria.

Lafayette didn't utter a single word. He even tried to avoid having eye contact. Sookie knew if his eyes ever met hers, he would ask something. Sookie wasn't sure if she would be able to answer it – whatever the question would be. Somehow, she believed Lafayette wasn't sure that he would be able to hear the answer either.

As they were entering the woods, Lafayette held her hand. "Be careful." He said. "And call me as soon as your business is done." His eyes looked hard.

Sookie nodded. "Please tell Arlene that I am all right and ask her not to worry so much. If she asks about me, ask her to look for Sam. He knows a lot."

Lafayette pressed her hand.

It would be easier to say than to do. Sookie nodded nevertheless.

The woods looked scarier than Sookie had ever remembered. The sky looked dark. Except the waning moon that could be seen through the small spaces between leaves, there was no other light. The trees moved their branches slowly as the wind blew. Sookie looked at Eric to see if he was all right. He seemed to be, or at least he was calm and not muttering or shaking like before.

The truck stopped not so far from the turn.

Claudine went out from the car and then let out a sound. It sounded like one of those Indian cry; a mixture between a sound of owl and wolf. Lafayette and Jose-Maria lifted Eric and carefully put him on the ground beside the road. Sookie felt her heart break seeing him lying on the ground, pale and helpless.

Lafayette kissed her cheek and pressed her hand tightly. "Keep safe." He whispered and jumped into the truck. Jose-Maria nodded to Sookie, and drove away the truck in hurry.

Sookie wanted to ask Claudine how they would transport Eric and to where when she realized that she wasn't there anymore. Sookie sat down beside Eric and held his hand, not to calm him down but more to calm herself down. She was far away from anywhere now, if one of those rogue supes were near by and smelled her scent, she couldn't imagine what would happen to her. Sookie pushed away the thought. She'd better think something positive, otherwise her wishes were fulfilled and suddenly she was surrounded by any kind of supes.

Crack.

A noise behind her made her jump.

Claudine smiled brightly. "You're so jumpy." She said.

Sookie took a deep breath. _Is it a wonder?_

Claudine waved her hand, and from the darkness emerged four figures. They all shimmered under the pale light of moon. Their hair was dark, Sookie wasn't sure if they were black or brown. Their eyes were sharp and they had faces with such happiness that Sookie felt suddenly light and happy too.

They put a piece of cloth on Eric and asked Sookie to wrap him with it. They didn't want to have a direct contact with Eric's skin.

_What did you get yourself into, Eric? Even nice people like the faeries don't want to touch you anymore._

Sookie tried hard not to spill any tears, but she admitted it was getting more and more difficult, especially seeing him wrapped like a body.

Claudine took her hand. "Na, na, Sookie." She said with her sing song voice. "Do not worry, everything will be all right."

But why her heart couldn't believe those words?

They moved slowly into the dark. Their steps were so soft and light. They didn't make any noise, even when they touched some dry wood which was lying on the ground. Sookie could swear that their feet must have been made of feather, or they didn't weight a single pound, which was impossible.

Sookie didn't know where Claudine and her friends took her. One thing she knew that they were going deeper to the woods. The surrounding was too dark for her to recognize the place, but then, she wasn't sure if she would recognize the place anyway under the day light. She had never been into the woods. For many people of Bon Temps, the woods was a kind of a creepy place, that should be avoided. Even Gran warned her not to wander deep into the woods. Gran didn't want her to get hurt. But now she wasn't sure anymore. Had Gran not wanted her to get hurt, or had she not wanted her to meet somebody or something?

Suddenly they stopped. Distinctively Sookie heard the sound of water. They must have been nearby the river, she only didn't know at which side they were, or where exactly they were. If they were at the right side of the river (being seen from the Bon Temps' main road), it meant that they were behind Northman Mansion. But if they were at the left side, then it meant they were deep in the woods, in the area which was almost untouchable.

From the opposite direction, Sookie saw many lamps coming nearer. The lamps looked like one of those Chinese lamps, made of paper with a candle in it. It was hung by the thread, which was dangling on the tip of a wooden stick. As the lamps were in front of her, she saw people – men and women dressed up in green. Their clothes were in layers and thin. Most of them wore their hair long, their ears were pointed and their skins were shimmering green.

The Faes.

They spoke in very low tune, almost whispered. But their voices were so calming and the smiles on their faces gave Sookie warm feeling, feeling of being safe and having hopes; hopes that Eric would be okay, soon.

Claudine touched her hand as a sign to follow them. Sookie couldn't see a thing, except the shimmering lights of their lamps. However, she believed, it must have been a great place under the sun. There was something about that place; the smell, the air and the way they walked – so light and so peaceful, she could stay there forever!

Under a big tree, they stopped.

"You may not enter." Claudine said. "You wait here with me."

"Where are they taking him?" Sookie looked at them worried. They moved farther away and slowly only their lamps could be seen and finally they were gone.

"To the Hall of Lights, where the King and The Queen are. Come, sit with me." Claudine pulled her hand so that Sookie sat down.

"What do you think will happen, Claudine? Can your King and Queen save him?"

"Oh, I think so." Claudine answered still in the same happy sing song sound that Sookie couldn't decide whether to take her seriously or not. "Your vampire is poisoned very badly. But the King and the Queen are very wise. They would know what to do."

Suddenly Sookie heard a cry. She stood up. It was Eric's voice. He sounded as if he was in a great pain, and possibly, he was. Sookie looked at Claudine. Slowly she was nerved by her look. Claudine looked happy and unbothered by the sound.

"Claudine? What are they doing to Eric?" Sookie wanted to go away from there, but Claudine caught her hand.

"They are removing the poison, I guess. They cut the black flesh on his back and drain his blood."

"What?! How can you be so fucking calm saying it, as if it was nothing?!"

Again, Eric's scream was heard. This time it was louder.

Sookie couldn't stand it anymore, she walked away from Claudine.

"Sookie! Sit down!" Claudine yelled at her. Her sweet and sing son voice was gone. Now she sounded agitated. She spread her legs and put herself in attack position.

Sookie moved backward. She never expected that Claudine would react that way.

But then Claudine smiled. Her voice returned to the sing song sound again. "Come, Sookie. Be patient. There is nothing you can do. It's better that you wait here with me. Anyway, if you were there, you wouldn't be able to stand seeing how they drain him. We hang him upside down and we will stitch his back with burning iron…."

"Stop it." Sookie cut her sentence. She couldn't stand hearing how Claudine talked about it. Her voice was melodious and she even had a smile on her face, as if she was enjoying it!

"Come, sit down beside me." She said. "Tell me about the town!"

"Which town?" Sookie sat down.

"Any town…wait, Claude is working at town, now. As a dancer. He told me that he had to dance on a stage, and removed his cloth meanwhile dancing."

_Stripper? Claude works as a stripper?_

"He likes it. He said, the visitors, who are mostly women, always screamed wildly every time he did that."

Oh, she could believe that. But she thought it was not the right moment to discuss the town, or Claude's job.

Again, Sookie heard the scream. Sookie closed her eyes and tried hard to focus on hearing what Claudine said. The Fae was talking from how much she wanted to go to 'town' with Claude until what kind of food she liked. Sookie answered all her questioned without even hearing closely what she asked. Her mind was only to Eric, and how painful it was for her not to be able to be there, to give him a little bit comfort.

After for some time, which Sookie didn't know how long, maybe an hour maybe more, Eric stopped screaming. Sookie didn't know if whatever they finished doing whatever they did to Eric, or Eric simply didn't have power to scream anymore.

"Ah, they finish." Said Claudine with a very happy voice – too happy, for Sookie's taste, but she didn't say anything. Somehow, she felt relieved. At least, Eric didn't have to feel the pain anymore.

A man came to picked them up. He brought a piece of cloth with him – a blindfold for Sookie.

"Sorry, Sookie." Claudine said. "You are an outsider; you may not see where we live, at least not yet." She put the blindfold on and carefully tied the cloth on the back part of her head. Claudine took her hand and then led her.

_This doesn't make sense._ Sookie thought. _It's dark and I cannot see anything, With or without the blindfold, I am still as blind as a mole._

Sookie didn't know where they were going and for how long. When her blindfold was removed, she saw Eric lying on the ground beside a fire, completely naked. "Can't any of you give him a blanket?!" she asked, almost screaming. "He is not an animal!" She ran to him with tears falling down from her eyes. Tears of anger, and not sadness. How could they treat somebody like that! Didn't they have a little bit feeling of compassion or mercy?!

Eric was lying on his stomach. His back was normal again. The black colour was gone, but on the place, where the black colour had been, were many traces of stitches. It looked like somebody had picked him with something sharp. Softly she touched his hair and removed it from his face. His eyes were closed. Maybe he was sleeping or even unconscious.

Claudine gave her a blanket. "Let him sleep, Sookie." She said. "You also need some sleep. Come, we go to our room. You can sleep there."

"No." Sookie said. "I'll sleep here with him."

"It's dirty and not comfortable. Come, my place is better."

"Thank you, Claudine. But I'll sleep here."

Claudine smiled. "If you insist."

Sookie covered Eric with the blanket and lied herself down. Claudine was right, the ground was dirty and not comfortable. There were some dried branches, small stones, and Sookie didn't know what else. But she didn't want to leave Eric alone. She wanted when Eric woke up tomorrow; she would be the first thing that he saw. She kissed Eric's forehead. "I am here, Eric. You're going to be all right." She whispered and tried to close her eyes.

Sookie felt it was only a moment ago that she had closed her eyes, but the sound of the birds had awoken her. They were loud and so near. For a moment she thought she was on her own bed and wanted to pull the blanket over her head when she touched something warm. She opened her eyes and found Eric's face so closed to hers. His warm breath caressed her face.

"Morning," he whispered.

"Morning," Sookie smiled.

"Where are we?" he asked.

"I don't know."

"I thought we were in the garden," he said. "Did we have sex last night?"

_Does he think only **that**? _"Why?"

"I am butt naked. Either I was completely drunk from whatever your friend put in his food and fell a sleep in the garden or we had hot sex in the garden and too tired to go inside the house."

"You don't remember?" Sookie stretched her body. "You were stabbed by Dušana-Aurora last night. You got a very high fever and nobody was willing to help you. I had to ask Claudine the Fae for help. And she took us here, at her place."

"We are in the Fae's Realm?" Eric sat up and turned around. Sookie was surprised to see his back. It was clean! The traces from last night were gone!

"Eric…your back!"

He touched his back. "What is wrong with my back?"

Sookie sat up. She put her hand on it. It's also smooth. Where had all those wounds gone? And why had they gone so quickly? "Nothing." She mumbled. "Nothing at all." She hugged him. She didn't know what's wrong with Eric's memory but if helped him forgetting all the pain he had last night, then it would all be fine with her.

Eric held her hands. "Come, we go swimming." He said. "I hear the sound of water. The river must be nearby." He stood up. His blanket fell and he stood there in front of her, completely naked, showing his white marble figure – and how beautiful it was, but it seemed not to care that she was sitting there (she hoped that she didn't let her jaw drop again). On the other hand, he _could _do it in purpose! It's Eric here. Eric had never done anything unintentionally!

After having a bath in the river, Eric put the blanket on the river banks and laid there. His eyes were closed and he seemed to enjoy the sunlight, which caressed his skin greedily and it shone. Sookie felt for the first time that she was truly with the man she loved, and he was with her. He didn't let her out of his sight, he didn't even let her away from his arms. He played with her hands as if he had never seen them before and touched her face with a serious look on his face that a chill ran on her skin through her heart. With one roll, she was under him. But that look seemed to be there and didn't want go away.

Sookie touched his face.

"If I live another thousand years, I will never feel this way again." He whispered. "Peaceful, happy and exciting at the same time. Sookie Stackhouse, I am happy to be with you. Here and now."

"And I am happy to be with you, Eric."

Eric touched her nose with his and then kissed her, softly, as soft as the wings of a butterfly.

That noon, Sookie felt they were becoming children again. They ran hand in hand through the woods, they laughed and played amongst the trees and Eric made her a bed of moss in the deep forest. He seemed to be in his best mood. He took everything easily, laughed a lot and seemed not to care if they were being watched or not. Sookie believed that they were not alone and she felt very uncomfortable being naked in the wilderness, but Eric had always managed to convince her – with his kisses and touches that she would have been ended up naked anyway, if she hadn't done it in the first place.

"Eric," Sookie said as they were sitting under a tree. They sat on the blanket and ate some fruits. Eric was still naked, meanwhile Sookie had already put her blouse on. She sat between his legs and put her head on his chest. Their hair were mingled and could not be separated from their colour which part belong to whom. "What happened back then, when you were in the vault?"

He kissed her head. "I don't want to talk about it."

"Why?"

"You know, if you suffer from something very terrible, you actually suffer from it twice. First, when you are experiencing it, and second it's when you talk about it. But I can tell you something, without you and Aude, I wouldn't be able to go through it. I always try to remember your sentence that when I felt the pain, I should think about something that made me happy.' Eric hugged her tight, so tight that Sookie felt he wanted to crush her. His body was shuddered. "I remembered Aude's voice as we first met, her very first kiss, her very first touch…and I remembered your first look when we saw each other in the kitchen – you opened your mouth and eyes like you were witnessing a world wonder, the taste of your first drop of blood, and our first kiss. Over and over again until I felt that I had you – both of you, there with me in the vault."

Sookie touched his face. His blue eyes were blurred. As if his thoughts were somewhere else, back to that damn vault. She raised her body a little bit to kiss him.

Eric kissed her nose lightly. "I'll make it up to you if I caused you any pain. You are so loyal to me. I always paid loyal people handsomely."

Somehow, you can always tell how old a person is by the way he or she talks. You can take the man out of the Viking era, but not the Viking out of the man himself – one of her favourite Authors wrote that once in her book. Now Sookie believed that.

"Ah, there you are." The sing song voice of Claudine was heard out of nowhere. "How do you feel, Godric's son?"

"Fine, thank you." Eric said.

"My grandfather said, both of you should leave now. You've been staying here too long and Godric's son is cured from the wound."

"How long have we been here?" Sookie asked. She thought they had come here only since yesterday.

"A day, in my world. But it could be seven days or ten days in your world. I don't know exactly." Claudine answered lightly as if it was only numbers and nothing important.

What?!

"Oh, before that. My grandfather wants to see you, Sookie. He also said that he wanted to see the dagger that wounded Godric's son."

"What about Eric?"

"He stays here."

And that was an order.


	36. Taken Part 7

**Author Note: Thanks to Vic Vega for the lemon tart. Puss, puss!**

Thirty-Six

**Taken**

**Part Seven  
**

Sookie thought Claudine was only joking when she introduced her grandfather. The man, whom she called grandfather, was a tall and slim man. He was possibly as high as Eric's ears and had long pale gold hair, almost as pale as pumpkin. He plaited some of his hair and some he let loosed. He was very handsome; there was a way he carried himself that reminded her to George Clooney, as a matter of fact, he was around George Clooney's age. However, when Sookie looked into his eyes, there was a light of mixed wisdom and age shining through those beautiful green eyes. A light that would make anybody who stared at those eyes bow their heads with respect. As she was doing it, right now.

Claudine's grandfather smiled. "I am called Niall Brigant." he said.

"Prince Niall Brigant," Claudine whispered. "But he never likes to be addressed that way by...."

"Claudine," Niall, or Prince Niall, smiled. His tone, however, was an order for Claudine to shut up. "You may leave now."

Claudine bowed a little then she walked away.

"Wait," said Sookie. "How will find a way to return to Eric?"

"Oh, you will." Claudine said without turning away. "Or Grandfather will take you there."

_Faes are strange creatures!_

Sookie watched Claudine's figure walking away. Soon that tall, slim figure disappeared among the trees.

"Sookie...Stackhouse, correct?"

"Yes."

"I rarely meet human," he said. "But the ones I meet, mostly I like."

_Jeez, you're lucky!_

"But no one's like you. You spread some kind of strong aura, something that rarely owns by human. Possibly other human will not catch that aura as strong as other beings, who I believe you have encountered several of them."

"Yes, I have." Sookie said. Was it some kind of explanation why she was surrounded by many supes, these days?

"But that's not the reason why I talk to you."

"So I've heard. Claudine said you want to see the dagger."

"Not only that. This is a pledge." His voice sounded very serious. "I want you to keep our meeting as a secret between us – you, Claudine and I. I don't want anybody to find out about it."

"I can promise you that."

"Let's just say, it's better that way. Because many of our kinds – my kind especially, still think that some races better don't mix, to stay pure. Some of us – faeries, thought that we are much superior compared to other beings, especially human. They also consider that pairing between human and faeries is a crime, which should be punished with death. I am very sad to tell you that voice is getting stronger and stronger among us."

It seemed that stupid belief of race purity was not only among human. Maybe the faeries should visit human world and read some history of a far away country which managed to wipe off more than six millions people because of that stupid belief, and how that stupid and dangerous belief brought nothing but misery and disaster to the world.

"Therefore, Sookie." he took her hand. "I hope you understand my fear."

Sookie felt some kind of warm energy flowing into her body. His hands were strong but soft, and his touch was gentle. Like a touch of a grandfather to his grand daughter. At least it reminded her of Granddad Stackhouse when he held her hand.

Sookie nodded.

Niall smiled. There's a strange eerie on his face that was very familiar to her. His eyes suddenly had this sparkling and warm feeling. The way Jason's eyes looked when he was spreading his charm. And the lines around his lips...they definitely reminded her to Jason.

"Why do you look confused, Sookie?"

"It's silly, really." she said. "But you remind me of my brother, who looked a lot like our father. Well, I am not really sure about it, because my father died when I was still little. Gran said, that he did looked like our father, who according to Gran, looked like our grandfather. But it's difficult to say, because I never saw Granddad Stackhouse when he was young. And older Granddad looked nothing like either my father or Jason."

Niall smiled. "Then it is silly."

"Yeah, you're right. We cannot be relative, or?"

Niall turned away. Sookie didn't hear what he said, or maybe he didn't answer at all. When he turned around to face her, Sookie swore that those green eyes looked sad. "Now, let me see the dagger." he said.

Sookie opened her bag and gave it to him.

Niall looked at that dagger. Something clearly troubled his handsome face. "From where did you get this dagger?"

Sookie told him what happened. How Eric had become desperate to be a human again, even only for a while to be able to say goodbye to his dying wife, and how it went out of control last night (or as she thought, it had been).

Niall looked thoughtful. "This dagger belonged to a powerful witch from a long time ago. It was made by my father as a present to this witch. As far as I know, this witch died in the fire two hundreds years ago."

"A witch? From Bon Temps?"

"Yes."

"But Davydov family comes from Russia."

"I believe you are mistaken. This dagger wears the signature of my father. I can see the craving on the dagger. Of course, you don't have Fae's eyes therefore you can't see it. But I can. And I can assure you, this dagger once belonged to my father's beloved witch."

Sookie couldn't believe what she had heard. What was going on? Why were there so many people who wanted to harm Eric? What had he done?

Niall returned the dagger. "It was a very wise decision of yours to call Claudine." he said. "And Godric's son was lucky to have a woman like you. Because if were you late, Godric's son would have died tonight."

Sookie put the dagger inside her bag. "You seem to know Godric very well."

Niall smiled. "Oh, we've met. I respect him, as he respects me."

Sookie remembered Godric mentioned Niall's name once, when he heard her singing the lullaby song. "You are not Old Bugger Niall, are you?"

Niall laughed. His laugh sounded like a chime of a bell. "He still called me 'old bugger'? Good to know that something doesn't change. The last time I saw him, he was chasing a peasant girl with auburn hair. Is he still doing that?"

Honestly, Sookie didn't know that. But yeah, Dušana-Aurora had auburn hair. Maybe she fitted to his 'prey' pictures.

"It looks like that he still is." He smiled. "But why did he tell you about me?"

"He didn't tell me about you, actually. I was humming a song, and he asked me from where I learned that song because an old bugger named Niall used to sing it. I said that Gran taught me that song."

His eyes twinkled. "Now you meet the old bugger. Give him my love when you see him."

"I'll do."

"Let's go to Godric's son. He must be worried waiting for so long."

Slowly they walked on.

"Niall, what will happen to Eric? I mean, do you think he will stay as human forever?"

"You know, Sookie. Every magic has its own good and bad sides. We can't and shan't use them without thinking the consequences. Sometimes the effect can be seen right away, and sometimes it takes years for the effect to work on them. The magic that Godrics's son used is a very strong one. It will bind him and the shaman that uses the magic as long as the shaman lives, for he gives his blood to maintain the bond. However, Godric's son is also bond to you. I can smell and see your blood in his. He's also bond to another person, but this bond is quite fragile since the bond is kept in a solid object."

"But his wife and I gave and received blood to and from him. We would be also bond with him forever, wouldn't we?"

"Your blood is different, Sookie."

"How?"

Niall smiled. "Don't you concern more about Godric's son than about yourself, at least for the moment being, Sookie?"

Sookie felt embarrassed by the question. "But he is cured, isn't he? I mean, he looks all right. He doesn't even remember what happened to him last night."

"We managed to clean the poison that came from the dagger, but not the poison which is running in his blood. He has to change his blood completely if he wants to be clean from the present poison. And if he doesn't remember anything, it's because he is under our spell. We make him forget about the pain in change that he will forget that he's been ever here in our place. He is welcomed here but only because he is the son of Fae-friend, Godric the Pict."

"What do you mean that he has to change his blood?"

"He has to drain himself dry."

Sookie felt her heart stop beating. Drain himself dry? How would he be able to do that without putting his life in danger? Before Sookie could ask Niall, about it, she heard Eric calling her. "Sookie..."

Niall stopped. "He must not see me." he said. "But before I go, I must ask you not to call Claudine too often. I don't want that your relationship with her is known among us. It won't be very convenient for her if the other part of us get to know about it." He smiled then moved away. His slim figure was gliding among the trees. Gliding would be an exaggerating term, but in Sookie's eyes, Niall didn't seem to walk. He moved so smoothly that she believed he's riding the wind.

"Soooooookieeeeeeee!" Eric's voice was louder. "Where are you?"

Sookie giggled. The way Eric said it, it reminded her of Shaggy character from the Scoobi-doo cartoon series. Shaggy always stretched the 'you' part, just like what Eric was doing now.

Eric was still under the tree. Maybe it's only her eyes, but it seemed Eric couldn't move away from that spot. He walked around the tree, as if he walked in circle. But thank God, he had put his jeans on, and covered his torso with a thin green tunic (Claudine must have given him that tunic.). Otherwise she was not sure if she could see him with a straight face, had he been naked and walking around the tree like a member of ancient tribe.

"Ah, there you are!" he said as soon as he saw her. "And why are grinning so stupidly like that?"

"I am not grinning. And if I am, I never grin stupidly!"

"Come here, you've been away too long!"

Sookie came near and let herself being hugged tightly and kissed long and passionately by Eric. He even lifted her and when he lost his balance and they fell to the ground, she laughed.

"I hate being human!" Eric said. "I can't even lift you!" then his eyes twinkled. "Or you are simply too heavy!"

"I am not!" Sookie protested. She was a proud 38 size wearer. Once she had to wear 40 size clothes, but that was a long time ago. And once, she had been able to wear 36 size clothes too, but that was also a long time ago.

Sookie wanted to get up, but Eric was faster. He pulled her and with one roll, she was under him. He touched her face, removed the hair that was covering her face and kissed her. His tongue touched the inside part of her lips before it wrapped her tongue and slowly sucked it. His hand was patiently following the shape of her stomach and crawling to her back. When his hand opened her bra, Sookie knew what he wanted. She wanted it too. Now she didn't care if the faes were watching her. And if Claudine was watching her, she just wished that Claudine would stay put wherever she was, and let her have Eric for just this moment, when he was happy and seemed to enjoy himself very much.

Impatiently Eric opened her blouse. "You should stop wearing this kind of cloth," he said. "It's annoying!"

"I am a lawyer. I cannot run around wearing t-shirt all the time." Sookie said. She helped him removing his tunic. "Besides, if you get what you want fast, what is the joy in it?"

"You tricky, manipulative..." before Eric could finish his sentence Sookie kissed him. _Tricky, manipulative...? Those words should be applied on you, and not on me._

"...I've ever had..." Eric continued when she let him go.

Eric and Sookie removed each other's clothes slowly, as if they had all the time in the world. Their hands touched, caressed and explored each other's body. There were no words spoken, but soft gasps of delight and moue of pleasure. Sookie felt like a treasure when Eric carefully kissed, caressed and touched every part of her body.

"You are mine," he whispered as he laid her down, claiming her like a vampire would claim his woman. "And I'll be yours."

His mouth patiently kissed every inch of her skin, arousing her sense, making her aware the existence of feeling on some places that she never thought she had. Eric seemed able to find new spots of lust on her thighs and on the back part of her knee. Because when he kissed her there she felt her blood rush to her head, made her moan and gasp with pleasure.

"Kiss me," he said and he didn't mean his mouth.

"Eric, I am new to this..."

Eric looked at her tenderly. "Everything you do will please me. Nothing can ever be wrong."

For a while, nothing existed anymore, not even Eric, only her and her own senses, as they pleased each other with their mouths by exploring, caressing and kissing their garden of joy. And when Eric kissed her on her mouth, she could taste her own scent on his tongue. She was more than ready when Eric slowly entered her. She grabbed his back and bore her fingernail into it when she felt a sudden rush of feeling overwhelmed her. She gasped.

Eric smiled at her. His eyes were flickering with lust. "My lover," he said like a mantra. "My lover..." and he started moaning.

Sookie answered him with the same moan, which was getting louder and louder. Then they exploded at the same time. She felt how strong Eric was in her as she bored her finger nail deeper and together they let out a wail.

After a while, Eric rolled off and let himself fall to the ground. "Oh...my knees..." he said. "I think I don't have bones anymore..."

Sookie laughed. She knew it's inappropriate, but in her ears it sounded like a huge compliment.

"Do you always feel like this after?" he looked at her. "Like you don't have bones anymore..."

"Sometimes."

"With me?"

"You're dying to know, heh?"

Eric sighed. "Argh...I swear...if somebody say being a vampire is always better, I will disagree with them now..."

Sookie lay on her side, and looked at him. He looked exhausted – or at least she thought he was; since she had never seen Eric had a slightest look of exhausting or tired after they had sex, but satisfied.

For a while they laid there and looked at each other. No word was spoken and they didn't need to. Their eyes and touches had said it all how much they enjoyed each other company. Sookie was sure that they would have started it all over again if only Claudine hadn't made loud noises from behind the tree asking them to be ready to leave.

They put their clothes on in a hurry and then went to Claudine.

"Green colour looks good on you," Claudine said when she saw Eric. "You should wear it more often."

Eric smirked only.

"I think I'd better call Lafayette to pick us up." Sookie said, taking her cell phone out of her bag.

"No, not here." Claudine said.

"Why?"

"You're still in my world. As soon as we leave my world, you can do it. Otherwise, you will be confused with the time or days, and so will they."

_Hmh, it makes sense._

Claudine put the blindfold on Sookie as soon as they reached the tree where she and Claudine had been.

"Put the blindfold on me, instead of her." Eric protested.

"You will never remember the place." Claudine said. "Putting the blindfold on you is useless."

"I will never forget this place." Eric insisted. "Not after what we have just done."

Claudine smiled. "Godric's son, you are more than one thousand years old, but you still have a lot to learn."

"To whom you say that?"

Sookie couldn't see Eric's face, but she believed he was smirking now. She knew he meant something else. That man had nothing else but sex in his head. Somehow, Sookie didn't complain.

Sookie didn't know how long they walked, but with Eric's holding her hand she felt it was much shorter to compare with the walk she had made last night. Sookie heard Claudine talked about her desire to visit the town. Eric invited her to visit him in Fangtasia, and promised her full protection if she came.

"Oh, thank you." Claudine said, sweetly. "But I can take care of myself." Then she stopped. "You are free to see now." she said, opening the blindfold. "You can also call your friend if you want."

Sookie had to adjust her eyes first before she could see the surrounding. They weren't so far from the road to Northman Mansion. She could hear the sound of the car that passing by in front of the cemetery.

"I can't thank you enough, Claudine." Sookie said.

Claudine hugged her. "Be careful," she said. "And remember what Grandfather said."

Sookie nodded.

"See you!" then she moved swiftly away.

"Faes are strange folks." Eric said.

Sookie thought exactly the same. "I think I'd better call Lafayette now." She said.

Eric took her waist and pulled her closer. Softly he kissed her.

"What's that for?" Sookie asked with her eyes half closed.

"To make sure that what we had in the woods wasn't a fae's trick."

"Are you convinced now?"

"No. We have to do it again, you know, just in case…"

Sookie laughed. _Dear me, he really has a big 'appetite'! _"Come, let me call Laffy, and then I am yours." She took out her cell phone out

Eric didn't let her go easily, he even tickled her, which made it even more difficult for her to concentrate.

"Hello?" Lafayette's voice was heard on the other line.

"Laffy? It's me…oh, Eric stop that!" Sookie giggled and tried to get rid of Eric's hand off her stomach.

"Great!" Lafayette's voice sounded annoyed. "I am here worried like an old hag and you and your ho…"

But Sookie couldn't hear Lafayette's sentence anymore. Out of nowhere jumped four men in ski masks and grabbed her and Eric, separated them and then dragged Eric away from her.

"Sookie!!!" Eric kicked around and tried to set himself free, but he could do it only for a short time. One of the men hit him on the head with his gun and he didn't make any movement anymore.

"Eric!!!" Sookie kicked around to set her self free.

"You're a whore of satan!" the man, who held her, pushed her to the ground. From under his black leather jacket, he pulled a gun. "You don't deserve to live!"

Then bang!

Sookie felt something hot penetrate her chest. The ground felt soft now, everything started turning around.

"Sookie…" vaguely she heard Lafayette's voice from her cell phone.

Bang!

As the second sound was breaking the air, Sookie couldn't see anything anymore. Darkness fell upon her as a familiar voice called her name. "Sookie…"


	37. Just A Bad Obsession

**Author's Note: Merry Christmas and Happy New Year, y'all! I might not be around for some days, the next chapter would be after Christmas...try to make it before New Year, but can't promise. Thanks for reading it!**

Thirty-Seven

**Just A Bad Obsession**

Andy Bellefleur was the first face Sookie saw when she opened her eyes. She must have died already and went to hell, or was it heaven? They said heaven or hell for each person was different; it would be according what the person had imagined under it. As far as she could remember, she never imagined Andy Bellefleur would be in any part of it – heaven or hell.

"Hi, Sookie!" Andy drew a smile on his chubby face.

"Andy? Where am I?"

"You're at the hospital, Sook." Andy's face was closer. "I was with Terry and Arlene. But Terry left, and Arlene was ordered to take some break."

"What happened?"

"Sam found you in the woods, shot. He and Lafayette brought you here. Did you remember anything, Sook? Like: why you were in the woods? Arlene reported you as a missing person ten days ago, and we searched the woods more than three times. But we didn't find anything that indicated your present there. Then, out of the blue, you were lying on the road, shot. We also found a man there. He was found with a gun in his hand and a shot wound in his head."

Whose voice had she heard then? She couldn't tell, but it was a man, she's certain about it. But who? She had heard that voice before – smoky kind of voice, but where? "There was a man," she said.

"You saw him?"

"No, but I heard his voice."

"Eh-heh. Lafayette said there was another man with you…." He made his usual pause. "Hmh…his name is Eric…Eric…isn't he…?"

Eric…Eric was kidnapped, he was taken by those men in ski masks. Sookie tried to move. She had to get out of here and find Eric. "Eric…Eric…"

Beep…beep…beep…

"Nurse!" Andy yelled out. "Nurse!!"

Sookie heard somebody running. Then, something warm entered her body. "Easy, Sookie. Easy." She heard a soft voice. "Easy."

Then everything was dark again.

When she opened her eyes for one more time, she saw Sam's face. He looked not only ragged, but also old. His hair was uncombed and black ring surrounded his eyes.

"Sam…somebody kidnapped Eric." She said.

"I know." He said.

"You knew?"

"Yes. Alcide smelt your blood and he ran as quickly as possible to your place, but when he was there, he only saw you and that man. There were no traces of Eric anymore."

"Eric was gone?"

"Yes. He disappeared. He must have been taken with a vehicle. Whoever took him must have known that we exist. They must have covered their vehicle or their body with something that prevents us from catching their scents."

By 'we' he meant his and Alcide's kind: Shifters and Werewolves.

"I have to return to the woods." Sookie tried to move. "I have to talk to the faes, they have to help me."

Sam touched her hand. His skin was hot like fire. "You have been shot." He said. "It's a miracle that you are alive. The bullet was so close to your heart that the doctors joked that you must have some kind angel or faery godmother who protects you from any harm. You were unconscious for two days, unable to move any part of your muscles and if you can't stop thinking about Northman's safety or Northman per se, then I ask myself why I spend my time worrying and putting my ass on the line for a hopeless selfish girl like you!"

Sookie was shocked to hear such a harsh word from Sam, but she had to admit. Sam was correct. "Sorry." She said.

Sam smiled faintly. "I understand how you feel, Sook. It's just…" he sighed. "We can't afford to do something foolish anymore. Especially not with your condition now, or the situation, which to be honest, not on our favour."

"Do you have any idea who did this?"

Sam shook his head. "Alcide didn't recognize the man, neither did I. Now, try to have some rest. Don't make us worrier than we already are. I'll try the best I can to find any clue that leads us to Northman's whereabouts. Please, do what I say. If you can't get any better soon, all our efforts to find Northman would be useless."

Sookie tried to do what Sam said. She closed her eyes and tried to get some sleeps, but her mind seemed to have a will of her own. She couldn't stop thinking about how Eric, wondering where he was, and how to tell Aude. She had just woken up from coma and if she heard the news that Eric was kidnapped, Sookie believed that Aude wouldn't be able to handle the shock. If Aude died, then Eric would die too. If Eric died, she believed, she would be the one who wouldn't be able to handle the shock.

_Oh, God! Why is everything becoming so complicated? Why can't I just get a normal job, like any other people, a normal man to love, just like any other people?_

Tears ran down on her cheeks. She realized, she had cried too much lately, but it's necessary to cry now, otherwise her head would have exploded.

_"Na, na, Sookie." _

Suddenly she heard Claudine's sing song voice. She opened her eyes to see if Claudine was there in the room with her. But no, she wasn't. Even though, hearing her voice in her head made her calm.

_How will I find a way to return to Eric?_

Sookie remembered asking that question to Claudine, and she answered it with light-a-matter-of-fact voice. _Oh, you will._

Suddenly, Sookie felt better. Maybe Claudine was her faery godmother who would come to her in times of trouble and ease her mind. Sooner than she expected drowsy feeling came to her, and finally she fell asleep.

When Sookie opened her eyes again, she knew it was night already. In her room were Godric, Bill, Pam and Chow around her bed. Alcide and Sam were there too, but they were more on the background. Pam was sitting on her right side; meanwhile Godric was standing behind her. Bill was at her feet looking at her with thoughtful glare, and Chow was pacing around.

"Godric…" Sookie tried to reach his hand. "I am sorry…"

"It's not your fault, Sookie." His pale face looked dead serious. He took her hand and gave her a smile – a little movement on the corner of his lips.

Chow stopped pacing. "It was mine. I should have stayed there at the wood."

"Don't be foolish, Chow." Sookie said. "It happened in the day light. If you had been there, you would have done nothing but endangered yourself."

That big vampire was nervous and looked like he didn't sleep much. Like Eric for some time ago, there were big dark red rings around his eyes. "Boss would be angry with me if he knew that you're being shot, Miss Sookie."

Sookie believed that Chow was more worried about his boss' safety than his boss' wrath. Maybe that's the way Chow told himself to be calm down by thinking that his boss was still alive and possessing the same power like before, somewhere. "It's okay, Chow."

"I asked Bill, Sam and Alcide to guard you, Sookie." Godric said. "At least until Eric is found. I hope you don't mind."

"Thank you."

"I want to ask you some questions." Godric said. Like some kind of code, Bill and Chow moved backward and left the room. Even Pam stood up and left the room. Sam and Alcide stayed, but when Godric looked at them, reluctantly they also left.

"Good night, Sookie." Alcide said.

"Good night."

"Where were you?" Godric asked as soon as the room was empty. He sounded worried, not only that, he looked worried. Was it that bad, that it could make a two thousand years vampire worried?

"We were at Claudine's, Niall's grand daughter."

"That explained." He said.

"Of what?"

"That I couldn't find him." He looked a bit more relieved. "How is Niall?"

"He's fine." Sookie answered. "Godric, now that we are not in fae's realm anymore, do you think you can trace him?"

"I should have."

"What do you mean you should have? He is your son!" It was weird to call Eric Godric's son because in appearance, it should be the other way around. Eric looked twice older than Godric.

"There is something around him that prevents me from feeling or sensing him. I don't know what, something stronger than me."

"What could it be stronger than you? You are the oldest among your kind!"

"That you know of." He said. "There are many beings out there that have been living since the beginning of time, long time before the existence of our kind. I can't tell you what or how many of them. The Faes, for example, they live forever, unless they were sick or killed. Mostly, those, who live peacefully and rarely leave their realm, live until the end of time, or maybe beyond because time doesn't matter to them. Time doesn't matter to me." His voice was low when he said that. It sounded like he wasn't sure anymore. "What happened when you were there, Sookie? What did they do to Eric?"

"Eric was poisoned by Dušana-Aurora's knife. I didn't want to call you because I thought you were still weak and …occupied." Godric's eyebrows were lifted when he heard that. "I called Claudine, and she took me to her grandfather. They removed the poison that came from the knife but not the one from the potion that he took.

Godric, what's going on? What did Davydov say?"

"Davydov and his daughter didn't contact us since they left. I made Dušana-Aurora promised to return…" he smiled. "But I've never been good with making my women keeping their promises."

_His woman, now he called her ' his woman'. It will break Jason's heart if he hears it, if Jason has a heart, anyway._

"Do you think that they will return?"

"I can't say." Godric said.

"Didn't Dušana-Aurora drink your blood, meanwhile…?"

"No. I don't easily give my blood away." He said. "Even if I gave it to her, it wouldn't do any good, knowing they are in Russia, and I am here." He sighed (Sookie wondered why he had to do that, not that he breathed anyway!). "So Niall cured Eric. It would take some times for his protection to wear off. It would be difficult for me to trace him because he will be some kind of invisible for the rest of us. The problem is, I don't know how long it stays that way. It can be days, or weeks. And by then, it could be too late." He stood up. "I must speak to Niall."

"How will we find him, Godric?" Tears ran down her eyes. "What happens if it is too late?" Sookie heard her own voice pressed and choked, as if she didn't want to hear it.

"He has your blood, Sookie. It will be enough. It has to be. Especially when you gave it to him freely and with love."

_That's the point, Godric. I don't know if at that time, I loved him or not. Freely, yes. But love? I don't know._

"Don't worry, Sookie. He is a strong boy. He'll manage. He always does." Godric tried to calm her down with his smile, but somehow Sookie had a feeling, even Godric himself was not sure this time.

After Godric was gone, Sookie lay on the bed restlessly. She couldn't move so much because of the liquid food tube that hung over her head. Every time she moved a bit too strong, the tube would somehow stop her.

"You should try to get some sleeps, Sukeh." Sookie heard Bill's twang, but she couldn't see where he was standing. "The more you sleep, the faster you will get well."

"Bill…"

"Yes?"

"Can you come closer, please? I don't like talking to somebody without seeing his face."

Slowly Bill emerged from the corner. His broad, but pale figure looked like filling the whole space of the room. Sookie saw nothing else but him. He took the chair and sat beside her bed.

"I sensed that you were in danger," he said. "But it was daylight. Forgive me that I couldn't run to you when you needed assistance."

"Don't say that." Sookie said. "It's impossible for you to walk in day light."

But it seemed her words didn't make him feel better. "This thing is a bit complicated now."

"What thing?"

"Eric and his wish. I should have not refused it when he asked me to look for the mushrooms in the first place. Every shaman I talked to in States said that they never heard such a thing, that the whole things with the mushrooms were phoney. But Eric insisted. He seemed to trust his friend beyond any doubt."

"Who is this friend anyway?"

"Except Aude and Godric, nobody knew this man."

"What about Pam? Did she know him?"

"No, I am afraid not. Eric told me, his friend suddenly appeared in New York. He said he had travelled in Europe and met this Shaman who has the ancient and almost gone knowledge about turning us into human again. Eric asked me to look for the mushrooms. If I found them, I had to go to Siberia to meet this shaman, which I had done. I wish, things turned differently."

"It's not your fault. You just did what you were asked to."

"You're possibly right."

The room was quiet. Sookie could only hear the silent sound of a machine somewhere in the room. It made a 'brumm' noise that seemed like representing her own thought. She had to get out of the hospital and she could only do it if she got well soon. She believed that she would stay on the bed for days, maybe even weeks. There was one solution: she had to drink vampire's blood. That's the only way. Bill would do it. Yes, he would.

"Bill…"

"Yes, Sukeh?"

"I would like to ask you a favour." Sookie said. "I want to drink your blood."

Bill looked at her for a moment, and then, "No."

"Why not? You gave it to me, once."

"That's different." He said.

"What was so different about it? As far as I remember, you even offered it to me."

Bill gave her a frosty stare, and then he stood up. "I have to go, now. Chow is standing beside the door. He will assist you further." He walked away, but then he stopped. "Don't even think to ask for his blood."

Sookie sighed. It looked like, there would be no other way, but to wait until she got cured, _humanly._

In the morning, as Dr. Wilson checked her up, Sookie took a chance to ask if it's possible for her to be treated at home and not at the hospital.

Dr. Wilson asked the nurse to leave the room. "Sookie," he said. "You know that it's impossible for me to give you permission to leave the hospital within a week. I would say, you should stay here in ten days."

"It's not possible, Doc. I have to leave the hospital as soon as possible. My friend's life is in danger. Nobody knows what happens to him or where he is. And I am the only one who can lead them in the right direction."

"Sookie, you can consider yourself lucky. You just got shot. The bullet went through, didn't touch your vital organ, not even leave significant wound, thank God for that, but maybe you should start considering not to push your luck. After heart attack, and then got shot, I am really afraid to imagine what would happen to you next.

Think about your own safety, Sookie. If you continue 'hanging around' with the same person, you would keep on putting yourself in danger. Don't you think it's about the time that you move on and take other directions in your life?"

Could she do that, simply left Eric in his unknown faith and pretend that nothing had happened?

Dr. Wilson sat down. "Your brother and Arlene are worried about you, Sook. Arlene feels guilty because she thinks that she is the one who drags you into this mess, and Jason feels guilty because he wasn't there when you needed him. Where were you in those ten days, and who are those people who guard you day and night? What are you getting yourself into?"

Sookie looked into those big brown eyes, and without being able to stop it, she told Dr. Wilson the whole story, from the beginning until the end. How she met Eric, what he was for real, how she got dragged deeper and deeper into his world, about what he did to his own body, Aude's, her and then what happened to him and the reason they couldn't be tracked down by anybody. She also told him about her ability and that now it's gone, she couldn't make up her mind if she liked it or not. Many times, she just wished that she still had it, so that she could somehow be useful.

"It sounds like a bad obsession. But I really can't make up my mind, to have it or to let it go."

"Which one, your telepathic ability or your vampire?"

_Good question._

"What happened to me, Doc? I mean, how could my telepathic ability just disappear? Can it return? I mean it's just like headache, or? It comes and it goes?"

Dr. Wilson took a deep breath. His face looked thoughtful. "You see, Sookie, our body has a strange way to survive. Especially after heavy trauma like what you have been through. Some people suffered from amnesia – couldn't remember anything because if they couldn't forget what they have been through, they could go mad. Your body tries to protect yourself by burying your ability of reading other's mind. Maybe it would be like a burden for your brain to digest all information that comes in after that trauma. You know, it simply switched it off. Of course this is a simplified theory of mine. But as there is no explanation how somebody is in the possession of this ability, there isn't any explanation either on how it can disappear or if it can disappear. What I know, telepathy involves a great deal of levels of emotion that the sender and the receiver have. You as a receiver are at the moment in a very confusing level of emotion. Your body suffered from heavy trauma – remember, you were almost declared dead, and now this, being shot. At the same time, somebody kidnap your boyfriend, whose wife is sick.

If you ask me, Sookie. It is more than just a bad obsession. It's a complicated life that I would try to get out of it as soon as possible if I were you."

In the noon, Andy Bellefleur came again, but this time he was accompanied by Sheriff Bud Dearborne. Sheriff Dearborne was a small man, a head shorter than Andy who was around 6 feet. He was small built and at the first impression, he looked harmless and not intimidating. He had a square jaw; his hair was thin, but he had a very sharp pair of eyes. The lines on his forehead were like signs that he thought a lot. He also had a friendly and calm voice that made people feel comfortable to be around him, made them let their guards down and in return, made it easier for the Sheriff to do his job. He could get as much information as he needed it.

"How you're doing, Sook?" Sheriff Dearborne asked.

"I am fine, Sheriff. Still a bit painful on the chest, but the rest is okay. What's up?"

"Sookie, there's something that I want to ask you. Andy told me that you can't remember what you were doing in the woods."

_I don't say that, but if it helps my position, so be it..._

"And you said there was a man, besides the man who got killed."

"Yes."

"Do you recognize his voice, or remember his face?"

"I didn't see his face. His voice, I am not sure." _His voice…I heard that voice before, but where?_

"And who is Eric?"

"He's my boyfriend."

"That tall pale blond man, the one I saw…heh," Andy cleared his throat. "…in your house?"

"Yes."

"Does this Eric have a last name?"

That question made Sookie felt like a cheap hooker. Especially with that na-maybe-it-was-just-one-night-stand-look from the Sheriff. Now, she really wished that she got her telepathic ability back to hear what he said in his head. "Yes. Northman, Eric Northman."

"Is he somehow related to Mrs. Aude Northman?"

"Yes. He is her…grandson."

"Aha," Sheriff said.

_Aha? What does he mean with aha? Why does it sound like he found something suspicious?_

"Do you know if he has enemy, somebody who doesn't like him, or holds grudge against him?"

_Easier questions will be who likes him? Many respects him, or maybe afraid of him, but like him, really like him? Maybe Aude, Pam, Godric…me?_

"I don't know." Sookie said. "I work for Mrs. Aude Northman for around a month only. Maybe you should ask Ms. Tara Thornton, her secretary. She knows a lot about their business."

"One more question, Sook. Do you recognize this knife?" Sheriff Dearborne gave a sign to Andy to give him something. Andy opened his big black office bag and took out a plastic bag with the word "EVIDENCE" wrote on it. Inside that plastic bag was the silver knife.

"Yes." Sookie said. "How did you get that knife? It was in my bag."

"Is it yours?"

"No."

"Do you know to whom this knife belongs?"

That's a difficult question to answer. Should she say it belonged to a witch, who lived around two hundred years ago? A Faery king had given it to her as a gift? Yeah, right. It would be the same as if she registered herself to a mental institution, pronto. "No."

"Strange, because Jason told me that he saw a woman stabbed your boyfriend at your place."

"He said that?"

"Yes. So, if you could just give us her name…"

"I can assure you, Sheriff. She doesn't have anything to do with his kidnapping. Besides, Eric has already forgiven her." That' a lie, not a complete lie, but still…She didn't know if Eric had forgiven her, or if Eric remembered that incident at all, but she believed that Dušana-Aurora didn't do it. Her father's life depended on Eric's life. She knew better than to mess around with it. Besides, Godric had her in his hand…or hadn't he?

"Is that so? We found your fingerprint and another fingerprint, your DNA and an unknown female's DNA. We didn't find any other fingerprints or DNA-s, not even from your so-called boyfriend."

"What do you mean?"

"The black thing on the knife, it's not exactly blood. Well, it's blood, but it's like somebody cut a blood sausage or something. Because whatever or whoever run around with that kind of blood, he ain't live anymore. Or do you want to tell me that your boyfriend is a living corpse?"

The Sheriff's face was very serious, but Sookie could see that Andy tried to control himself not say anything. His face was all twisted and red.

"No, of course not."

"Unless you can give us her name, then…"

"You are under arrest for murders." Andy cut the Sheriff, which made the Sheriff rolled his eyes.

"Don't be such a dick, Andy!" Arlene's thunderous voice filled the room. "As I said before, your accusation toward Sookie is a bull!"

"Arlene, what's going on?"

Arlene came nearer. "Sookie, you remember about the murders of Northman's employees?"

"Yes."

"They found the murder weapon."

"What has it got to do with me?"

"The knife is the murder weapon, Sook, and they found it in your bag."

*******************


	38. At The Hospital

**Author's Note: Thanks to Vic Vega for reading and correcting my story.  
**

Thirty-Eight

**At The Hospital**

The room was shrinking in.

Andy was standing with his arms bent as if he wanted to hit anybody at any minutes, the calm eyes of Sheriff Dearborne were hard and cold, meanwhile Arlene was standing with her hands on her hips.

It made the air heavier. Or was it only her own fear that any of them could go verbally attacking each other?

"You'd better tell us who that woman is, or I can't protect you, Sookie." Arlene said.

"I don't know much about her except that she came here to help her father as a translator. I don't think that she has anything to do with the murders. She wasn't here when the murders happened."

"Forget that statement, Sheriff." Arlene said. "And Sookie, keep your mouth shut. She is my client, now. Any question which has anything to do with the case has to be asked in my presence."

"You are here." Said Andy. "So this is her official statement."

"I don't do it." Sookie said. "I was at Northman's the whole time when Ginger was killed. You knew that, Andy!"

"No, I don't." Andy said. "You were just arriving, when I was there. Remember?"

_Yes, I remember._

"So, where were you on 25th October?"

"You've got to be kidding me!" Arlene said. "You are not saying that Sookie is a suspect, are you?"

Andy opened his mouth, but when Sheriff Dearborne shot him with a very cold look, he closed it. "Arlene," the Sheriff said. "Based on the new circumstances, I must ask Sookie not to leave Bon Temps."

"You can't do that to me, Sheriff. My friend has been kidnapped. I must find him. It could be that I have to leave the town…"

"Out of the question!" Arlene cut her short. "You stay put, whether here at the hospital or at my place. I will put you in chains if I have to!"

"Then everything is clear." Sheriff Dearborne said. "Arlene, I hold you responsible for Sookie's whereabouts." Then he looked at her. "Sookie, it would be better for everybody if you call us as soon as you know how to contact your female friend because as of now, you are our main suspect."

_Unbelievable! When I thought it wouldn't get any worse….I end up as the main suspect. I do need to change my job!_

"We'll keep in touch, Sookie." Sheriff Dearborne touched the edge of his hat and walked away. Andy nodded and followed him.

"Are you out of your mind?" asked Arlene in a very low voice.

Sookie hated when Arlene used her low voice because it meant that she was really angry, especially when she curled up her lips and made them so small that it looked like as if she swallowed them.

"Arlene…"

"You didn't call, you didn't text, and you didn't even bother to tell anyone that you're okay! What we got was nothing else, but troubles! We had to sit at the edge of our chairs, waiting, maybe Her Highness would be WILLING to let us know she was still alive!"

Sookie cringed when she heard the word 'willing'. Arlene shouted that word out loud.

"Now you are a suspect of two murders. Do you know what awaits you? Twenty to life! Is that what you want? Who are you trying to protect, Sookie? Who is this woman? And who is this Eric Northman? As far as I know, Mrs. Northman doesn't have any children, let alone grandson."

"I am not protecting anybody, Arlene. I tell you the truth. Her name is Dušana-Aurora Davydova. She's from Russia, and she came here because Eric Northman invited her father. She didn't involve in those killings, it's not possible. She was still on the way when the killings happened."

"Let's just say that I believe you, so who is this Eric Northman?"

"He is ….Aude's husband."

"GREAT! Now you are not only a murder suspect, but you're also a homewrecker!"

"Well…it's complicated..."

"The hell it is!"

Braaaack!

Suddenly a loud noise was heard. Somebody must have hit something because after the first loud noise, then they heard noises of bottles and some metal things falling on the floor.

"What's going on, out there?" Arlene said and walked to the door, but only some steps away. A man and a woman, dressed up in nurse uniform entered the room.

"I am sorry for the loud noise." The man said. "We hit a chair."

"Is it the time for checking up already?" Arlene looked at her watch. "It's not 2 pm yet."

"There's a changing schedule, Ma'am." The woman said. She came closer to Sookie. That woman had a very strange haircut. Her hair was red, and it's standing like a Mohawk's. On its tip was black. When she checked the liquid food tube, Sookie noticed that she had long black pointed fingernails. Were nurses allowed to have such fingernails?

That woman looked at Sookie and gave her a very strange smile; a smile of a very satisfied person, but at the same times also a devilish one.

"I will leave, then, you know…I don't want to disturb anybody." Arlene said.

Sookie knew it wasn't the real reason. Arlene couldn't stand to see needles and blood.

However, before she could step away, the man closed the door. "Nobody leaves this room."

"Hey, what's going on here?! Sec…" Before Arlene could continue her sentence, right before her eyes, those people slowly changed…physically. Their clothes were torn apart as their bodies were getting bigger…and hairy. Their faces were like being pulled by an invisible hand to the front, which made them longer and longer, until their shapes were changing into …animal's snout, wolf's snout to be exact. Their teeth were longer and bigger, and from their mouths, slime dropped. Their ears were also getting longer and longer.

Arlene's face was pale. She was standing on her spot, petrified. Sookie tried to free herself from all the tube and cables that were plugged into her body. Her hands were shaking uncontrollably meanwhile her eyes were staring at those two people who were now a huge brown red wolf and a huge fox with black tipped tail. The fox which had attacked her in the woods.

Bum. Bum. Bum.

Somebody knocked the door. "Arlene…"

Sookie heard Terry's voice. Like having a new energy, Sookie screamed on the top of her lungs. "Terry, help!!! There are wolves, Terry!!! Help!!!"

Bum!!

The door was opened at the same time the weres were going to jump on Sookie and Arlene. Terry rushed in. He snatched a chair on his way, and like a mad man, he charged both weres.

Sookie heard how the weres howled, snared and growled and how Terry growled and yelled. She also heard the sound of chair and table being thrown and or something fell on them. Arlene who finally had 'woken' up was leaning on the wall and making herself flat on it. Her face was as pale as before and her eyes stared at the fight wildly.

"Hey yeah…" Terry shouted, in his hands was the werewolf. He swung him as if he was swinging a twig, and boom! He threw the were against the wall, and bum! That were fell to the ground and didn't move any more. Terry turned around to the werefox. That bitch was walking backward, and she was going to run when a wolf entered the room and jumped on her.

Sookie couldn't see what's happening. She could only hear the sounds of two dogs fighting, and it made the hair on the back of her neck standing. Their sounds were deep, but loud and if a sound could kill, then it would be that kind of sound.

A loud and long wailing and the sound of bones tearing dog were heard before Sookie saw the body of the werefox flew across the room and hit the wall beside Arlene.

"Aaaargh!!!" Arlene screamed on the top of her lungs, after that she fell to the ground, unconscious.

The werewolf returned to his human form. A broad shoulder man with very curly hair. His dark brown skin was gleaming from the sweat. He was naked.

"I know I wasn't crazy." Terry said. "I know what I saw."

"You are not crazy, Bellefleur." That werewolf said. "I need a towel." He said.

Terry opened the cupboard and threw a towel at him.

"Thank you." He said and wrapped it round his waist.

"Arlene…she's…" Sookie said.

"She is under shock, Sook." Terry said. He bowed down to check Arlene. "She's okay, she is just unconscious." He straightened his body. "You have to leave the hospital, Sook. ASAP."

"How?"

"Leave it to me." The black werewolf said. He went outside, and then went inside again with his cloth and trousers. He took out his cell phone, and dialled a number. "It's me. We have to execute Plan B."

_Plan B?_

"What is going on? And who are you?" Sookie asked.

"I am Simon Black." He said. "I am one of your day guards. We believe that somebody is trying to kill you to get Eric. We tried the best we could to protect you, but it seems somebody knew that you are here. This attack won't be their last effort to get you. You won't be safe if you continue staying here."

"Why? They got Eric already! Why are they trying to kill me?"

"I have no idea. What I know, we have to protect you. I am sorry that I came too late. They attacked my partner, and I was patrolling at the hallway when it happened."

"Eehh.." Arlene was awake.

"Arlene…"

Arlene screamed. "Wolves…I saw…."then she looked at Sookie. "Are you…did you…"

"Yes, Arlene. I saw the wolves too."

Arlene took a deep breath and then she looked at Simon. "You! What are you doing here, and why are you naked?"

"You know him, Arlene?"

"Yes. He's the one who informed me about you, when Sam found you around the wood."

"I am guarding Sookie, Ms. Fowler." He said.

"Terry…please tell me I am not crazy."

"You are not crazy, Arlene."

"This is not good." She said. "This is not good. And…what will we do with those…things!" she pointed out the bodies on the floor.

"We wait for the reinforcement." Simon said.

The reinforcement came in the form of four men. They put the body in the body bags and then onto the carriage. One of them released her from the tubes and carefully put her on a wheelchair.

"Go," Simon said. "Jack and I will clean this place up."

They left the room and walked as normal as possible. They gave Terry a white jacket to cover his cloth, which was bloody. Arlene put her sunglasses and walked with her chin raised. She held Sookie's hand tightly, so tight that it hurts.

"It will be alright." Sookie heard Arlene murmuring. "It will be alright. Easy-peasy."

They got out of the hospital almost without a problem. Nobody paid attention to four men dressed up in the nurse uniform, pushing carts with body bags on it, and a patient. It's a daily scene, that people saw at the hospital. On the parking lot, a van was waiting for them. Two of the men lifted Sookie's wheelchair and asked Terry and Arlene to go in with her. Then they closed the door.

"Where are they taking us?" Sookie asked.

The glass barrier between them and the front seat was lowered. A strange face came up. "We are going to Herveaux's. You will be safe there."

Slowly the van left the parking lot.

Somehow, Sookie had a feeling that things would be far away from being safe, and she's right in the middle of it.

The house of Herveaux was a big building around the haven. It was surrounded by high chain fences and everywhere was camera surveillance. Men were walking around on the ground. They didn't wear any weapon, but somehow Sookie knew, they didn't need any. Their claws and teeth were more dangerous than any weapon she could think of.

Sookie, Arlene and Terry were brought in a really large room, they called 'guest room'. The floor was made of laminated wood, which made pictures of stars, surrounded by wall panels which were also made from laminated wood. On its walls were some photos hanging. Except Alcide and Jackson Herveaux, Sookie didn't recognized the others.

From the left door, Jackson Herveaux walked in. "Sookie, I am glad you are here." He said, and shook her hand. "I am Jackson Herveaux," he introduced himself to Arlene and Terry.

"Arlene Fowler."

"Terry Bellefleur."

"Mr. Herveaux, please tell us what's going on?" Sookie asked.

"Let's sit." He said, asking Arlene and Terry to sit. "It's all begun as I heard that Northman had sent Compton to look for the potion." He said after Terry and Arlene sat down. "My son asked me if I had ever heard such a potion, and I said yes. But it was only a legend, a myth, about a witch from Bon Temps, who was so powerful and had many knowledge because she was – as the legend said, the beloved witch of a faery king who lived in the woods of Bon Temps. They said, she was also his lover, who carried the son of the faery king. Some said, it wasn't actually his son because at that time, she had taken a human lover.

Nobody was sure about it. Only one thing was certain, this witch was sentenced to death at the witch hunting time, by burning her alive. Many of her followers and her human lover died with her. Some said, that human lover was a Satan worshiper. According to some witnesses during the church trial, he had brought some young women to his house from time to time to be sacrificed. Of course, he didn't sacrifice those women. And there was no Satan that he worshiped, it was for his friend who was also his employer, who was none other than Eric Northman."

"Hold on," Arlene cut the story. "Eric Northman…the Eric Northman…the husband of Aude Northman…_your boyfriend?"_

"Didn't Sookie tell you, Mrs. Fowler?" Jackson looked at Sookie. "I am sorry, Sookie, but we don't have time anymore to be discreet." He smiled at Arlene. "Mrs. Fowler, Eric Northman is not a human. He's a vampire."

"I beg your pardon?"

"He is a vampire."

Arlene's face was twisted between 'wanting to laugh' and 'are you out of your mind' expression. She looked around, as if she wanted to make sure that there were no hidden cameras, somewhere. Meanwhile Terry looked calmer and calmer. His eyes, which normally had a dreamy look, were focused. He didn't look like Terry, whom Sookie used to know, but the new Terry – or maybe the old Terry before the Fallujah incident. Sookie wasn't quite sure how to describe it. But one thing for sure, he looked alert and confident. Maybe he thought, _after all these years, finally, there are people who know that I am not crazy, and believe in me._

"Some legends said that this man didn't die, but he was turned into vampire, some said he died."

"Which one you believe, Jackson?"

"I believe he was turned into a vampire."

"By Eric?"

"No. Eric would be able to control him, if he was the one. I believe he was turned by somebody else, by someone who was stronger than Eric."

"Who?"

"I don't know. But Godric must have known it."

"I don't follow this." Arlene shook her head, as if by doing it she could have undone the story. "You are pulling my legs."

"Unfortunately not, Mrs. Fowler. This vampire is a dangerous one and he had Northman's weakness in his hand."

"Eric has weaknesses?" Sookie wondered what they were.

"Yes. If what I heard is true…they said, Northman cried when he heard that his friend was turned into a vampire. His friend had made him promised, in any circumstances, if he had to die, then he wanted Northman to kill him. He didn't want to be turned into a vampire. Northman felt like he had failed him."

It must have been hard for Eric. As far as she knew him, loyalty and keeping promises meant a lot for him. That Viking perhaps didn't know the meaning of love, but he treated loyalty and promises as the most valuable things in the world.

"What are we going to do, now?" Sookie asked.

"We wait for the sunset."

"Yeah, right. Vampires can't stand the sunlight, right?" Arlene said in a very cynical voice and a smile on her face, but when she saw how serious Jackson and Terry were, that smile disappeared. "You are fucking serious. I need a drink, a strong one!"

"You don't have to worry, Arlene." Terry said. "I will protect you."

"That's very sweet of you, Terry. Thank you."

A man entered the room, Sookie recognized him as one of the men who helped Simon cleaning up the hospital room. He bowed to Jackson's ears and whispered something. After that, he straightened up his body.

"Sookie, I think I have a bit of bad news for you."

_What could possibly be worse than this?_

"We finally found out the identity of the weres who attacked you."

"I heard that they were the Rogue."

"Not exactly. They were the members of the Black Claws clan from Mississippi Banks."

"What are you waiting for, then?" Arlene asked. "Just move your ass and drag them here!"

"It's not that simple, Mrs. Fowler. It's outside my authority."

"Outside your authority? Well, let me tell you something, mister. The government of The United States of America granted me with authority to put charges upon anybody's ass who committed a federal crime, anywhere on the USA ground. They would wish that they had never been born, as soon as I finished with them!"

"I believe you, Mrs. Fowler." Jackson Herveaux touched her hand. Even when there was a smile on his face, Sookie saw something else that could jump out from that smile on any minute, a pair of long tusks, which could rip off any flesh. "But this matter needs more than just _Government's _Law Enforcement Officers' attention." He emphasized the word 'government' as if he wanted to avoid using the word 'human'. "And believe me, Mrs. Fowler, it's better to wait than to fall into a trap. At least with Northman's people on our side, the situation will be on our favour. In the meantime, Sookie can have some rest. If my prediction and the information that I received are correct, we all need all the power that we have to survive the next days."

*******************


	39. At The Hervaux'

Thirty-Nine

**At The Herveaux'**

Five vampires, eight werewolves, one shifter and three humans were facing one another in the guest room of Herveaux family house.

Besides Bill and Pam, two vampires one of which Sookie had never seen before accompanied Godric. One was a woman – pale, dark hair, brown eyes, and had the air of a well-educated woman. She had rolled her dark hair, very chic make-up and even though she wore leather suit, she wore it elegantly. The cut followed the shape of her body, which Sookie envied, and was very feminine. The other vampire was a man – strong built, broad shoulder, and judging the way he dressed up, he and Sam could be brothers, or at least grew up in the same house. Tight jeans, checker shirt, cowboy hat and for a 'nice' touch, a pair of cowboy boots, complete with its little bells on its heels.

Sookie had a strange feeling that the human part could be their dinner at any time. She saw how nervous Arlene was. She sat on the chair and played with her hands. They were shaking, so hard that when she tried to lift her teacup, it made rattling noise. As she couldn't take the pressure any longer, she stood up and wanted to leave the room, but Terry caught her hand and looked at her tenderly that she sat down again.

Sookie appreciated Terry's presence very much. It's amazing how different he was now. There were no more traces of the loony Terry – as many children called him behind his back. She didn't see any wild or dreamy look, he was focused, alert and determined. It's the old Terry whom she saw now and not the 'new' one: The Quarterback Terry, The Marine Terry, who had left Bon Temps many years ago to go to war.

"Are you certain that they were the members of the Black Claw?" Bill asked.

"Yes."

"I thought they were destroyed some years ago."

Sookie wondered how many information that Bill had. It seemed like he knew every little thing that went on in the supernatural world. What was he, anyway? Some kind of investigator for the vampiredom? Could she even call the kingdom of vampire, vampiredom? She made a mental note to ask Bill about it.

Jackson looked at Bill suspiciously. A vampire that knew about the problems in werewolves' world seemed to be a problem for the werewolf.

"So I heard," said Bill quickly, as if he wanted to apologize for it.

"I see." Jackson said. His expression was friendlier, but he kept eyeing on Bill. "From what I heard, the Black Claw is now under the protection from the King of Mississippi."

Arlene snorted, uncontrollably. The vampires in the room now were looking at her. Her pale face was becoming paler. Sookie would react the same way, if five bloodsuckers were looking at her like that. It was still good that Arlene didn't touch her neck. Otherwise, the vampires might think it as an invitation. Uaah, she had to stop thinking about it!

"I never heard there was a king around Mississippi." Arlene said nervously. "Sorry."

"Still, kidnapping a sheriff is a serious crime." The female vampire said. She has a thick Spanish accent. Sookie wondered from where she came from, if she was from Spain or South America. She looked like she was in the middle of thirties, but Sookie knew, nobody could really tell about the age of vampires since they never grew a single day older since the day they were turned.

"I know." Jackson said. "I can only bring the matter in front of the Werewolves' council. But since my son works for the Northmans, it is a kind of complicated."

"Explain yourself." Said Godric.

"According to the Council's rule, any werewolves who work for vampires or shifters have no longer got any right to voice their concerns around the Moon Stones, if the matters of the disputes involve the presence of other werewolves. He or she may only be represented by other werewolves who are not the member of his family or those who work with or for him."

Sookie hoped that Herveaux Family had many friends; otherwise, they wouldn't have any chance in the Council.

"The other thing, I heard that Northman isn't a vampire anymore. Therefore it doesn't concern any vampire at all."

Suddenly Godric bared his fangs and moved so fast that now his face was only a hair distance from Jackson's face.

Arlene shrieked, meanwhile the others – vampires or supes looked at Godric in horror. Sookie had never seen Godric in anger, and by the look of the others' reaction, even for them it was very rarely to see Godric in a such situation.

"Forgive me, Godric." Jackson said. His voice was deep and pressed. "I shouldn't have said that."

Godric sniffed and moved away. His fangs were slowly sinking in.

"What did your queen say in this matter?"

"Her Majesty gave us her blessing." Bill was the one who answered. "But I do not know how we should react. We could try, however, to find the nest of the Black Claw in Louisiana area, and get some information from them. Of course, the assistance from your kind would be much appreciated."

"There will be a war." Jackson's voice sounded bitter. "Among my kind, and I don't have a single good feeling about it."

"I understand you, Jackson." Godric said. "I have seen too many wars in my life, and if I can avoid this one, I will." Without turning around he continued, "What about you, Shifter? What is your position?"

For a moment, the room was quiet. Sam changed his legs position for some times, it was a sign that he was thinking very hard. Sookie saw Arlene and Terry looked at each other, and then looked around to find out the one whom Godric addressed as 'shifter'. Their eyes were getting bigger when they heard Sam said. "I'll stand where Sookie stands."

Now every pair of eyes was on her. Sookie looked at each any every one of them, and let her eyes linger a bit longer on the teary eyes of her godmother. Arlene was begging her to get out of this situation, or even this room as soon as possible with her eyes, but she knew, it wasn't possible for her to go back. She couldn't leave Eric alone, she couldn't let Aude's only hope down.

"I want Eric to be found." She said, avoiding Arlene's glare. "I must find him. I owe Aude that much."

"Then it's settled." Jackson said. "I'll take care of my people, and you take care of yours, Godric."

Godric nodded and left the room. Pam and the two new vampires followed him. Only Bill stayed. Sam was leaving when Jackson called him.

"It will be a big help for me if you are willing to help me, Sam, for the old time sake."

Sam looked at Jackson and then Alcide. When he saw Alcide nodding, he nodded too. "I'll stay." He said.

"I help." Suddenly Terry said.

"No!" said Arlene.

"Don't worry, Arlene. I'll be just fine." Terry said. "I'll take you home, and then I go wherever Sam goes."

Sam smiled at Terry. "Thanks, Buddy."

Jackson looked at Sookie. "It would be better if you have some rests, Sookie. We can't afford to have you sick."

_I am not sick and I don't want to have some rest! I am tired of sleeping. I want to do something!_

Sookie screamed in her head, but when Arlene pushed her wheelchair, she couldn't refuse it. She didn't want to make Arlene worrier than she already was. One of Jackson's men helped Arlene to put her on the bed.

"I failed your mother." She said. "I failed Gran." Tears ran down on her cheek. "I promised her that I would take care of you and keep danger away from you, but I failed."

Sookie took her hand. "No, Arlene. Since Gran passed away, you are the only one who cares about Jason and me. I can't thank you enough for that."

She wiped off her tears. "I promised Gran that I would never let you enter the woods, but looked what I've done…I shouldn't have accepted that job offer…" her cry broke. "I am too greedy…too selfish…" her shoulder was shaking.

Sookie wanted to take her in her arms and calm her down, but she couldn't even move. She hated being weak like this!

"Arlene…" Terry's voice made Arlene turn around. He was standing at the door. Arlene let Sookie's hand go and run to Terry who welcomed her in his arms. "Ssst…Arlene. Everything will be all right."

They stood at the door for a while, before Terry could persuade Arlene to leave Sookie alone. It would be better for Arlene to leave Herveaux' house, Terry said because danger can come at any time there. Since they were looking for Sookie, they wouldn't attack Arlene if she stayed at her own house. Besides, she could do something more useful if she stayed outside.

Reluctantly, Arlene agreed with Terry. She gave Sookie a very hard look, before she left. "I am sorry," she said. "I am so sorry."

Alone in the room, sadness came to her abruptly. Sookie didn't know why she felt what she felt, but she felt sad and useless. Without her telepathic ability, she felt useless. She got used to hear everything, to know what people thought without making any effort, always understood what's going on without anybody told her. Now, she felt like she was in the abyss, in a dark room without any hope of seeing any light.

She hated becoming a burden like this.

"Sukeh…"

Without lifting her head, Sookie knew who at the door was. "Yes, Bill?"

"I have Aude's box with me. Do you still want it?"

"Yes, please."

Bill came nearer. In his hands was the wooden box and a small bag. "I came to visit Aude yesterday." He put them on the night table and sat on the edge of the bed. "She looked fine. She wants you to call her. I see that you don't have any phone, so I took the liberty to buy a cell phone for you. I already put in her, Pam's and my numbers."

"Thank you. That's very thoughtful of you."

"Don't mention it, Sook."

Sookie took a deep breath. "It's good to hear that Aude is all right. Did she know, about Eric?"

"No. None of us wants her to know about it. It would be too hard for her to cope."

"Yes, I agree. Who takes care of her, now?"

"Ms. Thornton." He said. "She comes during the day to check her condition, and accompanies her, so that she doesn't feel so lonely."

"Does she ask about me?"

"No, she does not. She thinks you're with Eric and she seems to be very happy with the idea, that you spend more time with Eric."

_If only she knew…_

"Sukeh…"

"Yes, Bill?"

"Do you…" he looked at her. "Do you…still want to have my blood?"

She would love to. But…"Why?"

"I've been thinking." He said. Then pause. For a long time – too long for her taste, and he might not have continued his sentence, if she hadn't asked,

"And?"

"You are Eric's…or at least Eric has declared you as his."

"It didn't stop you in the first place."

"True, and I do not feel comfortable about it. I am not allowed to take the human of other vampires as mine."

"I am not a vampire and I don't follow any vampiric rules." Sookie said. "Yes, Eric and I are together..." The image of Eric flashed in front of her eyes, when he smirked, smiled, or laughed…when he kissed her, touched her…how his body moved on hers….Sookie closed her eyes trying to push away the sudden feelings that washed over her. She saw Bill turn his face away. He looked very uncomfortable. Did he feel what she felt? That would be embarrassing. "But I am not his 'thing'. You can't take me if I don't let you to."

His eyebrows met in the middle, but he didn't say anything. As if he was thinking very hard indeed, those thoughtful blue eyes were getting darker and darker, but before long, he opened the cuff of his khaki shirt. "This will be the last time," he said. "I do not want to be accused of stabbing a friend on the back."

Eric knew about it because she had told him. Bill didn't have to worry about stabbing anyone in the back, because she only would only drink his blood to get cured faster. That's all, there was no other purposes.

Clack, his fangs were bared. Sookie heard noises of hot iron dipped into cold water when Bill bored his fangs into his flesh. Carefully he gave her his hand.

"Thank you," Sookie said.

Bill nodded.

Sookie heard him gasping as she started sucking his blood. The blood itself was cold, as cold as his hand, but the feeling that she had afterwards was warm. She felt like a new dose of adrenalin was injected into her body. She felt her heart pumping her heart and warm blood rushing through her veins.

Bill's fangs were still out when she finished sucking. His eyes were flickering, and he was sniffing as if he was trying to control his urge of doing something. Then, he bowed and kissed her. Sookie didn't know whether it was because she was under the influence of the adrenaline she had in her blood (or she thought she had), or because his kiss was strong and full of lust, but she returned his kiss.

After a while, he let her go. His mouth was open, but there was no air coming out. His eyes were growing very small. Then he stood up. "I am sorry," he said. "I didn't mean…" he turned around and walked away. Some steps from the door he stopped, "If you are angry with me, I will understand."

"No, I am not angry with you." Sookie said, trying to catch her breath quietly.

"Then I am relieved. Let's consider that it never happened."

Sookie closed her eyes. Eric's image emerged out of nowhere. What would he say if he knew? "Yes, it never happened."

"Thank you." Then he left.

_Arrgh, stupid, stupid, stupid!_

Sookie should have seen it coming. From her experience with Eric, a vampire would automatically be turned on if somebody sucked his or her blood. She thought it was only with Eric; knowing that in his mind was nothing else but sex, at least that was the impression she got when he was with her. She never thought that it would happen to any vampire. She didn't know much about Bill, but it seemed to her, Bill was one of those old-fashioned men, who still respected friendship and honour. And in Bill's case, he was a very old fashioned man, a kind of old fashioned man which can be dated back to American Civil war, where society was completely different from nowadays. Where women were the weaker sex, and almost like men's property. Taking away another man's property must have been a crime and a dishonourable act of conduct for Bill.

Sookie pulled herself so that she could sit straight. She was surprised to know that she could do it easily. She took the wooden box and the small bag. Should she read Gran's letter now? Was she ready to find out the truth about her family, the reason why she didn't want her to go the woods and why Gran knew a song, which was sung by a faery prince? Had Granddad Stackhouse know about this? Was she actually a Stackhouse, if she wasn't, then who she was?

Was she ready to receive the answers to all those questions?

She touched the box. Only one click, the box would be open, and she would know the deepest secret of her family. Sookie took a deep breath.

Maybe after she called Aude. Maybe Aude could give her somehow a bit of her courage and adventurous instinct.

"Coward!" she cursed herself. "One click and get over with!"

Instead of opening the box, she put the box back on the night desk and opened the bag. Inside it was a pink cell phone. Eww, what a colour, she hated this baby pink colour! From where did Bill have the idea that she was a kind of 'pink' girl? She turned the phone on and pressed Aude's number.

"Hallo?" Aude's soft voice was on the other end of the line.

"Aude, it's Sookie."

"Sookie!!" Her voice sounded so happy. "My dear, how nice it is to hear from you!"

"I am sorry, Aude, for not calling you. I am…occupied."

Aude laughed. "I know Eric can be very demanding sometimes."

Sookie sighed. _You can say that again._

"How is he, by the way?"

"He is…fine." Sookie said. She just hoped that Aude wouldn't notice anything. "How are you?"

"I am fine!" then she told Sookie about her daily activities: walking around in the park, gymnastic, and every noon Tara visited her. "I heard from Tara that you were disappeared with my grandson." Sookie heard Aude laughed. "She wondered why I never said anything about him. I told her there is nothing to talk about. He's only here when he's up to something. Did Tara see Eric? I thought we were careful enough that our human employee didn't see Eric."

"Well…Aude…there's something…."

"Francesco!!!" Sookie heard Aude calling out somebody's name.

"Aude?"

"I am so glad to hear from you again, Sookie. But I have to hang up, now, because I have a visitor, a very dear friend of ours, whom I haven't seen for a long time. Bye, bye, my dear."

Clack.

Aude hung up the phone.

Francesco…she heard that name before. Godric said that name once, but long before that she had heard that name…but from where? Who had said that name?

Suddenly Sookie felt as if her heart jumped out. She gasped and tried to hold the air. She never had this kind of attack before. It wasn't painful, but surely it made her not able to breathe for some seconds. Did it have anything to do with the operation that she had just had, speaking of which, why did she feel hungry now? She also didn't feel so weak anymore. Did Bill's blood start to work?

Carefully she removed the liquid food tube. The traces of needle disappeared right in front of her very eyes. She's curious if the wound from the operation had also been 'cured'. Hmh…should she open the bandage or not?

"What are you doing?"

Sam was at the door, looking at her with flickering eyes. "Don't tell me that you're trying to open the bandage."

"I was."

"Don't you realize how…." Sam entered the room. "He was here."

"Who?" Sookie looked at Sam. When she saw how angry Sam was, she sighed. She knew whom Sam had meant, and there was useless to pretend otherwise. "Yes, Bill was here."

Sam sniffed, and at the same moment as he was sniffing, Sookie saw an image of an angry dog on the spot where his face was supposed to be and she heard a sound, which somebody made in a cave or a big hollow room. The sound had echo. …_drank…blood…_

Sookie was shocked to realize that it was the voice inside Sam's head. Did it mean that her telepathic ability was recovering…?

"What is it, Sook?"

"Nothing." She decided not to tell. She was afraid that it would be too soon, and she herself would feel very disappointed. "What's up, Sam? You don't come here to check me up if I am being a good patient or not, do you?"

Sookie heard that echo sound again, but she didn't see the image of the angry dog anymore…_never…good…_

"I went into the woods yesterday." He said. "I met Claudine. She said, you should not be worried. In some days, her grandfather's spell would be worn out, and Godric would be able to trace his son again."

"Some days? Whose days? Ours or theirs?"

"Hopefully, ours."

_It means Claudine didn't say. Why can't that fae be direct and straight to the point?_

"I'll let you sleep." Sam said. "Don't trust the effect of his blood so much. You might hurt yourself." His voice was cold. He was jealous. "The danger of infection is still big. Be careful."

"Yes, Daddy." Sookie said with a smile on her face.

Sam touched his sticky hair, but he was smiling. "Don't be stubborn, Sookie. It's for your own sake."

"I know. Thanks, Sam."

"Try to get some sleep."

Sookie sighed. She's tired of sleeping, but it's maybe better that way. "Close the door, please." She said.

Sam closed the door behind him.

Sookie lay down and closed her eyes. _Tomorrow is another day, Scarlet O'hara would say. _She thought. She could say the same thing too. There would be days for her to think over what had happened. There must have been something that she forgot or overlooked, something that could help her find some clues about Eric's whereabouts, or to find out who had kidnapped him. Maybe, just like many other things that concerned Eric or Aude, or both of them, the answers would be at Northman Mansion, or anything that had something to do with Northman Mansion.

Tomorrow, she would go back to Northman Mansion and...

_No!!!_

Suddenly she heard somebody screaming. Sookie sat up.

_Arrgh!!!_

Somebody, somewhere was in pain. Eric? Was that Eric? Bum, bum. Again, her heart jumped. This time it was very strong, so strong that she swore she saw her chest moving.

Suddenly she heard _'Can't smile without you' _from Barry Manilow from her cell phone. Jeez, Bill! His choices could be…should she say…surprising, sometimes.

Sookie took the phone. "Hallo?"

"Ms. Stackhouse?"

"Speaking."

"Good evening. I am Dr. Harrison from Leclreq Wellness Centre."

"Good evening, Doctor. What can I do for you?"

"We don't know whom we should contact in the matter of emergency. We have tried to contact Mr. Eric Northman to inform him…"

"Yes?" Sookie's heart was racing fast.

"We are very sorry to tell you, Ms. Stackhouse, it's about Mrs. Northman's health condition...she suffered from another heart attack…"

"No, it can't be! I just talked to her some minutes ago!"

"I am very sorry, Ms. Stackhouse."

"I am coming." Sookie said. Tears ran down on her cheek.

"Thank you, we appreciate it, because there are some important matters that we have to discuss."

Sookie closed the phone, and then got down from her bed. She had to go to the Wellness Centre. She had to know what had happened. It couldn't be that Aude got another heart attack from nothing. There had to be some reason. There had to be!

Sookie opened the door and run in panic. "Sam!! Sam!!"

Suddenly she felt something hit her head. The silenced noises filled her head so strong that she felt as if her head was exploding.

_Jackson…mercy…mercy…_

Then she heard sound of howling, and bum, bum. Sookie grabbed her chest. Her heart jumped again. Somewhere, far away, she heard somebody crying in agony.

"Sam!!" she cried and run to the double doors, which she knew led to the guest room. She opened them…and her steps froze.

Inside the guest room, supes and vampires were standing in a circle. In the middle of the circle was a man who was holding Jackson's leg. Blood was all over his body. Beside Jackson were two huge wolves; one was grey; the other was black. Godric was also there. He stood in the circle with his hands folded in front of his chest. On his left was the female vampire; on his right was the male vampire. Bill, Sam, and three men were standing beside each other.

"You're a disgrace, Carter!" Jackson growled. "I trusted you like my own son!"

"Mercy! Have mery Jackson…"

Carter…Carter was one of Alcide's men who worked for Eric…Sookie felt her knees shaking. All these times the enemies surrounded Eric…and Eric didn't even realize it…

"As the leader of this Pack, I pronounce you: Dead." Jackson said and stretched his hand. He put his thumb upside down, but before he lowered his hand, Sookie screamed:

"No!!"


	40. Gran's Secrets

Forty

**Gran's Secrets**

Angry eyes were looking at Sookie and at the same time, their heads were yelling at her too. Some of the people in that room – she didn't know which ones, spoke at the same time in their heads and created unclear noises and intentionally or unintentionally directed their thoughts to her. It caused her a great deal of pain, but she tried her best not to grab her head or act as if she had heard anything.

"You don't have the rights to enter." Jackson said. "This matter only concerns Eric's people and mine."

"I represent Eric, here." Sookie said. "If he was here, he would let me." She added hastily as she caught a sharp look from Godric.

"This jackal," Jackson said, pointing at Carter. "not only betray his employer, but he also disgrace the whole clan by selling secret and information of the clan, not because his life was threatened, but because of money!" Jackson rolled his 'r' really strongly that made him sound as if he was growling.

Sookie heard voices that asked her to get out of the room. She would only put herself in danger if she stayed there. Sookie closed her ears with her hands. The pain she felt in her head was getting stronger and her heart beat irregularly, she swore she felt two hearts beat as one!

"If Eric's voice could be heard," the man beside Godric said. "Then she should join the circle."

Those voices shouted at her to refuse the offer. Why? She had just to stand in the circle and speak what was in her mind, didn't she? Sookie walked toward the circle.

Carter took his hands off Jackson's feet. He turned around in her direction. Sookie saw blood covered his face. It was difficult to see any expression on that face except the look of anguish from his eyes. Why did he look angrily at her? She tried to stop Jackson from killing him, shouldn't he feel grateful about it?

The male vampire moved some steps away from Godric and at that very moment, when the circle was broken, Carter shifted himself into a wolf, and before anybody in the circle was able to make any movement, he jumped out of the circle and landed on Sookie.

Sookie screamed loudly when she felt his claws bored into her shoulder. The pain was so intense she thought she would faint. Before long, both of them fell to the ground. His mouth opened widely and smelly sticky liquid came out of his mouth and dropped onto her face. His teeth were big and sharp, and he dove into her neck. He lunged at her and wanted to bit into her neck, but Sookie was able to grab his shoulder in time and pushed it away. To anybody's surprise, even to Sookie herself, Carter was pushed away, not far, but he was off her body.

Then something happened that Sookie wished she had not entered the room. The two wolves jumped on Carter, and bit him. The black wolf bit him on the neck, meanwhile the grey one bit him on the back. Carter let out a loud scream (it was more a howl than a scream), before long he had stopped moving. Both wolves threw him on the floor. Blood was all over the floor, running like a small stream looking for a big river. And then, right in front of her eyes, those two wolves changed themselves into Simon Black and Alcide. They were both naked and standing with their backs facing her.

Sookie forced herself to get up, but could not. Her knees were weak and her hands were shaking. This was it. She had to get out of here. She couldn't take it anymore. She had to get out of here!

She knew that Alcide was a werewolf. She also knew – at least from all those horror movies that she watched, that werewolves were able to change their shapes from human into wolves and visa versa. Still, to actually witness the transform in real life was a complete different feeling! Sookie was relieved that she was free from danger, but she was also afraid that both of them returned to their wolf-shape and changed their minds about her.

A strong hand pulled her from the floor. It was Bill.

"Are you all right?" he asked.

_I am not! _Sookie screamed in her head, but she nodded. When she was on her feet again, Simon and Alcide had already covered their body with towels. Obviously somebody had given them towels, as Bill helped her to stand again.

"Why did he attack me?" Sookie looked at Carter's body, which was naked and covered in blood.

"It's a disgrace for a werewolf to be defended by human." Alcide said. "You were supposed to be in your room." His voice sounded like a father who was speaking to his naughty daugther.

"I know." Sookie said. She could not and did not want to tell them that she had heard noises, and it wasn't been the main reason anyway. It was actually Aude's health condition that had made her leave the room. "I received a phone call from Leclerq Wellness Centre. They said Aude suffered from another heart attack."

"What did you say?" Godric asked.

"Aude, she had another heart attack." Sookie approached Godric. "I don't understand. One minute, she sounded happy and healthy, the next minute she collapsed."

"Did the doctors say anything?"

"They only say that there are some important matters that we have to discuss."

For the first time since she knew Godric, that old vampire looked nervous. "She may not die." He said. Suddenly it was clear for Sookie. The bond did not break yet, but still, Eric would die if Aude died. She had to have that dagger had to be by her side. She wanted to be sure that nobody else had that dagger, that in times of need, she was able give that dagger to Eric. And as far as she concerned, she had two choices: She went there, or that dagger came here.

"I have to go." Sookie said.

Everybody looked at her. The looks on their faces were clearly telling her that they thought she was out of her mind.

"You can not." Jackson said.

"Why?"

Jackson gave a sign to his men to take care of Carter's body. "It's too dangerous for you to go out, now. Obviously, somebody wants you dead. He tried to kill you once, he will try it again until his goal is achieved. We also believe the person who wants you dead, is the same one who is behind Eric's kidnapping."

"How did you find out that Carter worked for the Black Claw?"

"Simon followed the trail that he sensed from the body of Diana. The trail led him to Carter."

"Diana?"

"She was the Werefox that attacked you in the woods and at the hospital. Carter confessed that he and Diana had been mating for about two months. He also confessed that he gave her detailed information about you and Northman."

"But I heard Carter had been attacked."

"Yes, as a diversion. Alcide has been conducting the investigations regarding to the leakage or the weakness points in his rings of security around Northman's place. Sooner or later, he will find out that Carter was a traitor. Maybe Carter thought, if he was attacked, then Alcide wouldn't suspect him."

The body of Carter was carried out of the room.

Sookie looked at it sadly. She knew that he had tried to kill him, and possibly she would have died, if Alcide and Simon had not helped her. Still, somebody was dead because of her, and it was not a nice feeling to know that fact.

"Don't think about it," Bill said, as if he knew what she was thinking. "He is not worth your pity."

She wished it could have been that easy.

"Why do you want to go?" Bill asked. "Is there anything you need? I could get it for you."

"Somebody has to go to the Leclreq." Sookie said. "Somebody has to check Aude's condition." ...and she had to go to her home and take that dagger.

"I'll go." Bill said.

"Stan." Godric said.

"Yes, Sheriff." the vampire with the cowboy outfit answered. "I'll go with Compton."

Bill looked at Godric. He looked as if he wanted to say something, but as soon as his eyes met Godric's grey eyes, he bowed a little. "As you wish, Godric." then faster than the blink of an eye, he was gone and so was Stan.

"Our debt is discharged, Godric?" Jackson asked.

"For the moment." Godric answered. "Sookie, allow me to take you back to your room." he reached out his hand.

It was not a question, it was an order, spoken in a polite manner, but the coldness in his eyes, made her unable to do anything else but to take that hand.

"Godric, I need to get away from here." Sookie said when they were in her room. "I left Eric's dagger at home."

"Who else knows about this?"

"Nobody."

His pale grey eyes looked at her. "Keep it that way. I am afraid, whoever behind this, knows a lot about Eric. I think he also knew about the dagger. What he doesn't know is that now Eric also has a bond with you."

"What is the importance of our blood bond? I believe Eric has drunk Aude's blood, and the other way around. Doesn't it create a bond too?"

"Yes, it does."

"What is the difference?"

"Different from Aude's, your blood doesn't only create a connection, but it also creates some kind of shield for Eric. Let me put in simple words. Your blood is like a spare generator. If the main power is off, yours will turn it on again."

In this question, 'it' meant Eric's life.

"But why? I am just a human."

His eyes were flickering when he looked at her. "Are you?"

Yeah...was she? She had to read Gran's letter. She had delayed it too long. She had to read it now, or she would never had a chance again.

"Stay in your room, Sookie." Godric said. "Danger is lurking outside and I don't know how to protect you and Jackson family at the same time. I know that you have drunken Compton's blood." he said as Sookie started opening her mouth. "He is a young vampire and a very careless one in this matter."

"He wanted to help me," Sookie said. "I was the one who asked for it."

"I know. Just don't make a habit out of it." he said. "Eric wouldn't be pleased if he heard that you drank from another." he smiled. "Things will turn ugly if he isn't pleased."

Sookie hoped Eric wouldn't do something stupid, or she would be the one that 'wasn't pleased'. Bill was kind enough to help her so that she could stand on her feet again and help the others to find him....but why did she have the feeling like she had done something wrong, like she had been cheating?

"I have to have that dagger here, Godric." Sookie tried to change the subject. "It makes me feel more comfortable."

"I can't leave you alone, Sookie." Godric said. "You are too important to Eric."

"I will ask Sam to get it."

"Do you trust him?"

"With my life."

"Then he shall get it for you." Godric left the room. When he returned, Sam was with him. Sookie told him what and where he should look for. He didn't say a word only his brown eyes were fixing on her in a way that made her shruddered. There was a combination of anguish and worried in those eyes that made him look vulnarable and at the same time dangerous.

"Thank you, Sam." Sookie said and took his hand as he was walking away.

"I hope he's worth it, Sookie." he said, slowly releasing her hand and left her.

"Sleep, Sookie. There's nothing you can do now, but wait. I suggest you to have as much rest as you can." then he left and closed the door behind him.

Sookie jumped onto the bed, and took the box on her lap. Her hand were trembling when she opened the box. This was the moment of truth. If she opened the letter, there would be no turning back. She would find out the secret that Gran had kept for herself for such a long time.

She took the brownish envelope. On it was the unmistakable Gran's handwriting. She wrote the A with a little half round shape as the tail, but as she was seeing it closely now, it looked more like somekind of winding vine.

Sookie opened the envelope and took out the letter. Hmh...the paper of this letter carried a smell of perfume. Not a kind of perfume that Gran normally wore. Could be it Aude's? Did she open the letter, recently?

_Bon Temps, 15 of May 1988_

_My dear friend Aude, _

_Eventhough we have promised ourselves not to contact each other no matter what, and I have agreed to that cruel vow with a bleeding heart, I force myself to write you this letter._

_Three days ago, my son and his wife had been killed in a car accident. I can only thank God, that they had listened to my pledge to leave their daughter and son with me. Fintan had warned me about the danger that they might have faced if they passed by the woods of Bon Temps...._

Fintan? Who was Fintan? What did it mean? Did it mean that this Fintan guy knew that something might happened to her parents?

_...but you know, young people many times refused the advice of the older ones._

_As Fintan visited me the other day, my grand daughter, Sookie, saw him. It was a surprise for me, and more for Fintan, because she could see him. Fintan said as one of the member of Royal Family...._

Royal Family? Fintan was a noble man? Or was he a...vampire? Sookie read the second page hastily.

_...he could make human to see or not to see him. Fintan always wants the children to be able to see him, but fulfilling my wish, he never makes them to be able to._

_But more than that, my dear friend, Sookie can speak and talk to him. I was very angry at him that he made her able to hear and speak to him. He knows the danger, if his kind found out that he had a human wife, and had children with her._

_Fintan said, Sookie could listen to what he said in his head. That he and Sookie communicate through their minds. If Sookie spoke it out loud, it was because she was still too small to understand the differences between speaking in the mind, and speaking out loud. I believe, she is a telephatist. Fintan also said that her ability would make her able to prevent any other supernatural beings, such as your vampire, from making her doing what they wish. _

_Yet my friend,_

_the reason I wrote this letter is to ask you, if something happens to me in the future, I want you to take care of my grand children. I don't trust my brother and Caleb didn't have any relative left. I want you to watch over them and make sure that they are safe. Fintan said that his uncle doesn't agree with their relationship, and start teaching others of purity of the faery people, that they should clean their faery blood by forbidding any relationship between faeries and humans. He said, his father, Prince Niall Brigant, will try his best to fight back this teaching, but he's afraid, sooner or later that teaching will win the hearts of many faeries..._

_What I wish, before I die, is there will be somebody, who will be able to teach her how to use her ability properly. And I wish, one day, I still have a chance to introduce my grandchildren to their real grand father, Prince Fintan Brigant, of the Woods Realm..._

The letters fell out of Sookie's hand. She had met Prince Niall Brigant...her great grand father...and she was not....human. Gran knew it, Aude knew it...and both them planned and played with her and Jason's faith....their grand parents were too chicken to claim them as a part of their world, and Aude cared about nothing else but herself and Eric Northman.

Who else knew about this? Godric seemed to know it. He could _smell_ her blood, that's the way they would put it. What about Eric? Did he know it, too? Had he known it...was that the reason he wanted her, liked her, loved her, or whatever feelings he had for her? Did his kidnapper know about it too?

Sookie's chest was heavy. She was like a pawn in a chess game. The smallest figure that a player would sacrifice without second thought to gain their goal. Aude hired her so that Eric could be convinced to break the bond, Gran lied to her all of her life so that her relationship with her faery prince was safe and protected, Eric took her as his lover because he sensed something special in her blood, and now a crazy lunatic wanted to kill her because that's one of many ways to get Eric.

Did Sam know about this too? What about Bill? Could he _smell_ her blood too?

She took the letter, folded carefully and put it back in the envelope. She took a deep breath. What should she do now? Should she go to the woods and try to see Niall, or should she stay where she was and waited for Bill and Sam to return? Did she really want to know what happened to Aude? Did she really want to continue helping Eric?

Knock, knock, knock.

Somebody was knocking at the door.

"Come in." Sookie said.

Sam opened the door. At his hand was the golden casket. "Are you okay, Sook?" he asked.

"Why?"

"You looked as if you had just seen a ghost."

Maybe she was, her own ghost.

Sookie opened the casket, and took out the dagger.

"Wow," Sam said. "That is a very beautiful dagger."

Sookie touched it carefully. "It is."

"Yours?"

Sookie shook her head. "Eric's." Eric's image flashed in her eyes. She remembered the night Eric gave her that dagger, the night he and she became lovers. Tears ran down on her cheek. She couldn't let Eric down. She must find him, and return the dagger to him. Eric had to break the bond. If after that, he admitted that he had known who she really was, then she would tell him goodbye. Yes, that's what she should do. She looked at Sam. "Sam, promise me something."

"Anything, Sookie."

"No matter what happens, Eric must have this dagger." she said. "Promise me that you will find him."

Sam took her hands. "We will find him, Sookie. As much as I don't like Northman, I prefer that we find him, so that you can settle whatever problems you have with him and go on with your life."

"Thank you, Sam."

Sam nodded. "I will look for a place to sheathe the dagger. Now, sleep. We talk again tomorrow."

"What about Bill?"

"Let me take care of it, okay? Even if Bill got something from Leclreq, he wouldn't be able to come. It is almost dawn already, soon the sun will rise. We know, he can't stand the sun. Besides, you need some sleeps, Sookie. I know, I do." Then he went out.

Sookie sighed. It seemed for her, the night went too slowly and too quiet. She couldn't tell exactly how, but she felt that the air was heavy and full of pressure that made everybody nervous, but nobody want to admit it. Something big was happening and liked it or not, she was a part of it. Sookie afraid, couldn't escape from it.

***************


	41. The Night Before The Storm

**Author's Note: Thanks to Vic for the correction.**

Forty-One

**The Night before the Storm**

Sam came to her before noon and he wasn't alone. He came with Andy and Terry Bellefleur. Andy said, he must keep an eye on Sookie. Officially she was a murder suspect. He couldn't afford to lose her. Where was she going to go, anyway?

Sam gave her a beautiful dagger's sheath and a belt. They were light brown and made from leather.

"Thank you." Sookie said. She sheathed the dagger carefully and wore the belt.

"I also brought you this." he gave her a long brown trench coat. "You know, to cover the dagger."

"It's not mine." Sookie as she put the coat on.

"No. I bought it this morning for you." Sam said.

Sookie looked at herself. Hmh, one item was missing. The fedora hat. Then, she could be Ingrid Bergman and Sam could be Humphrey Bogart. She smiled.

"I am glad you like it."

"Thank you, Sam." she kissed his cheek. "You are a true friend indeed."

Sam nodded. His eyes were twinkling, but somehow, he looked sad. Sookie knew Sam wanted to be more than just a friend, but she couldn't do that. She hoped that Sam would understand.

"Do you hear anything from Bill last night?"

"No. Do you want to go to Leclreq?"

"No. I want to go to Eric's place. I think if we will find more information at Eric's place than at Leclreq."

"I'll call Alcide to tell him that we are coming."

"He's at Northman's?"

"Yes. Jackson doesn't want that the Black Claw takes over Northman's place. Not because he likes that place that much. He just wants to stop the massacre."

"Massacre?"

"What do you think will happen if Godric finds out that The Black Claw Clan has taken over Northman's house? I don't think there will be a single werewolf left to start a new clan."

"But they are under the protection of The King of Mississippi. Isn't it supposed to mean something?"

"Not when a vampire like Godric gets angry. Even The King of Mississippi will think twice to interfere in Godric's affairs." he said. "One moment," he gave a sign that he wanted to call somebody. He took out his cell phone. "It's me. We're coming." The expression on his face was changed as soon as he heard the answer. He spoke in his rapid cajun dialect again, so fast that Sookie almost didn't understand anything. She heard something like "C'est bon" many times. When he closed his phone, his face was red and his jaw moved as if he was trying to calm himself. But finally he yelled. "Dat fellow gives me de chew rouge!!" he took a deep breath and said to Sookie. "Sorry."

_Hey, whatever 'chew rouge' means...just don't give it to me. _Sookie thought, but she smiled at him. "It's okay, Sam."

They went out of the room to meet Andy and Terry. Sam told one of the guards where they were heading to and then they jumped into the car.

"Jason said 'Hi'". Terry said, putting a gun on the desk board. It was a Smith & Wesson .32 H&R magnum, one of his collections. "For my Lady" as he always put it, but since his lady never stayed long enough to receive that present, maybe he changed his mind and decided that his sister could have it. "He said, you might need it."

"I have your bag with me." Sam said and gave her the bag.

"Are you out of your mind?" Andy said to Terry. "She is a murder suspect. Giving her a gun won't help her case!"

"Shut up, will you?!" Terry barked to Andy. His voice sounded like one of those drill seargant in the movies. "She needs it. End of discussion."

Andy merely grunted his aproval. From the rear mirror Sookie could see how red his face was. His mouth was moving, but nobody heard what he was saying.

Sookie took the gun and put it in the bag and made a mental note to thank her brother. "Where is Jason, by the way?"

"He's at Arlene's. I asked him to take care of her." Terry said. "Who knows, Arlene might need some helps."

Sookie appreciated Terry very much. Now she understood why Terry had been well-liked and popular among the people of Bon Temps.

"How's the people at the hospital, by the way?" Sookie asked. "They must have wondered about what happened."

"Something happened?" Andy asked.

"Nothing." Sam and Terry answered at the same time.

"Oh, all right! Keep your secret if you wish!"

"Nothing happened." Sam said. "Everybody at the hospital will tell you that. You can ask Dr. Wilson if you want to."

"Sookie was there. Sheriff and I visited and asked her some questions there!"

"Was I?" Sookie decided to play along. She knew, the vampires must have glamoured them to forget that she had been there.

"Yeah, yeah!" Andy pouted his mouth. "What am I, anyway. Nothing but your stupid detective!"

After that, Andy didn't utter another word.

Entering the woods of Bon Temps, Sookie got goosebumps. Maybe it was nothing, or maybe because suddenly the words from Gran's letter were in her head, but somehow, she saw the woods with different eyes now. The other parts of her blood line dwelled in somewhere deep in the woods. Was that the reason she had been blindfolded when Claudine took her to her place; because she would find the path again? Had she cousins, uncles, aunties? Did they know that she and Jason existed? What about Hadley, her only cousin, Aunt Linda's daughter? Did Hadley know about this? Did her great grandfather know about Hadley, too? Could she call Niall "her great grandfather"?

Did Godric know it? She remembered how surprised he was when he had heard her singing the lullaby. Could he make a connection between her and Niall?

Questions. There were so many questions and Sookie didn't know which one she should ask first.

Getting nearer to Northman Mansion, Sookie's heart beat stronger...and noises...there were so many noises in her head....Andy's, Terry's, Sam's and many other. She heard somebody screaming...no...it's more like somebody was crying his heart out "Nej...!!!" over and over again....Eric? _Eric...hang in there, my lover. Hang in there..._

For a split second, Sookie saw Eric turning his face around. He was full of blood and tears. "Sookie?"

Sookie gasped. Had he heard her?

"Are you okay, Sook?" Sam asked, holding her hand.

Sookie looked at him. "I...I think I heard Eric..." she whispered.

"Say again?"

"I think I heard Eric." Sookie repeated and by doing so, she was more certain that it was Eric that she had seen and heard.

Sam looked at her in disbelief. "Are you sure? Does it mean you can..." he made a circle with his hand. "You know..."

Sookie shook her head. Unfortunately not.

The gate was opened by two men Sookie had never seen before. Terry drove the car straight to the front yard. When Sookie got out of the car, she saw the back part of Eric's red corvette. Some crazy thoughts told her that Eric was at home. But soon she pushed away the thought. No, Eric wasn't at home. Nobody drove the Red but the Boss, Chow said. Since Eric couldn't drive for the moment, The Red must stay in the garage.

Slowly she dragged herself entering the house. She didn't know why she came here, she only knew that she had to come.

The loud noise in the kitchen made her to walk faster. Somebody was here? Didn't Tara say to Aude that she didn't come to Northman Mansion anymore? Shouldn't she tell Aude if she sent somebody else as her replacement? Was she allowed to do that?

The glittering purple hat told her who the owner was. Lafayette. He was busy putting something in the refrigerator.

"Laffy, what are you doing here?"

Lafayette turned around. Her beady eyes looked swollen. Had he cried? "The boys need something to eat." he said. "You yourself, what are you doing here?"

"Looking for a clue."

"Well, Hon. Welcome to the club." he took two wine glasses, and when he saw Sam, he said. "How about you, Doll? You want to drink something?"

"Nah." Sam said. "I think I'll let you girls alone." then he walked away and dragged Andy with him.

"I don't drink." Sookie said. It would be better for her if her head stayed clear.

Lafayette took a bottle of wine and brought the glasses with him. He poured a full glass for him, and even though Sookie said she hadn't drink, he poured the wine into the other glass too. He sat down, or to be exact, he let his body fall onto the chair. It made a loud noise as he did it.

"Is something wrong, Laffy?"

"Jose-Maria left me."

"What?"

"He left me." Tears ran down on his cheek. "It's silly, I know." he wiped off his tears. "He's not a man of words, we all know that, but lately he was getting quieter."

Could he do that? Sookie never knew a man who never spoke like Jose-Maria. If he had been getting quieter...what did that mean? One word in a week?

"And three days ago, he's simply gone, without a word, and when I checked his closet – I know, I shouldn't have done that. You can accuse me acting like a jealous no self-confident nauseous hag, well, maybe I am, but anyway, his clothes, belonging, aren't there anymore. He was gone. No text, no voice-mail, nothing. I've been racking my brain to find out the reason, but I can't. Is it me? Is there somebody else? I hate being treated like this. I already told myself, "Luv, girl. You shouldn't rush yourself in love, but like a fool, I did. Oh, that was so typical hetero what he has done! I hate men!"

Sookie came to Lafayette and hug him tight.

"I can't think anymore." he sobbed. "So...I came here...to calm myself down. I cook a lot for the boys...oh, what an appetite that they have...I love watching people eating my food with such an appetite." he wiped off his tears. "It makes me feel better."

Sookie kissed his head. "He's not worth it."

"Oh, I know that, Honey." Lafayette touched her hand. His bangles made noises as he did that. "It's just; after uncountable non-worth loves, you can't be that sure anymore."

"Yeah, I know." Sookie said. After several disasterous datings, she understood how Lafayette felt. In her case, it was not her date who left her, it was she who left them. Any woman with the right mind would do the same too; if on the first dates, what her dates thought was only her boobs and what they wanted to do with them.

"Now, enough about me. How's about you? You were gone for twelve days or more and suddenly you were here...with Andy Bellefleur?! Since when you and he are becoming friends? And how about your vampire?" Lafayette whispered and turned his head around while saying the word 'vampire'.

Sookie told him what happened. As she finished with her story, Lafayette sobbed even harder.

"Here I am, crying myself to death, thinking how unlucky I am with my life, forgetting that my own friend put her ass on danger because of love! If I am not called pathetic, then I don't know what."

"Ssst...Laffy..." Sookie held him tightly.

Lafayettte's body was shaken. His purple handkerchief was wet and black from the mascara that was washed out by the tears. After he could calm himself down, he said, "I think I'd better return to town. It is not safe to stay here during the night time, is it?"

"I would like to have you here, Laffy." Sookie said. "Besides, nobody was allowed to stay here, because the Northmans didn't want that somebody found out about Eric Northman. But it's too late for that, isn't it?"

Lafayettte blew his nose. "I guessed so."

"Please stay. I feel more comfortable having you around."

Lafayettte took a deep breath. He raised his chin and said, more to himself than to her, "I am a Lady. Now," he became all sassy. "you are going to help me in the kitchen."

"What?"

"I accept 'no' for an answer. I need some helps around here, because those hungry boys out there are not only hungry boys, but they are also 'bloody' ones. I understand some people like raw steak, but so raw like the way they want me to cook, I have never made before. They want the steak 'bloody', the more blood they see, the better the steaks are. Sometimes I think I am cooking for dogs."

_For wolves, to be exact._

"Speaking of blood, if you continue drinking their blood, are you not afraid of becoming one of _them?"_

Sookie was shocked by the question. Could she? Would she? "I don't know." she answered with a miserable feeling. The last thing she wanted was to be turned into a vampire.

Lafayettte took her in his arm. "Forget my stupid question. Let's do some cooking."

Lafayettte decided to cook "Tartar Steak". If he had to cook the meat in such a bloody condition, why not make it raw? Instead of using chop meat, he used a piece of meat he called 'New York Striploin' (According to Lafayettte, it was a part of meat which was cut from the lower portion of the ribs of a cow.) and sliced them very thin. He marinated the slices in red wine, and then put them in the fridge. He would serve them with onions, and capers. As seasonings, he would use fresh ground pepper and Worcestershire sauce. He put out some rye bread and cut them in some slices. He also prepare the eggs, just in case some of them want to have some additional 'protein'. Lafayettte snorted while saying the word 'protein' that Sookie thought it was something dirty.

The dinner turned out to be great. The Alcide Boys, as how Lafayettte called them, were divided into two groups. Each group had 15 members. Sookie was amazed to see how fast Lafayettte prepared and served the dinner. More than ten years of owning a cafe must have trained him somehow. She was also amazed to see how big the appetite of the Alcide Boys. It didn't matter how much meat that had been served on the table, the plate returned to her empty. Alcide belonged to the second group, included Sam, Terry and Andy.

"Say, Lafayettte." Andy bent over the board that separate the the cooking area from the rest of the kitchen. "Could you make me some hamburger and fries? I can't eat that raw meat."

"It's a Tartar Steak, Detective." Lafayettte sighed. "You know, Tartar, like the name of a tribe in Asia? There, they put the meat under the saddle and ride it all day so that the meat gets tender. But here...."

"Don't tell me that you sat on it to get the meat tender, Laf!" one of the men said, that was answered by a roar of laughter.

"You wish!" said Lafayettte with a big smile. "Now, you are saying, Detective?"

"Forget it." said Andy and returned to the table. He was grunting. "I want to have a real genuine American Dinner and not somewhere from Asia."

Terry put a big slice of bread on Andy's plate. "Eat this." he said. "It's better than the dog food you normally ate before you moved in to Portia's place."

The table was suddenly quiet. Every body was looking at Terry who seemed not to realize what happened. Sookie was tensed. Why did they looked at Terry like that? She was afraid something bad might happen.

"Dog food" Sam said, broke the silence. "...it's not that bad. You should try some."

"You know it well, don't you, Merlotte?" one of the men said with a grin on his face.

"As far as I know, nothing is better than a well-spoken based on experience truth." said Sam. "And dog foods, I know a lot."

The table was a bit relaxed. One or two started laughing and the atmosphere slowly returned to normal.

"What was that all about?" Lafayettte whispered as he put a new portion of meat on the serving plate.

"Beat me." Sookie said.

Lafayettte rolled his eyes. "Hon, you can..." before he was able to finish his sentence, a man was barging into the kitchen. The men stopped eating and looked at him in alert. The man, who who had just came, approached Alcide and whispered something in his ear.

"Compton is coming," Alcide said. His eyes were on Sookie. "with the witch."

Dušana-Aurora was here?

Alcide stood up. "Gentlemen, I can't promise that the night will be ours. But one thing for sure, we will have a helluv fight they ever knew!"

"Yeah!!" the men roared. Some of them howled. Sookie couldn't help but to smile. She knew it was stupid to feel excited, but seing how they welcomed the chance of fighting with such a spirit lifted her spirit too. Even Andy joined the group. Only Sam looked concerned. Lafayettte put his hands on his hips and shook his head. "Boys!" he sighed. "Give them enough food and toys to play with and they will be satisfied!"

One by one left the table. The kitchen was quiet now that only Sam and Alcide stayed behind. Sookie came to them.

"What's going on, Alcide?"

"Better wait until Bill is here." he said. "I am afraid, he won't bring any good news."

Bill and Dušana-Aurora entered the kitchen, running. Dušana-Aurora looked exhausted. On her face were scratches. Bill didn't look a bit tired, but he was nervous.

"We almost couldn't pass through the woods." he said. "The barriers are very tight. We had had to go through minimum four rings of security's barrier before we managed to reach the gate. They are coming."

****************


	42. Crossfire

**Author's Note: I dedicate this chapter to Net and Steve. Thanks a lot for the Morris Dancing hint, guys!**

Forty-two

**Crossfire**

"I'd better go and prepare my men," said Alcide. "How many of them, do you reckon?"

"I am not sure. I had to fight more than five weres at every layer. Davydova had to fight almost the same number. I would say around forty maybe fifty weres; more or less." Bill said. "I also smelt human."

"Human?"

Bill nodded. "They know that we will come and join you. Therefore, they use human as baits."

"That's barbaric!" said Sookie in shock.

"That's war, Sookie." said Alcide as if it was nothing. "Besides you, who else will come?"

"Chow will come; possibly also Stan and Isabel."

"What about Godric?" asked Sookie.

"Godric will not come." Alcide answered. "He gave his words not to interfere in this fight."

"What?"

"My father and he made an agreement. We gave Carter to him; he stayed away from the fight between Long Tooth and Black Claw packs. Otherwise, it would only be a massacre. One hundred of us are like a piece of paper for Godric. He will tear us apart with his bare hands before you even can say your name."

Strange feelings crawled down Sookie's back. Was Godric that powerful? Seeing the fear that clearly could be seen on Alcide, Sam and Bill's eyes, Sookie believed it. She looked at Dušana-Aurora; she wanted to confirm whether what she had thought was right or not, but the witch turned her face away. When she looked at Lafayette, her best friend was suddenly busy wiping off the wine glass, which was already clean.

"What about Terry and Andy? Do they know about you guys?"

Sam and Alcide looked at each other, and then said. "No."

"I'll take care of them," said Bill.

"What do you mean 'you'll take care of them?" Lafayette asked. His face was a picture of horror. "You sound like a mafioso! 'I'll take care of them.'"

"I'll make them do whatever Sam and Alcide want them to do."

Lafayette opened his mouth, but he didn't find any word.

"How will I be able to recognize your men, Alcide? I will have to defend myself somehow and I don't want to shoot the wrong people."

Alcide opened the buttons of his shirt; one by one. Like a male stripper, who was proudly present what he had, he made it very slow. His body was beautifully built, broad square shoulders with not a single fat on that chest. Every muscle that moved under that tanned skin looked hard like stone. Opposite to what Sookie imagined, Alcide's chest was hairless and smooth (or it seemed to be). She thought, his body would be covered with hair...and what six pack abs he had..Sookie swore she heard somebody sighing. She just hoped it wasn't her.

Sam cleared his throat for no reason. Sookie caught him rolling his eyes. Meanwhile Bill stood there without a single expression on his face. Only his blue eyes were narrowing.

"You see this tattoo, Sook?" Alcide showed her his right upper arm. A tattoo of chains was on it, but when Sookie looked at it closely, she saw that it wasn't chain. It was more like one of those Indian paintings; like stretched mirrored Z with a circle on each end. The Zs were in red and blue colours. In the middle of those Zs was a cross. "It is our symbol, once was made for our original clan by a powerful shaman of the Tingit people. When we shift our shapes, this tattoo will raise to the surface of our skins; you will see it as an arm band."

Sookie hoped that she could remember that when a wolf was leaping at her.

After putting his shirt back on, Alcide left the kitchen. Without saying a word, Sam and Bill went out to follow him. Actually, Sookie wanted to ask Bill about Aude's condition, but she knew, Bill wouldn't be able to tell her the whole story. Even if he could, he wouldn't have enough time to do it.

"You need something for your scratches." Lafayette's voice made Sookie realize that Dušana-Aurora was still there and wounded.

Sookie went to storage room to take the disinfectant and a roll of new bandage. "What happened?" she asked as she was cleaning Dušana-Aurora's wounds.

"We were attacked by the Rogue. First when we entered the woods, around 100 meters away from the cemetery, and then we were attacked again twice when we were in the middle of the woods. Had I not been with Bill, I believed I would have died."

Dušana-Aurora's lips were trembled. "I know I should have not returned to this country...."

"What do you mean, you should have not returned?" Sookie put a plaster on her forehead. "You have to return. Eric needs you!"

"My father had lied." Dušana-Aurora said. "There is no explanation about the mushrooms in our book. He followed every instruction that is written in the book to re-turn a vampire to a human, but the old book doesn't have any explanation about the bolete."

Sookie was panicking. "What does it mean?"

"Whoever gave Eric the knowledge about the mushrooms had lied."

The disinfectant bottle fell out of her hand. It rolled around for a while before it stopped beside the table. "Lied?" Sookie choked.

"The knowledge on the amanita was correct, but not about the bolete. I read the old book for many times, but I didn't find anything about it."

"Why would somebody give Eric such false information?" Sookie looked at Dušana-Aurora in disbelief. "How can Eric take that information without further research?"

"Because he trusts that person." Lafayette said. "If you're the one who told me nonsense, Honey, I would believe it too."

"You remember when I said that Eric had a death wish?"

Sookie nodded.

"That was my father's reaction when he heard it. All of his life as a shaman, he never heard such a thing."

"But why your father was willing to do it? If he knew that Eric could die because of it, why was he willing to do it?!"

"Eric is a vampire. Do you think we care if he dies or not? If you were not his lover, would you also care?"

Both Dušana-Aurora and Lafayette looked at her, as if they were waiting for her answer.

"I don't know." Sookie said. "I really don't."

They fell into silence. None of them spoke any word. Each of them was deep in their own thoughts. Sookie herself was so perplexed with the new information that she had just heard that she didn't know how to react. She couldn't understand how somebody like Eric, who seemed to be suspicious with everybody could believe in such a nonsense like that. Was Eric desperate enough to just take about anything to be with Aude, or was this person closed to him, closed enough to know how to deceit him?

"There's something else." Dušana-Aurora said. "My father said, a man had come to visit him before Bill Compton came. This man said, he would have somebody come from America. If my father wanted me to have a better life and be able to live in America, he'd better follow the instructions that would be given; otherwise, he would never see me again."

"What?!"

Dušana-Aurora nodded. Tears ran down on her face. "He didn't tell me about it. Had I known before we came here, I would have refused to come with him. Now that I knew you and Godric..." she put her hand in front of her mouth. "I don't know how to tell Godric..."

"Tell me what?" Godric's calm voice filled the room. He was standing beside the door. Beside him were Pam, Stan and Isabel. Sookie saw Chow standing like a statue in the garden.

Dušana-Aurora turned around and ran to Godric, who opened his arms wide. In rapid Russian she spoke to Godric. Strangely, Godric's face was calm. When she finished her story, Godric wiped off her tears.

"I knew." he said. "Your father had called me and told me everything. It was a wise decision from him to return to his village. He would be better protected there."

"You...you are not angry with me, Godric?"

Godric looked at her tenderly. "Should I?" he touched her cheek. "Eric is a big boy. He should have known not to trust anybody but me."

In Sookie's ears, his voice sound very cold. As if he wanted to tell her not to put a high hope on any future relationship with Eric.

"Do you still remember how that man looks like, Dušana?" Sookie asked.

"Around one meter eighty...blue eyes, black hair..."

_One meter eighty is six feet, blue eyes, black hair...doesn't sound familiar to me._

"He's not a Russian; he speaks Russian but with foreign accent."

"Do you have any photos from him?"

Dušana-Aurora shook her head.

_Pity, _Sookie thought. It would be very helpful if somebody had a clue whom they were dealing with. Sookie looked at each face and lingered her eyes on it for a while, desperately tried to get any reaction; any sign that told her they knew something, but those faces were expressionless.

Chow entered the kitchen in hurry. Despite his big body, he didn't make a sound when he walked fast across the room. "They are at the gate." he said. "Alcide ask you to be ready."

The vampires, except Godric, bared their fangs. Lafayette shrieked.

Stan grinned. His eyes flickered in madness. "Ladies, it's show time." then in a blink of an eye, he was gone. Isabel and Pam were also gone.

"Dušana, let's leave." Godric said. "I can take you with me if you want, Sookie."

Sookie shook her head. "I'll stay here. This is Eric's place. It's the least thing that I can do for him."

"Sookie..."Lafayette squeezed her hand. "You'd better go with him, Hon."

"No. It's about the time that I stand my ground. You go, Dušana."

"No. I'll fight." she said. "My father brought this mess to Eric, I want to pay his debt."

Godric smiled. He took Dušana-Aurora by the hip and kissed her passionately. "You know where to find me." He said as he let her go, and then he took off his white linen sleeveless shirt and put it on Dušana-Aurora. Now Sookie could see how white and fragile his body looked; on it was blue tattoos spread along filled his shoulder like a big blue necklace. At the first impression, his body looked like a body of a teenager, who didn't have enough to eat. It was small built and skinny, she could almost see his ribs. However, Sookie believe, that small body could lift Chow easily. "This shirt will let them know that you're mine. Any scratch that you receive will be paid with their lives."

"What about my friend here?" Lafayette protested. "She's been putting her ass on the line for your shitty friend!"

"She has her own protection." Godric pointed at the necklace that hung on Sookie's neck. "Use it wisely." he said, and then he walked away. Before anybody could say anything, he was already gone.

"You know how to use guns, Dušana?" Sookie asked.

"Not so good," she said. "but I know how to use knives."

"That is my kind of girl." Lafayette said. "Come, I'll show you where the knives are."

The moon slowly rose at the sky. Its pale light covered the tips of the trees that moved slowly like giant hands. Looking at it through the window; they seemed so beautiful and tranquil; however, Sookie knew under that pale light people were moving closer to Northman Mansion; people with unfriendly intentions; people, who could shift their shape and became uncontrollable beasts. They were coming to get her. She realized now, how stupid her decision was. She should have gone with Godric when she had had the chance. She sighed. It was too late now.

The sound of howling started to fill the area and it was becoming louder and louder. Sookie grabbed her gun tightly. Beside her were Dušana-Aurora and Lafayette holding knives in each hand. Chow was standing beside the door with eyes fixed to outside. Nobody talked, only their eyes were telling each other to be careful and good luck.

The fight was entering the ground. The glass doors and windows couldn't prevent the sound of growling and fired guns from entering the house. The fight must have been nearby.

Chow moved to the middle. "Ms. Sookie, be prepared." he said.

Lafayette held sookie arm. "Promise me something." he said.

"What?"

"If any of them bites me, kill me."

"Laffy..."

"I don't want to live as werewolf or vampire. Just kill me." he said.

Sookie held squeezed his hand. "You have to do the same for me."

Lafayette nodded. "You can count on me, Gal." he said, trying to sound cheerful and sassy; but the fear in his eyes couldn't fool her.

Sookie cocked her guns. She hoped she have enough bullets for surviving the night.

Outside, the fighting itself were getting fiercer: weres against weres, vampires against weres, human against weres. Guns were fired many times filled the air with burnt smell. Blood, which was spilled, coloured the green grass red.

Andy was sitting on the ground, holding magazines in the his left hand, and a gun in the right hand. Terry was beside him. They both shielded themselves behind the car.

"From where those beasts come from?" asked Andy. "And all those people, who are they?"

"They are creatures from hell, Cous." Terry said. "I saw some of them in Fallelujah. But nobody believes me. Do you believe me now?"

"Yeah," Andy wiped off his sweaty forehead. "Did you see how Merlotte changes into a dog?"

"Uh-huh."

"Nobody will believe me if I tell them that. They will think I drink too much again." he said. "And how the hell am I supposed to see the armband? What if the enemies those armbands and put them on?"

"Herveaux says it is burnt to their flesh, so nobody can take it."

"Yeah, but still..."

Out of nowhere a grey red wolf leaped on Andy, but before his claws touched any part of his body, Terry had shot him. Bang! And that wolf fell to the ground.

"Stay frosty, Andy!" Terry said.

Andy wiped off the blood that covered his face. Somehow he's glad that Terry was back to the Terry he had known, but on the other side, it wasn't a nice feeling to be ordered around with slang he didn't understand. Soon Andy didn't have to time to complain or think. He followed his instinct and Terry's orders because the weres; whether they were wolves or any other animals, came like waves to them.

Near by the gate Sam had changed himself into a panther. His yellow eyes flickered, his black velvet fur moved like waves when he jumped and charged his enemies. His claws were deadly as they were bigger than the werewolves or werelynx'. He moved like a killing machine and knew no pity to any weres or human who came in his range. Nevertheless, the numbers of the enemies, which were getting larger by minutes, drained his energy, and he became slower, but no less dangerous.

Bill was surrounded by weres and human too. He moved fast; too fast for a human's eyes to follow. Had his enemies been human, he would be able to defeat them easily. But his enemies were not only human, and the weres acted differently from the humans; they depended their movement on their instincts and fine smell sensory. As a vampire, Bill didn't produce any sweat. His body smell couldn't be caught by the weres. However, as soon as his claws and fangs bore into the body of the enemies, he carried the sense of his enemies and their blood, which could be caught by the weres' fine noses. Therefore, the longer the fight was, the more blows he received, and the more blood he spilled, the slowlier he moved. Now and then the claws of the weres torn apart his flesh, and before the flesh was closing in often he received other blows.

Isabel and Stan fought side by side. Confusing to some, Isabel and Stan moved in some kind of dancing movement. Three steps forwards; two tacks in every steps, hit the enemies with their sticks, formed a chain with each other and used their feet to kick whomever on their ranges. Both of them moved very fast. Neither the weres nor the human could catch their figures. Faintly they could hear the bells on Stan's shoes, but that's just about. They couldn't see them, and then the next thing they knew a stick hit their heads; shoulders; hands; or legs.

"What the fuck are they doing?" one of the Rogue's human followers asked when he couldn't aim either Stan or Isabel.

"Morris Dancing, Lad," he heard somebody said. "Morris Dancing." And bump, twack a stick hit his head. It was the last thing that the man, who was used to be called "Alan" ever saw or heard. After that he fell on the ground with a cracked skull. He was stone dead.

The night rolled slowly. The moon was over the house and sliding to the East as the weres and the human managed to break into the house. Chow fought against three weres at the same time. His body had received many blows already; it could be seen from the blood that was dropping from the scratches, but like a rock, he didn't move from his spot.

Sookie had already filled the second magazines to her gun. Lafayette started throwing anything he could reach with his hands. The knives were already long gone. Dušana-Aurora herself stopped throwing knives. Instead, she was sitting on the floor and chanted some spells, which caused any weres, which came near to her, were pushed backward. Some of them were able to get near her, but before they touched her, they stepped back. They sniffed the air and chose to move away from her. Somehow what Godric said was true. Nobody dared to touch her, because they knew whose shirt she wore.

Sookie aimed her gun to a werelynx, who looked at her. Click, click. The magazine was empty. "Shit, shit, shit." she said. Nervously she searched for another magazine in her handbag. The werelynx came approaching. Slime dropped from her mouth. Lafayette threw the pan that he's holding at the were, but it moved the head only, and she was going to jump, but...bang! Terry shot her. The were flew on the air and landed on the sofa. "Sookie, catch!" he threw his pump gun.

Sookie caught it, and blew the gun at a were which jumped on Lafayette. Its blood sprang to the air and wetted Lafayette's face.

"Fuck!" Lafayette wiped off his face. "Fuck! Fuck!"

A giant black wolf leaped and landed on Chow. That big vampire fell on the ground. He opened his mouth and dove it to Chow's neck. Sookie aimed the pump gun at him, and bang! She was thrown backward and her elbows hurt like hell. The wolf was off Chow. Blood dropped from his shoulder. Obviously, he was hit but not bad enough that he could go back on his feet and ready to attack again.

Sookie aimed her pump gun at it again, but click. Oh, f....Sookie threw away the pump gun. Without any gun in her hand, she was defenseless. In desperation, she drew her necklace out and kissed it. "Claudine, please help." she said. "Please..."

Suddenly the Rogue weres stopped whatever they were doing and stood still. Then as if somebody called them, they turned their heads around and left the battlefield.

Sookie and Lafayette looked at each other. Both of them were confused. "What happened?" Lafayette hissed.

"I don't know." Sookie said. She looked at Dušana-Aurora. That witch's face was pale. " Dušana-Aurora, are you allright?"

Dušana-Aurora grabbed her chest. "Somebody is calling the weres back. I heard a voice in the air …." her breath was short. "...it's hurting me...aaargh..." she was shaking and fell on the floor.

Sookie ran to her and hugged her tight.

"Get me out of here...please...." Dušana-Aurora's face was getting paler.

"Sssstt... Dušana-Aurora..." Sookie whispered in her ears. "It will be over soon..." _Godric, wherever you are...please come...and take her away from here._

Suddenly, like an arrow, Claudine arrived in that room. Tears ran down on Sookie's cheek. "Claudine..."

"Na, na, Sookie." She smiled. "Let me have her." she said and took Dušana-Aurora in her arms. She put her hand on Dušana-Aurora's ears and whispered something.

Sookie sat down on the floor and looked around her. Terry was standing beside the sofa that was turned upside down. Smoke came out of his gun. Andy was beside him, shaking. Chow was on the floor, covered with blood. As fast as they came, the weres had gone. The bodies, which were on floor, changed to their human forms.

Behind the fog and smoke, some people appeared. Sookie grabbed the pump gun. She knew it was empty, but impression was always a good weapon. Terry and Andy aimed their guns at it.

"It's us!" Sam's voice was heard behind the fog. "Don't shoot."

"Oh God..." Sookie said. Without being able to stop herself, her body was shaking and she started crying.

****************


	43. Francesco Allevi

Forty-Three

**Francesco Allevi**

The fight was over, but the smoke, which was slowly moving in the air, made those, who involved in it feel like it was still going on. There were movement on each corner of the ground; some put themselves in charging position until they realized that they were facing corpse, or wounded men.

Alcide and his men, who were alive and not badly wounded, gathered the bodies and stapled them at the corner of the garden. The Rogues and their human followers, who were wounded, lay down opposite to the bodies.

Bill and Sam were sitting on the grass. Both of them were wounded; scratches were all over their bodies; however, after some time rest, Bill's wounds were healed. His shirt and trousers were torn apart and bloody, but his pale skin bore no more scratches. Meanwhile Sam was still nursing his wounds. He received a strong blow at the end of his fight that left a huge scratch on his shoulder. Blood flowed down on his back and soaked the towel that he wore.

Terry, Andy and Lafayette were cleaning up; gathered the rubbles and put them together at the corner of the garden. They decided to do something that could push their minds away from the fights that had taken place. Isabel and Stan helped them. Their hands were covered with blood, but the blood wasn't theirs. In fact, those two vampires didn't have any scratches. Pam was nowhere to be seen.

Dušana-Aurora slept on the sofa. Claudine had ripped off the curtain and used it as a blanket to cover her and now she sat on the edge of the sofa and watched over her.

Chow was lying on the floor. He was badly wounded; big ugly scratch was across his chest, his face was covered with blood and his trousers were soaked in blood. Sookie sat beside him. She was thankful to her brave and loyal bodyguard. She said to him that when Eric returned, she would make sure that Eric knew what he had done and would ask him to raise his salary. Chow's bloody face moved a little. "You're...kind..." his lips moved.

Sookie wiped off her tears. If Chow died tonight, he would be the second person who died for her. Sookie shivered; she couldn't bare that thought.

Three figures were walking to the house. Alcide was lifting a body when he saw them. He put down the body and walked to them. As they were nearer, Sookie could see who they were. It was Godric, Pam and Jackson. Jackson stopped to talk to Alcide; meanwhile Godric and Pam went straight inside. Pam looked agitated. Her eyebrows met in the middle and her mouth was pouted. Clearly, she was pissed about something. Later Sookie found out that Godric ordered her to leave Northman Mansion with him. Apparently, Godric didn't want to have the risk that Pam could be killed. Pam was very angry with him, but she couldn't disobey his command. Alcide Boys told the story how the Rogue split themselves into two when Godric passed them by. Nobody dared to initiate any attack against Godric, Jackson and Pam.

After checking on Dušana-Aurora, Pam came to Chow. "Oh, Chow..." she said. She asked Sookie to step aside, and then she lifted Chow. Sookie was amazed to see how easy it was for Pam to lift such a big man like Chow. She was more amazed when Pam carried him to the storage room. It was as if she carried a big puppet.

Godric stood beside Claudine. His face was stern. Sookie didn't know what Claudine had said to him, but she could see that he was bothered by it.

"Eric is my son. If I find any sign of your involvement, I will enter the woods to find him. You can tell Niall that."

Sookie got up. "Eric is in the woods?" Was it the reason she had been able to listen to him when she had passed through the woods this afternoon?

"Yes. My grandfather wants me to tell Godric and you that Eric is in the woods, but he can't tell you where."

"Why not?"

"He's not allowed to interfere any further."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Sookie said. "Why don't we search him there?"

"There are places in the woods that vampires are not allowed to enter." Claudine said.

"Why not?"

"Godric and my grandfather had sealed a pact long time ago. His kind doesn't enter our place, we don't enter his place." Claudine stood up. "He also wants me to tell you, you know where to find him. Be keen. The one who holds him will use a lot of tricks to and build a strong hold to keep him." Then she walked away.

Sookie chased her. "What do you mean I know where to find him?"

Claudine touched her cheek and smiled; but she didn't answer her question. Then as fast as she came, she was gone. She moved so fair, as if she was gliding on the air. Then the next minute she couldn't be seen anymore.

Dušana-Aurora had been awake when Sookie returned inside. She was held tight by Godric. Somehow, it was a bit strange to see them together. From their appearance, Dušana-Aurora looked much older than Godric. Sookie knew, Dušana-Aurora was around her age; but Godric looked so young...like he was 15 years old or a bit older. Now, Godric was the one who tried to calm her down by touching her hair, kissing her forehead and whispering in a language Sookie didn't understand. Whatever he was saying, Dušana-Aurora looked calming down.

Sookie couldn't stop herself from wondering; if she was 40 years old and Eric would still looked like he was now; like a man in the beginning of his 30s or end of his 20s, would they look like that?

_Sookie..._

Sookie turned around. Eric's voice was so closed, as if he was whispering in her ears. _Where are you, Lover...?_

_Sookie..._then Sookie heard Eric breathing heavily as if he was under a lot of pain. _Sookie..._

"I have to go to the woods." she said it aloud. "Eric is there."

Both Dušana-Aurora and Godric looked at her. "Are you certain, or was it because the faery said so?" asked Godric.

"I can hear him." Sookie said.

Godric moved his head like a cobra ready to attack.

"….as if he was nearby." Sookie said. "I am certain about it."

"Soon sun will rise." Godric said. "We can't stay, Sookie." by 'we' he meant the vampires. "I understand that you want to go and find Eric as soon as possible, but we have to leave this place now. I am not sure who's behind this attack, but they must have known that Jackson's people befriend with vampires; they know we are very weak during the dawn. If they ambush us, during our crossing through the woods, we will not have any chance to win. Besides, when the children wake up today, they will be extremely hungry. The fight last night drains up their energy; their appetite will be much bigger than normally."

_Children? Did Godric just call the other vampires 'children'? _Sookie couldn't believe her ears.

"I stay." Pam emerged from the storage room. "I stay here and accompany Chow. He can't leave the house and I don't him to feed on anybody."

"I'll stay." Dušana-Aurora said. "I'll be okay."

Godric looked at them. For a moment, he looked as if he wanted to say something, but then he walked away.

As the sun rose, the sight of Northman Mansion broke Sookie's heart. The place which was once a hidden gem in the woods, now looked like one of the house after the Katrina. Chairs, table, flower pots were scattered around; the glasses were broken; pans, knives, cooking pots were on the floor; bodies were everywhere. Blood was at anywhere she lied her eyes upon; body parts lay around on the ground, the tables and even at the windows.

Outside was even worse. Alcide and his men did the fastest they could to gathered the body, but tiredness slowed them down. The brightness of the sun that helped them to see the surrounding made them also see how bad the situation was, it made them and the wounded ones slowly started grunting and complaining.

"How will we arrange this?" Terry asked Alcide. "We have to remove the bodies and we have to take the wounded ones to the hospital."

They were in the library having some rest and drinking some coffee made by Lafayette. The smell of fresh ground lifted their spirit a bit. The vampires and Jackson had gone; Terry and Andy had taken Sam inside and put him on the sofa. He was weak and pale, he had lost too much blood, but he didn't want to listen to any advice to have some rest on the bed. He wanted to be closed by with the rest of them.

"My father has arranged some people from the company to come." Alcide said. "But he wanted to wait until the day to get a bit brighter. He doesn't want to get a sudden ambushed. What about you Andy? How will you put this on your report?"

"I don't even know if I should write any report or not." Andy said. "If I do, I don't know how. Who are all those people? What do they have against you?"

"Long history of power seizing," said Alcide. "a long brutal history in our kind, Andy. Black Claw Clan wants have been long known to be the leader of Werewolves' packs. They have tried it in general election in the Council and via force. Long Tooth - that's my clan, until now have been always successful in fighting against them."

"It won't be long." Dušana-Aurora said. "They have a very powerful witch works for them now. She could control them from the distance; she even could hurt me! If she can control them, she can control you too. You want to be independent the way you are now, you have to find her as soon as you can."

Alcide snarled. "Things are getting more complicated. You people should have not come."

"Blame it on Northman. We are invited, we don't ask to come."

"Can we just...stop blaming each other?" Sookie said. "What we need here is solutions and not confrontation."

"We can call Arlene." Terry said.

"Arlene?"

"Yes. She knows a lot of people." Terry said. "She can contact her friends at the hospital...you know, maybe she can arrange something...like asking some doctors to come here and check up the people."

Terry was right.

"I'll call her." Sookie said. "I'll ask her to take Dr. Wilson here. Sam urgently needs help."

"We have to think where to bury the bodies." Alcide said. "I don't think that my father will be able to bring them to Shreveport."

"Don't you think we should wait for the doctors to identify them, so that somebody can notify their relatives?" ask Lafayette. "Guys, I am all for getting rid off the problem a.s.a.p, but I am not quite ready for knowing the location of unidentified massacre victims' burial."

The room was quiet.

Lafayette was also right.

"Well, somebody has to do something!" Sookie said. "Andy can't report what happened last night, we can't wait too long, otherwise the bodies will start to get decayed, I don't know how to tell Aude about this, or if I can tell Aude about this, and I certainly am not going to sit around here waiting for something to happen! I have to go to the woods to find Eric! I don't know how long Davydov's spell or potion works, but if Eric turns again into a vampire, then he will die if they put him outside under the sun! I don't want him to die!"

"Honey..." Lafayette took her hand and patted. "…calm down. We understand your feeling."

"Sorry." Sookie said.

"Let's make it one by one," said Alcide. "soon my father will come; Sookie, you'd better call Arlene and make sure that doctors come here to help and the rest of us, we can continue cleaning up, or maybe Lafayette can prepare us some breakfast. I don't know about you guys, but I am very hungry."

Sookie called Arlene and told her what happened. Arlene's voice sounded tensed and choked. She didn't like the idea of coming to Northman Mansion. The whole thing was too dangerous and she wanted to stop it now, meanwhile they were still able.

"There is no turning back for me, Arlene. If I don't finish this, I am afraid I will be sorry for the rest of my life," she said.

For a moment, it was quiet on the other end of the line. Then, "I'll ask Danny," she said. "Sook..."

"Yes?"

"Just be careful, Darling."

"I will. Take Jason with you, Arlene."

"You bet I will!"

Alone in the library, Sookie's memory returned to the night she had with Eric. There, on the floor, where the table was now, they had had their first sex. Driven by his anger, frustration and lust Eric fucked her. After that, he had cried in her arms. Eric was vulnerable, panicking and desperate. Sookie would give anything to have those moments back. It didn't matter if she would have that rough and desperate man as a lover, as long as he was here with her. Because she knew, when Eric was himself again, he was a gentle, tender and patient lover, who wouldn't stop pleasing her until she or he himself wasn't able to do it anymore. Like at the night before he took his potion.

Sookie sat on the floor and laid her head on the sofa. Books. There were so many books here. Was that what Aude and Eric did in the evening; sitting around in the library, reading books? Did they sit side by side, or did Eric put his head on Aude's lap and listen to her voice? Did they have their sex here? Maybe when Aude was younger...or did they still have sex even when she had started working for Aude?

Aude...how was she now? She had to wait for Bill to ask about her. She hoped that Bill found out who had been the last person, who visited Aude, before she collapsed.

Sookie stood up. If she had to enter the woods, she would need a map. Was there anybody who ever did some kind of land mapping in Bon Temps? Or did Aude have any map or books about the woods of Bon Temps?

Sookie walked and ran her finger through the covers of books. Carefully and thoroughly she checked the titles; one by one. Aude had a wide range of books collection; from politics, law, art in general, paintings, novel, gardening, cooking and history....history.

_Hmh, this is interesting. _Sookie thought. _A short introduction to Bon Temps History. Hmh...wonder what this book is about._

Sookie took the book and sat down on the sofa. She couldn't call the book 'short' actually, because it was wide and thick. It's almost like an edition of Encyclopedia Britannica or something like that. The book told the history of Bon Temps with 200 years time span. It began with the founder of the city in the year of 1789 and ended with Bon Temps in Modern Time 1989. Interesting that Bellefleur Family had existed since the beginning of this town. Then for the second generation came Fowlers, Stackhouses, Fortenberrys and some other names. Bon Temps woods was an old wood. The book mentioned that since the beginning on, Bon Temps woods was a place where native religious rituals were taken place; including witchcraft. As the influence of the puritans were getting stronger, many witches from Bon Temps were burnt to death as the results. One of the prominent victims in that witch hunt era was a very famous architect at that time, who also laid the foundation of Italianate Style – apart of Victorian style architecture, Francesco Allevi.

Brack...the book fell out Sookie's hand.

Francesco Allevi.

Now she remembered who Francesco was. That name was often enough spoken either by Eric or by Aude. He was Eric's friend, who built this house for him. Allevi ruins, as Aude called it. She thought Aude said that Francesco was burnt alive because the people of Bon Temps accused him of practicing witchcraft? Or had he been turned? By whom?

Was he the one who had lied to Eric about the mushroom? If he was the one, Sookie could understand how Eric could trust him so blindly.

"Sookie, are you all right?"

Sookie turned around. Dušana-Aurora stood at the door. "I think I know who's behind all this mess." Sookie said.

"Who?" Dušana-Aurora approached her.

"A man named Francesco Allevi."

"How do you figure it out?"

"Eric and Aude told me their pasts; both of them mentioned a name which was important to them. Eric said that this house was built by his friend, Francesco Allevi. For Eric there is no other place on this planet, which has more meanings than this place. He was almost killed twice; once during the witch-hunt and for the second time, in 1950s. And this is the place where Eric and Aude...you know..." Sookie tried to find the right word for it.

"Met?"

"No." Sookie sighed. "This is the place where they made love to each other for the first time."

Dušana-Aurora touched her hand. "I can understand that you're jealous with Aude. I would too, if I got to know Godric's big love."

Was her jealousy that obvious or Dušana-Aurora stated a common agreement? "Aude was still a virgin, you know, when they did it."

"Did Eric tell you this?"

"No, it was Aude; but Eric told me that Aude saved his life; and that he fell in love with her at first sight." Sookie said. "Why did you ask?"

"He would sound like a jerk if he's the one who told you." Dušana-Aurora picked up the book. "But I still do not understand how you could connect Allevi to what happened to Eric."

"He was the last person who visited Aude. I heard her calling his name." Sookie said. "I am sure he said something shocking to her. Otherwise, I don't understand how Aude suddenly collapsed. If he wasn't the one, at least, I know now to whom I shall ask about Eric's past. He must have known a lot about it, because they have known each other since 1800s!"

"There must be a picture of him inside this book... somewhere." she said. She flipped the pages around.

"I don't know how he looks like." Sookie said.

"Neither do I." Dušana-Aurora said. "It's worth to try, is it not?"

_She's right._

After some times flipping around the pages, they gave up. None of the faces on the page looked familiar neither for her or for Dušana-Aurora.

"Don't they have family album or something?" asked Dušana-Aurora. "If he is a family friend, they must have his photo somewhere."

"That is brilliant!" Sookie said. _Damn, why I never thought about it?! _She remembered Eric had their marriage photo in his hand. There had to be more than that one. "Come on!" she said.

"Where to?"

"I think I know where to get the photos."

Almost running, Sookie went to Aude's room. She heard Lafayette calling her for breakfast, but she didn't listen. The room looked exactly the same like when she left it. The flowers were dry, the air was smelly and on the bed cover was tainted with Eric's blood. Ginger was dead and Sookie believed, Tara wouldn't want to touch the house cleaning.

Sookie opened the window and let the fresh air come in.

"Wow." Dušana-Aurora said. "This room is amazing!"

"It's the main bedroom." Sookie said.

"Did you ever sleep here...with Eric?"

"No." Sookie said, couldn't help feeling bitter. "It's Aude's room. Eric didn't want to take any woman here, or at least that's what he said."

"Somehow you have to admire his loyalty." Dušana-Aurora said. "Wonder if he learned it from Godric."

Sookie turned around. "You really like him, don't you?"

Dušana-Aurora smiled. "Yes. He looks so young and acts like a young boy too, in bed I mean, but he's so wise and so strong. Do you see how the vampires and the werewolves listen to anything he said?"

Sookie nodded.

"So, where do we start searching?"

They started with the night desk, and then the cabinets. They found a family album on one of the shelves of the walk-in cabinets, but it contained only Aude and her friends or parents. None of the photos had Eric on it, let alone Francesco.

Sookie had almost given up, when she heard Dušana-Aurora say, "I think I found Aude's diary." Sookie turned around. Dušana-Aurora was standing in front of the cabinet, holding a box.

They looked at each other. For a moment both of them thought it wasn't right to read somebody's else diary, but then...both of them sat on the floor and started opening the books.

Aude kept her diaries neatly. Each book was dated and she recorded everything that happened to her, including her sexual activities with Eric, which made both Sookie and Dušana-Aurora feel very uncomfortable of reading them. Aude didn't hide anything from it; in fact, she even wrote them quite in details.

Dušana-Aurora looked at her. "Did he always bite when you're two..."

"Yes. Didn't Godric bite you too?"

"No," Dušana-Aurora said. "but it's maybe because I am a witch. Godric said my blood is like a drug for him. He doesn't want to be addicted. Is it painful?"

Sookie nodded. "But nice."

Dušana-Aurora smiled. "I can imagine."

The first three diaries, which recorded what happened in 1950 until 1960 contained nothing useful. When they started the fourth book, Lafayette came with a pot of coffee and bread. He said that Jackson and his men came with two trucks to load the bodies. Arlene didn't come yet and Alcide gave her thirty minutes time, otherwise he would take Sam to the hospital by himself.

A piece of paper fell out from the sixth diary. It looked like a cut from magazine's page or newspaper. On the book it's standing:

_June 10th, 1988_

_I know Eric would not let me keep this picture, but this is his only picture that I have. His smile accompanies me in my lonely days._

It's a cut from New York Chronicle, dated June 7th, 1988. The caption was read: _**Aude Northman's new Boy Toy? **_It pictured Eric and Aude somewhere on the street of New York. On that photo, they looked happy; Eric was smiling brightly and so was Aude. Eric was holding Aude's hip and Aude was leaning on him meanwhile they were walking. Eric looked exactly the same like today, but Aude was younger. It looked like she was on her 40s. She started having white hair here and there, but beautiful as ever.

Captured together with them was a man. He was also smiling. His hair was black and his eyes were blue.

Sookie felt her blood ran cold when she heard Dušana-Aurora say, "It's him. He's the one, who visited my father."

That man was no other than Dr. Daniel Wilson.

***************


	44. The Secretary

Forty-Four

**The Secretary**

Lafayette raised his hands. His bangles slipped down to his elbow. "No, no, no." he said. "Uh-huh. It's not possible. He saved your life!" he said. "Uh-huh!" he shook his head, as if by doing so, he could turn his argument into reality.

"...and I was the one who suggested to call Arlene." Terry's voice was low. He was standing beside the door. He looked disappointed.

Alcide sat on the sofa with his head hung down. "We have been beaten every step of the way." he said. "All this time we followed the trails that they've left for us like idiots."

"This picture is from twenty years ago, right?" Andy said. "Are you trying to tell me that Dr. Wilson and this person is one person? Not possible. Dr. Wilson would be much older by now, if this man was him."

"Maybe he's a vampire."

But all of them agreed he couldn't be. He worked and walked around in the day. He might be anything else, but a vampire.

"Then who is he?" Lafayette asked.

"Francesco Allevi," said Sookie. "who built this house and probably lived in this house too."

"Wilson must have some kind of relationship with this Allevi person." said Andy. "They look so much alike they could be brothers."

"It still doesn't make sense why Wilson was willing to go through all the troubles by saving Sookie?" Dušana-Aurora said. "He knew about Sookie and Eric, I am sure of that. He also possibly knew about the blood bond that Sookie and Eric have. Still, he saved her life. Why?"

The room became quiet. That was a question that nobody in that room could answer.

Sookie felt herself torn apart by the thought that she owed Dr. Wilson her life. On the other side, she wanted Eric to be found. It could mean that she and the others had to face Dr. Wilson; possibly will fight him and eventually kill him. If she was the one who had to do that, would she be able simply to pull the trigger?

Alcide slowly raised his head. "That's why the Rogue know how to enter the ground. It doesn't matter how often I changed the parameter, they could always find a way to break it through. They were helped by Carter, that's for sure, but Carter hadn't always known the strategy." he got up. "We are in deep shit. Did you manage to call Arlene, Sook?"

Since half an hour ago, Sookie had tried to call Arlene, but she couldn't get through.

"Jason is with her, right?"

Sookie nodded. She hoped this time that airheaded brother of hers could do the right thing.

"What about Sam?"

"He has to be taken to the hospital." Alcide said. "The longer we wait for the help, the worse he will be."

They decided to divide themselves into three teams: Alcide and some of his men took Sam to the hospital; The Bellefleurs tracked down Arlene and Jason without making Wilson suspicious; Sookie, Lafayette, Dušana-Aurora and the rest of Alcide's men stayed at Northman Mansion and waited for the vampires to wake up.

Sookie wasn't quite keen with the idea, but she knew it was for the best. They tried to keep themselves busy by helping the men cleaning up. Jackson had came with three trucks and put the dead and the wounded ones on the trucks and brought them to the town. The house looked a little bit better and bearable. The bloodstains could still be seen. Even after Lafayette had tried with all his might to remove them; they were still there. But at least the smell was gone.

They could finally sit down on the stairs of the porch short after noon. The work wasn't done yet, but Sookie decided to stop helping them and tried to find solutions – a clue that could lead her to Dr. Wilson.

"Northman couldn't be out of Bon Temps already." Simon said. "Let's assume that we are right. This Allevi guy and Wilson are connected; and Wilson has something to do with this kidnapping, it means they must have kept Northman in Bon Temps or Shreveport. You know, somewhere closed that they can monitor."

"Niall said that Eric is in somewhere in the woods." Sookie said. "He also said, I know that place, but why he didn't tell me where? Argh, I have to go to the woods. I have to talk to Niall and ask what he meant by that."

"I wish Godric was here." Dušana-Aurora sighed.

Sookie wished too, but they were on their own now. They had to find the answers without the help of that old vampire.

Her cell phone rang. Sookie answered it. "Stackhouse."

"It's me." Terry's voice was on the other end. "Wilson doesn't work today. We have his address, but nobody is at home. We will go to the Sheriff's office and try to get information from there."

Sookie closed the phone. "It's Terry. They don't find Arlene and Jason yet." Sookie felt heavy in her chest. She hoped nothing bad happened to them. This Dr. Wilson – Arlene's Little Danny, Sookie hoped with all her heart, didn't use them as weapons against her.

"This Arlene woman, she seems closed to Wilson." Dušana-Aurora said. "Do you know anything about their relationship?"

"I just know that Wilson rented one of Arlene's rooms, around twenty years ago." Sookie said. "He was a student or a doctor who just graduated from the medical school, or something."

"Twenty years ago...almost at the same time with this photo."

_It was around the time when Gran sent the letter to Aude. _Sookie was baffled with the thought. _Does it mean Francesco or Wilson has been planning to kidnap Eric since twenty years ago? On the other hand, all of these could be coincidences, which have nothing to do with each other, or? No, it can't be. Things that happened lately are too obvious to be incidental. They al have beenl laid down carefully, planned, observed and orchestrated by somebody who has all the time in the world. Somebody who won't grow a single day older, like vampires._

"I've been thinking." Dušana-Aurora's voice drew Sookie back to the porch. "Northman's company is a big company, is it not? They must have some kind of network, which supply Northman with information."

"What are you getting at?" Lafayette looked at Dušana-Aurora.

"If they can use the computers to receive information from New York or somewhere else, I wonder if they can be also used to search for the information."

"Good thought." Sookie said. "But I know nothing about computers, except for typing my data and search information in internet. What about you, Laffy?"

Lafayette snorted. "Moi? I am a two left handed person when it comes to computers." he said. "You, Hon?"

Dušana-Aurora sighed. "I can't either."

Again they were quiet, then suddenly something hit Sookie. "Tara."

"Who?" asked Lafayette and Dušana-Aurora together.

"Tara Thornton. Aude's secretary. She works every day with computer, she must know something."

"Then what are you waiting for?" asked Lafayette. "Call her, Gal!"

Sookie wanted to call her when she realized that she didn't have her number. Tara had given her number to her, but she didn't remember where she kept it or if she kept it at all. She went out to her office, followed by Dušana-Aurora and Lafayette.

Tara kept her office clean and organized. The table beside the window had only a computer and some books. Beside the table were a fax machine, a printer and another table, which was smaller; behind that table was a chair and that was it. There was no photograph, no small flower vase or any kind of decoration. Clean, too clean for Sookie's taste. Remembering how fashionable Tara was, Sookie thought her office would be full with little items here and there. She remembered she had been in her office once, but she didn't remember that it had been that clean.

Sookie opened the drawer and found an office journal. She opened it. The journal was almost empty, except a date of an appointment between Aude and her. It seemed Aude didn't have any appointment at all the whole year. Thank God, at right corner of the journal's cover was Tara's name and address.

Sookie dialed the phone number, which was also printed on the journal.

"Hello?"

"Tara? It's me, Sookie."

"Hey, Sook. Wow, I thought you'd never call."

"I am sorry about that, Tara." Sookie felt uncomfortable about it. She promised Tara to show Bon Temps around, but it seemed she was never given a chance to do something else, but took care Aude and Eric.

Tara laughed. "Don't think about it, Sook. I was nicking you," she said. "What's up? You are not calling to ask about Mrs. Northman, are you? Don't worry, she is in a good shape. Actually, I am going to go there..."

"Tara," Sookie cut her sentence. "Mrs. Northman's condition is bad for the moment."

"What?!"

"I'll tell you when you are here." Sookie said. "You can come here, can't you? I need your help with computer."

For a moment, there was no answer.

"Tara?"

"I don't know how to say it, Sook. Can I be honest with you?"

"Shoot."

"I am afraid to come there. You know what happened with Adam and Ginger. I am afraid if something might happen to me too."

Sookie's heart sank. God, how could she forget about them? Somebody killed them...was it possible whoever killed them was also the one who was behind this?

"Sookie?"

"I am here." Sookie took a deep breath. "I do need your help, Tara. But I don't want bad things happen to you, too."

"Why don't you come here?" she said. "I have a computer here, too. I can access the office computer from here."

"That would be great." Sookie said. "I'll come with my friends Lafayette and Dušana-Aurora."

Again, Tara was quiet. After a while, "I'm afraid I can't do that, Sookie."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't feel comfortable accessing the computer's office in the presence of outsiders. I don't mean that your friends are outsiders, but they don't work for the Company, you know..."

"I understand." Sookie said. "Let me call you back."

Lafayette lifted his eyebrow when he heard that. "What a bitch!" he said. "Oh, alright. Tell that Ho that I don't come with you."

Dušana-Aurora didn't seem to be pleased to be called 'outsider', but she didn't say anything.

"Look, both of you can go to the town, if you want. Anyway, I feel more secured if none of you is here."

Simon insisted to drive them to town when Sookie told him that they were leaving. He also insisted to accompany Sookie until at Tara's place. He gave Sookie a small microphone, which Sookie put on the string of her bra. Simon didn't want to lose any contact with her under any circumstances. Alcide had given him order to guard her and Simon took his job seriously.

"If you need us, or you think that you're in danger, just say: "Moon", we will try to get you out of there as soon as possible."

Sookie nodded.

Tara welcomed her with hug and warm smile. She looked rather pale, but still lovely and stylish. "Good that you're here." she said. "I don't know what to do anymore. I've been thinking to return to New York, you know, since there's not so much work to be done here." she sighed.

Sookie wished she could say the same thing about her job.

Tara said that Sookie could hang her coat beside the door, but Sookie said no. She had the dagger with her and she wanted to make sure that nobody saw it.

Different from her office, Tara's flat was filled with many small items, mostly small statues. Tara said, every time she and Aude went abroad; she bought souvenirs for nostalgic reasons. Her computer was in her sleeping room, which for Sookie's taste a bit too dark and heavy from perfume. At the corner of the room was her bed; opposite to the rest of the flat, it was messy. If she had slept alone last night, she must have had nightmares. If not, then it must have been a helluva love making. The pillows were on the floor; the bed cover was pulled off and torn apart.

"What are we looking for?" she asked.

"A man..."

Tara laughed. "Aren't we all?"

Sookie couldn't help but grin. "No, I mean I am looking for Daniel Wilson or Francesco Allevi. They could be two men, or one man with two names, I am not sure about it."

"Does he have anything to do with the company?"

"No. I know Daniel Wilson as the doctor who took care of me at Shreveport Hospital." Sookie said. "Francesco Allevi was a well-known Architect."

"Was?"

"Yes. Was, because I think he lived around 200 years ago. I am not sure if he's still alive."

Tara looked at her. "Are you serious about this?"

"The hell I am."

Sookie didn't know exactly what Tara had done, but in a short time they already had some answers on her monitor. Tara said something like she accessed the data base of the civil office, which registered any kind of demographic data from the people in Bon Temps. Demographic data was data that registered those who died; was born; moved in; married et cetera.

"If your persons bought a house or changed their addresses, it will be registered."

"That's pretty cool." Sookie said.

"Yeah." Tara smiled. "Now, to narrow it down, do you have specified data I can put on the search field?"

"Yes, please. He's a doctor, age 30 until 40 years old, blue eyes, black or dark brown hair and moved in to Bon Temps around 20 years ago?"

Tara's fingers danced on the keyboard. That familiar face popped up on the monitor. Sookie took out the cut from NY Chronicle. Now that she had the pictures to compare, she realized that both Wilson and Francesco were two different persons with amazing resemblance. The different was Wilson had dark green eyes and Francesco had striking blue eyes.

"Daniel Wilson has an estate not so far from the Northman's house." Tara looked at Sookie. "Do you know anything about it?"

"No." Sookie looked at the monitor. It stated that a piece of land and a house on Jardin Buffon belonged to Dr. Daniel Wilson. Jardin Buffon? She never heard that street name before. "You know where it is?"

Tara shook her head. "Maybe I can find a Bon Temps' Street Map. Moment."

Only a few minutes later they already had the printout of the map. Jardin Buffon was a small street or path in the middle of the woods. That street was around half a mile from the main road that led to Northman Mansion. It was either too small or a road that was easily overlooked because people didn't use it often. Instead of turning left, they had to turn right and not so far from that junction, stood a building. Sookie didn't know what kind of building it was, because on the map it was only a small symbol of a building.

"I have to go there." Sookie said. She took the map.

"What? Why?"

Sookie looked at Tara. She knew she couldn't lie to her, not after what she had done for her. She told her what happened; she didn't tell her about Eric being a vampire, but she told her that some people had kidnapped him.

"And you want to go there? Are you crazy?"

"I'll tell the others that I think I know where Dr. Wilson is. I have to be there, Tara. I don't know if he is involved in the kidnapping or not; I just want to make sure that everything is alright with Arlene – my godmother. She told me this morning that she went to Wilson's house, but when my friends went there, she and Wilson were not there."

"She could be anywhere!"

"No. It just doesn't sound like Arlene, not to leave messages or call to tell me about her whereabouts."

Tara looked at her. Her eyes were hard. "I go with you," she said and she didn't take 'no' for an answer. "We go with my car."

"I thought you didn't have any car."

"I bought it a week ago. Since I don't have to go to The Northman's house anymore, I thought it would be better for me if I could move a bit freely."

Good idea.

"I'll change my cloth." Tara said. "If we have to go to the woods, at least I want to have my legs covered. I am allergic against mosquito's bites."

Sookie nodded. She also had to make some phone calls. She went out of the room and called Terry to tell him where to find them. She was calling Lafayette when Tara went out of the room. She changed her shorts with jeans. She still wore her sleeveless t-shirt, but she put a black jacket on it. Sookie closed her cell phone. Lafayette didn't answer the phone. Maybe she tried again in the car.

Tara's car was a white Toyota. "If I have more money," she put her bag inside. "I'll change this car with my dream car: a silver Audi."

Sookie opened the door and went in.

"But for now, it's enough." Tara said. She opened the door and went in. "What is your dream car, Sookie?"

"I don't have any." Sookie said. "Any car is good enough for me." Her thought ran to Eric's red Corvette. Maybe one day she could drive that car. Yeah, right. Men and their cars. She didn't believe that Eric would let her touch his car, let alone drive it.

Suddenly a phone rang.

"It's your phone, Tara." Sookie said. "May I?"

"Yes." Tara said. "I hope it's not from Leclreq."

"I hope not either." Sookie said. "Hello, this is Tara Thornton's cellphone."

A very familiar voice was on the other end, a smoky voice that Sookie heard while she was lying on the ground beside the road at the rand of the woods. "Hello. Is Tara there?"

Cold feeling was running on her back when she heard vaguely somebody screaming in happiness at the owner of that smoky voice. "Jose-Maria!"


	45. On The Road to Jardin Buffon

Forty-Five

**On the Road to Jardin Buffon**

"Okay," said Tara. "Eh-hem. Eh-hem. Yes. Okay." She closed her cell phone and put it on the dashboard. She smiled at Sookie. "Are you okay?" she asked.

Sookie watched her as she was talking to Jose-Maria. She realized she knew almost nothing about Tara; except that she worked for Aude. Sookie didn't remember anything from Tara's formal data that she had read once. They hadn't have any chance to do anything together. Now that they were together in a car on their way to a house of a crime suspect (at least from Sookie's point of view, Daniel Wilson was a suspect), Sookie didn't even know how to start a conversation.

One thing she wanted to know, though. Why had Jose-Maria called her? Did they have some kind of relationship without Lafayette knew anything about it? If yes, then what kind of relationship were they having? Were they only friends or were they lovers? Did Lafayette know about it? He seemed to really love Jose-Maria. His heart was broken when he thought that Jose-Maria had left him. How would he react if he knew that his lover had an intimate relationship with a woman? Sookie couldn't open her mouth. She looked at Tara from time to time, but the words that should be spoken were gone as soon as she laid her eyes upon her. Tara was as friendly as ever; she even looked cheerful.

The car passed by the Statue Bill. He looked so stern – just like the original one, as if he had a lot to think about, also just like the original one. What would Bill do in a situation like this? Would he remain calm and not show any fear? Could he think straight and make the right decision?

Suddenly something hit Sookie's head. Noises...a lot of noises...as if the woods suddenly came alive and talked to her....oh, it's painful...her eyes felt like burning...argh...

_Be careful Sookie..._a soft voice whispered in her ears.

_You are in big danger. Think, Sookie. Always think twice before you say anything..._

_Silent!_

_Sookie..._She heard Eric calling her name. _Sookie..._

"You don't look so good, Sookie." Tara said. "Are you sure you are okay?" she touched Sookie's arm and at that moment when she touched Sookie, Sookie heard a scream...no, it's more like a command.

_I am the gunner of gods. As I roar, you shall tremble! By the power of Agau, I command you! Listen to my voice!_

As if she was stabbed by an unseen knife, her chest was hot and painful. Sookie grabbed her chest.

"You really don't look well, Sookie." Tara said, smiling. "I think we shall return."

Sookie held Claudine's medallion. She knew it was nonsense to think that Claudine would help her now. She had said clearly last night that they had been not allowed to interfere any further.

_Listen to my voice! _

Sookie heard that commanding tone again. Why? Why did she have to listen to that voice? What had the other voice said...that she should think twice before she said anything?

"Sookie? Shall we return?"

_No, I will not go back. I have to find Arlene and Jason. _Sookie thought."I.." Sookie took a deep breath. "I want to talk to Dr. Wilson....I want to make sure that...Arlene is all right."

Tara lifted her hand, "Okay, if you insist," she said. "I wouldn't worry, if I were you. Jason will take care of her, I am sure."

"Hopefully...but you don't know..." Sookie stopped her sentence in horror. "How did you know about Jason?" Slowly she put her hand in her bag and grabbed her gun.

Tara lifted her shoulder and smiled. "If I said: 'You told me', you wouldn't believe me, would you? Oh, you can leave your gun alone. It will not work on me."

"What do you...how do you.."

"Oh, Sookie...do you play stupid or are you really that stupid?" Her smile was gone, but her face was as friendly as ever.

_Say yes and obey me._

Again, Sookie heard that commanding tone. For a split second, she was going to say yes, but say yes for what? Obey to whom?

Tara's face turned stone hard. "Well, you are not as stupid as I thought you were." she said. "Not so many people, who can fight back, in fact, I have never met any. You're the first who's able to fight back. Is it because that stupid necklace of yours?"

Before Sookie could answer, Tara moved her hand and snatched the necklace, but like touching something hot, she threw that necklace on the dashboard. "Bitch!" she said. The palm of her hand was reddish. She looked at Sookie. Her eyes were flickering. "Who are you?"

Sookie snatched the necklace back. "Not of your business." she put the necklace in the pocket of her coat. She took the gun out of the bag and pointed at Tara. "Obviously you are Wilson's accomplice."

Tara laughed. "Put that gun away, Sookie. What do you think will happen to Arlene or Lafayette if I don't come to destination on time?"

_Lafayette__...Jose-Maria has him..._

Sookie lowered the gun.

"Good thinking." Tara smiled.

"I have been asking myself for a while, what all those men – vampires, weres or human, see in you. You're not that beautiful, okay you have huge boobs, nice figure – too fat for me if you ask me, but it couldn't be only that, could it? You're a little brainy and loyal; but as far as I can see, you are wasting your talents and education. I know you're loyal, you want to finish your job; even when a low life Undead like Northman treats you as a reserve, a sex object because his present wife can't perform or satisfy him anymore; you stick up for him and your job. You realize that? You are as replaceable as a blow-up sex doll, which he will use like many other blow-up sex dolls until your colour is worn and not so blow-able anymore. He _never _loves you. As soon as Aude recovers from her sickness, he will leave you. Don't you feel it that way, Sookie?"

Sookie looked at Tara. She never thought that she would hear such words from Tara. From Lafayette, or even from Sam, she could imagine. But from Tara? Never.

_Say yes and obey me._

For the third time that voice rang loudly in her head. This time, it was accompanied by some kind of echo that hit her head like a hammer. "NO!!!" Sookie screamed.

Tara's eyes were narrowing. Sweat was seen running down from her forehead. It looked like she was exhausted. But from what? She was only driving!

Then Sookie saw her mouth was moving without making a noise. _Just say yes..._she realized now, it was Tara's voice, which had just hammered her head. "You?!"

Tara stopped whatever she was doing and made the car stop abruptly. She smiled and became all friendly again. "Sookie...what was that for? You scared me to death."

"Oh, cut the crap!" Sookie said. She wanted to open the door, but the door didn't move. Obviously, the car's door had some kind of security measurement, that only driver could operate it. "You let me out, right now, or I'll shoot you."

"You want to go out, even when you know that Arlene's and Lafayette's life is in your hands?"

Sookie's heart was racing. Tara was dead serious.

"If that what you wish," Tara opened her own door. "Let's take a walk then." She looked like a different person now. She wasn't the same person Sookie had met on her first day at Northman Mansion. Her face was hard, her eyes were cold and her mouth was making a straight line.

What?

"You want to go out, then let's go out and walk to Jardin Buffon." Tara walked into the woods. "Take your bag with you," she said. "If somebody finds your bag or any message in the car, it may cost the life of your dear ones. And if you think that somebody will report to the police because of the car, then you're wrong." Tara disappeared among the tree, but Sookie still could hear her voice. "It will be gone in about five minutes."

There was an urge in Sookie's mind to wait for another five minutes to find out if Tara had told the truth or not; but she knew, Tara would have left her and if she didn't come together with Tara, her friend and family could be in danger.

Sookie ran into the woods and caught Tara.

"You don't know what you're doing, Tara. You are messing up with the wrong people."

"Am I?" Tara snorted. "What do you know about vampires and werewolves, Sookie? Seriously, what do you know? Except what you have seen in the movies, or what you have seen lately, you know nothing. Nothing."

"And you think know everything just because you've worked for them for four years?"

Tara laughed. Her laugh sounded patronizing. "I don't work for four years for them. I live with one of them! I know exactly what they are and what they're capable of; but I also know what their weakness is."

"What do you mean you live with one of them? You work as a secretary of a vampire's wife! She doesn't even allow you to stay there at nights."

"You're damn right about it. You know how it feels to be a shadow - well a secretary is only the shadow of her/his boss, isn't she? Nobody pays attention, cares or even notices that you are there, as long as their daily routines are served."

If you have a boss like Aude Northman, you don't feel only like a shadow, you also feel like a doormat. That old bitch. Tara, can you do this please, can you do that please, oh don't forget to pick up the laundry, Mr. Northman doesn't want this, doesn't want that...bla, bla, bla...for a long four fucking years. I could snap her like a twig, if I was allowed, but no. I had to serve The Honorable, the Magnificent Aude Northman."

"If you hate your job so much, why don't you quit?"

"Do you think I stay there because of the job? It's Eric Northman." Tara said. She looked at Sookie; her eyes flickered. "I suppose it's about the time that you know. But before that, I have to admit your strong will and your brain. You don't give up so easily and you can see things, which others can not. I am kind of hoping that Herveaux would do the job because I would love to fuck his brain out; but he's as stupid as any dog can be. Instead, I have to stick with you."

"I thought you liked him." Sookie said. "And don't call him a dog, he will not like it." Sookie remembered how the werewolves had reacted when they heard Andy called their food as dog food. "He's a wolf."

Tara laughed. "A wolf...you know what I can do to a wolf like him? I can tell him to eat his own parents; he will not be able to refuse."

The hair behind her neck was standing as Sookie realized that Tara was the witch that Dušana-Aurora mentioned.

"You called him Mr. Alcide – oh so hot - Herveaux." Sookie tried to distract her. "I don't understand why you sound to despise him so much."

"Ever thought that I _wanted_ you to read that on my mind?"

Sookie's jaw dropped. "You know that I can read minds?"

"I also know that your godmother, Arlene prefers her man young, your brother will fuck anything that moves and wears lipstick and your best friend Lafayette likes anything that exotic or sound anything exotic. Why do you think we send Jose-Maria to approach him?" Tara laughed. "Jose-Maria, his name sounds exotic, doesn't it? Wait until you hear him speaking, even a born and raised Bon Temps will not be able to catch his "foreign" accent."

"If he ever speaks."

"Honey, why do you think he never speaks? Because he can't pretend to be 'foreigner' all the time."

"I don't understand."

"He was born in somewhere in Mexico, all right; but he's 100% American, yes Ma'am. Mother and father were born and raised in Bon Temps. I wonder if Lafayette ever asks his last name." Tara looked a bit dreamy. "Lafayette, Honey." Tara lowered her voice and made it smoky. " Newlin. Jose-Maria Newlin."

Newlin....Newlin...God, it's the name of one of the men, who had attacked Aude long time ago; the one, whom Eric had torn apart, literally.

"I don't understand why that stupid idiot didn't kill you when he was ordered to. Had you done anything to him?" Tara looked at Sookie.

Sookie remembered that somebody shot her; after that, she heard another shot, and then somebody whispered in her ears, calling her name. She knew now, that it had been Jose-Maria, who whispered in her ears. Did it mean he hadn't finish the job he was ordered to?

"Oh, you stupid cow!" Tara said. "You didn't even know if you had done something to him or not. Why does everybody treat me like an idiot and warn me how dangerous you are, when in reality you are nothing but a mooncalf!"

Sookie was taken back by Tara's vulgar way of speaking. How could somebody change drastically like that?

"You know...we wouldn't be able to do all those things if we are not helped by Fellowship of the Sun organization."

"A what?"

"I know, I know. It sounds not only stupid but also ridiculous. Who will take an organization seriously if it has such a name? But this organization believes, that one day, evils will walk upon the face of the earth again, and yadda yadda tra la la, so they train the members with all kind of military training....now, there is something interesting that you have to know: They also train their members how to defend themselves against vampires."

"What?"

"That was what our first reaction too. How the fuck do they know about vampires? So we decided to infiltrate their organization. What a surprise, we met our old friend there, Reverend Newlin and MacDonald Family. I always believe that the world revolves around Bon Temps. You can't help but bump one of Bon Temps people anywhere you go. It was difficult to convince the Reverend, but his wound of losing his son is not cured yet and of course, I make it certain that it will never heal. Voila, he even agrees to let Joey - that's Jose-Maria to you, to help us." Tara let out her shrilled laugh. "If he ever knows what his favorite grandson does to fulfill his 'mission', he will die standing!"

Sookie couldn't believe to hear Tara's tale, moreover, she couldn't believe how much Tara enjoyed it.

"Don't look at me like that. Actually Lafayette helped Joey to find himself and face the truth about himself, even when it means that his grandfather will disown him."

They were walking deeper and deeper into the woods. The light of soft early November sun that couldn't reach the ground anymore gave Sookie a feeling that the evening came earlier. A desperate pray of having somebody beside her at that very right moment made Sookie hold the medallion tightly. She wanted to call Claudine's name, but she pushed that wish away. She didn't know how powerful Tara really was, but if she could make many werewolves listen to her, she must have been a strong witch. She didn't know if Claudine could handle her or not and she didn't want to find out.

A sudden movement from somewhere behind them made Sookie turn around. Was Claudine here?

"Walk on, Sookie." Tara said. "Nobody will help you here. It's just you, me and some of our mutual friends."

The voices came again into her head, so many voices that she couldn't tell what they were telling her. Not only that, the deeper they got into the woods, Sookie swore she saw a kind of walls, which were made of thin light that were shaking as she was going through them. They also produced a sound when she made contact with them. As she was touching it, she swore she saw figures around her. Some of them were standing, watching her; the others were following every step she made. She believed she was seeing the faeries' world.

"Voilà!" Sookie heard Tara's voice. She was standing on a small hill some feet away from her. Sookie climbed that little hill and stood beside Tara.

"Behold, the House of Marquerite Volant – who once was the most powerful witch in Louisiana!"

Standing on the meadow below the hill was a red brick house. The lights in the house were already lighted and in front of the house were some people standing around, guarding it.

Sookie searched the familiar faces among them, but neither Arlene nor Lafayette was there.

"Come!" Tara said. "You want to meet Dr. Daniel Wilson, don't you?" Her voice was so patronizing, that Sookie had to force herself to stay calm; otherwise, she would have taken out her gun and shoot her on the back.

Tara was jumping around like a little girl as she was walking down to the house.

Sookie took a deep breath and followed Tara.

******************


	46. The House at Jardin Buffon

Forty-Six

**The House at the Jardin Buffon  
**

Dr. Daniel Wilson was sitting on a lazy chair, putting his hands behind his head and slowly rocking himself. Somewhere in the room, the CD player played a blues song, which was sung by a female singer with her deep and coarsened voice. A guitar and a harmonica filled the song with such emotions that gave Sookie goose bumps all over her body.

Wilson stopped rocking the chair as he saw her and Tara.

"Sookie Stackhouse," he said. "We meet again," slowly he raised from the chair. "How are you?"

"Where is Arlene?" Sookie said. She didn't want to make a friendly social conversation with this bastard.

"Don't you want to know where Eric is?" His green eyes looked at Sookie from head down to toes. He looked cold and calculating.

"I want to know where Arlene is," Sookie said. She could find out about Eric later. For the moment, Arlene was more important than Eric was. Eric was a vampire, but Arlene was not. He could endure whatever pain he was having for another seconds; Arlene was possibly not.

He smiled. "Now I know why Eric likes you. You are as heartless as him."

No, it was simply a logical conclusion. As much as she loved Eric, she wanted Arlene to be saved first; but Sookie didn't see the benefit of arguing about it with him.

"Sit," Wilson said. "Please," he added when Sookie didn't move.

Sookie took a chair and sat down. She looked at Wilson straight in the eye. She wanted to show him that she wasn't afraid of him.

"Something to drink, Sookie?"

"Cut the crap," Sookie said. "I am not here for social occasion and you know it. What do you want from me?"

"Then I will have some for myself. Tara?"

"Please." Tara answered in a cheerful voice. "It's been quite a while that we share this kind of moment."

Wilson poured a drink in two crystal wine glasses and gave one to Tara. "For Sookie's health." he said.

Tara raised the glass. "For Sookie's health and for your victory, Danny."

_Victory? Wait until I can get my hands on your throat! _Sookie thought.

It seemed Wilson thought the same too. He put his glass on the table and sat down on his lazy chair. "You should have quit _your job_ when you were shot, Sookie. It was a clear warning."

"A clear warning? I thought it was meant to kill me."

"You took a little bit too personal, didn't you?" His cold eyes blinked. "I removed the bullet. Don't you think that we could call it: even? I could've killed you and nobody would have blamed me."

"Should I be thankful for that? Knowing that you were the one who ordered it, I would say, it was your responsibility to take the bullet out."

He smiled. "Interesting point of view," he said. "Now, why do you think Arlene is with me?"

"She called me this morning and said that she would go to your place and ask you to help me taking care of the people, who were wounded at Northman Mansion. She hasn't called me since, so you are my main suspect."

"I like the way you put it: Suspect," he said. "It sounds so...big."

"Please, just let her go, Dr. Wilson." Sookie said. "Arlene has nothing to do with it."

"How do you know?" He asked.

Tara chuckled. "Since her reading mind capability is gone, she is nothing but a stupid cow!"

Sookie turned around and shot Tara with an angry look. "Can you just leave us alone?! Nobody needs you here!"

Tara approached her very fast, raised her hand and wanted to hit her, but Wilson caught her hand. "Sit," he said and pushed her away. "Forgive her, Sookie. Her job forces her to bottle up her emotion. The way she sees it, it's her rights to be herself outside the work."

Tara looked furious. She opened her mouth and wanted to say something, but when Wilson put his index finger on his lips, Tara didn't continue.

"Why do you think that Arlene has nothing to do with happen, Sookie?" Wilson asked.

"I don't know." Sookie said. "I just got a feeling that it's all about you and Eric. Somewhere in your past, Eric must have done something harm to you intentionally or unintentionally. Whatever it was, it had nothing to do with Arlene."

"You're right," he said. "Something did happen in the past between Eric and me. Well, it didn't exactly happen to me, but it concerns me, my father and my mother."

Sookie looked at him. "Francesco Allevi was your father?"

"You did your homework? Good." he took his wine and sipped it.

"But he's a vampire! Vampires couldn't have babies!" Sookie said. _Could they...?_

"How did you know that he is a vampire?" Tara asked.

"Never underestimate your enemies, Tara." Wilson said. "Ms. Stackhouse here is not her brother. Thank God for it, otherwise it wouldn't be this interesting. How did you know that Frank is a vampire?"

"I saw his photo with the Northmans, which was taken twenty years ago. It was almost at the same time when you came to Bon Temps. I just thought, that it's not possible for him to be that young if he was a normal human being; knowing, that there is somebody else here in Bon Temps who looks exactly like him."

"Has it been twenty years already…hmh, time goes by so very fast…" Wilson touched his chin. "…and you didn't think that we were brothers or maybe twins?"

"Don't patronize me." Sookie snapped him.

Wilson smirked. "You've been hanging around with Eric much too long; insensitive and cold."

"Why do you hate Eric Northman so much?"

"Hate? Ah, hate is such an overrated and overused word that it doesn't have any meaning anymore. I don't _hate _Eric Northman. I loathe him." Those cold eyes looked at Sookie with a demeaning gesture. "How a decent woman like you is willing to give sexual services to a lowlife Undead like Eric Northman is beyond my understanding. Of all low lives, you chose the worst. Don't you have some dignities of your own? "

Sookie turned her face away. The way Wilson stared at her made her feel dirty. She never looked at her relationship with Eric that way; nevertheless, thinking about it now, it felt that way. Their first kiss – well, she couldn't really call it a kiss, it was because she accidentally had drunken Eric's red wine. Their first sexual encounter was not because Eric or she herself loved each other, but it was a result of Eric's sudden eruption of feelings; if at the end she had been pleased it was another question.

Was it true what Wilson had just described that she didn't have some dignities on her own; that she would do just about anything to finish her job, even when it meant that she had to give sexual services. Sexual services?! It made her sound like a cheap hooker. A sudden feeling of anger grabbed her and choked her, made her almost unable to breathe. She should have had more strength to fight Eric's seduction and his treacherous mischief...but she had done that. Without saying a word, she had told Eric what a lousy kisser he was; slapped him and even seduced him; made him almost break his vow to Aude to never sleep with another woman on their bed.

No! Things that she had done to and for Eric were not sexual services. Yes, they never said that they loved each other and probably they would never will, but what Eric had done to her, came to her at the very last night of his vampire's life, promised her to take her to his cave...that's love, even when he never said it. Yes, that's love.

Sookie stared Wilson back and suddenly she felt relieved.

"I told you, she's good." Tara's voice filled the room. Like breaking a spell, the room looked brighter and warmer. Even Wilson didn't look so cold anymore. As a matter of fact, he looked tired, defeated.

Sookie looked at Tara, then at Wilson. Slowly she realized what had just happened. Wilson was trying to put her under his spell. If she had agreed with whatever Wilson said, then he would have been able to control her, to tell her to do whatever he wanted.

Wilson came toward her. His hand was reaching out to touch her; however, some inches before his hand touched her face, he had stopped. "Who are you?"

"I can ask the same question to you."

Wilson looked at Sookie. "Okay. Let's lay the card on the table." he sat down on his rocking chair again. "What do you want to know?"

"You will answer my questions, whatever they are?"

"Maybe; if you answer my questions, too."

Sookie looked at him. Hmh, what was he playing? Whatever it was, she knew, she had to play along. As long as it could lead her to Arlene's, Jason's and Eric whereabouts; there would be no other choice. She took a deep breath. She had nothing to lose. "Alright," she said. "I start. Are you human?"

A wide smile broke on his face. "That's a question I never expected, but yes, I am human."

"If Francesco Allevi is your father, it means you are 200 years old. That's not possible."

"I am not that old," Wilson said. "I am 150 years last March."

Sookie looked at him. She didn't know if she should believe him or not. Wilson looked like he's in the middle of his 30s.

"My father had met my mother before he was turned into vampire." Wilson drank his wine. "I was three years old when the good people of Bon Temps (he smirked when he said that) decided to burn my parents alive because they believed my mother was a witch. She was, but she never harmed anybody. She practiced her beliefs without harming anybody. If you've ever heard a story or a myth about a king faery, who fell in love with a witch, then it was a true story of my mother. She lived in harmony, followed the rule of nature, just as the faeries did, that made her equal in the eyes of the faery."

"It means, you are the son of the King Faery."

Wilson's eyes were getting smaller. "You know a lot about me," he said. "Answering to your question; no, unfortunately I am not. Francesco Allevi is my father."

"But if you are only human, how can you get so old but stay young?"

"I've been drinking my father's blood since I was a child. These days, I don't drink it anymore, I do transfusion. Somehow, that blood keeps my life and my youth longer."

_Do transfusion? Blood transfusion?_

"I believe I have more vampire blood in my body than my own blood." Wilson played with his fingertips, rubbing them against each other. "I have a stronger sense of smell, move faster and rarely get tired; but I also get sunburn very easily. Some minutes under the sun and my skin will become reddish, "he said. "In life, you can't get everything, I suppose."

"Why do you want to kill Eric?" Sookie asked.

"Because he killed my parents!" suddenly Wilson erupted. He jumped off his chair and as if he wanted to hit her, his hand was on the air.

Sookie gasped. Wilson must have hated Eric so much, that hearing Eric's name had already made him react that way.

Wilson took a deep breath and sat down. "He left my mother burnt to death and my father turned to Vampire, although he knew that my father never wanted to be a vampire. He left them to death, after everything that they had done for him!"

_Had Eric turned Francesco into vampire?_

"My father has been struggling with himself, despising his life for years and years. My father is a person who loves life. Can you imagine how hard it is for him to go on living, knowing that he has to take life – drinking blood from others, to go on living? No, you can not." Wilson smiled. "He's not himself anymore. He's not the same man, whom many has seen. Yes, he continues drawing and creating building for his new master, but that was just about it."

"That's the reason why you want to kill Eric?"

"Yes. But before that, I want him to suffer the way my father suffers. Do you know how a burn victim looks like? It gives you pain only by looking at him, doesn't it? Now imagine how a burn victim feels like; how the fire destroyed the skin, the flesh, and the inside organs, slowly and thoroughly. You would scream for death long before finally the death came to you.

That's what my mother had to go through before she died. Eric could save her too, but no, he saves only those who _he _loves. My father begged him to save my father too, but he refused it. When my father decided to jump into the fire because he couldn't stand hearing my mother's scream of agony, Eric just left him to die."

Wilson's eyes were flickering. Sookie could see how the anger and hatred were burning inside him, they were clearly written on his face. Somehow she could understand him too. If those things had happened to her parents, maybe she would have reacted in the same way.

"You know what makes me feel betrayed?" Wilson's voice was coarse. "After my father was healed, he looked for Eric. He wanted to avenge the death of my mother; but as soon as he met him, he forgot my mother. He loved him all over again. He could understand that Eric couldn't save him. He believed when Eric went through the same thing when Eric thought that my father has died. Eric? Grieving? That man doesn't even understand the meaning of the word. Didn't he fuck you when his wife was in coma?"

They looked at each other. Wilson's eyes were hard and cold. Sookie felt as if she was pushed to the wall and it made her choked.

"No." she tried with all her might to fight that feeling. "Besides, it's not business of yours when or where we fucked."

Their eye-contact broke and Sookie felt relieved.

"You're good. Really good." he drank his wine. "I have never met a person like you."

Sookie felt the hair on the back of her neck standing as she realized what Wilson had just tried to do. She had to be very careful with any word that man said from now on.

"Eric will always be his brother, his friend and his protector. He has such a loyalty to Eric that makes me sick."

"I can understand that you want to kill Eric, but what does my family have anything to do with Eric? I am the one who works for him and not them."

"Arlene was the one who accepted the job. She should have refused it at the first place." he said. "I like her, but what shall?"

"And Jason?"

"He put a fight when my people asked Arlene to go with them. I have to say, I admire his spirit and his fighting skill. He had injured three of my men before we put him down."

"Put him down?!" Sookie stood up.

"Relax, Sookie." Tara pushed her down to sit. "We don't kill him...yet."

Sookie looked at Tara. She _really _wanted to smash that smudged face. "What do you want from me?"

"You don't want to ask him that, Sookie." Tara said. "You really don't want to do that." Then she laughed.

Wilson smiled. "I want you to take my mother's place," he said.

"What?"

"You know; to be in Eric's arm and to die in front of him, so that he can understand what my father has been going through."

Sookie looked at him. "If you want to kill me, why didn't you do it at the first place, when I was in coma? You said yourself, you almost gave up. Why didn't you let me die?"

"Because I didn't have Eric Northman yet. If I let you die that day, all my planning would be for nothing."

Sookie realized that Wilson knew nothing about her blood bond with Eric; that actually it had been the bond between them that saved Eric from the death. It also meant that Wilson didn't know about her connection to the faeries.

Wilson stretched his body and leaned on the back of the chair. He looked like an old man sitting in front of the fire, listening to the music, or remembering the good old days. What missing was only a pipe and the smoke that came out from it. "I'd take you to see Eric," slowly he got up. "I can not wait to see his face when he sees you. His face was very beautiful when he saw how Aude collapsed into coma as I told her that Eric was kidnapped and would meet the sun any day now." Then he laughed.

*****************


	47. You Ain't My Bitch

**Author's not: Thanks to Vic Vega for her suggestions and correction!**

Forty-Seven

**You Ain't My Bitch  
**

Lafayette watched the car moving away until it disappeared round the corner. Simon was taking Sookie to God knows where and he couldn't do anything at all to stop it. He knew how stubborn Sookie was sometimes. It was not the first time that Sookie had done what she wanted and he believed it wouldn't be the last time either.

"You are worried about her," Dušana-Aurora said. "She is a strong woman, Lafayette. She can take care of herself."

"Oh, I know that, Hon." he said. "Let's hope that she knows that too."

"She's lucky to have a friend like you." Dušana-Aurora said.

"You don't say," Lafayette forced himself to smile. "Tell me, Hon. Do you think she will be able to find whoever kidnapped Eric? I am worried because I think Sookie is in the deep shit and I mean _really _deep. I know, it's difficult to help her out of this situation; but if we don't help her, I think her life will be ruined. I know, I know. You might think I am a bit melodramatic, but I know when a girl is in love and I can tell you that poor girl is in love. She wouldn't fight for that man like this, if she hadn't already given her heart to him. I hate saying this, but I am going to say it anyway: That girl deserves nothing more than his total love."

"Eric Northman is a vampire, Lafayette." Dušana-Aurora said. "He will do whatever vampires do the best to survive even when it means that he has to sacrifice her."

"I'll chase that motherfucker until the end of the world if he ever hurts her feelings. I promise you that." Lafayette looked closely at her. "Strange that it comes from you. I mean, you have something going on with 'his father', don't you?" he snorted. "_His father..._vampires are weird. This Godric character, he looks like he is still wet behind his ears; but when I looked into his eyes, the hairs on my neck stood up, as if he possessed some kind of power. To be honest with you, I don't want to mess around with him."

"I do not think that any vampires or werewolves want to do it either."

"Will he help Sookie to find Eric? He's a very old vampire. He must have known all the vampires, who have ever walked on this earth. If what Sookie thought is correct…the one, who kidnapped Eric, must have been still very young. I mean, he is Eric's father, right? He must have known all of Eric's friends."

Dušana-Aurora smiled. "Did your parents know all of your friends?"

"Ouch, hell no! They would have had a heart attack if they had ever known them. Ah, let us go inside my place. We can have some coffee whilst we are waiting for the others to come. Do you think they will pick us up?"

"I do not think so, but I want to go to Godric's place and ask him to help us."

"I thought he already gave his words to the fae."

Dušana-Aurora smiled. "I believe I can persuade him to change his mind."

"You naughty girl!" Lafayette searched for his keys inside his furry purple bag. "You have to tell me how it is to sleep with a 2000 year old man, one of these days. Does he have any complaints or... problems, perhaps?"

Dušana-Aurora laughed. "Not that I know of. He's like a 16 year old boy who can't get enough when he's with me."

"Oh, that sounds like my kind of man. He gives me nothing but problems." He was smiling whilst saying it. Lafayette took out the key from his bag and put it into the keyhole. His house was actually the back part of the cafe. It was a restricted area (as he called it); only friends and family may enter it. The house had only two rooms: a bedroom and a living room, which he used for watching TV, cooking, reading (if he had time) and entertaining his guests. He didn't have many things in that room; a set of sofa, a TV set and the kitchen. There were not so many decorations like in his cafe; simple and easy and he wanted to keep it that way.

"I want to check the cafe later if you don't mind." Lafayette said. "I don't think that I will open the cafe before Sookie is back right here." he opened the door. "I have to check the storage room you know, just in case there might be some rats."

"...there?"

Lafayette heard a voice that he had been missing for the longest week of his life. Jose-Maria was standing in his living room talking to his cell phone. At first, he wanted to jump on him, slapped him on the face and said the words he'd had in his head, but when Jose-Maria turned around and gave him a smile, all those thoughts disappeared in thin air.

"Jose-Maria!" he said it aloud. He knew his voice sounded so ridiculous and possibly, he would embarrass himself by answering that smile with kisses all over him, but he didn't care. Jose-Maria had returned. _For him_. He could cry only by thinking about it.

Jose-Maria gave him a sign to wait. Oh, he would wait; he would be patient this time. He wouldn't rush. His man had returned and this time he didn't intend to let him go.

"I am with my boyfriend now, yes Mother, it's Lafayette… we are having a friend with us now, Mother…I think we can't talk too long...Mother."

Lafayette's heart seemed to stop beating. Had Jose-Maria just called him 'my boyfriend'? He was talking to his mother and mentioning him as his boyfriend? Lafayette could almost scream with happiness.

"Okay...you want me to take the package to Uncle Will? Okay, I'll do it. It's still the same address and time like what you told me before? Yes, Mother. Bye." Jose-Maria closed his cell phone. He opened his arms widely.

Lafayette ran to him and held him closely. He wanted to hear the sound of Jose-Maria heart, which was louder than the sound of his voice. Oh, fuck with it. He didn't care if Jose-Maria would never speak the way he spoke to his mother for the rest of his life as long as Jose-Maria was here with him.

"Lafayette..."

Oh, the sound of his voice calling his name...his knees felt suddenly very weak.

"I am sorry, I should have called." Jose-Maria said. "There was a sudden call from my..."

Lafayette looked up to him and put his finger on his lips. "I don't want to hear it. You are here with me, Baby. That's all what I want to know."

Jose-Maria smiled. "I'll make it up to you."

_You would wish that you had never said that, Baby. _Lafayette thought.

Jose-Maria touched his cheek, and then kissed him. His hand ran softly down on his chest and straight down into his pants and took his cock in his hand, rubbed it softly meanwhile his tongue was wildly sucking his.

Lafayette was taken back. Jose-Maria had never moved this quickly. Did he miss him that much or was there something that Jose-Maria wanted? He knew men well enough to know that they always did something unusual if they were up to something. _Oh, fuck off. _Lafayette thought. Sookie had messed up with his head. Since she worked for the Northmans, Sookie seemed to have suspicious about anybody and now that her boss was kidnapped, she got more and more suspicious. How he hated that word 'suspicious'. It destroyed any feeling he had. Jose-Maria would never do any harm to him. He was sure of it. Lafayette returned his kiss in the same manner.

"Ehm, ehm!" the sound of Dušana-Aurora clearing her throat broke them apart.

"Oh, you're still there?" Lafayette smiled. "Jose-Maria, this is Dušana-Aurora. Duš, this is Jose-Maria. Hah, two of you have double names." He tried to change the awkward situation that suddenly occurred.

"Sorry," Jose-Maria said. He reached out his hand. "You can call me Joey."

_Joey? _Lafayette was a bit stunned to hear that. He had never ever heard Jose-Maria introducing himself like that. In fact, he never heard Jose-Maria talking a lot like now. What happened to him?

Dušana-Aurora took his hand. "Nice to meet you, Joey."

Jose-Maria nodded. "Do you have any plan tonight?" he looked at Lafayette and then Dušana-Aurora.

"No." Lafayette said. "Why?"

"I just thought..." Jose-Maria stopped his sentence as if he was searching for words.

Both Lafayette and Dušana-Aurora were waiting for him to finish the sentence. Since Lafayette had been dating Jose Maria, which had started around one month two weeks ago, he couldn't count how many times he was in the same situation. Again and again, he had to wait for Jose-Maria to finish the sentence. Normally he would rush in and finish the sentence, but today he waited. He might be wrong, but somehow Jose-Maria looked nervous. Was it something he should know...was he leaving him?

"I just thought...we could go out together...you, me and Dušana-Aurora... you know...celebrate..."

"Okay." Lafayette said.

"Good," Jose-Maria said. "I'll take a shower," then he left.

_But he doesn't have his clothes here anymore. _Lafayette thought. Did he forget that?

"A strange man," Dušana-Aurora said. "Is he always like that?"

"Well, not exactly." Lafayette said.

"Maybe it's because I just knew him, but don't you think he's a bit nervous? Why? Is he never around a woman?"

Lafayette couldn't answer that. He never saw Jose-Maria with anybody else. He didn't know if Jose-Maria was ever with any other woman besides his mother and sister, if he had a sister. Suddenly he realized, he didn't know anything about Jose-Maria, except that he was a hell of cocktail maker and a ball breaker. On the right mood and on the right time, Jose-Maria could make him scream for more, again and again. In this short time of being together, Lafayette couldn't count how many times he had to drag himself to the café after long hot nights. He also couldn't count how many times he had to try hard to control himself not to push Jose-Maria to one of the corners at the cafe, and fuck him right there because he suddenly felt very horny.

Lafayette sighed. He never had such a strong feeling toward any man he knew, and he knew many men, at least not the way he felt about Jose-Maria. He realized he was in love with Jose-Maria. The question would be, was Jose-Maria in love with him?

"Are you alright, Lafayette?" Dušana-Aurora asked. "You look...thoughtful."

"I am alright, Hon. Don't worry."

Jose-Maria emerged from the bedroom. "My clothes...they are not here."

"You took them all some days ago." Lafayette said. And some of them he threw into the garbage can. Hey, he had been angry at that time! He thought Jose-Maria had left him for good and he didn't want to see any of his belongings laying around in the house anymore. He felt very stupid for the moment, but he promised himself that he would take Jose-Maria to Los Angeles and buy him the best and most expensive Marc Jacobs suit he could afford as an ask for forgiveness.

"I have to go back to the motel." Jose-Maria said.

"Motel? Where?"

"In Shreveport." he said.

All this time he had been in Shreveport?! Lafayette wanted to ask where in Shreveport exactly had Jose-Maria staying because it was simply impossible that none of his friends had seen him. He had been embarrassing himself by calling almost every person he knew if he or she had seen Jose-Maria. What had he done? Buried himself inside motel's room or what? Moreover...with whom?

_Stop. Stop, you fool! You will only make him runaway. _Lafayette took a deep breath and told himself to calm down.

"Are you alright, Lafayette?" asked Jose-Maria. "You look...nervous."

"Oh, I am fine, Honey Bun. I am just excited to see you."

Jose-Maria smiled. "If we can go now, the faster I can take a shower, the faster we'll be able to go the restaurant."

"Fine with me," said Lafayette. He wanted to go to the Motel and saw it with his own eyes if Jose-Maria stayed there alone or with somebody else. He knew this was just stupid jealousy, but he had to be sure, otherwise he would be suspicious about Jose-Maria the whole time. It wouldn't be healthy for their relationship and he didn't want to have that.

He wanted to take his key car when he realized that he left his car at Northman's place. "Oh, fuck." he said. "My car is at Eric's."

"We can use mine," Jose Maria said.

They were going to go out when the telephone rang.

"Moment," said Lafayette. _Why does the telephone always ring when we set our feet half out the door? Why not before?_

"Hello?" said Lafayette.

"Lafayette? Alcide, here."

"Hi, Sweet Pie. How is Sam?"

"He's okay, but he will need a lot of rest. Is the Witch there?"

"Wow, that's not a nice way to call a Lady, Al." he said. "But yes, she's here." Then he called Dušana-Aurora. "Duš, it's for you. Alcide Herveaux." When Dušana-Aurora didn't show any recognition of the name, he continued. "You know….the leader of the pack?"

"Ah, that one." Dušana-Aurora accepted the phone. "Hello?"

"The leader of the pack?" Jose-Maria whispered in his ears.

"Did you ever see the boys who work for Herveaux? They all behave like animals, but my-my they are...hawt!"

Jose-Maria pulled him to his arms. "You spent too much time with them."

Lafayette looked at him. "How do you know I was with them?"

Jose-Maria smiled. "You just said that your car is at Eric's. The Herveaux work for Eric Northman, don't they? It's a logical explanation that you were with them."

As far as Lafayette could remember, he never mentioned that The Herveaux worked for Eric Northman. He wanted to ask the question from where Jose-Maria knew about that, but Dušana-Aurora came to them.

"I have to go," she said.

"Where?"

"Alcide asked me to accompany Sam Merlotte meanwhile he goes home. The Doctor ordered him to have some rest. Otherwise, he would get sick. The problem is I don't know where the hospital is. Can you take me there?"

"The hospital in Bon Temps or Shreveport?"

"Here, in Bon Temps."

"Okay, let's go there, take your clothes and later we can pick her up for the dinner." Lafayette said. "Besides, I want to see how Sam is doing."

Jose-Maria looked like he wanted to say something, but nothing came out of his mouth.

Almost running, Lafayette followed Dušana-Aurora walking through the corridor. He wondered from where she got all the energy after last night. He wanted to ask her to slow down because he couldn't run fast with his high heels. If he had known that Dušana-Aurora would run like that, he would have worn other shoes.

Alcide didn't only look tired, but also worried. He stood beside Sam's bed like a statue. His hands were on his hips, his face didn't show any expression, but his lips looked hard. Sam was lying on the bed with bandages almost on every part of his body.

Alcide turned around when he heard them entering the room. He looked at Lafayette and then Jose-Maria. There was a look in his green eyes that made Lafayette shiver with fear; a look of anger and betrayed...by whom...of what? What had he done?

Dušana-Aurora looked at Sam, and then at Alcide. "If Godric is willing to give him his blood..."

"No." Alcide cut her sentence. "Sam wouldn't allow it. I know it would be good for him, but I think it will be better if he stays here until everything is over."

Lafayette couldn't agree more. He could really hit the head of that stubborn girl to ignore Sam after all these years. Everybody could see that Sam Merlotte was head over heels about Sookie; that he would do anything to win Sookie's heart. Everybody saw that, except Sookie. That stupid stubborn girl believed that Sam treated her the way he treated her because he was her friend. _Yeah, friend my ass. _Lafayette thought.

"Can we talk outside for a moment?" Alcide said, but before he moved, Sam called him with a very weak voice. "Al..."

Alcide bowed to Sam, put his ears on Sam's lips. His face was as expressionless as before, but Lafayette realized that he became more and more alerted, as if he was ready to fight. Alcide nodded, and then straightened up his body. "Davydova, please stay here and wait until one of my men comes."

"Okay," said Dušana-Aurora.

Lafayette and Jose-Maria followed Alcide. What he meant with 'outside' was the parking lot. Alcide didn't say a word until they were there. As soon as they were there, Alcide grabbed Jose-Maria's collar and pushed him to one of the cars.

"Alcide!" Lafayette shrieked. "What are you doing?!"

"You tell me, Lafayette. What are you doing, hanging around with this man?"

Lafayette looked at Alcide and then at Jose-Maria. Alcide looked as if he wanted to bore his mouth into Jose-Maria's neck. If his teeth were bigger and longer, Lafayette believed, Alcide would do that. Jose-Maria, in the meantime, pressed his body against the car, as if by doing it, he could push the car away and escaped from Alcide.

"He's my boyfriend. You know that!"

"He was one of Sookie's kidnappers."

"What?!"

"Don't believe him, Laffy. I don't know what he's talking about."

"Then why I smelled you at Sookie's body?"

"What are you talking about?!" Jose-Maria was pale. "Nobody can smell the scent of other people. Especially not after some days!"

_Oh, then you don't know women! _Lafayette thought. _Moment, how did he know that the kidnapping happened some days ago?_

Obviously, Alcide thought the same too, because he lifted Jose-Maria. "You tell me now, where you and your friends took Northman, or...."

"Or what?" Jose-Maria stared Alcide back. There was no fear on his eyes anymore. He even looked like he was winning something. "You think that you can enter the ground easily?" He spat. "You and your kind will not win against us."

Lafayette was taken back. _No, no...this is not true...not Jose-Maria...not me..._

Jose-Maria looked at Lafayette. "Nothing against you, Laffy. I love you..."

"Stop it. I don't want to hear it." Lafayette raised his hand.

"You have to, Laffy so that you understand what I am doing. I am not from Mexico, and my name is not Jose-Maria. My name is...."

"I don't want to hear it."

"Laffy, please listen...I do this because Eric Northman killed my uncle. He's a vampire...sooner or later he and his kind will kill us all...please...."

"I don't want to hear it!!" Lafayette walked backward. "You almost killed my best-friend...you used me..." Something very hot stabbed his chest. "All this time you have been using me. You don't love me." tears fell down on his cheek. "You came to me because you knew that Sookie is friend. You knew that Sookie would work for Northman. You knew....and I thought that you loved me..." he wanted to leave that parking lot, he wanted that the earth opened at that very moment and swallowed him. He should have known, he should have learned, he should have noticed all the signs that Jose-Maria or whatever his name was had given him. His head was heavy. What was wrong with him not to notice all of those that he put Sookie's life in danger....

"Lafayette, listen to me." Alcide's voice sounded so distance. "I'll need your help, you have to stay with me."

Lafayette wiped off his tears. _This is too much. This is simply too much._

"You will tell me where..." before Alcide managed to finish his sentence, Jose-Maria kicked him at his balls and left him falling on the ground in pain. Then he ran away from him.

Lafayette ran after him, but Jose-Maria was too fast. Lafayette took off his high heels and threw them at Jose-Maria. Before he had moved out from Bon Temps and stayed for awhile in New York, he had been one of team members of Bon Temps High School Football club. He's not as good as Terry Bellefleur or Jason Stackhouse, but surely he could throw the ball.

And zack! Jose-Maria fell onto the ground when one of the high heels hit his shoulder.

Lafayette ran to him, and before Jose-Maria was able to move, Lafayette put his foot exactly on the spot, which was hit by his high heel. Jose-Maria screamed in pain.

"Jeez, Jose, I thought you were the man, and I was the woman." Lafayette said. "But you fight and run like a bitch!"

"Lafayette, please..."

Alcide came with his hands on his balls. "Hold him, Lafayette." he said.

Lafayette forced Jose-Maria to stand up. "Look what you have done. You ruined my shoes! Oh, and they're my favorites!"

"Oh, please Cunt!" Jose-Maria spat at him. "You and your shoes! You love your shoes more than you love your men! No wonder that they always dump you!"

Lafayette spat back at him. "Oh yeah, and who always begs me to be allowed to try one of them...."

"Ladies, please!" Alcide snapped them. "You!" he pointed at Jose-Maria. "If your name is not Jose-Maria, then who are you? I don't kill people with no name."

"Joseph Newlin."

"Newlin? I knew a Newlin and they left Bon Temps long time ago."

"Bad news for you, Herveaux. We have returned."

"Moment, moment. You know his family, Alcide?"

"Yes." Alcide said and didn't sound pleased. "You will tell me where they have taken Northman and Sookie...." his voice was growling.

"Or what?"

"You will have to look for a new family and I can assure you, you won't be welcome in mine."

Then slowly, right in front of Lafayette and Jose-Maria's eyes, Alcide turned into a wolf.


	48. Breaking the Vow

Forty-Eight

**Breaking the Vow**

"Keep that monster away from me!" Jose-Maria or Joseph kicked the air in front of him, his hands covering his face.

Alcide was in his human form again, but the expressions on his face were more as if it belonged to an angry dog than to an angry man. He was snaring and baring his teeth. The sound that he made gave Lafayette a chill. The hairs on his hands were standing and cold sweat was running on his back.

_Jesus, Sookie. With what kind of people are you hanging around?!  
_

Joseph took off his hands and looked at Lafayette. "Laffy, Baby…"

"Oh, shut the fuck up!" Lafayette snapped him. "Don't _Laffy _me and don't _Baby_ me either! You'd better tell him what he wants, or I'll be the one who turns into a monster, and you will beg me to call for Alcide!"

A green car was approaching. Joseph (Lafayette decided not to call him 'Jose-Maria' anymore. For him, 'Jose-Maria' had died) saw it as an opportunity to get away. He stood up and run to the green car. At first, Alcide wanted to chase him, but as soon as the car stopped and the driver stepped out of the car, Alcide didn't continue chasing him.

"Help!" Joseph said. "That man is trying to kill me!"

The tall black man was smiling and without a word, he smashed Joseph's face with a fist. Joseph landed at his ass on the ground. Blood ran out of his nose. "You broke my nose!"

"Your bitch is such a cry baby, Lafayette." The man, who was no other than Simon Black, dragged Joseph to stand on his feet.

"Yeah, I know."

Simon pushed Joseph to Lafayette, who soon took both Joseph's hands and twisted them behind his back.

"Ouch, it hurts, Lafayette!"

"Oh, shut the fuck up!"

Simon went to Alcide. "Bad news, Alcide." He said. "I lost them."

"What do you mean, 'you lost them'?" asked Alcide.

"I followed them until the rand of the woods, and then I couldn't hear Sookie anymore."

"I thought you gave her a microphone."

"I did," Simon said. "And from what I heard, it's not a good thing. They have been planning to kidnap Northman since a long time ago. Everything that happened lately was not coincidence, Alcide. The people they chose to be with or to work for Northman; the places where they had been; us, everything. And it won't be getting any easier to get them, now that they went into the woods. I told you, Alcide, there are many perils inside that place, as if it had a soul of its own, and anybody or anything that enters it, will obey its rule. I've tried to call her in her cell phone to warn her about the danger she might face, but she didn't answer it either."

"Did you go inside?"

Simon shook his head. "I couldn't."

"You couldn't?"

"The fae didn't allow me." Simon's face was darker. If he had been a white man, Lafayette was certain; his face would have been red. "I couldn't fight them, not alone. Besides, from what I heard, we wouldn't able to fight them. There is a witch among them, who can control our minds. Alcide, you know I never surrender before the fights, but if we go there alone, we will not win the fight; and I would die first before anybody controlled my mind."

Alcide's jaw moved. His eyebrows that met in the middle made his face look frightening, more frightening than when he was in his wolf-shape.

Lafayette tried hard to show his fear; but somehow, Joseph felt it. He turned around and whispered. "I'm here, Baby. You don't have to worry. If everything is over, we will leave Bon Temps and start a new life in New York."

Lafayette regretted that he had ever wished of having a bit more talkative Jose-Maria. Because the only thing that he wanted to hear right now was a solution from Alcide how to deal all this shit, and not a planning of moving together with an asshole like Joseph Newlin!

"What about Dušana?" Lafayette asked. "She's a witch. She can help, can't she?"

"I don't know," Alcide said. "If I knew about the witch before, I would ask Compton to contact some witches he knows."

"Guys, please tell me you're not serious." Lafayette said. "We can't leave Sookie alone there!"

Alcide looked at Simon. "Simon, you guard Sam and ask Davydova to come down. Tell her we are going to Northman's place."

Some minutes later, they were on the way to Northman's place. As they were passing through the woods, Alcide didn't let his eyes off the woods, as if by doing so, he could see the things that happened beyond the trees.

Lafayette drove the car with a mixed feeling. He didn't like the idea to return to Northman's place. That cursed place was too close to the place where Sookie and the others might be. They had been able to break through the gate and all other security measurements that Alcide and his men had. Surely, they were going to do it again. If he were Alcide, he would change the place. He would arrange everything from his house.

"I can't, Lafayette." Alcide said as he told him the idea. "The Black Claw Clan is under the protection of the King of Mississippi. Godric doesn't give his word to help us, I can't be responsible for the open war between my clan and them. The Black Claw had attacked Clan us on Northman's ground; I had every reason to fight back because Northman's ground is part of my territory. If I planned or arranged the attack from my ground, it would mean a war declaration against the Black Claw. I don't think that we can afford to have a war at the moment, not when Eric Northman is gone missing.

To have a war with another clan is something heavy, but to have a war with Godric, that is something else. It's a suicide attempt."

"I hope Godric could really help us." Lafayette said. "I am not thinking about Northman, I am thinking about Sookie. That girl doesn't deserve all of these."

"She is a whore of Satan." Joseph said.

"You didn't mean that, Joseph." Alcide shot him with a warning look. "Otherwise, you would have killed her already. I heard from the elders that Eric Northman tore apart your uncle like a piece of paper. If you really hated Sookie, you would have finished your job."

To be honest, Lafayette also wondered, why Joseph hadn't done it.

"I can't." Joseph's voice was low. "My grandfather always taught us about love and forgiven; I just thought at that moment, it was all wrong. If his belief on love and forgiven was so strong, why couldn't he forgive Northman? Why do I have to kill somebody like Sookie, who is innocent, only because she loves a man, whom in my grandfather's eyes not worth of living? She never harms me or my family. I even think that she's a nice woman, very friendly and helpful. She doesn't like gossipping like many others, takes her job seriously and fun to have with. Why did I have to kill her?

Honestly, as I saw her laying on the ground, my mind was running to my Laffy. What happened if my grandfather found out about us? I know what he thinks about our relationship; and I believe, he would certainly disagree. Would he ask somebody else to kill Laffy or me?"

Lafayette almost stepped on the wrong pedal. Was Joseph serious, or was it his way to win his heart again; or worse, was it his way to earn their trust?

Joseph looked at the mirror. "I love you, Lafayette. I know I don't deserve you, but if you give me a second chance, I'll do the best I can to help you."

"Nice try, Newlin," said Alcide. "You are through and through a Newlin. Your Grandfather was and is a master of manipulation; it seems to me, you inherit his talents too."

Joseph didn't take his eyes off the mirror. He was speaking to Alcide, but his eyes were directed to Lafayette. "They are evil people, those who are holding Northman and Sookie. Without my help, you will not be able to find the house. It's up to you to believe me or not. I expect nothing from you; I just hope that Lafayette will forgive my mistakes. That's all."

Then he was silent.

Lafayette had to force himself to concentrate on the road in front of him. Once or twice, he stole a glance on Joseph's face. That man looked defeated. He didn't know if Joseph felt that there was no chance anymore for him to get away so that he would tell anything to safe his sorry ass, or he had told the truth. Did Joseph really love him; therefore, he would do anything to win him back?

_Oh, don't be such a needy hag! _Lafayette told himself. _Of course, he would say anything to safe his sorry ass! All men do!_

"Who were you talking to, Joseph?" suddenly Dušana-Aurora opened her mouth.

"What?"

"When we arrived at Lafayette's house, you were talking to somebody. Who was it? It was not your mother, was it?"

Joseph looked at Dušana-Aurora, and then at Alcide. From the mirror, Lafayette could see that Joseph was thinking very hard. Lafayette waited for the answer nervously. Joseph's answer would be the sign of his honesty.

"I can't tell you," he answered after some time.

"Why not?"

"She will kill me if I tell you."

"She doesn't have to know."

"You people don't understand, do you? They are not just common people. They have such power that neither of you can imagine. She can make any animal follow her order; what do you think will happen to me if I tell you? I can be attacked by dogs or snakes at any day, nobody, I mean nobody, will even think that she has anything do with it!"

"I can kill you right now; and nobody will think that I have anything to do with it," said Alcide with a-matter-of-fact voice. "Your choice, Newlin."

"Laffy! You will just drive and not say anything about it?"

"What shall I say, _Sweetie?_" Lafayette sneered. "Beg Alcide not to do it? Just fucking dream on, Honey."

"The vampires can do it for me, just in case Alcide doesn't want to do it," Dušana-Aurora said. "They will love to have an extra meal tonight; especially a Newlin, it must be a delicatessen for them."

Lafayette had to admit, he loved to see how pale Joseph's face became. After all those days and nights of crying that Joseph had _given _him, it was the least thing that he wanted to see happening to Joseph. He knew it was a cheap feeling of revenge, but he loved it.

"You keep those filthy bastards away from me!" said Joseph.

Alcide moved very quickly and for a blink of an eye, his face was only some inches away from Joseph's. "You are in no position or whatsoever to give anybody any order." His voice started to growl. Any minute now, Lafayette believed, he would see the long canine teeth came out from Alcide's mouth. "Don't tempt my patient, Newlin. Answer the question or I'll do what I said at the parking lot."

Joseph moved back and pressed himself against the seat. "It was Tara," he said with trembling voice.

Alcide sniffed. He looked shocked. "Tara Thronton?"

"Yes."

"The Secretary?"

"Yes."

Alcide moved backward and sat down on his seat again. ""How could Eric not know that?" He sounded more as if he asked himself that question. "How could Eric miss the security details about that woman?"

Lafayette hated repeating the same sentence, but at that moment, he couldn't think about any other reason. "Maybe his friend recommended her. If my trusted friends recommended me the same thing, I would also believe in them."

Alcide looked at him. He didn't say anything, but Lafayette could see that he was angrier than before. He wasn't sure if Alcide was angry at Eric or at himself. Maybe he blamed himself as the chief of the security for not checking thoroughly the identity of the employees.

Entering the Northman's ground, Lafayette's heart beat faster. A month ago as the first time he'd ever stepped his foot on this ground, he couldn't help but have a feeling of entering an antique villa at somewhere beside Mediterranean See. Now, all he could see was rubbles and the smell of dried blood, wounds and death. He didn't know and didn't want to know how many people had died on this ground. As a matter of fact, he didn't want to know what had been going on at this place. It's a cursed place and if he could, he would leave that place immediately.

Then they waited. Alcide was too tired to do anything. As soon as he touched the sofa, he fell asleep. Dušana-Aurora sat at the corner and started meditating.

Lafayette went to the kitchen and tried to make himself busy by making some coffee. God knows, he could use a gallon of coffee right now to keep him self awake.

"Lafayette, we have to talk," Joseph followed him.

"Not right now," Lafayette said. "I'm busy."

"Please, we might have not any other time."

"You know what, I don't care. My friend is out there, possibly being tortured or killed, and I really am having no mood or whatsoever to discuss about anything that has something to do with you." He filled the kettle with water and put it on the stove. "And I am so fucking tired listening the same excuses, you didn't mean to hurt me, you didn't mean to use me, you didn't mean this, and you didn't mean that. Slowly it makes me wonder; maybe you didn't mean anything at all, and that included me."

"Laffy…"

"Did they force you to approach me?"

"No."

"Did they threaten the life of somebody you love?"

"No."

"Did they use any kind of means at all, to hurt you or to put your life in danger, if you didn't approach me to get to Sookie?"

"No."

"Then tell me, Joseph. What is it exactly that you want to talk about?"

"Is it too difficult for you to accept the fact that I fell in love with you in between?"

"And is it too difficult for you to tell me right at the beginning, as soon as you found yourself in love with me, that you used me?"

Joseph didn't answer.

"Well, Honey. I knew many kinds of love, but to tell you the truth; your kind of love is the strangest kind of all."

"I didn't want to lose you."

Lafayette turned his face away. "Sorry, Sweet Pie. You already have."

"Did you ever have some kinds of feelings to me, even a very tiny bit that you think it resembles to love? Because if you did, I'm going to fight for that feeling. I want you and I'll fight for it."

Lafayette forced himself not to give Joseph any sign how trembled he was now. "Please, go." He said. "I don't want to talk about it."

"I love you, Lafayette."

Then Joseph went out of the kitchen, leaving Lafayette cursing himself for knowing that his heart wished he could simply run to Joseph and tell him that he loved him too.

Chow woke up with such a hunger that he drank up more than six bottles of whatever that awful liquid was. Pam also drank that stuff with such a twisted face that Lafayette believed the taste was as awful as the smell. What was it anyway? He thought vampires didn't eat or drink, except human blood. Lafayette sniffed at the bottle. Hmh, strange. Whatever the content of the glass was, it was definitely not blood.

Alcide woke up with red eyes and face that told everybody not to dare to talk to him or get near him. His eyebrow met in the middle so tightly that Lafayette believed Alcide had only one line of eyebrow. He sat on the sofa, growling and grunting, saying words so incoherently, that made it sound like he was a dog, snaring.

Godric and Bill came as soon as the sky was completely dark, and the last members, Andy and Terry Bellefleur came with a bag. Lafayette didn't dare to ask, but he believed, knowing the Bellefleurs, there must be at least ten guns with different styles and calibres.

Dušana-Aurora came to Godric and told him what happened.

Everyone could see the white face of Godric was slowly getting harder and harder.

"I am sorry, Godric." She said. "I should have came with her so that I could face that witch there, and safe us from all problems."

"Has anybody found out, who was this person behind the kidnapping?" asked Bill.

"Sookie believed it was Dr. Daniel Wilson," said Dušana-Aurora. "She also said that Dr. Wilson looks a lot like somebody named Francesco Allevi."

All vampires, except Chow, looked at Dušana-Aurora.

"Francesco Allevi, you said?" asked Pam.

"Yes. Do you know him?"

"Yes. We met some years ago."

"Is he somehow connected to Northman?"

"Yes. They are like brothers. I don't believe that Francesco would hurt Eric," said Pam. "He loves him!"

_You should ask me about 'love', Lady, _thought Lafayette. _My own lover betrayed me, but he still said that he loved me!_

"Now I know why many of your brothers from Mississippi had come here," said Godric to Alcide.

"They are not my brothers," said Alcide shortly. "But I want to know why."

"Russell Edgington is Francesco's maker and for a long time, his lover," said Pam curtly.

"Wait," said Lafayette. "There are gay vampires?"

"And any other kinds," answered Pam. "Not that it matters."

"Damn straight, Baby."

'Click' her fangs were out, as if it was an answer to Lafayette to never call her "baby" again. Lafayette grabbed the edge of the table. Vampires were stranger creatures, he could say that now with certainty.

"What are we going to do, Godric?" asked Bill. "Will you call His Majesty and inform Him about this?"

"No." said Godric.

"To kill other vampires is a heavy crime, Godric." Bill said. "I don't want you to be punished because of that."

Lafayette was sort of waiting for 'they could try' answer from Godric, but that old vampire said, "Pam, call Stan and Isabel. Tell them to go to Mississippi tonight and inform his majesty the situation. Tell them also, this is a private matter between Francesco Allevi and Eric Northman. Any objection about this matter would be settled in front of the Majesty's court."

"Yes, Godric." Pam went out of the kitchen.

"What are you saying, Godric?" Lafayette braved himself to ask. "Does it mean you will do nothing to get Sookie out of the woods?"

Godric looked at him. Lafayette regretted that he had addressed Godric directly because that young boy looked as if he could eat him alive; however, he decided to continue talking.

"My friend is doing the best she can to help your son. I know that you've given your words to somebody in the woods and I don't know how it is in your world, but sometimes you simply have to withdrawal your words, because the circumstances are changing. Yes, you can stay here and enjoy the rest of the evening; meanwhile a crazy son of a bitch is torturing my friend and or your son. You can also argue, hey it's against the law; but the kidnapping of your son and the action of my friend being in love with him are already against the law. Why can't we simply forget the fucking law, and act based upon the feeling of humanity. He needs help and so does Sookie."

Godric's face was slowly softened. "Because Lafayette, if I don't hold on my words, I can't expect anybody else to do the same. If you have the same understanding like me, you will understand why I try my best to keep my words. Otherwise, the world will turn into anarchy."

"Your friend broke the vow." Suddenly Dušana-Aurora said.

Godric turned around. His eyes were flickering. "What did you say?"

"I stabbed Eric with an ancient knife, which can only be made by the faeries. There are ancient runes on it and the blade itself had been put inside poison that nobody – not even a witch, could remove the poison from the body of the person, who was attacked with it. There is, however, a person who can do it. He or she has to be the owner of the blade or the owner's next of kin, who knows about the poison and how to remove it.

Sam and Alcide had found Sookie around the woods of Bon Temps, which was known as the territory of faes from the wooden realm. If it wasn't your friend who gave me the blade, then it must have been somebody who was closed enough to the blade's owner to have been able to remove the poison from Eric's body!"

The room became silent. Everybody was waiting for Godric's reaction. Godric himself was standing like a marble statue. No expression was seen, no movement was made. Only his grey eyes were flickering like fire.

"My experience tells me," suddenly Andy Bellefleur stood up. "It's always better to confront the person himself to the information that we have. The results may not always be good, but at least we know what is going on and decide what we want to do next.

Here what I understand, Sookie and Eric are possibly kidnapped by the same person. With them, I believe, are Jason and Arlene. Some of us know him as Dr. Wilson, and the others know him as Allevi. We think that he's human, and you – vampires, think that he's vampire. I might be mistaken, but I think we are dealing with two persons here: One, who walks around in the day and works as a doctor, and the other, who is a vampire. I might not know this Northman person so well, but somebody who needs security personals and installs camera surveillance on his ground, has only two reasons: First, he has many enemies. Second, he doesn't trust anybody. Somebody, who doesn't trust anybody will not fall into a trap, unless the trap is laid off by somebody who is very closed to him or those who are from the same clique. Eric Northman is a vampire. This Allevi person, he has to be a vampire too.

I may not be as consistent as you are, Godric. But if I were you I would go to the woods and ask the people who live there if they can share us a bit of information."

Lafayette never thought that he would a long good argument from Detective Andy Bellefleur – the clown of Bon Temps Sheriff office, but he had to admit, tonight, he started seeing him with different eyes.

"And just in case you need it, Godric. " Terry opened his bag and took out a plastic bag. "You can take it to the woods."

"Damn it, Terry!" Andy said. "That's evidence!"

Inside the plastic bag was the silver knife Lafayette saw some nights ago.

"I just had a feeling that this knife is important since Sookie carried it around in her bag." Terry said, "That's why I took it with me."

"You said that you had stabbed Eric Northman with this knife, Ms. Davydova." Andy said.

"Yes."

"You know that this knife was used for double homicides."

Dušana-Aurora looked confused. "I do not understand, what are double homicides?"

"That means you killed two other people with that knife, Honey," said Lafayette.

"No, that's not true." Dušana-Aurora said. "Somebody sent me a package to my hotel. Inside the package, it's written that if I want to hurt Eric Northman, I shall use that knife. My father and I can see an ancient weapon when we see one. And I can tell you, the blade of this knife is wedged by the fae."

"And on that blade, we found two set of fingerprints. One set belongs to Sookie and the other I can assure you that they belong to you," Andy said. "We also find an unknown female DNA. I believe, if we take DNA test on you, your DNA will match to that unknown female DNA. The thing is, we believe we have found the murder weapon in Ginger Alley and Adam Smith murder cases."

"Are you accusing me of killing those people, Detective?"

All eyes were on Andy. That chubby face was getting red. Everybody could see that he was thinking very hard before he gave any answer.

"Then to whom this knife belongs to, if it ain't yours?"

"I do not know."

For the second time, the room became quite. At moments like this, Lafayette wished he had Sookie's telepathic gift because there was nothing else that he wanted to do than to know what's going on in everybody's mind in that room. He wondered, was Sookie able to listen to the vampires' minds?

"I did it."

Joseph's smoky voice made every head turned around at him. He was sitting at the stairs. His head was hanging down.

"I was the one who sent the package to the hotel." He said. His voice was very low, but in Lafayette's ears, it was as loud as thunder in summer's rain. What kind of man he's been hanging around with? How come, he didn't know anything about what Joseph had done? Was he so stupid or was he blind?

Joseph raised his head and stared at Lafayette. "Tara asked me to deliver a package to somebody in Shreveport. She gave me the hotel's name and room number, but she never told me the name of the receiver or the content of the package."

"And you didn't ask? How fucking stupid could you be?!" Lafayette exploded.

"I am sorry, okay? I didn't think at that time. I am a good soldier; I do what I'm told."

Lafayette couldn't believe what he had heard. "Would you also jump out of the window if you were told to?! You, fucking moron!"

"Are you saying that you also know about the murders, Jose?" Andy said.

"Not exactly." He murmured.

"Sorry, I don't hear you."

"I know about Ginger Alley." Joseph was louder. "Tara said to me that the only way to enter Northman's house was by eliminating the only obstruction we had. I didn't know what she meant, until I heard that Ginger Alley was murdered."

_The only obstruction?! _Argh, Lafayette could jump on him and slap him fucking hard on his face. In fact, maybe he should. He walked towards Joseph, but before he could get far, Bill grabbed his arm. Jeez, his hand was fucking freezing!

"What about Adam Smith?" Andy asked.

"I didn't know anything about it, I swear!" Joseph said, almost screaming. "Man, you've got to believe me. He was a member of Fellowship of the Sun, as I am. Do you think I would kill or help somebody killing my friend?"

"A member of what?! Is that a name of a terrorist group or something?" asked Andy.

Lafayette looked around. It seemed he wasn't the only one who was confused with the name. The others were confused too, except Godric, Pam and Bill. Either they had known about it or they didn't show their emotion on their faces, one thing was sure, the three of them didn't even blink when they heard the name.

"After this case, you have to go with me, Young Man!" Andy pointed at Joseph. "And you'd better pray that Sookie is found fast, otherwise you are facing murder and kidnapping charges!"

"Godric, what will you do?" Pam asked. "We don't have so much time. Eric…"

Godric raised his hand, and as he did it, Pam stopped her sentence. "Let me see the knife." He said.

Terry took the knife and gave it to him, who looked at it closely and thoroughly as soon as he had it in his hand. After a while, he said, "It will be a rough night for all of us. I will not force anybody in this room to come a long with me. But if you do, I will remember your good deed to me and I'm in your debts.

The faeries will not welcome us. They will put spell and make our minds confuse. Whatever they do, pretend not to see them. Focus and do what I do. Bill, you will lead us the way. She drank your blood; she will tell you where to go."

Bill nodded.

"Alcide, what say you?"

"I heard about the witch, Godric. I can't force my men to go to the death trap, but I will go with you. The Black Claw will need me. They will call for my name to stop their own deaths from coming."

"Let me drink your blood, Godric." Dušana-Aurora came to Godric. "She's a powerful witch, I am not sure if I can fight her, but with your blood, I will have more power."

Godric smiled. "Human. Two thousand years of living, and you are still able to surprise me," he looked at Dušana-Aurora fondly. "You will be forever bonded with me. Is that what you want?"

Dušana-Aurora knelt down in front of Godric. "I am the daughter of Boris Davydova, asking you, one of the first borns, to be tied in blood with me, and give me the honour of being tied in blood with you."

Lafayette didn't know what Dušana-Aurora was doing, but in his eyes, it looked like she was asking him to marry her. He sighed. He didn't know why, but he loved romantic scene like this. It' just beautiful! Secretly, he stole a gaze at Joseph, but to his own embarrassment, Joseph was looking at him and as if he knew what he was thinking, Joseph was smiling boldly. He turned his face away, but the smile was on his face and Joseph had already seen it.

"My child," Godric took Dušana-Aurora hands and helped her to stand up. And 'click' his fangs were out. He bore them in his wrist and gave his open wrist to Dušana-Aurora. As Dušana-Aurora was sucking the blood, he took her hand and bore his bloody fangs into her wrist.

Suddenly the room was filled with 'click' sounds. Lafayette turned around and saw that all vampires in the room bared their fangs; and the lights in their eyes made the hair on his neck standing and on his back, a very strange feeling was crawling. Obviously, he was not the only one who was shocked by the vampires' reaction. Joseph was holding the hand of the stair; Alcide grinned with a very strange grin, like a dog saw a huge chunk of bloody meat; and the Bellefleurs even had guns in each of their hands, loaded and aimed to the vampires.

He didn't know what was happening, but it's surely shitting the hell out of him.

After awhile, Godric stopped Dušana from sucking his blood. He himself licked the blood from her wrist and then kissed her mouth (or sucked her mouth, Lafayette couldn't tell the difference. Godric _did acted _like a school boy who kissed a girl or a boy for the first time. Jeez, the sound he's making, reminded him to the sound of somebody during the soup eating. Sluuurp, sluuurp! That boy definitely needed more practises!)

As Godric let Dušana-Aurora go, he licked his own lips; and with madness in his eyes, he said, "Let's go to the woods. I want to pay a very old friend of mine a visit."

******************


	49. The Battle of The Bon Temps Woods

**Author Note: The Croatian words that were spoken by Dušana-Aurora was translated by Stanislaw. Thanks a lot, Stasha!**

Forty-Nine

******The Battle of The Bon Temps Woods  
**

Lafayette had never been around the Bon Temps woods in the night, never ever; and he cursed himself for being there tonight.

The rand of the woods was brightened by the light of the waning moon on the low part of the western sky and those strange lamps that were carried by people who out of nowhere stood beside the road, made a human chain.

Lafayette was not sure if he could call them 'people'. All of them look so beautiful with their soft skin that deemed some lights (he rubbed his eyes twice to make sure that he saw what he had seen). Their long hair – some were black; some were blond; shone and most of all their faces were very beautiful, like models and movie stars from the golden age of Hollywood. They looked so unreal that Lafayette was afraid that somebody had put a spell on his eyes. All of them wore green clothes made of light material, maybe organdie or rayon, which flew in the air every time the breeze passed them by. Lafayette would give everything to be able to put his hands on the material.

"We are at the wrong place, Laffy." Joseph whispered. "We should have not been here."

"Oh, shut the fuck up," Lafayette snapped him, but secretly he admitted, Joseph was possibly right.

As they were living the house, Lafayette could see the vampires were in such a mood that made his hair curl. They were smiling, baring their fangs and the lights on their eyes were like the eyes of a mad man. Alcide himself was in not such a different mood. He howled – he literally howled (Lafayette jumped because of shock and instinctively grabbed Joseph's hand, while the Bellefleurs cocked their guns) as he called out for his men. At first, his men were hesitated to come with him, but when they saw Godric was among them, they followed Alcide without a word. The different was that they had a wooden stick, shovels or knives with them. Lafayette asked Alcide why they needed such thing, Alcide smiled, saying, "Who knows what we will face, Lafayette."

Now at the rand of the woods, the vampires were standing still. Their fangs were in; but their gazes were cold, so cold that Lafayette felt thousands of sharp needles came out from their eyes. Godric was standing in the middle of them. Beside him was Dušana-Aurora. Her auburn hair was gleaming under the light of the moon; made her as unreal as the people who came from the woods.

Suddenly the 'human chain' broke. Emerging from the shadow of the trees was a man. His hair was long and black. Like the other people from the wood, he wore thin green cloth; but on his neck hung some kind of gold medallion. His face looked young, but people could tell from the line around his eyes, and the way he looked at everybody, he wasn't as young as he seemed. An aura around him made Lafayette not able to do anything else, but bow his head. He was some kinds of men who would make everybody turn their heads as soon as he entered the room. A strong power surrounded his presence. Lafayette could feel, and so could everybody else. They were all eagerly waiting for his words.

"Godric, Old Friend." He said. His voice was calm and soft.

"Niall, Old Bugger," said Godric.

They opened their arms and hugged each other.

Lafayette took a deep breath. Good, they were hugging each other. It was not a bad start.

Then, they whispered to each other. Lafayette tried to listen to their conversation, but he didn't catch any word. When they got a bit louder, he still could not catch any word because they were speaking in a strange language that he never heard before.

Softly Lafayette moved closer to Dušana-Aurora. "Do you understand what they are saying?" he whispered.

Dušana-Aurora shook her head.

"It's a very ancient language." Bill said. "Older than Eric's Old Norse."

"How do you know?"

"I do not recognize the language." Bill said. "I understand one or two Old Norse words, but not this time. It must have been Godric's language when he was still human."

_Oh my god! How old is it, then? Two thousand years and counting?_

Godric moved away from Niall. He stood some steps away from Niall. His arms were bent and his hands formed like claws. Lafayette couldn't see his face, but he swore, by now Godric's fangs must have been bared.

"Godric…" Niall suddenly spoke in English. Obviously, he wanted everybody to understand what he was saying. "If you enter my woods, I can't guarantee the safety of your people."

Godric's head moved like a cobra ready to strike. "Are you threatening me, Niall?"

_Oh-oh, this is not good, this is absolutely not good._

Lafayette stepped back. Somebody was standing behind him. He turned around to find Joseph smiling at him. His face was as white as the vampires', but he was smiling. He hated to admit it, but suddenly he felt better.

"No, Godric," Niall said. "I am telling you the truth."

"I am coming to get my son out of this place. I will get him out, one way or the other. His kidnappers have been hiding under your protection far too long. And we both know; neither he nor I have enough time."

"I can't let you enter, Godric. You gave us the promise not to enter any faes' realms ever again when we gave you the druids that had killed your child 1500 years ago. You shall not break the vow that you have given, or you will not be able to redeem the mistake that you are about to make."

"Alas, Niall! I have given my words to the sons that I have made to be always there in times of needs, as they shall be there in my time of needs. Eric needs me more than he ever did before; and I will not let him down.

The vow has been broken, Niall. Since the knife that was made by your kind touched my son's body. None of us has the obligation anymore to follow what had been spoken." Godric gave the knife to Niall.

"I have cured your son." He said.

"I know, and I accepted as a guilt payment and not as the vow keeper." Godric said.

Niall became quiet. None was dared enough to speak any word. Lafayette's heart beat fast like the heart of a racing horse. Whatever would be spoken or any decision that would be made didn't look so bright to him. Godric wanted to enter the woods; Lafayette was sure, Godric would get what he wanted, with or without the faes' agreement.

Niall stepped back and said. "You shall not enter, Godric." His words were soft spoken, but everybody, except Godric, were like being pushed by strong wind. Lafayette moved some steps backwards without knowing what had made him do that. The vampires were moving backwards too; only that they were not as far as he was, the Bellefleurs or Joseph. Alcide and his men were suddenly howling; Lafayette could see how red Alcide's face after he realized what he had done. Obviously, he had been losing control when he did it.

A strange feeling crawled upon Lafayette's back. If that man was able to do that, what happened when Godric fought back? Would Godric fight back?

_I am definitely at the wrong place on the wrong time with the wrong people!_

"I am sorry, Niall." Godric said; not less soft than Niall; the result, however, Niall was pushed one step backward; and the faes spread their arms, as if they were trying to prevent something. However, it was obviously too late. The lamps on their hands were suddenly off, as if somebody had blown the lights out.

Darkness crept in. Nobody moved, nobody made a sound either. The woods were oddly still. No sound of animals could be heard; not even the wind that passed them by, touching the hairs of the faes and playing with the leaves. Lafayette still could see how the shadow of the trees moved, but he didn't hear any sound.

Lafayette understood now, why Alcide and the others respected (or if not feared) Godric. As young as he might look, Godric was a powerful vampire and he didn't hesitate to use his power. Lafayette had read and learned many things; among them were astral world and the power of nature. Whatever Godric had, it must be something very strong and powerful that could blow out fire like that. Especially if his opponent, who could make werewolves howling uncontrollably, was being pushed backward like that.

For the first time in his life, Lafayette murmured 'praise the Lord' and he meant it when he did it. He was on Godric's side, if there was no other reason to praise the Lord, then to be on Godric's side was enough to cover any other missing reasons.

The lamps were again on. The faes looked pale and instead of forming themselves as human-chain, they were in fighting positions. Their legs were spread and in their hands were weapons – or Lafayette thought so, some of them were long sticks and the rest were swords in different shapes and length.

"I can't believe this!" Said Pam. "I don't know if you're all too thick to understand, we have to find my master and I don't take 'no' as an answer. We don't have so much time, so let's cut everybody a slap, let us enter, and deal with us later."

And 'click', her fangs were out. As if it was a sign, Bill and Chow did the same thing. One by one Alcide and his men changed their forms in wolf forms. The Bellefleur cocked their guns. Terry threw a gun to Lafayette.

"Oh, I don't like this." Lafayette said.

"What about me?" Joseph asked.

"Giving you a gun is like giving a fox a chicken!" said Andy.

"Your guns will not stop any vampires or werewolves, human," said one of the faes.

"Oh, yes it will," said Terry. His voice sounded as calm as Godric's. "The bullet is covered with silver. It will injure the werewolves and the vampires and on the right spot, it will kill them."

The vampires and the werewolves turned their heads to Terry.

"That might not be the right answer, Terry," Lafayette said and tried to put the nicest smile he could make at that moment.

"You really are in good companies, Vamp…" but before the fae continued his sentence, Godric's voice silenced him.

"Don't tempt my patient." His voice was growling. Bill and Pam moved a bit farther away from Godric. Lafayette moved backward. He didn't know what was going to happen, but he really didn't want to witness Godric's anguish.

"Alas that our friendship ends this way, my old friend," Niall said. "When you enter our realm, be kind. Not everything you see is un-living, but not everything you see is living either. Be kind and be gentle. Do not overdo, for those who are overdoing are their own worst enemies." He made some kind of circle with his hands and by doing so; the other faes went slowly back to the woods. Their lamps were dangling on the air softly as if the carriers were gliding through. They were getting smaller and smaller and finally disappeared.

"Farewell, my friend," Niall bowed a little. "We will meet again."

Godric bowed back. "Until the day."

"Yes, until the day," then Niall turned around and went to the woods. Soon afterward, he disappeared.

Godric turned around. His face was hard. If the vampires had or knew feelings such as 'regret' or 'sadness', maybe the movement of his jaw, which everybody could clearly see, was the sign of its existence. His jaw clenched and Lafayette swore, he heard its sound.

"I say it only once," Godric said. "Do not kill anything, except you have to. The faes will not be on our side if we kill things in rampage. Be advised." Then, he walked into the jungle. Dušana-Aurora followed him short afterwards.

The vampires looked at each other and slowly nodded. Bill turned around and smiled – a very strange smile because his fangs were bared and on his eyes, Lafayette could see the lights of lust. "Follow me and I'll take you to Sookie." He walked away and disappeared into the darkness.

Alcide and his men nodded at each other; and then they followed the vampires, leaving Lafayette and the others behind.

"_Do not kill anything, except you have to, _I wonder how we will do that," Andy murmured.

"We'll make it, Cous'," Terry patted his back. "Lafayette, you stay close to me."

Terry didn't have to say that, he definitely would stay close to the Bellefleurs than to Joseph or anybody else.

"I know the back door," said Joseph suddenly. "I can take us there."

The Bellefleurs looked at each other. After some moments, Andy said: "How will we know you aren't taking us to a trap?"

"I guess, you won't," Joseph put his hands on his hips. "But it's your chance to survive because I am telling the truth: As soon as you get near by the house at the Jardin Buffon, you will not be able to fight the power of the witches."

"Witches? You mean there is more than one witch?" Lafayette looked at Joseph.

"Tara is not the only witch who works against Eric Northman," Joseph said. "There's another witch - or maybe I'd better call it 'a wizard' because it's a man. This wizard is Tara's teacher. He's much, much stronger than Tara. Imagine this; if the student can control a pack of wolves, what do you think the teacher can do?"

Andy lifted his gun and aimed it at Joseph. "Why are you telling us this? Why now? You should have told us before."

"I want you all to know that I am not entirely involved in Sookie and her family kidnapping. I don't want to harm them. I work for my grandfather and our organization and not for Tara and Dr. Wilson. I will do anything to pay back what I have done to Sookie and her family; and I don't have any reason to care for those filthy bastards and beasts. Why should I?" Joseph spat on the ground. "I care only for Lafayette."

"Well, Honey. I've got news for you," said Lafayette. "Those filthy bastards and beasts are my friends. You don't care about my friends, you can write out my name from your black book." Then he walked away, entering the jungle.

"You will need this, Lafayette." Terry ran after him and gave him a flash light. "We will find that house, don't worry."

_I do hope so, _Lafayette said in his heart; _because if we do not find that house I will kill that son of bitch my self! _He turned around and saw Joseph walking behind them. He sighed. Somehow he admired his persistence to win back his heart, but he wasn't sure if he could accept the fact that Joseph was completely different from Jose-Maria, the non-speaking, non-existing Jose Maria, who would do anything to please him. How he missed him, now more than ever.

The sound of the battle was getting louder as Lafayette and the others were getting nearer. Terry stopped them from walking any further. "We wait here," he said. "What's happening down there is beyond our power. We should wait and see how the situation is developed. We might have to run, so I think it's better if we stay away from the battlefield as far as possible. Just watch.…."

Before Terry could finish his sentence, a big black shadow jumped on him.

Bang!

That shadow fell to ground before it touched Terry. Andy had shot it; from the mouth of his gun, a white smoke came out.

Terry looked at Andy and nodded.

On the ground, the beast moved a bit and slowly turned his shape into human. Before the transformation was finished, he managed to let out a howl. Then he stopped moving. The beast who once was a human was stone dead and naked on the ground of Bon Temps wood.

"They are coming," said Terry.

_It doesn't sound good. _Lafayette thought. _It doesn't sound good at all._

Slowly shadows emerged from everywhere, and before long, Lafayette couldn't think anymore but reacted to danger that leaped toward him.

In front of the house of Marguerite Volant, Dušana-Aurora stood close to Godric, who stood still like a statue. Around them were ten or more men with loaded guns pointed at them. Whoever led them, he or she must have known that the vampires would come because as far as Dušana-Aurora could see the human companions surrounding the vampires, whilst the werewolves were surrounding the Long Tooth Pack members. The werewolves had engaged the fight as soon as they saw each other, but the human companions who surrounded the vampires didn't move or start any attack.

"What are they doing, Godric?"

"Their leader knows that I will not initiate any attack if they don't start. They know about my agreement with the faes."

"I don't have any agreement with them," Dušana-Aurora said. "I will start. We have wasted too much time here, Godric."

Godric looked at her and smiled. His smile looked frantic and sad. "Thank you," he said. "I will never forget your deed."

Dušana-Aurora put her hands together in front of her chest and bowed her head down, as if she was praying to something. "_Ja sam Triglavova kćerka…."_

"Daughter of Triglav…" Godric turned his head to Dušana-Aurora, laughing. His fangs were bared to see. "Human, behold! In front of you is the daughter of Triglav! Beware of your own death!"

"Who the fuck is Triglav?" one of the human companions asked.

"How the fuck should I know?"

"Man, I am telling you, I am not paid for this…"

Suddenly a loud shrieked filled the field. The sound was like a sound of somebody who was in a lot of agony; and from somewhere above there was a clapping sound – a sound, which could only be made by an animal with very huge wings. The sound was so loud that the other sounds, which the werewolves made, seemed to be swallowed by it.

Some of the human companions closed their ears with their hands. Some were screaming because they couldn't stand the pain. One by one was falling onto the ground. In horror they looked at each other and saw blood coming out from their noses and ears.

"Stop it, you bitch!" one of them said. "Stop it, or I'll shoot you!"

"No!" the other said. "Nobody may shoot the vampires!"

"Stop!!" that man cocked his gun. "Stop!!" Tears ran down his cheek. His body was shaking from the pain.

As the screeching and the clapping sound was getting louder, the human companions were falling to ground, one by one; and as the agony was getting stronger, one of them aimed his gun to Dušana-Aurora and shoot her; but before the bullet touched Dušana-Aurora, faster than any eyes could see, Godric pushed her and took the bullet. As Godric touched her, he also broke the spell that Dušana-Aurora had been chanting. The screeching and the clapping sound were gone as fast as they had come.

The human companions looked at each other; without saying a word they agreed that woman had to be shot to death or they would be the one who would die in pain. When they saw Dušana-Aurora prepared herself again to do the chanting, they grabbed their guns and aimed her, but before they managed to pull the triggers, a fast strong wind suddenly came over them, but not like any wind that they ever felt, that wind took them one by one and smashed them to the tree. They never had a chance to see who attacked them because soon after that, the attacker who no other than Godric, took the rest of the human companions, who had been on the ground and still as a part of the circle that surrounded Godric and Dušana-Aurora, and shredded them to pieces. Parts of human body flew on the air and landed on the ground, spreading the smell of fresh blood. Under the body-parts-rain was Godric, standing with his arms spread like the wings of an eagle. His hands were like claws, his face was red from blood and shining through it was a pair of grey eyes. Everybody could see how those eyes shone for more blood, as if his fangs, which were red from blood, didn't get enough flesh.

The rest of the human companions threw away their guns and ran away from the field, but before they got away, the vampires and the werewolves jumped on them and the next thing that filled the place were screaming and the sound of guns.

Suddenly, among the sounds of scream, howling and falling things, Dušana-Aurora's voice was heard across the meadow. "Alcide! Change yourself into human form! Tell your men to do it now, before it's too late!"

Then, the meadow was covered with the sound of howling. A big grey wolf stood with its front feet straight, but the back feet were folded. It looked up to the waning moon, howling. Afterward, gradually its form was changing into Alcide.

"Why did you tell us to shift our shapes, Alcide?" Jack was standing beside Alcide. His skin was gleaming from blood and sweat. He had received some blows from his opponents, but he didn't seem to be effected by them.

"The witch told me to," Alcide said. "You have experienced yourself how strong she is. I think it's better if we listen to her. Prepare yourself."

"Yes, my lieutenant," said Jack.

One of Alcide's men approached them. "Alcide, we won't be strong enough to fight against them if we are in our human forms."

"I know, Bob." Alcide's voice was low and worried. "Nevertheless, prepare yourself and tell the others to wait for my command."

"Yes, my lieutenant," said Bob and walked away.

Alcide took a deep breath. "Pray that _Kwatee_ be with us and the _Apotamkins_ for just a day."

Apotamkin was how The Long Tooth members called the vampires among themselves. As the werewolf elders told them when they were still small about men who lived depended on the blood. The Apotamkin also loved devouring flesh, especially little children; therefore they had to run as fast as they could when they thought that they met one. Of course, as the werewolf children grew older, they knew that the story of Apotamkins was the way the elders protected them, but still, they didn't change the name when they talked about the vampires.

Kwatee, on the other hand, the elders said that he was the god who had taught the first wolf to shift its shape to human's form and to walk among human without being known. Every pure blood werewolf prayed and said their gratitude to Kwatee in any way they believed and could.

The man who had just left returned with a knife and a wooden stick in his hand. Before the werewolves started the fights, they had gathered their clothes and all the tools that they had under a tree. The man gave Alcide and Simon the knife and the stick.

"It's an honour to fight side by side with you, Alcide," said Jack. The man nodded, agreeing Jack.

Alcide nodded. "It's an honour indeed, my friends."

A loud howling drew their attention back to the field. Under the waning moon, they saw the werewolves of The Black Claw stood still and as if they were listening to an unseen voice, they turned their heads to Godric.

"What are they doing?" Jack said. "They will not win against Godric!"

"That is a fucking suicide," said Bob.

"This is going to be ugly," Alcide said.

"I don't understand," said Jack. "The witch must have known that the Rogue will have no chance at all against Godric. He will break them like a twig. Why does she sacrifice them? For what?"

"To force The Werewolves Council to declare war against the vampires," said Alcide. "We all know that the Black Claw Clan is under the protection of King of Mississippi. We also know that they work for a witch, who works for a vampire. The witch wants the other clan to think that it has been the vampires' doing all along. By forcing Godric to kill the werewolves of the Black Claw Clan, the witch kills two birds with one stone: Turning the King of Mississippi against Godric and his people; and at the same time, making the werewolves against the vampires. This is not only about Eric Northman. Whoever behind this wants to destroy Eric Northman and his family: Godric, Pam and others. Unfortunately, he drags us along with it, or maybe it is his plan to drag us along. He has no sympathy for the Rogue; he certainly has no sympathy for the other clans either."

The three of them threw their gazes on the werewolves who were now walking slowly towards Godric. Deep in their hearts, there was a growing fear of what they might be seeing.

The werewolves of the Black Claw were getting nearer to Godric, but some feet away, they stopped. As if there was a wall, they couldn't go forward. They tried to move on by bumping against something that nobody could see. The result, however, was they were thrown backward every time they did it.

Bill stood beside Godric in awe. "I have never seen like this before." He said. "What is happening, Godric?"

Godric didn't say anything, but pointed at Dušana-Aurora, who was some steps away on the right. She was sitting on the ground, folding her legs and putting her hands in front of her chest.

"What is she doing?" asked Bill.

"She is praying to Triglav, the three-headed god of the Slavic people; a very strong company to keep, if you believe in him. She's building a cage to keep those wolves in to prevent unnecessary deaths."

Bill knew, if those wolves came near Godric, all of them would be killed in a matter of minutes, if not seconds. To keep those wolves in a cage was a very merciful thing to do from Dušana-Aurora because he knew as others too, those wolves didn't act willingly. Somebody had turned those wolves into puppets and now she was pulling the strings, for whatever cost. "I've heard so many legends during my time crossing a lot of countries, but I've never seen this one before."

"You still have a lot to learn, young Bill." Godric said.

"I believe; I do."

Godric looked at him sternly. "It's about time that you leave, Bill. Take Pam and Chow with you. Follow your instinct and find Sookie."

Bill nodded and walked away, but only some steps away; Godric's hand stopped him. "No matter what happens, Sookie is your priority. She has to be kept alive."

Bill looked at him, wondering what Godric had meant with that, but the lights on those pale grey eyes forced him to bow. Godric didn't want to explain anything, and he was not allowed to question Godric's order.

"Yes, Godric." Bill said.

"Go." Godric took his hand off Bill's shoulder.

Bill walked away, but as soon as he came near Pam and Chow; and asked them to come with him, the werewolves broke into two groups; one was coming to Godric, the other was coming to them. Behind those werewolves, there was somebody commanding them. A woman's voice, in a language he didn't understand.

Dušana-Aurora was on her feet. The wind hit her face strongly as the commanding voice behind the werewolves was louder. The witch from Bon Temps. Finally, she had to face her. She could feel her power the whole night, but she had been not able to see her. As the voice was getting louder, the wind that hit her face was also stronger. That was not a normal wind. It was an unseen hand from an unknown spell. And suddenly, brak! She was thrown away. The wolves were now split into two groups. Dušana-Aurora crawled. She felt hot blood coming out from her nose. Her chest was hot and painful. She tried to get up on her feet again, when that unseen wind threw away for the second time. "Aaargh!" She screamed as she felt her chest exploding. Blood come out from her mouth like water come out from a hose.

With all her power, Dušana-Aurora pulled herself up. That witch had to be stopped, or she herself died. This was her last chance. "Doviđenja, Papa!" She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. With each breath that she took, she spoke the word:

"_Ja sam Triglavova kćerka, _

_Ja sam __čurarka Svarogove tajne vatre_

_Koja čura i naređuje Bjebloboga i Crnoboga_

_Nasi se u ponor_

_Ti Zmajeva kćerka!"_

It was an old and powerful spell of her mother's family, which was held secret from generation to generation. A call to Svarog, who was believed among her mother's people as the creator of the world, the God of Sky, Sun and Fire, who had the Good and the Evil in his hand. The spell itself was understood in English words as: _I am the daughter of Triglav, I am the keeper of the secret fire of Svarog, who holds and commands Belobog and Crnobog, back to the Abyss, you daughter of Zmey!_

Zmey was a dragon, who was believed among her mother's people as a symbol of all those who brought destruction to the world.

As her words were finished, for a moment, the sky above the Bon Temps wood was bright, so bright that many of those who were standing on the meadow in front of the house of Marguerite Volant had to close their eyes; and for that brief moment, the vampires felt as if thousands of hot needles pierced their body. Chow – as the youngest vampire of all, fell on the ground with blood all over his body. Pam and Bill yelled in agony, and Godric's body was shaken. All of them were covered in blood, and if that bright light had been staying at the sky for a longer time, they would have been dead by now because for them the sunlight was deadly; and for them, that bright light was as powerful as the sunlight.

The werewolves howled and rolled onto the ground. Like being surrounded by fire, they gathered themselves together. Behind them, Tara Thornton was shaking hard try to hold her position. Her feet were deep into the ground, but it was all for nothing. When the bright light suddenly became one, as if it was sucked by a strong mouth, a very loud sound filled her ears. Nobody else heard that noise, but her alone because everybody was still on the same position. She felt her head was exploding and as she was thrown away, her head hit something hard. Then, she didn't see or hear anything anymore. Blood came out from her nose, mouth and ears. For a moment, she moved, but then she was still. In her hand was a staff decorated with ivy and snake, but the staff that had been carried by witches since the great Marguerite Volant had been still alive couldn't help her anymore as the werewolves were awaking from the spell, which was disappeared as soon as the bright light and the loud sound hit her. The werewolves ran amok attacking anybody who was near them, and many of them trampled her to dead. Such a tragic and pitiful death of a witch, who once was feared by many.

Lafayette closed his eyes tight and covered his ears with his hands. Whatever he had seen up there at the sky, he swore, he would never want to witness it again. The light was so bright that he was afraid that he might go blind. Before, it was those screeching and clapping sound which reminded him of a movie about dragon, or was it a horror movie that he had watched with Sookie? He was not sure, but the sound gave him goose bumps all over his body!

Then, this light. What the fuck was going on down there?

When the light was gone and the woods was again dark, a hand touched his shoulder. Lafayette shrieked. It was Joseph. "Jesus, Jose-Maria!" he said. "You want to kill me, or what?"

Joseph grinned. "You call me Jose-Maria. I like that. It means you forgive me, right?"

"Shut the fuck up!" Lafayette said, but he was smiling. Joseph had tried hard to win his heart; maybe he would give him a second chance. _Maybe_.

"Boys," Terry said. "Don't you have anything else to think of? It's war, for crying out loud!"

"Sorry," said Joseph, still grinning.

Down on the meadow, the fight was starting again. Lafayette didn't see anything, but he could hear the sound of the werewolves growling an howling. Around them, there were some bodies laying around. He didn't know how many, and the hell if he had to count them. The Bellefleurs had shot them all. He might have shot one, he didn't remember, and to be honest, he didn't want to remember.

"We can't stay here," said Joseph. "I can show you how to get inside the house from another way. I know, you guys don't trust me, but believe me; there is no way that we can go through those werewolves. The werewolves will try their best to win the time until the sun comes up, the vampires know it, Herveaux knows it and the witch knows it too. We can wait here forever, but if I were you, I would try to find other way."

Lafayette and The Bellefleurs looked at each other.

"You'd better not lead us to trap, otherwise I will kill you," said Terry.

Joseph got up. "This way," he said and walked away.

Lafayette and The Bellefleurs got up and followed Joseph into the darkness.


	50. In the Tunnel

Fifty

**In the Tunnel  
**

"It must be hard for a child like you to lose the parents in such an early age," Wilson said. "I never knew my mother; I can't even imagine how it is to have a mother, let alone losing her."

Sookie walked slowly behind Wilson. Wherever he was taking her, Sookie was sure that Wilson didn't have any intention to take her to Eric.

After telling Tara to go out and 'to play as a game keeper', Wilson had taken her through the back door. Different from the front yard, the backyard looked like an abandoned place. The grass was high and from somewhere around there was some stunk smell that forced her to cover her nose with her hand; and exactly that place was their destination.

Wilson took her closer to the source of the smells. Sookie had to close her nose with her hand to avoid vomiting. What was that for a smell? Somebody must have been dead and left unburied somewhere around that place.

As they were getting closer, Sookie could see a small mound with a wooden door. In front of that door were two men standing. The deemed pale moonlight showed those men's faces; pale and there were some scratches here and there. They were standing in alert position as Sookie and Wilson got near.

"On ease, men," said Wilson. "Now, you can join Ms. Thornton."

"But, Doc," one of the men said. "Ms. Thornton told us not to leave you alone under any circumstances."

Wilson smiled. "She is a very thoughtful woman, but it's alright. You two can leave."

Both of them looked at each other. Clearly they didn't want to leave.

"Leave," said Wilson. His voice was deep and somehow echoing.

Without being told any further, those two men left the spot. In fact, on the contrary to their insistence to stay, they ran as if they had seen something frightful.

"Those stupid Tigers!" Wilson sighed. "You fed them, trained them a little bit, they became tamer than cats!"

_Tigers? _Sookie looked at those men, who were almost gone; swallowed by the darkness. _Those men are tigers…what does it mean? Are there different kinds of weres? Werewolves, weretigers, were…cockroaches? _Sookie couldn't help herself, but smile. _Werecockroach…if there was such a thing called 'werecockroach', I would certainly define the new meaning of horror._

Wilson opened the door.

The stunk smell was blowing strongly against Sookie's face, wiped off the smile from her face. "What do you have inside this place?" she asked. "Dead body or something? Jesus, I thought as a doctor you know something like hygiene!"

"More or less," Wilson stepped inside.

"More or less…what?" Sookie followed him with her hand tightly covered her nose and mouth. Dead body? Hygiene?

Wilson put his hand on the air like an orchestra conductor did to start the music. Suddenly the smell was gone. The fresh air came into the room; the hole; the cave or whatever the hell the space behind the wooden door was.

He turned around, smiling. "You know, Sookie. The best thing about magic is, you can make people see what you want to see, hear what you want to hear, do what you want to do. Before you reach that level you yourself have to be sure, do you really want it? Otherwise, you only think that they do what you want them to do."

"I am not so good in riddles, Doc. What are you trying to say?"

"What I did to Eric is a magic. I convinced him – well, my father convinced him, that the only way to be a human again is by eating a very poisonous mushroom and going through an ancient ceremony, which is held by a wizard from one of the greatest wizard families, Boris Davydov. You must have known by now, Eric Northman is not a kind of man, who can be easily made believed, but with patient and love; I can make him do exactly what I wanted him to do."

"Well, Doc. In my world, it's called 'manipulation', or in a simpler word, you lie to get what you want. It's not a magic, it's a downright lie."

"Yet, everybody whom I know call him the master of manipulation. Well, I guess, the manipulator is being manipulated. Isn't that sweet?"

Yes, somehow; but it didn't justify what Wilson had done. Aude was as innocent as she was. Both of them were in love with the same man. Maybe she was naïve, but she believed that Eric loved them both, Aude and her. He never said the word to her, Sookie wondered, if he had ever said 'I love you' or any other version of I-love-yous to Aude or any other woman.

"Something that I don't understand," Sookie tried to push her mind off Eric's love affairs. "If you or your father has gained Eric's trust, why haven't you killed him long time ago? Why must you tell nonsense like: a mushroom with a special size and a magic from Siberia?"

"Because, Sookie." Wilson stopped. In front of them, the room was divided into two. "Good plans always need time. The mushroom is not nonsense, if you must know. If Eric survived from the spell, then the mushroom would take care that his human flesh wouldn't be able to handle the poison. You like doing research for your cases, don't you? Well, Arlene told me that you do. Therefore, I guess you know, until now cases of mushroom poisoning, especially from the bolete family, always ends up deadly. If Eric doesn't die because of the spell, then he will die because of mushroom poisoning. I will get what I want, one way or the other." Then he smiled. His eyes flickered as he was doing it; and his smile was cold. "Now, I would like to ask you a favour. I am a bit confused which one I should choose: your family or Eric Northman. So I thought, why didn't I ask Sookie? She loves them more than I do."

"What do you mean?"

"Behind the left door, you can find Eric Northman and save him. Behind the right door, you can find Arlene and your brother. The one you choose not to save won't be saved, and the one you choose will be saved."

The words just seemed nowhere to be found. Sookie looked at him, opened her mouth, but nothing came out. How could he…Sookie raised her hands….obviously he could. He had just put the lives of three persons in her hand and he made her to decide who had the right to live and who had the right to die. No. She couldn't do that.

"Your choice, Sookie," his voice was as light as before.

No, no, no. There was no way that she could decide. Her eyes were hot from tears. No.

"Oh, don't force me to take a decision for you, Sookie," Wilson smiled. "You know that I hate it, if somebody blames me for things that I didn't do."

Tears fell down on Sookie's cheek. "Who are you?" she wiped off the tears. "What are you?"

"You know who I am, Sookie." Wilson reached out his hand to touch her face, but Sookie took a step backward. "I am just a son who loves his mother too much and wants to see that the death of his mother was not in vain."

No love in this world that could justify what he had been doing to her. Sookie felt her body shaking; and there would be no love in this world, which would be able to stop what she would do to him if everything were over.

_Na, na, Sookie…_The soft voice of Claudine reached her ears. Like Lafayette's voice, Claudine's voice soothed her. She had to think clear. She could not afford to make a decision based on anguish. Yes, of course, she wanted simply to take the gun in her bag and pull the trigger; possibly, she had been so close to have done it. She knew, however, that Wilson would not give her the choices if he had not had another plan or even plans behind his action. Eric or Arlene and Jason? Sookie repeated that question again and again. Eric had been a vampire, or soon he would be again. He was technically dead. He could wait a bit longer to be saved because whatever happened to him, it would not kill him. Only the sun could kill him. And if what Godric had said was true, Eric would not die as long as she was still alive. Arlene and Jason, on the other hand, were still very much alive. If she let them die, she would not be able to forgive herself.

_Sookie…_Sookie heard Eric calling her name. _Wait for me…_

Sookie closed her eyes and prayed with all her might that Eric could hear the words she was saying in her head, the same word she said on Aude's bed when she had tried to get him sleeping with her. _I will wait._

Then Sookie opened her eyes and stared at Wilson. "I want to see Arlene and my brother."

"Your wish is my command, Sookie." Wilson smiled and opened the right door.

Sookie had to wait for a moment before she stepped inside. The darkness was so thick that it made her almost unable to breathe. There was no light coming from that room not even a glimpse that could help her to guess the size of the room.

"What is this place?" she asked.

"If you ever heard about an old secret tunnel that The Federation Army used to escape the attack from the Union Army, then you are in it now."

The Federation Army…Statue Bill. The legend said that Bill Compton led the people of Bon Temps leave the town. Her heart suddenly felt lighter. There was a hope after all. She drank his blood; if what Sam had said was correct, Bill would find her. Yes, he would find her. He was the best tracker that the people of Bon Temps had ever known, or even the vampires had ever known. He had been able to track down the Davydov family; tracking her down would certainly be easy-peasy for him!

Wilson looked at her with a question in his eyes. How she wished she still had her telepathic ability to know what was going on inside his head. "You look relieved. I wonder how Eric will feel knowing that you don't give a damn about him."

_Oh, he knows exactly what I feel; _Sookie thought, but she didn't say anything.

Wilson walked some steps ahead. Suddenly the place was brighter. He had lighted some torches on the wall.

Now Sookie could see where they were actually. The room was not a room; it was a tunnel, round and low. Its wall was covered by moss, made the air wet and cold. Somewhere in the distant, Sookie could hear water dropping continually. Its sound was echoed. Tick, tick, tick. She hugged herself. This room became creepier under the light. She could see now some old rotten things lying around. She didn't want to know to whom all those things belonged. Whatever history this tunnel had, let it all be buried and forgotten!

The tunnel was getting smaller as they walked deeper inside. Strangely, the air was not as heavy and wet as before. In fact, Sookie smelt something sweet. She looked at the walls and saw some roots crawling upon it. She didn't know what kind of tree lived above this tunnel, but somehow the sweet smell calm her down.

"This tunnel has a lot of branches," Wilson said. "If you are not careful enough, you can walk round and round this tunnel and never find the way out. I think, in some of the branches there are some skeletons with old army uniforms and some animal bones. I decided to close the tunnel some years ago after I had found again and again some dead animals inside it."

"Is that why it stinks?" Sookie asked. She didn't believe that there was a cadaver in one of those rooms, but there had to be a way to find out the source of that awful smell.

"No," Wilson said. "But it's too late to find out, isn't it? You chose your family over Eric."

What did he mean by that? Sookie stopped walking. "What do you mean?" She felt her heart racing.

But before Wilson answered, a loud call came from somewhere in front of them.

"Sookie!"

Arlene…it was Arlene's voice.

"Arlene?!"

"Sookie!"

Sookie pushed Wilson aside to pass him by. The tunnel ended in a much bigger room. Two torches were lighted; brightened the room. Arlene sat under one of the torches, holding Jason in her arm. His brother was lying on the ground; blood was on his face, neck and chest. He was holding his own arm, which was also bleeding. His face was pale.

"Jason…" Sookie ran to them. "What happened?" she turned to Wilson. "What have you done to him?"

"Hey…Sis." He smiled. His voice was trailing. "I told you not to worry, Arlene."

"They were fine when I asked the men to take them here." Wilson came near. His face, which was normally showing sympathy, now was as cold as stone. There was no sign, even remotely, of pity.

"One of the guards attacked him," said Arlene. "He tried to break free, but they were stronger than him. One of them even bit his arm," tears ran down on her cheek. "What is going on, Sookie? Who are those people? Who is he?" She whispered. "He is not Little Dan I knew."

Sookie took Jason's hand and pressed it tight. "There's never been a Little Dan, Arlene." She smiled at Jason. "He never exists. It was just a name he used to get us."

Arlene looked at her and then at Wilson. Her eyes were growing smaller, and so were her lips. Hatred came through that face stronger than any feelings Sookie had ever seen coming through Arlene's face. It was like an expression that she always caught every time Arlene determined to win her case, only stronger. "You messed up with the wrong people, Mister." She said.

"Oh no, Arlene; I messed up exactly with the right people." Wilson said, smiling. "I got you on the bed and soon I will get two people that you love in the grave. But don't worry, Arlene. It's not about you. No, it's not about you at all. And all of these thing, there is nothing personal, well, at least not to you or to the Stackhouses. It's just…" Suddenly he grabbed his chest. He gasped; his mouth was open as if he had been out of air. He moved backward. His body was shaking. Whatever he was feeling now, it must have been very painful for him because his face was white and sweats falling from his forehead down to his cheek.

Arlene took that chance to grab Sookie's bag. Before Sookie was able to say anything, Arlene took out her gun, cocked it and aimed it at Wilson. "Oh yes, Mister. You've messed up with the wrong people!"

Bang!

A bullet flew through the room; the air broke, created very loud noises. In an open area, people would only hear the sound once, but in a small closed place like that tunnel, its small round walls echoed the sound. Sookie closed her ears with her hands.

Wilson was shaking as the bullet went through his chest. "Say goodbye to Eric Northman, Sookie." Then he turned around and left.

Arlene wanted to shoot him again, but Sookie stopped her. "Save the bullets, Arlene. We might have to face his people out there."

Arlene sobbed. "I am so stupid," she said. "I should have noticed it."

"Yeah, me too." Sookie said.

"What are we going to do?" she asked. "He will come back with his people. We have to leave this place!"

Sookie looked at Arlend, and then to Jason. "What about Jason?"

Arlene shook her head. "I don't know. He's been bleeding for quite some time. I've tried to get out of this place, but I was lost once; and I was afraid that I could not…find…him…" Arlene sobbed. "I am so sorry, Sookie…"

"I am all right, Arlene." Jason smiled. "Don't cry. Sookie will come." Then he was shaking.

Sookie touched his forehead. It was very hot; she swore she could feel some steam coming out of his head. "He has fever," she said.

Arlene nodded. "One of the guard bit him. What are those for people? Why do they bite people? Men do not fight like that."

One of the weretigers bit Jason…Sookie's heart jumped. Did it mean…Jason would change into a weretiger or whatever were that man was?

"Sookie…what are you thinking?"

"A way out," Sookie lied. She couldn't tell Arlene about the identity of their guards. She didn't want Arlene to be worried even more. Slowly she got up. She couldn't stay here. She couldn't do anything for Jason or Arlene now. The longer she waited here, the less chance she had to find Eric.

"Damn!" Arlene said. "There is no signal here." She moved the cell phone around. "We can't call anybody!"

The cell phone didn't work there, just like what Claudine said. No modern technology worked in the fae realm.

"Arlene, I have to go now." Sookie finally said. "I must find Eric."

"Sookie, don't leave us." Arlene grabbed her hand. "Please…"

"Bill will find us," Sookie said, smiling. "I am sure of it."

"Bill? Who's Bill?"

"Somebody I know very well," Sookie answered. "Just stay here and wait until somebody come to pick you up."

Slowly Arlene let her hand go. "Be careful, Sookie. And please, return as soon as possible."

Sookie nodded. She took one of the torches and left them.

The rotten smell caught her nose as soon as she left the room. Obviously, the smell was so strong that it could cover the roots' sweet smell. Fear came over her. Did this smell come from….Eric? Sookie walked faster. Did the mushroom….no, she may not think about it. Eric was still alive. He was somewhere in the darkness, possibly in pain, he was not dead yet. He may not die! She still had the dagger. As long as Aude was still alive, even when she is in a coma, Eric would be kept alive. _God, make it true! How absurd it may sound, just make it true! _

Sookie pushed the door and ran to the other door. With all her might, she pushed it wide open and she almost closed it again as the rotten smell was so strong that she threw up. Ugh, whatever inside the room was had never seen fresh air for a long long time. She wiped off her mouth.

Then she decided to enter.

The torch brightened the room, slowly creeping on the ground, showing to her eyes a picture of horror. She must have seen for uncountable times pictures like what she was seeing now in many horror movies. Yet, what in front of her right now was indescribable.

The ground in front of her was wet and green from the moss. Some steps away from the door she saw two bodies, which were in such discomposing condition that she couldn't tell if they had been women or men. Both of them must have been the source of the awful smell; but as the light more and more filled the room, Sookie could see that there were other bodies or part of bodies that made her turn around and threw up. Tears ran down on her cheek. What kind of devilry she was watching now? How could a human being do such a thing to another human being?

"Help me…" a voice made Sookie jump. The voice was weak, but loud enough to fill Sookie's heart with hope. "Please…"

"Eric?" Sookie lifted her torch. "Where are you?"

"Help…"

Beyond those bodies, a man was spread like an eagle. His hands and feet were chained and nailed to the wall. His skin was pale, his hair was black and his eyes were blue. He had a splitting image of Daniel Wilson. From his mouth, a pair of fangs came out.

In the tunnel, far away from everything, finally Sookie had met Franseco Allevi. Sookie could have just walked away and let him rotten, and she had almost done it, but the bodies that lay around on the ground, rotten and unknown forced her to walk across the room and freed him from the silver chains that nailed him to the wall. She could not leave him there. As much as she wanted it, she simply didn't have the heart to do it.

The smell of his burning flesh was as rotten as the bodies; Sookie forced herself not to throw up again, at least not now, not in front of him.

"_Grazie_," he said as they were out of the room.

Sookie put him on the ground, and despite her raging feeling, she smiled. It was difficult to have other feeling than wanting to smash his face for he and Wilson looked exactly the same, Sookie asked him, "Are you Francesco Allevi?"

His striking blue eyes looked at her, wondering. "_Si_." He said. "How do you know my name?"

"Thanks to your son."

Suddenly he hissed. "He is not my son," he said. "No son will do such a thing to his father."

"Wilson did this to you?!" Sookie looked at the wounds on his feet and hands. Strange, those wounds stayed. Were vampires not supposed to have some kind of healing power, that could heal any kind of wounds?

"He chained me and fed me with sick people. I don't know what those people had, but their blood was poisonous. It was rotten blood, and it made me sick." Francesco looked at Sookie. His eyes were full of anger. Then he said something in Italian. Sookie didn't understand a word. He spoke very fast, but melodious. She only caught "_cornuto_" and "_una mignotta_". She really wished she had watched 'The Sopranos' and learned some Italian so that she could understand the meanings.

Francesco stopped his sentence. "Forgive me, Signorina," he said, trying to stand up; but soon he fell to the ground. He must have been very weak. "For losing my manner."

Sookie smiled. It was interesting to hear how thick his accent was. More than two hundred years of living and still was not able to shake his original accent. Somehow, it was fascinating, but there was a pressing matter that she had to ask, before she was carried away and became more interested in his Italian accent. "Francesco, Daniel has kidnapped Eric; and I think he wants to kill him. Do you know where to find him?"

"No," he said. "Daniello has kept me in that tunnel for a long time. I don't know what he's been doing since then. I should have known what he wanted to do when he insisted to return to Bon Temps and bought this place."

"It's not your fault, Francesco," Sookie said. "But I do need your help to find Eric, before it's too late. Daniel had poisoned Eric and he must have said something to Aude that she fell into coma again."

"Aude?" He sounded worried. "He did something to Aude?"

"Yes."

Francesco tried to stand up again. This time, Sookie helped him. "We have to stop him," he said. "This has to end."

If only Francesco knew where to find Eric. Where could he be? Sookie racked her brain to find the answers. What had Claudine said about the kidnapping? Niall said that she knew where to find him. But where? Besides the house, Eric had shown her a place in the woods where he had been trapped and met Aude for the first time and his caves, where he had hid himself during that summer in 1950.

"Francesco, do you know Eric's favourite places in this wood?"

Before Francesco could answer, a loud noise and bright lights hit their faces.

"Stay away from her, you beast, or I'll shoot!"

In front them; five figures were standing with shadows of guns pointed at them. After Sookie could adjust her eyes, she recognized who they were.

"Lafayette?!"


	51. The Last Confrontation

**Author Note: Thank you very much to:**

**1. Aurora and qtgirl, for your brilliant ideas! **

**2. Aurora and Vic Vega, for your feed backs, correction, and most of all, your patience. **

**3. Elle, Ruth & Gundi  
**

**4. Steve & Vic**

**5. Pat & Stasha**

**6. All of you, who read the story and kindly gave me reviews.**

**Once again, thank you.**

Fifty-One

**The Last Confrontation  
**

"What are you doing with him?!"

Both Sookie and Lafayette asked the same question, at the same time.

"He is not Wilson," answered Sookie.

"He changed his mind," answered Lafayette.

Again, at the same time.

"Ladies," said Terry. "Don't yell and calm down, please!"

Sookie looked at Terry. He was completely different from the Terry she had known for the last five years that she didn't know how to react to him anymore. "This is Francesco Allevi," she said. "Wilson's father."

"And he is Joseph Newlin," Lafayette pointed at Joseph. "Not Jose-Maria whatever-the-fuck-his-name-was."

"I know," Sookie said.

"You knew?!" Lafayette and Joseph asked her.

"Yes, I did." Sookie said. Wilson had told her, but she didn't want to repeat the same sentence again. It was more important to find out how they knew how to get there.

Lafayette told her the story how Joseph had led them through the woods, taken a big curve around the meadow; crossed a small swamp; almost been eaten alive by mosquitoes (not mentioning how that journey had completely ruined his Jimmy Choo shoes), jumped every now and then because of the frogs, been afraid of the possibility of meeting crocodiles, before they finally reached the back part of the house. "How did you get here?"

"Wilson took me here." Sookie looked at them one by one. Most of them were dirty and smelly – about the smell, she was not sure anymore if it was from the tunnel or from them. Then she realized, she didn't know who the fifth person was. Lafayette, Joseph, Terry, Andy and…"Who is he?"

"One of the Wilson people," Andy said. "We snapped him while we were looking for you."

"Guys, you found her, right." That man said. "Now, let me go. Please? No hard feeling, right?"

"Then you don't need him anymore," Francesco said. Before anybody could do or say anything, he was already behind that man and bore his fangs into that man's neck.

Terry and Andy turned around and aimed their guns at him.

"No!" Sookie screamed.

Francesco threw that man to the ground. His body was white. Francesco must have drained that man dried. He sniffed and blood dropped from his mouth.

The Bellefleurs, Lafayette and Joseph moved backward. They surrounded Francesco and tried to pull Sookie to their side.

Francesco looked deadly. His fangs were bared and he had a smile, which looked so sinister that Sookie's blood turned cold. Then he looked at his own wrists. Suddenly he let out a cry, so loud that all of them cringe. The wounds on his wrist were just like before. Nothing had changed. Francesco fell on his knees. "How could he do this to me?"

"He must have fed on people who are infected with Hepatitis D virus," said Joseph.

"What?" Sookie asked.

"The Fellowship's doctors have been doing some research for the last ten years and they found out that if vampires, werewolves and other bloodsuckers consume blood which contains Hepatitis D Virus or AIDs, they will get infected too and eventually die. You know, vampires and other bloodsuckers have a different metabolism than us, human. Their cells regenerate themselves when they are wounded – you can call it 'healing power' or any other name, but it's just like lizards or other animals which are able to regenerate themselves after they loose their tails or legs. Autotomy - as the doctors call it, somehow it's not functional when the bloodsuckers feed on people with Hepatitis D or HIV. There must be something in these diseases that cause their autotomy system to fail…"

"Did he always talk like this?" Sookie asked Lafayette. "I thought we had to hit his head with a hammer to make him beep a tune."

Lafayette lifted both his hand. "I have no fucking idea."

Francesco came closer to Joseph. The Bellefleurs raised their guns. "Are you telling me," Francesco said. "…that I will not be able to recover?"

"Yes."

Francesco turned around to Sookie and said, "We have to go. He drank my blood; I can sense him wherever he is."

"I am sorry, Francesco," Sookie said and she meant it. "I don't want to find Wilson. I want to find Eric."

Francesco was quiet for a moment, and then he said. "I will go with you."

"Good," Andy said. "The faster we are out of here, the better it is. If I have to be here a little longer, damn, I think I will be a vegetarian!"

They were walking away, when Francesco said. "There are other human somewhere back there. You all can go; I will go back there and look."

"No!" Sookie screamed. Jesus! How could she forget Arlene and Jason?!

"What is it, Hon?" asked Lafayette.

"Arlene and Jason are back there," Sookie said.

"What?!"

"Arlene and Jason are back there; and Jason is wounded. Somebody has to take them out of here."

"Andy and I will go," said Terry. Andy wanted to protest but when his small eyes met Francesco's face, he nodded hastily.

"Where are they?"

"Back there. You have to find the tunnel's part, which smells sweet. I think it's coming from roots of trees."

"How can you smell something sweet in this place?" asked Joseph. "Even Lafayette's perfume can't get rid off this smell, let alone trees! And you know how much he wears perfume. Sometimes I think I am in a perfume shop all the time."

"Well, thank you fucking much!" said Lafayette. "You never complained before."

"How could he?" Sookie looked at Joseph, amused. "He never talked before."

Joseph shrugged his shoulder, smiling.

"Cedar," said Francesco. "The sweet smell is coming from cedar trees. I have to think," he put his hand on his mouth. The light from the flashlight showed clearly the wounds around his wrist. Not like any normal wounds, it didn't bleed. It had black colour and when Sookie looked at it longer, she swore she could see the bone. The hair on her neck suddenly stood. If Wilson was capable of doing this to his own father, what would he do to Eric?

"The cedar trees are located on the South West direction from the house." Francesco said.

"This tunnel is on the North." Terry said, grabbing his pocket and taking out a compass. Wow, he was well prepared. He looked at the compass, and then said to Andy, "Let's go."

"Take care, guys." Andy said and followed Terry.

The fresh air welcomed Sookie as soon as they were out from the tunnel. The wetness and the coldness in the air told Sookie that they were approaching morning. Francesco felt the same too, but like a child who could walk for the first time in his life, he opened his arm and run, singing something in Italian.

Lafayette told Sookie from the beginning how they managed to find her and the reason why he trusted Joseph again. He also told her what had been going on at the front yard of the House of Marguerite Volant. All those screams, the screeching and clapping sound, and the last part, when an extremely bright light filled the sky above the Bon Temps Woods; all of them would be an experience he would never be able to forget.

"Did you see Tara?" Sookie asked.

Lafayette shook his head. "I don't know what's going on anymore. After that bright light, Joseph led us away from the battlefield. Honestly, Doll. I am kinda glad to be away from there."

Sookie looked at the house. It looked so menacing under the moonlight. She didn't know what had been happening on the front yard, she just hoped, whatever it was, it ended now. Wilson had run away from the tunnel, there must have been something going on that was more important than toying with her and her family. What could it be? Did Eric manage to escape? Or was had something happened to Tara? Hah, did that man still have something like feelings? Tara would be just another puppet of his, and she didn't believe for a single second that Wilson had any feeling for Tara.

"You know, when Godric and that Niall faced each other, I was so terrified that I almost pissed in my trousers." Lafayette said. "Can you imagine what would happen if vampires fought against faeries?"

Godric and Niall faced each other?! Was Godric not allowed to enter the woods? Had he sacrificed everything for Eric?

Francesco stopped running. "Godric? You said Godric was here?"

"Yes. Godric is here, Francesco."

Less than a blink of an eye, Francesco stood in front of Sookie, causing Lafayette to shriek. Joseph jumped because of it.

"Has it happened?" he asked. "Without me?!"

"What?"

"The Great Revelation."

"What?"

"The Kings and Queens agreed that we revealed ourselves to the world, something like come out of the coffins."

Lafayette snorted. "Come out? You, vampires? Want to come out? Baby, I can tell you, it took more than a century for us, gays, to come out and become parts of societies, and still some parts of the world do not accept us. And you, bloodsuckers want to come out of the coffins?!"

"As soon as they perfected the ingredients of the True Blood, we will come out. You can mark my words."

Sookie half expected that Francesco would say it with joy and excitement in his voice. On the contrary, he looked sad.

"True Blood?" Lafayette looked at him and then to Sookie. "True Blood? What the fuck is True Blood?"

Joseph came closer. "Do you think they already perfected it?"

"I don't know. You work for Eric, Sookie. Did he say anything about it?"

Sookie didn't know what True Blood was, and had not a single clue about what Francesco was talking about; but it seemed to her, Joseph _knew_ a lot about it. When she wanted to ask about it, Joseph moved away from them and became quite afterwards.

Slowly they were farther away from the house and the battlefield. Sookie couldn't call it battlefield because it was too quite to be called as one. She heard from time to time some wolves howling, but that was just about it. She hoped that Godric ended it in a question of second so that there wouldn't be too many victims.

Francesco came to her and said that they had to walk a little bit faster if they wanted to be at wherever Sookie wanted to go, otherwise the sun would come out and it would be too late for everybody. Sookie decided to go to the place where Eric had been trapped in the summer 1950 and prayed that she didn't make a wrong decision.

Bill crawled on his knees. His body ached, his eyes were burnt and for a long long time, he could feel his bones again. Whatever had just happened, it must have been a very strong power that was able to summon the sun to rise in the middle of the night. It might not be the real sun, which just sent its light, but the result was deadly the same.

Slowly the blood was disappeared from his skin. He turned around and saw Pam was more and less in the same situation like him. Chow was worse. He was still lying on the ground, bleeding. Chow had to feed otherwise he would die. It looked like Pam thought the same thing because as soon as she could stand on her feet she left to catch a human companion and gave him to Chow, who grabbed him and bored his fangs into his neck.

Bill looked around to find Godric. Godric was sitting on the ground, holding Dušana-Aurora. He seemed not to be effected by the lights, but as he came closer, he could see that his skin was reddish, like what happened to human when they were under the sun too long. Dušana-Aurora, on the other hand, was unconscious. From her mouth, blood was running.

"I have to go," Godric said. His voice was growling. "She can't be here." Then he looked at Bill. "Sookie is your responsibility. Find her."

"Yes, Godric."

Godric got up; carrying Dušana-Aurora like carrying a piece of paper.

All of sudden, the werewolves surrounded Godric and Bill.

"Godric, what's happening?!" Alcide's voice was heard. "I can't stop myself from changing!"

From the distant, a man's voice was heard, spoken in a language that Bill vaguely was familiar with. The memory of his time as human flashed in front of him. That language was the daily language that was spoken by people of Bon Temps during the Civil War. The faces of his wife and children danced in front of him and without being able to stop himself, he felt disgusted about himself, being a vampire. He was made a vampire via trickery. He didn't want to be a vampire and never wanted to be. If only he could end his life now, he would do it. Yes, he would find a piece of wood and staked his heart through.

"My child," Godric's voice filled his ears and as easy as it came, all the images were disappeared. Bill stood there, shocked. In his hand was a piece of wood, aimed to his own heart. He looked around and saw Pam and Chow did the same.

"What happened?" Bill asked, feeling ashamed.

"You were all under a spell." Godric said. "And so are the werewolves."

The werewolves now surrounded them – Godric, Pam, Chow and he himself. By 'werewolves' it meant all of them: The Rogue and Alcide and his men. Their red and yellow eyes were flickering in the dark.

It was a showdown, either them or the werewolves.

Bill, Pam and Chow stood in front of Godric. Each of them was in high alert. Any small movement from any of werewolf would end up badly. Godric would not have any mercy to them, and Bill could only feel pity on them.

Suddenly, from the woods many lamps were coming towards them. It was much more lamps than when Niall had come to the rand of the woods. For a moment the woods was bright, and filled with soft voices. The faeries had decided to interfere and for a good reason because Godric had put down Dušana-Aurora on the ground and made himself ready for the fight.

The werewolves howled, but only for a while. Soon, they were also quiet.

The faeries stopped some paces away, and then they broke into two groups. Through the middle of the groups, two gleaming figures walked towards the circle of the werewolves. Like being touched by fire, the werewolves moved away to give space to the figures.

The figures were one woman and the other was a man. They were walking hand in hand. They were neither old nor young, but on their faces; years of experiences and knowledge clearly could be seen.

"Godric…"

Godric bowed a little, showing his acknowledgement of their presence.

The two figures and Godric looked at each other. No words were spoken, but Bill could see that they were actually talking to each other. Their eyes were staring at each other and nobody was blinking.

The field became very quiet. No other sound filled the meadow but the wind that blew among the trees. The wolves sat on their behind feet like children sitting at the schoolyard listening to their teachers. Nobody moved; nobody even shook his tail. Bill could see somebody was standing in the distant. Whoever he was, he must have been the one who cast the spell. That figure was slowly moving away and soon he was gone swallowed by the darkness.

Then Bill sensed Sookie. Her sweet smell was like carried by the wind, reached his fine nose and aroused him. _This is not right,_ he thought. _She belongs to Eric. _He forced himself to concentrate. He must find her. She had to be somewhere around here. He felt her fear of losing Eric so strong that he could almost touch it.

Suddenly the werewolves were moving away from each other. It looked like that the spell that bond them together was broken. But before they were able to do anything at all, the male fae moved his hand, and as if they were put in cages, the werewolves couldn't move.

"Godric," the male fae said, "It's about the time to go, Friend of Faeries. Let the faith of your son and the son of Marguerite be decided by their own paths in the past, present and the future!"

Godric nodded. He walked backward, lifted Dušana-Aurora and ordered Pam and Chow to leave the place, leaving Bill alone.

Once again, the male fae moved his hand. The werewolves were freed from the invisible cages. They gathered to their original pack. Alcide transformed himself back to human form, and so the others.

"I do not mingle in any other business," said the male fae. "I know that between you there are matters that shall be solved. You are all welcome to the Bon Temps Woods, if you come in peace. Otherwise, leave and settle your matters somewhere else."

The werewolves and the rogues looked at each other, and then one by one left the spot until there was only Bill and Alcide. The Faeries moved slowly back to their world. Before they were completely gone, the male fae said to Alcide, "Son of Herveaux, be keen of those who you call friends. You can not always put your feet on two worlds."

Alcide looked at him and nodded. "I'll keep that in mind."

That male Fae nodded and then moved away, joining the rest of the faeries.

The field became dark and still. The moon was deep on the East. Soon, its pale light would be replaced by the bright yellow light of the sun. Bill knew, he had to go now, or he would never find Sookie.

"I come with you." Alcide said.

"For Sookie?"

"No. For Eric. He is my responsibility. I gave him my word, and I intend to keep it."

Bill nodded to acknowledge his respect towards Alcide. "Who was that fae, by the way?"

"I believe, Mr. Compton. We have just met the King of Faeries."

The sweet smell of over ripe apples was brought by the wind until to the distant far. Some bats, seduced by it, flew from their hiding places and had the apples tight under their claws.

Sookie stood under one of the trees and looked around. She didn't see any sign of steps or any other traces that somebody had ever been there.

"Where did you take him when you kidnapped him, Joseph?"

"I brought him to the house, and that's all I did. I swear!"

Eric was not here. Not in the hole where he had met Aude for the first time. Then it had to be in the caves. Eric had taken her there once, but how should they go down? The caves were under the cliff! For Eric it would be easy. He could fly!

Then Sookie realized something. Tara had told her about the strange organization, in which Joseph's grandfather was one of the founders. Eric had told her that in 1950, he had been taken out from his cave whilst he was sleeping. If Wilson and Joseph had met in 1950, Joseph's grandfather could be the one, who took Eric from the cave out. He must have known the way to go there! "Joseph, did your grandfather ever tell you about caves in the woods?"

"Caves?" Joseph scratched his head. "I am not sure…moment…"

"I know where the cave is," said Francesco. "I'll show you. Eric used to take me there, on my early days as a vampire."

"But he said that he had never taken any woman there…"

Francesco turned around. He looked amused. "Am I a woman to you? And who are you?" then he laughed. "Oh, Eric…"

"What?!" Sookie blushed.

"Oh, nothing." Francesco said and walked away. "Nothing," But he continued laughing.

"Weirdo," Lafayette whispered. "He's so fucking loud. The whole Bon Temps could hear him!"

Sookie ran after Francesco, ignoring Lafayette. It seemed Francesco knew a lot about Eric. If Eric showed him his hiding place, they must have been very closed with each other, in life and in death – or in undeath.

"I heard that you didn't want to be a vampire," Sookie said.

"Si," he said. His voice was low when he said. "Somebody made me. I was dying when he did that. He admired my works, he said. He still does. He promised to let me go if I came to him whenever he wanted me to build a house for him."

"Did he?"

"Yes, he did. I was free to go whenever I wanted. I still am. People thought I was his lover; yes I am, in question of buildings. He has somebody else in his bed and he is loyal to his lover. I heard they have been together for more than 600 years! Mamma mia! Six hundreds years! If my building lasted that long, I would be the happiest man in the world!"

Sookie smiled. Francesco was an architect, through and through!

"Are you angry with Eric, for not turning you into vampire?"

For a while, he didn't answer, and then he said, with face looking at the darkness. "No. I enjoy debating and arguing with him. If I was his child, I would not be able to do that." He smiled. "He would not like either, having somebody beside him who agrees to whatever he says."

"So you do love him."

"Yes. How can you not love him? Ah, don't answer that question." He smiled again. "Don't answer that question, Signorina. I could see the answer in your eyes already and what a beautiful one!" He took her hand and kissed it. Then, he continued walking.

Sookie felt her cheek hot. _ Are Italian men as romantic as this one? _

"Typical hetero!" said Lafayette.

"And a slimy one," Joseph continued.

"What about an Italian one?" Sookie grinned.

"Oh, for fuck's sake! Women!" Joseph walked in front of them.

"Yeah, as if you knew one!" Sookie followed him.

"Hey!" Lafayette stopped her. "Glad to see you smiling again, Hon," he said.

Sookie looked at him. Lafayette looked worried. "But?"

"We know how Wilson is. I just think, you maybe should prepare yourself for the worst possibility," he said. "You know, just in case…"

Automatically, Sookie touched the dagger. She still had it. Eric and Aude were still bonded, and Eric had her blood in him. It was strong enough to keep him alive. It had to be!

"Girls, you have to be a little bit faster, otherwise Francesco is gone!" Joseph's voice was far in the front.

Sookie and Lafayette ran to catch him. Sookie wished Lafayette had never said about Wilson. Now, she could only think about him and what he might have done to Eric.

Sookie couldn't count how many times she had stumbled upon the trees' roots that crawled on the road. Her feet were painful, her back was felt like it had been broken and she was soaking wet from the sweat. Where was Francesco taking them?! She knew or thought she knew where the caves were. Eric had taken her there. Then again, he had taken her there with his car, or was it the fact that she had been with him that made everything to seem lighter?

Francesco had stopped, so had Joseph.

"Damn shoes!" Lafayette leaned on a tree. "Damn shoes!"

Sookie looked at his shoes. They were covered with mud, but she had to admit that they had excellent quality. They were still intact. Even the flower, which was on them, was still there. But they were definitely on the wrong place.

"Jose-Maria, I mean Joseph, wanted to take me to dinner and I wanted to make it up with him, so I chose my best shoes and best clothes." Lafayette tried to catch his breath. "I never thought that we would join a cross-country running competition instead!"

"You stay here," Sookie said.

"No need to ask, Hon. No need to ask."

Sookie walked toward them, but some paces before she got near them, Joseph turned around and walked toward her. "You'd better stay here and let Francesco deal with it."

"What?"

Joseph didn't answer.

"What?!" Sookie became worried and tried to free herself from Joseph. "What?! Joseph…"

"Trust me, Sookie. You don't want to see."

"What?!" Sookie pushed him aside, but Joseph didn't budge. "If it's Eric, I have to see, Joseph. Please..."

Joseph looked as if he was considering. Sookie took that chance to push him again, this time she did it with all the power she had. It worked. Joseph moved backward; and Sookie ran away from him. "Sookie!" she heard him calling out her name, but Sookie ignored him.

Francesco caught her hand as Sookie was near him. Sookie felt her heart stop beating. Her mouth was open and her eyes were hot, but no tears ran down on her cheek.

Under the branch of a tree, some feet away from her was Eric, hanged upside down, like a pig in a butcher's shop. His body was red from blood that ran down like rain; his long blond hair touched the soil under him, which was wet and red from the blood. Around that tree were torches, burning and dancing in the wind. Their black smoke rose up to the sky, touching the leaves and leaving their colour before finally disappeared in the darkness.

Beside that hanging body was Wilson, holding a silver spear. It could be a covered silver wooden spear, or a silver spear, but whatever it was, it looked dangerous. He pointed that spear at Eric, aiming it at his heart.

"Sooner or later, he will be a vampire again, Sookie." He said. "If you move one step, this spear will end up in his heart."

Maybe it was hearing her name, or maybe it was the recognition of danger that forced Eric to move, but he moved. He managed to turn his head around and faced Sookie. His blue eyes shone through his blood covered face. His mouth moved, but Sookie couldn't hear what he was saying.

Francesco was going to go him, but he stopped it immediately when Wilson said something in Italian.

"What did he say?" Sookie asked.

"If I move, he will stake Eric too."

"I always know that you love him more than you loved my mother or me," Wilson said. He looked furious. "You don't even blame him for her death. Any man would avenge the death of his beloved woman, but not you, because you love him more than any thing; even me, your own flesh and blood!"

"Because he was not the one who killed your mother!" Francesco said. "It was the stupidity, the intolerance and the ignorance of Bon Temps' people that killed your mother and other innocent people, who lived and practised their beliefs. It was some local politicians' greediness and hunger of power, your mother's pride and stubbornness and the majority's lack of knowledge, which killed your mother. Eric and his kind were merely a symbol of what they feared the most: The values and the beliefs that they held so dearly could be wrong!

But you never listen to me. You blame the wrong person!"

"Oh, no, Papa. I am right all along. You and he deserve each other." With that sentence, he stroke his spear to Eric's heart. at the same time, he moved his hand to thrust his spear, a shadow moved very fast, grabbed him and threw him on the ground. The next thing Sookie saw was Bill pinned Wilson onto the ground with his knee. However, instead of screaming or shrieking or did anything else that showed to everybody that he was terrified, Wilson laughed, mockingly. He spat on Bill's face. "You think that you will win against me? Didn't you taste my power yet? I could make you take out that stake and thrust it against your own heart if I wanted to and you wouldn't be able to refuse it."

"Why don't you try it?" Bill said. His voice was cold and threatening.

"And missed to see my father's reaction to see his lover dying?"

Shockingly, all of them looked at Eric. Sookie felt her feet weak and unable to support her weight anymore. Wilson, on the very last moment, managed to thrust the spears through Eric's body. Now Eric was hanging there and still.

"Sookie," Lafayette caught her just in time. "Honey…"

A big wolf jumped from behind and soon shifted its shape to Alcide. Swiftly he put down Eric and wanted to take out the spear, but he lifted his hands as if he touched something hot. Hissed sound came out from his mouth. His hands were burnt. It looked like; he was also unable to touch silver. Nevertheless, he did it. Carefully he took out the spear and threw it away. Blood sprayed out from the wound like water breaking through the dam.

Sookie ran to Eric; at first, Lafayette tried to stop her, but then he let her go.

"Eric, my dear…"

"Sookie…" his mouth moved. "Wait for me…"

"I'll wait, Eric." Tears ran down on her cheek. "I'll wait…"

The sky above the woods was slowly getting brighter. The moon was paler and the stars were disappeared already. Only one bright star could still be seen: planet Venus, the planet of love, people said; or a lump of boiling stone somewhere at the sky, as the astronomers would call it.

Bill looked at the sky.

"Yes, Vampire," Wilson said. "The sun is rising. Nobody can save Eric Northman anymore, especially not you." Then he laughed.

"Go to the cave!" Francesco said. "We have to go to the cave." He came to Sookie. "Let me carry him," he said. "His body is too dangerous for any vampires or weres."

Helped by Lafayette, Sookie stood up.

"Frederico," Francesco smiled at Eric. "You always manage to get yourself into troubles."

"Cecco," Eric moved his lips. "Cecco…"

"And I always have to come to save you," Francesco lifted Eric. "Even this time. What would you do if I am not around anymore?"

"I'll find myself a woman to keep me company," Eric answered weakly.

Francesco laughed. "How many would it be, by now?"

There was no answer from Eric, but somehow Sookie knew the answer already. Eric would only smirk, like always.

The road to the cave proved to be perilous; it was narrow and winding and had collapsed in places. On the left side was the ground that went sloped; on it were roots, crawled like big hands tried to grab any stones or living things that passed through it. On the right side was darkness. Sookie believed it was an abyss, went deep into the earth. Whoever fell into it would not have a chance to return.

Sookie had to press herself to the sidewall and watched where she was going. Now and then, the sound of stones fell into the abyss was heard. She must have kicked some stones along the way. Francesco on the other hand, walked as if he had no burden on his shoulder, dangled in front of her like a little boy. Behind her was Bill, dragging Wilson. Alcide, Lafayette and Joseph decided to stay above, to guard. Lafayette had kissed her forehead before she left. He didn't say anything, but his big eyes were filled with tears. He was worried about her; he just didn't want to admit it.

The cave was wet and dark and there was a sound of water dropping somewhere inside. It was not much better than the tunnel, but at least there was no rotten smell.

Francesco led them going deeper inside. It was pitch black. Sookie couldn't see anything, not even her own nose. The ground under her feet was dry, and the sound of the dropping water was louder. How Francesco could see in this darkness was a mystery to her, but then, as a vampire, he must get used to this kind of darkness.

"You call this living, Papa?" Wilson's voice was echoing. "You can't even see the sun that you loved so much!"

"Shut the fuck up!" Sookie said. "Just shut the fuck up!"

Suddenly there was a sound of a match being lighted. Soon after, the cave was filled with light from a torch.

"I know there are some match boxes somewhere!" Francesco said. "Some habits die hard, eh Federico?"

Sookie looked at Eric, who lay on the ground, bleeding. Sookie sat down beside him.

"Sookie…"

"Yes, Eric…"

"Sookie…"

"Yes, Eric…" tears ran down on her cheek. Eric couldn't hear or see her anymore.

Francesco sat beside Sookie, looking at Eric. "I don't know how long he will hold on. If you have anything to say to him, say it now. He's not yet passing, but the longer you wait, the smaller your chance will be."

_He's not yet passing…? Eric is dying…?_

Suddenly Eric screamed, blood came out from his mouth. It was dark and smelt rotten. His body was shaken for a while before he was lying still.

"Eric…" Sookie shook his body. "Don't do this to me, Eric. Don't you dare doing this to me! You promised me to tell me about your dream! Which one of us you chose, Eric: Aude or me? You promised to break the dagger before it's all over. Damn it, Eric! Keep one of your promises!"

"What dagger?" Wilson asked, almost screaming. "What dagger?!"

Slowly Eric opened his eyes. "Women…they will be the death of me…"

"What dagger?!"

"Eric," she wiped off her tears. "Break the dagger, Eric." She unsheathed the dagger and put it in his hand. "Break it, my love."

"No!" Wilson pushed Bill aside and wanted to dive to take the dagger, but Francesco was faster. He caught him and twisted his hands behind his back; and dragged him away from Eric.

"No!!" Wilson screamed like a mad man. "No, Papa! No!"

Bill came to Sookie. "Forgive me, Sookie," he said. "The sun is rising; I can feel it in my body. I want to accompany you until the end, but I have to go to sleep."

Sookie touched Bill's hand. "Thank you."

"Don't mention it, Ma'am," he said. Then he went further inside the cave, looking for the darkest place and lay himself down.

Eric held the dagger on his chest. "Aude…" he said. "I…chose…Aude…"

Sookie could not help, but cry. She felt something very painful, but it had nothing to do with her feet or her back. Eric chose Aude, she knew it; but why did it still hurt when she heard Eric admitting it?

"…you.. .woke…me…up….come back...you," he turned the top of the dagger and gave it to Sookie. "come...you…" he turned the other part.

"Let me go, Papa! Let me go! No, Papa! No!"

Sookie heard Wilson screaming very loud. She didn't know what Francesco was doing, but it must have been something very painful for Wilson.

Crack! The dagger was separated into two.

The sunlight slowly reached the cave, brightened its walls and brought fresh air along with it. In front of the cave mouth, Francesco Allevi was standing. His hands were holding Daniel Wilson, who was kicking and shouting, tried to get free from him. As the sun touched his skin, slowly it fell off.

"No, Papa!! No!!"

That was the last words Sookie ever heard being spoken by Daniel Wilson because as Francesco's body was dissolving, Daniel Wilson's body suffered from the burning also. His long years of drinking Francesco's blood had made his body sensitive against direct sunlight and in some points reacted the way the vampires reacted to the sun. When the sun gave its full light, in front of the cavemouth, two mounds of red lump could be seen.

"It's over, Eric," Sookie said, looking at Eric. "Everything will be fine."

But Eric didn't move anymore. His hands had fallen on each side of his body, each of them holding the part of the vampire's dagger of marriage.

"Eric?" Sookie shook his body. "Eric?"

But there was no answer from Eric, neither would there be. In the cave, deep inside Bon Temps Wood, he had left her. Alone and broken hearted.

***********


	52. Fifteen Years Later

**Author Note: This is the last chapter of Dead and Taken, but it's also the beginning of the chapter of my next story. I hope y'all will read the second part of the trilogy that I am planning to write in the next days.**

**My gratitude to Maria from ****Denmark**** (no, not that Mary ;)) who translated the conversation into Swedish at the end of this chapter. Tack så mycket, min vän. **

**And a huge kiss and hug for Net, for her support and encouragement. Ich liebe Dich!  
**

Fifty-Two

******Fifteen Years Later  
**

"I think, I am looking at my first vampire," Grace Stones whispered. She stood beside the window, peeping through the Venetian blinds. "He's been standing under the street lamp since the sun down and he is very pale."

Grace Stones was one of the secretaries who worked for Leclreq's Law Firm Office. She had been working for Sookie for three years and she knew very well not to talk about vampires in front of her boss. She could consider herself lucky today because her boss didn't pay attention to her chattering so much. Sookie had a headache for the last three days and had difficulties to think, sleep or hear any loud noises. Every time she tried to close her eyes, she felt like somebody was hitting her head with a hammer. The worst was two days ago when she felt as if her head had became twice as big and twice as heavy. She had taken the painkillers that the doctor had given her, but they still didn't work.

Yesterday, the pain was gone. Like how it came, it went without reason. Instead, she started hearing noises inside her head. Not just noises, but it's like somebody moved around the tuning dial to find the right radio station.

She wondered if her telepathic abilities were returning.

For fifteen years, she had lived without her telepathic abilities, and she felt fine with it. At last, she didn't have to listen to all the nonsense that people had inside their heads. Of course she had to guess what the people thought, but at least she didn't have to hear the things, which should be kept secret or things she didn't want to hear.

This morning as she entered her office, she heard people talking so loud – all in once, that she almost screamed at them and asked them to be quiet, but changed her mind when she realized that none of them had actually opened their mouth.

Her telepathic power had returned, but strangely she didn't exactly welcome it. After fifteen years of living in silence, and certain that she had heard voice only when people opened their mouth, the return of her power was really not something that she could call a blessing.

"Don't talk nonsense, Grace," Sookie put the paper inside the folder. "You can find them in Bon Temps, but not here in Baton Rouge."

"See for yourself if you don't believe me," Grace said.

Of course, Sookie knew there were in fact some vampires in Baton Rouge. Not just ordinary vampires, but her majesty, Queen Sophie-Anne Leclreq, the Queen of Louisiana area; Bill Compton who worked for her majesty and from time to time worked as a singer in Fangtasia, the most visited vampire bar, which was run by Pam, who was also a vampire; and Godric, if he came from Dallas to visit Dušana-Aurora.

It had been a new world since the vampires came out from the Coffins. What Francesco Allevi had mentioned in the Bon Temps woods had come true. The vampires had finally revealed themselves to the world five years ago. It had not been easy for them since. Many countries refused to acknowledge their existence and hunted them down, but some western countries, like USA, accepted them.

The reason the vampires revealed their existence to the world was that they had perfected 'True Blood', a kind of chemical beverage that could replace human blood. Sookie didn't know what was inside 'True Blood', but people said, or at least the vampires in the advertisement said that it contained everything that the blood had: _iron, protein, and electrolytes. _It had the same colour, look and consistency of blood, but it didn't taste like blood. It was safe to be consumed by non-vampires. At least that was what they said.

Sookie herself chose to ignore them. She didn't want to have anything to do with vampires anymore, not after what happened to her and Eric in the Bon Temps woods.

Fifteen years had gone by, and not a single day she could forget Eric. How he had died in her arms, how Godric had coldly taken him away from her. He didn't allow her to see him for the last time, he hadn't even allowed her to bury him. Godric put Eric in his coffin, and then left Bon Temps with the coffin without a single word where he was headed

As Eric had promised, Sookie received half of Eric's assets: The house in the woods, the ground around it and money, a lot of it. Fangtasia and his house in New York were given to Pam. Sookie didn't know what Godric received, but it must have been the rest of the assets.

Sookie left Bon Temps soon after Godric. She wanted to leave Bon Temps for whatever reason. She simply could not stand to see things that reminded her of her days with Eric. Unfortunately, every part of Bon Temps reminded her of Eric: The woods, Statue Bill, the hospital, every single part of it. So when Queen Sophie-Anne asked her to work for her in Baton Rouge in one of her law offices, she agreed. The Queen asked her to choose any kind of job she wanted, she would grant it. Sookie chose to start working as in "Property Law" cases. She didn't want to take care of any divorce cases anymore. The Northman case was definitely enough for her.

Eric died, and so did Aude. Her first clients died in process. Legally speaking, it was not a good record for her career. Socially speaking, she missed them both deeply. She missed Aude's spirit and sparkling eyes and she missed Eric, every part of him, the good or the bad parts of him.

In the morning after Eric had broken the dagger, far in one of the luxurious rooms of Leclreq Wellness Centre, Aude passed away. Like two lovers who didn't want to go on living when the other died, Aude died as soon as the dagger broke. The doctor told Sookie on the next day that heart failure was the reason of her death; but somehow, Sookie believed, Aude knew that Eric had died and she had no more reason to go on living.

Eric should have been able to go on living if only he hadn't eaten the poisonous mushroom. No faery's blood or whatever blood could support his body, as soon as his intestine was damaged – that was if the information that Sookie got about boletus mushroom was correct. Since Godric hadn't allowed any doctor to perform any autopsy, Sookie had to accept that the information might be true.

_God, what is he doing there? He looks at us again. Will he come in and suck us dry?_

Grace's thoughts interrupted Sookie's own thoughts. She got up and went to her.

"There, under the lamp!" Grace's voice choked.

Sookie peeped through the Venetian blinds. She saw a man standing under the lamp, but it was not a vampire. It was Jason. Yes, he looked pale, but it was because last night was a full moon night. Since Jason had been bitten by one of Wilson's guards, he had became a werepanther. Every full moon, he changed into a panther and joined other weres roaming the Bon Temps woods. On the following day he always looked tired and pale.

"That's my brother," Sookie said. She left Grace, who was mumbling "How am I supposed to know?", and opened the door. She was relieved to know that there were not so many people on the street otherwise she wouldn't know how to pretend that everything was okay. Since he had become a werepanther, Jason's nose and sense were so sharp that he could tell if something was not right.

"Hi, Sis!" he said, hugging her.

"Everything's alright, Jason?" she asked.

"Yeah," he said. "Everything's fine." _Don't know how to tell her…_he thought. _Have to…have to…_

"Want to go in and have some coffee?" Sookie tried to block out Jason's thought. If Jason knew that she could listen to people's thoughts again – included his, he would be very angry to know that she was eaves dropping.

Jason touched his wavy hair. "Nah, thanks." He rubbed his mouth. "Listen, Sis. It's about Dušana-Aurora. She wants to see you. There's something that she wants to talk about."

"Now?"

"Yes, now. She said it's urgent."

Jason had befriended with Dušana-Aurora since she had settled down in States. In return, Dušana-Aurora helped Jason going through his transformation phase. It wasn't easy for Jason to understand what was happening to him. It took him more than one year to accept that he wasn't the way he used to be. He became quieter and seemed to forget or had no lust to chase skirt anymore. There were no "Sunday-morning-telephone calls" anymore; Sookie hadn't even seen him with a girl for quite awhile. Sookie even though Jason would have settled down when one of his girls got pregnant, but their relationship was over as soon as it began. His woman and child moved out from Bon Temps, and he seemed not to have any interests in following them.

Yes, Dušana-Aurora finally had her green card. The money that she had got from Eric, she used to open a restaurant, a Croatian-Russian restaurant in Baton Rouge. She had been married, had two children, and then got divorced after five years of marriage. Sookie didn't know what happened, but she believed it had something to do with Godric. She knew that Dušana-Aurora had to get married with a human because she had to have children to continue her family bloodline, but she also knew that Dušana-Aurora loved Godric, as Godric seemed to love her too. Maybe, her husband caught her and Godric in one of their sexy times. It must have hit her husband's pride heavily to see his wife in bed with such a young lover because the next thing Sookie knew, their divorce paper landed on her desk. The husband demanded that she represented him. His reason was Sookie was the only family friend he trusted for the moment, whom he believed would be able to tell the truth or face Dušana-Aurora. The husband demanded sole custody of their children. Then, something changed. The husband agreed to share the custody and they got their divorcement peacefully. Somehow, Sookie believed, Godric was behind the husband's sudden change of mind.

Jason drove Sookie's car without saying a word. In his head, as Sookie tried to read it, was also not clear. She saw images of trees, wolves, tigers, foxes, moon and blur faces. They moved their mouth but she couldn't understand what they were saying. Jason was trying to push away the memory of what he had done last night. From what Sookie could read, he had difficulties doing it.

Dušana-Aurora's house was behind her restaurant. Her restaurant itself was not that big, but always full. This evening was no different from any other evening. The chairs outside the restaurant were filled and there wasn't a spare seat inside.

Jason gave Sookie the key to Dušana-Aurora's house. "I will wait for you in the car."

What?

Jason left.

Sookie looked at the key on her hand. Should she enter the house or not? Hmh, if she didn't enter, she wouldn't know what Dušana-Aurora wanted. Well, what the heck! Sookie opened the door, but it'd better be important. She hated coming home late because of unimportant matters.

"Hallo, Sookie."

Sitting on the sofa was Godric. He looked as pale and young as before. Fifteen years had gone by and he hadn't aged a single day.

"Dušana-Aurora!" Sookie ignored him and yelled out Dušana-Aurora's name.

"She's not here," he said.

Then she had nothing to lose here. Sookie turned around and wanted to leave the house, but Godric was faster. He stood right in front of her, pushing the door strongly that it shook when it was closed. "If Jason had something to do with this, I'd kill him!" Sookie said.

"Your brother is a big help," he said. "He did it because I asked him to. You don't want to be angry with him."

"What do you want?" Sookie asked.

"To give you this," he handed her a small dark purple velvet bag. "You should visit Eric's house from time to time. It's a very beautiful house," he walked away. "It's a pity if you let it rot."

Sookie had never set her foot in that house anymore since she had left Bon Temps. "What is this?"

"It's the key to Eric's coffin," he said.

"What?"

"Eric's coffin is in his vault at his house," he smiled, and turned around as if he didn't want Sookie to see his face. "I did this for you, my child."

"How? By not letting me know where his coffin is?"

"For example. I want you to go on living by not knowing that he's been closed to you all along, to give you a chance to enjoy life as Eric would be. But I can see that he is irreplaceable. No other man can take his place, I presume?"

Sookie snorted. If Eric had been living, here and now, she would have not forgiven him for choosing Aude over her. Just because she didn't have lover now, it didn't mean that she couldn't forget Eric. She had taken some lovers after Eric, even though they didn't last long.

"Another thing that I want to tell you. Boris Davydov had passed away three days ago."

"What?!"

Boris Davydov was Dušana-Aurora's father. He was the one who had performed magic that had changed Eric into human.

"He had been sick for a while. Pity, he was such a great wizard. He could have lived forever if he wanted to."

"Not everybody wants to be like you, Godric." Sookie said.

"I know, Sookie. Even I don't want to live forever." He said. "There's something else that you must know. When Boris performed his magic on Eric, he attached his own life to him. The spell that he used, would bind Eric as long as he lived. It would bind Eric's wife, you and others, who shared Eric's blood, too. I could feel his passing and you could feel it too, couldn't you?"

Did it mean that her telepathic ability had returned on the day Davydov died? Sookie looked at Godric. "Had Eric known about this?"

"Davydov hadn't told anybody about it until a week ago. I don't know if Eric knew and I suppose it's a little late to ask him that."

"He is in his vault?"

"Yes, on the place where he loved the most. He asked me, if there was something that went wrong and he couldn't make it, I should put him there." Godric turned around. Sookie could see how pale his face became. Was he sad? Was he regretting something? With vampires, you could never tell. They were not exactly creatures with emotions. "You should have gone there from time to time. It's your house too, after all. And I am sure, James will like it too."

Sookie opened the door. "I will never take him there."

"Why? He has the right to know, don't you think?"

"You stay away from us, Godric. You hear me?"

Godric looked at her. His pale grey eyes looked sad. "I have been staying away from you, Sookie. Although I am dying to have contact with you, I respect your wishes. I know that you are angry with me and I know what I did to you was unfair, but I did what a father could do for his son. I have to protect him against any danger that may come. As you would do the same to your child."

"I will never take him there!" Sookie stormed out from the house. "Never!"

"He has the right to know, Sookie!"

*****

Sookie looked at the dark purple small velvet bag in her hand. It had been quite awhile since she had looked at it, but still, she couldn't make up her mind if she should do it or not.

"Cool!" A loud voice was heard from upstairs, and then a blond head popped up. "There's a swimming pool in this house. Awesome!"

"You like it, James?"

"Like it? This is cool!" Then he laughed. "I can't wait to see the faces of my friends when I tell them about it."

Sookie smiled. "So you agree to move in and leave Baton Rouge?"

He cringed. "Could we take this house to Baton Rouge?"

It had been a long discussion between her and James about moving out from Baton Rouge to Bon Temps. A week after she had received the key from Godric, Sookie decided to return to Bon Temps. She wanted to see Eric for the last time and then bury him like any other human being. It was not an easy decision, neither was it for James. His friends and life were in Baton Rouge, he had never known any other places. If James liked it, Sookie decided to settle down in Bon Temps and lived at the Northman Mansion.

"What do you think I am? A super woman?" Sookie laughed.

He ran down from the room upstairs and some treads before he reached the kitchen floor, he jumped. "Somebody gave us this house? Just like that?"

Sookie nodded.

"Is he your client or your boyfriend…?"

"You ask too many question, but no. He was neither." _His wife was and I don't know if Eric ever considered me as his girl friend. Until his last breath, he was still in love with Aude._

"And he gave you this? You must have done something good!" he kissed Sookie's cheek. "When will we move in?"

Sookie touched his cheek. As soon as she finished the last business, saying goodbye to Eric, properly.

"Does Lafayette know about this house?"

Sookie nodded. Lafayette knew about this house, but like her, he also moved out from Bon Temps and settled down in Shreveport with Joseph. Life had not been kind to them. Especially after the Great Revelation. Joseph's grandfather had also made his organization – Fellowships of the Sun -public, and since then his family had disowned him, which he couldn't take easily. Living with Lafayette was already a sin for his family, let alone helping the vampires!

"This is so unfair! Everybody knows, except me! I bet Pam knows about this too!"

Sookie believed Pam was the one who kept this house in the same condition for the last fifteen years. As much as she didn't want to have any contact with any vampires, she couldn't stop Pam coming to her house. At first, she didn't invite her in, but when she saw how in distraught Pam was, she decided to let her into her life again. Pam loved Eric. It was not easy for her either, living without Eric.

"Aargh!" he screamed in joy. "Let see what this house has in the basement? Some secret altar for worshiping the devil?" Before Sookie could say anything, he opened the door.

Sookie followed him. "What do you know about the devil?" She had known one, once. His name was Daniel Wilson.

"Nothing like Pam, I hope. Because it would be too much fun hanging around with him!"

Sookie could imagine that. Pam could be very charming and entertaining when she wanted to. Just like Eric. God, she had to stop thinking about Eric.

"What is this?" He lifted a bottle. "Is this wine? It looks like a wine bottle."

Yes and no. Yes, it was a wine bottle. But no, the content was not wine. Sookie had a suspicion; it had been the early version of True Blood, before the doctors who worked for vampires perfected it; the only thing, which close to food that Eric ever touched, the thing that had made Eric to kiss her for the first time.

"I think it is an old version of True Blood." Sookie finally said.

"True Blood? Whose house is this?" he looked at her.

The owner of this house was lying down there in the basement, but Sookie didn't answer. Instead, she said, "You stay here. I have something to do in the basement."

"What? I want to see it too."

Sookie took two bottles of Eric's red wine. Eric always drank it, as soon as he……..this was nonsense. She put them back. Her hand was shaking. Eric would not need it anymore. He would not even wake up anymore. This was just a silly wishful thinking.

"Are you alright?" James held her hand. "I stay here, if you want to. Maybe if you finish whatever you want to finish it will make you feel good. I know I will."

Sookie smiled. _You have grown up too fast, James._

"Go." He said. "Please?"

"Promise me you will stay here and not wander around?"

James nodded.

Sookie took a deep breath, and then took the bottles. Eric would not wake up again, she knew. It's just, Eric without his red wine would not be the same. "You stay here," Sookie said again and waited until James nodded before she walked to the basement.

Memories of the first time she entered the basement flashed in front of her eyes. How Eric had pressed her onto the wall and kissed her, biting her lips and sucking her blood, long before she had known that Eric was a vampire. How his fangs touched her neck, how he trembled trying to stop himself boring his fangs into her neck.

Sookie shivered. Ridiculous, this was ridiculous. How a memory could give a familiar feeling crawling on her back! A familiar feeling she felt every time Eric laid his hand on her skin.

_Eric, Eric, Eric. _

How could she forget him? Was he that irreplaceable?

Carefully Sookie went down to the basement. It was not much different from before, except somebody had installed a switch on the wall so that it was not dark anymore. The part, which had been the place for the coffin, was empty. The wall was kept clean from any moss or spider web, but there was nothing there.

Then Sookie saw the door in the wall, which was still the same as before. Nothing changed. The vampires treated this house as if Eric had still been here and alive.

Sookie touched the dove and turned it. Slowly the door opened. The second door showed the LSD green colour. She had to put in the numbers. The numbers, which she would not forget because they were burnt in her brain like a tattoo.

She put in the numbers. The metal slowly door opened.

The vault was pitch dark. The Lamp in the next room didn't help so much, since its light was not bright enough to light two rooms. Sookie had to put her hands on the wall and slowly touch every part of the wall until she could find a switch.

There were not so many things in the vault; in fact, there was only one thing in the room. Eric's coffin, which was made of dark brown wood, with some kind of engraving – Sookie didn't know what kind, but she believed it had something to do with Viking's stuff. Wrapped around the coffin was chain, seeing from its light, it must have made of silver.

Sookie put down the bottles and opened the bag. A small key made of silver gleamed under the lamp. Her hand was shaking. Should she open the chain and see Eric for the last time before she buried him in the ground? How he looked like? Would he look the same as before? Or would he look like any dead body, which was buried in the ground, no flesh on the bones anymore?

It was now or never. She had to decide.

Sookie held the key tight. _God, help me._

She took a deep breath and walked forward. Trembling, she put the key in the lock. There was a clack, and it's opened. Nervously she removed the chain and threw it on the floor. She closed her eyes and opened the coffin.

Surprisingly, there was no rotten smell coming out from the coffin. It was more like a smell of pine cones.

Sookie opened her eyes. Her body was trembling as her eyes rested on the content of the coffin. Tears ran down on her cheek. Eric. Lying on his coffin…well preserved, except that his skin looked dry and dark brown, but Sookie still could see that it was Eric. He didn't lose neither flesh nor hair and. In fact, his body was still intact.

Sookie took the wine, hit the neck on the edge of the coffin, bent to Eric's face and whispered, "Goodbye, Eric." She was raising her head to leave the coffin when she heard,

"…Where are you?"

Bump! Sookie hit her head to the coffin and the bottle fell off her hand. "Aargh, James!" she said. Oh, shit. The red wine was all over Eric's face. Oh, shit…Sookie touched her head. Some blood was on her hand. Oh, great! Now, she was also injured.

Sookie moved away from the coffin. There must be a cloth or something to wipe off the red wine from Eric's face. She didn't want when she buried him in the ground that he went in with traces of wine on his face.

But before she managed to walk away, something grabbed her and pushed her to the wall. "Aaargh!" Sookie screamed. Then something very sharp bored into her neck. Sookie gasped. God, that pain…that feeling… "Eric…" Sookie tried to stop Eric from sucking her dried. "Eric…it's me…"

Then everything moved fast. Sookie heard somebody running, and the next thing she saw, James was pushing Eric onto the wall with a knife on his hand, aimed at Eric's heart. Eric was alive. Still looked dry, with his fangs bared and blood dropping from his mouth, but he was alive!

"_Du skal inte röre min mamma eller jag spetsar ditt hjärta!" _Sookie heard James speaking.

"_Din mamma?" _Eric's voice sounded hoarse, but it was his voice. Sookie would never forget it. She looked at him. Clearly he looked disappointed.

"_Ja"_

Eric looked at James, then again at her, then again at James. His blue eyes flickered. _"Och du pratar mitt språk…"_

"_Jag pratar inte ditt språk, det är min fars."_

"_Din fars?" _Eric's blue eyes met James', which were also as striking as his. "_Vad är ditt namn_?"

James turned around to see Sookie, as if he wanted to apologize to her, he smiled, and then he said. "Northman. James Frederic Northman." Strangely, his voice sounded very proud when he said it.

Eric sniffed. "Who taught you to speak your father's language?"

"Godric and Pamela."

A faint smile was on his lips, which like the rest of his body slowly regaining its colour. "And who told you that you are a Northman? Your mother…" there was a hint of anger in his voice. "…is a Stackhouse…" He looked at Sookie. His eyes were flashing dangerously. His fangs, which were covered with blood – her blood, looked very menacing.

James looked confused.

Sookie didn't know whether James was confused because a vampire knew a lot about him, or the question itself had made him confused.

He turned around to see her. "Mom?"

And as if the time had never passed, locked together with Eric in his coffin, Sookie opened her mouth, speaking almost the same sentence she heard long time ago, spoken by somebody else in one quiet evening.

"James, this is Eric Northman, your father."

*****

The Swedish conversation between Eric and James:

"_Du skal inte röre min mamma eller jag spetsar ditt hjärta!" = "You shall not touch my mother or I will stake your heart!"_

_Din mamma = your mother_

"_Och du pratar mitt språk…" = "And you speak my language"_

"_Jag pratar inte ditt språk, det är min fars" = "I don't speak your language; it's my father's._

"_Din fars? Vad är ditt namn_?" = "_Your father? What is your name?"_

See y'all in the next story! Thanks for your kind supports!


End file.
